A Gentleman, A Thief, A King, and A Hero
by mtnetwarrior
Summary: Set in the Jojo New Universe. The Holy Grail has avoided enough corruption to remain whole, and has taken steps to remove the corruption plaguing it. To that end, it summons four unique Servants. Not ones their Masters want, but ones they need.
1. Chapter 1: The Summoning

**This is a Gaiden story that takes place within the New Universe, but ultimately does not affect anything within said story. All characters introduced m****a****y come from other series, but still fit within my world's canon. With all that said… Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 1: The Summoning

In the distant 23rd century, a hero was lying on his death bed, surrounded by the next generation of heroes. Toshinori Yagi, once known as the hero All Might, looked up at the young man he would entrust the future too. The young man, Izuku Midoriya, grasped All Might's hand. "The doctors say your wounds have finally caught up with you," he said with tears in his eyes. "It was bound to happen," All Might replied, "I've fought hundreds of battles since becoming the symbol of peace for the world. And I toughed it out until you were ready. That time is now. Show the world… The era of Deku…" Midoriya nodded solemnly as All Might closed his eyes forever.

* * *

In the less distant future, towards the mid-21st century, the kingdom of Evermore was mourning the coming death of its first king, King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, who had grown too old to keep ruling. Evan's son, Ferdinand, held his father's hand. "I've taken it as far as I can," Evan said to his son, "Now it's up to you to take it the rest of the way. I know you can do it… Because it was foretold." Ferdinand nodded, tears in his eyes. "I will, Father. I will be a king that leads this kingdom, to a future where all can live happily ever after, just like you wanted." Evan smiled. "So… This is what Nella was feeling… In her final moments…" His eyes closed, never to open again.

* * *

Back in the year 1984. Arsene Lupin III, the greatest thief of all time, finally found himself shot fatally. His friends Daisuke Jigen and Goemon Ishikawa XIII, and his lover Fujiko Mine, could hardly believe it as they pulled him back into the helicopter, trying to escape their latest heist. "Hey, Jigen," Lupin said weakly, "Did we succeed?" Jigen took off his hat. "Yeah… But…" "It's fine," Lupin said, "I'm glad I went out on a high note…" He looked up at the sky and smiled. "It looks so blue from here. Don't know if I'll be going up there, but I got no regrets… It was fun." Fujiko actually felt tears in her eyes as Lupin bled out.

* * *

Five years later in Cairo, Jonathan Joestar was having what would be his last fight with his long-time nemesis, DIO Brando. _'I could easily use Hamon to beat DIO at this point. Ra's power exploits his biggest weakness, the sun itself. But doing so would be pointless. No, it must be Jotaro who defeats him. And for the safety of my great-granddaughter… I must die.'_ "Ra!" He fired off a few light beams, but in an instant he exploded in a burst of blood. DIO had used The World's power to freeze time and attack him, and did a bunch of other horrific things for shits and giggles from the look of it.

DIO smiled as he stood over Jonathan. "At long last...," DIO said, "Victory." Jonathan chuckled weakly. "Depends on your definition of 'victory'." DIO dropped his smile. "What do you mean?" "Think about it...," Jonathan said, "I am the generation above my son, who's body you stole. So obviously I'm immune to your curse. Where then do you think my Stand Ra came from...?" "Well, the arrow that was in Twilight's possession, obviously," DIO noted, "But I don't see what that..." His eyes widened when he realized what Jonathan was getting. "No..."

Jonathan chuckled as he coughed up blood. "I never intended on surviving this... I knew that even if we beat you, I'd become the new carrier of my great-granddaughter's illness. Besides, I've grown too old, and I miss all the friends and loved ones I've made a hundred years ago. Twilight, Speedwagon, Dire, Zeppeli... Erina... Now that I know there are those that can stand against you in my place... I can die... Without regrets..." And with that, Jonathan Joestar breathed his last, finally dying in peace. DIO on the other hand, was tearing up. "Even in defeat... You find a way to win... JOJO!"

* * *

Jonathan felt himself floating in an ethereal plain. "Where is this?," Jonathan asked, "This doesn't feel like Heaven." _"This is the Throne of Heroes,"_ came a disembodied female voice, _"You, Jonathan Joestar, have met the requirements to become a Heroic Spirit. Do not fear. What you are experiencing is a shard of your consciousness that has been split off for this purpose. Your soul has still been placed in Heaven. But so long as you are a part of the Throne of Heroes, you cannot reincarnate. And Erina is due for reincarnation in a few years."_

Jonathan focused and found he could see his friends again. It was as if he was in two places at once. "How can I return to the cycle?" _"In five years, there will be a Holy Grail War. Should you become summoned, you can fight to try and earn a wish from the Grail. With that wish, you can remove yourself from the Throne of Heroes. But be warned… The Grail is suffering from corruption. It is not strong, __as __the evil that infects __the Grail__ was diluted due to getting rather far in the Third Holy Grail War. But unless the corruption is fought and removed, any wish made on the Grail will release that evil god to destroy the world."_ Jonathan considered his options, then knelt into a meditative pose and began to wait.

* * *

Three years later, the group of heroes known as the Stardust Crusaders, minus the deceased Jonathan, were gathered in the dining hall of a large mansion in Munich, Germany. Joseph was visiting this house to trade off a certain artifact. "This had better be worth our time, Old Man," Jotaro muttered, "Do you know how difficult it was for me and Fluttershy to find a babysitter for our kids?" The group turned at the sound of the doors opening. Into the room walked an old man with long, white hair, still looking strong despite his age.

"Everyone, this is Jubstacheit von Einzbern," Joseph explained, "We share a common friend in the late Rudol von Stroheim. He's the one making the purchase. Good to see you, Old Man Acht." Acht smiled and nodded. "I didn't expect you to bring company. I'll have my servants bring up some of our house's best ale while we do business." "None for me thanks," Avdol said, "I'm Muslim, so drinking is against my religion." "I wouldn't mind a cold one after the long flight we had," Hol Horse chimed in. Iggy just yawned, clearly bored. Kakyoin chuckled. "I hear you, Iggy." Acht ordered the drinks, then sat down near the group.

"May I ask why you chose to bring some friends for this meeting?," he asked. "It's not that we don't trust you," Joseph clarified, "But you do have enemies among other magus families. Enemies that could attack at any time. And I'm not the man I was back in World War II when I fought against Dracula. My friends here are younger and stronger." Being Stand users, the group was well acclimated to the world of magic. Fluttershy got out the metal case Joseph had brought with them. "Here it is," she said as she opened the case, revealing an ornate scabbard, "The scabbard Avalon, used by Arthur Pendragon to hold Excalibur."

"My grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, found this at the height of his archaeological career," Joseph explained, "He found it at the remains of a lakebed some miles from an ancient castle ruin. It's generally accepted that the ruin is the remains of Camelot itself." "Do you really think this trinket can help you summon Arthur Pendragon himself?," Polnareff asked. "This 'trinket' has the power to heal any injury, no matter how severe," Acht pointed out, "Essentially giving its user immortality. But as to your question, Mister Polnareff, I have no idea if it will truly work. It's ultimately the Grail's choice who is summoned. This artifact was also important to Jonathan, correct?"

Joseph nodded. "He considered it a source of personal pride to have found proof of Camelot's existence, and had the scabbard displayed at the Joestar mansion for many years." "So the Grail could summon Jonathan instead," Acht noted, "He was a great hero too, after all. The world at large may not know all his exploits, but we in the Magus Association and our tentative allies in the Holy Church know how he defeated the vampire DIO Brando when he invaded Windknights Lot, and how he helped defeat Dracula when he unexpectedly appeared during the 1890s."

He carefully picked up the scabbard. "My son-in-law, Kiritsugu Emiya, will make good use of this during the Fourth Holy Grail War. He has already been chosen, the Command Seals appearing on his hand. As the infamous Magus Killer, I know he will succeed at obtaining the Grail. And then, our family can finally reach Akasha. I suspect the Tohsaka family thinks we have forgotten our long-standing goal but that is simply not true. They only assume as such because the Matou family clearly has. And of course, as a reward for his efforts, I will use the gifts of Akasha to make my daughter and granddaughter into real humans, that he might settle down with a true family."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Clock Tower in Great Britain, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald got a surprise when his fiancee, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, gained a set of Command Seals. What they didn't know was that this was part of the Grail's plan to try and remove its own corruption. Still, Kayneth saw this as a good omen. "It wouldn't be out of the question for there to be alliances early in the war, after all. Only one can win in the end, but in the meantime it is practical to team up to take out more powerful Servants. Having two Servants to work with would certainly make up for the mana drain."

He had originally intended to manipulate the contract so that Sola-Ui would provide his Servant with mana, letting him have access to his vast arsenal of spells for defensive purposes. But the idea of having two Servants to work with was one where Kayneth had to admit the pros definitely outweighed the cons. "So it looks like I'll be participating as well," Sola-Ui noted. She had every intention of using the Grail for herself, she just didn't know how yet. For now, she'd use it to find out whether Kayneth's affection for her was genuine. There was just one problem. "We don't have any more catalysts to use." The mantle of Iskandar had been stolen, leaving Kayneth to scramble to find another one in time.

"We'll just have to leave it up to the Grail to chose your Servant," Kayneth decided, "The war is soon to begin, and we have no time to order another catalyst. But this might be for the best. Without a catalyst, the Grail will choose a Servant that matches your personality, meaning it will be easy to get along with, something very important in this conflict." Sola-Ui found herself hoping she'd get a female Servant, someone to vent her frustrations with. But she'd learn who her Servant was when she summoned them. In the meantime, they had to make a trip to Japan.

* * *

Kirei Kotomine was shocked at who he summoned using the mask of Hassan-I-Sabbah. It wasn't the Middle Eastern assassin famed for starting the profession, but a young man that looked part-Japanese, part-European. And he was dressed in very modern clothes. The man gave a very wry grin. "I'm Assassin. Are you the guy who summoned me?" Kirei was a little surprised. "Yes, I am." Assassin's grin turned very goofy. "All right then. Our contract is complete. Gotta say, I never expected to be summoned by a priest." He then noticed the mask. "Hey, I recognize this doo-dad."

He picked up the mask. "I was commissioned to swipe it from a museum in Syria by an old man by the name of Tohsaka. The National Museum of Aleppo if I remember correctly." Kirei started to realize how he had gotten this Servant instead of the expected one. The Grail had interpreted the catalyst, not as an item belonging to Hassan-I-Sabbah, but as an item stolen by this man. "Just who are you, exactly?" Assassin grinned. "I'm Arsene Lupin III, world-famous Gentleman Thief." Kirei had heard that name before, but he couldn't quite place where. He'd ask his father about it later. But for now, it seemed the Grail had chosen his Servant. And it was a rather unexpected one.

* * *

Kariya Matou and his father Zouken were stunned at the giant form that appeared in front of them. The armor piece Zouken had chosen was supposed to summon Lancelot du Lac, but instead had brought forth a giant of a man, wearing a spandex suit right out of superhero comics and sporting short blonde hair. The man gave a hearty laugh with a big grin on his face. "I am here! The Servant Berserker! So, are you the one who summoned me, then?" Kariya was shocked. _'This is Berserker? What sort of skills must he have that he can shrug off Mad Enhancement? No matter, I can definitely use this to my advantage.'_

"I am," he said aloud. His dream of getting Sakura, the daughter of the woman he loved, out of this madhouse seemed more within his reach than he ever thought possible. "Then our contract is set," Berserker said, "Permit me to offer my real name. I am Toshinori Yagi, also known as… All Might!" The two Matous blinked, making All Might feel awkward. "Uh… What year is it?" "It's 1994," Zouken replied. "Ah, that explains it," All Might said, "You see, I come from the far future of the 23rd century." He the noticed the armor piece. "Hey, that's the breastplate I found in high school. Come to think about it… It was right around here that I discovered it."

Zouken was a little surprised. He'd heard that the Grail could summon heroes from the future, but he'd never seen it done before. Still, no matter what the Servant, a bargain was a bargain. "Well, it looks like things are all set. And fortunate for you, Kariya, this one seems to have less of a mana draw than I anticipated. Make good use of him and retrieve the Grail for me. Then I will release Sakura as promised." All Might could feel pure evil radiating off of this man. It was a feeling not unlike what he felt when he faced All For One for the first time. As Zouken left, All Might spoke with Kariya. "So, what exactly did he mean by that?" "Not here," Kariya replied, "Let's get out of this house first. Then I'll explain everything."

* * *

The massive burst of energy from the summoning shocked Sola-Ui, as was the strange sigil depicting a serpentine dragon. Soon enough, the light faded to reveal a young boy with shoulder-length blonde hair dressed in royal attire. What really stuck out were the cat ears on his head, and a distinct tail peeking out from under his cape. "I am the Servant Avenger," the boy said, "Are you the one who summoned me?" Nearby, Kayneth was surprised. _'Avenger? That's the Servant class the Einzberns tried to summon during the last Holy Grail War in place of Berserker.'_

Sola-Ui nodded. "I am." Avenger nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Evan Pettiwhisker of the House of Tildrum, first king of Evermore." "I've never heard of that kingdom," Kayneth noted, "And I'm quite versed in history." "I doubt you would have heard of it," Evan clarified, "You see, I come from a world that is separate from this one, yet connected to it. Each world has the same number of life forms, connected by a soul link." Kayneth had heard of such a world. It was spoken of in grimoires as the world of Ni No Kuni. If such a being had been summoned by the Grail, Kayneth would have a bigger advantage than he thought.

* * *

Kiritsugu finished the summoning ritual, causing a bright flash to appear. Once it faded, he gasped. The figure before him was very familiar. He'd seen the man in old photos and history books. Not to mention his attire was far too recent to be Arthur Pendragon. Strapped to his back was a longsword and backpack, and he also wore shoulder pads. "I am the Servant Saber. Are you the one who summoned me?" Kiritsugu nodded. "I am." The man nodded. "Our contract is complete. Allow me to introduce myself. I… Am Jonathan Joestar."

**So now we have our ****four ****main ****characters summoned. I originally was going to go for Cole McGrath from inFamous as Berserker, but then I heard the music for the All Might vs Might Guy Death Battle, and I was inspired. Actually, this whole story was inspired by the story "Just an Unorthodox Thief" by The Infamous Man. Lupin's Servant sheet remains the same, but for those not interested in reading his story, I've included it here.**

**Class:**** Assassin  
****Alternate Classes:**** Archer, Rider  
****True Name:**** Arsene Lupin III  
****Alignment:**** Chaotic Neutral  
****Strength:**** D-  
****Agility:**** A-  
****Endurance:**** B  
****Mana:**** D  
****Luck:**** A+**

_**Class Skills  
**_**Riding (A):**** All vehicles and creatures except those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts.  
****Presence Concealment (A-):**** The servant is able to completely conceal all traces of their own presence, including sounds and smells****. ****T****hey are able to blend in with their surroundings that when moving slowly or ****when ****standing still they appear to be completely invisible. However, there are some instances where Assassin wants to be discovered, thus making Presence Concealment moot if he subconsciously wants this.  
****Independent Action (B):**** Capable of remaining in this world for two days without an established contract. Also capable of living on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage on his spiritual core.**

_**Personal Skills  
**_**Bravery (A+):**** Assassin is more that willing to steal ANYTHING from ANYONE no matter how heavily guarded the prize may be or how dangerous the owner is. This allowed Assassin to steal some of the world's greatest treasures.  
****Charisma (B):**** Assassin was able to talk his partners in life into joining him, and was able to create temporary alliances with his rival. However, he is unable to sway anyone's moral code if it is deep rooted.  
****Eye for Art (EX):**** As a master thief in life, Assassin is able to immediately identify any artifact or piece of art he sets his eyes on and has a full mental description of its history and worth.  
****Discernment of the Poor (A-):**** Assassin is able to immediately judge a person's character and ambitions after meeting them, unless he wishes to intentionally ignore the facts or simply does not care.**

_**Noble Phantasm  
**_**Tools of the Trade (E-D):**** This Noble Phantasm provides Assassin with all the tools needed to pull of an heist, ranging from grappling hooks, false limbs, blood packs, bombs, and guns. Assassin will never go empty-handed or unprepared when attempting to steal or battle a Servant.  
****Mistaken Identity (B):**** Gives Assassin the ability to disguise himself as and perfectly imitate any person down to their voice, sex, and mannerisms for any amount of time he desires.  
****Better Luck Next Time (D+):**** Assassin is able to get himself out of any situation, no matter how small or fatal, he sees fit. However, the trick can only be performed on ****a**** specific person ****once ****a day.  
****The Family Lupin: A Legacy of Thieves (A):**** With this Noble Phantasm, Assassin is able to steal any Noble Phantasm and make it his own. However, he cannot truly wield them or access their power since they are simply stolen from the original owner. If the original owner is killed, the Noble Phantasm is transformed into an ordinary object, allowing Assassin to do whatever he wishes with it.**** It cannot work on Noble Phantasms of a non-physical nature.**

**So now let's get into the other three.**

**Class:**** Avenger  
****Alternate Classes:**** Caster, Saber  
****True Name:**** Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum  
****Alignment:**** Lawful Good  
****Strength:**** B+  
****Agility:**** A  
****Endurance:**** A+  
****Mana:**** A+  
****Luck:**** B**

_**Class Skills  
**_**Avenger (D):**** The Servant is only barely able to hold a grudge and can only draw on hatred for the truly evil.  
****Oblivion Correction (C):**** The Servant has forgiven but not forgotten, and can still make critical strikes against the unrighteous.  
****Item Construction (Fake) (A+):**** The Servant can mimic the Class Skill Item Construction using his Noble Phantasm.**

_**Personal Skills  
**_**Bravery (A+):**** No matter the odds, no matter what is in front of him, from the smallest of Whamsters to the largest of Kingmakers, Avenger will face down ANYTHING for the sake of peace.  
****Charisma (B+):**** Avenger's natural charisma and determination to see his goals through seems to gravitate people to his cause. However, more often than not, this comes with a small catch, usually in the form of performing a certain favor for the potential new citizen or beating them in pitched combat.  
****Military Prowess (A-):**** Over time Avenger has developed a knack for skirmish combat, bolstered by his army's commanders being the best of the best in the five kingdoms. He is more used to commanding four units at a time, but the sheer skill of his commanders means more open warfare would be possible.  
****Leadership (EX):**** Avenger knows exactly what a kingdom needs to thrive, and this is shown in how prosperous Evermore has become under his rule. In addition, he is often seen walking through Evermore speaking with his subjects, often solving whatever problems they may have.**

_**Noble Phantasm  
**_**Mornstar (B):**** An enchanted sword that serves as the royal treasure of Evermore, and a catalyst for Avenger's Kingsbond. Avenger is a deft hand with a blade, meaning he can use Mornstar as an effective weapon.  
****Loftwind (C-A+):**** Avenger's Kingmaker, a helpful fairy that heard the call for a Kingmaker and chose to heed it. Unlike other Kingmakers, Lofty didn't need a willing human sacrifice to obtain a Kingmaker's power. Normally very small, Lofty can still provide support using spheres of mana or life force or even raw strength to aid Avenger. However, Avenger can invoke his Kingsbond to allow Lofty to assume his Loftwind form, a powerful dragon with the strength of an entire army.  
****Army of Evermore (A+):**** Avenger's army which consists of thirty-one units, consisting of six swordsmen units, six spearmen units, six hammermen units, five bowmen units, two gunmen units, two staffmen units, and four shieldmen units. Though meant more for defense than conquest, this army is still formidable and resides in a Reality Marble until needed.  
****Evermore, a Kingdom of Peace (EX):**** Avenger's kingdom as it was during his rule still resides in the Throne of Heroes, and Avenger can access all of its features for a number of useful abilities. He can forge weapons and armor, gather spells, call forth Higgledies, and other useful skills.**

**Note that I didn't know much about the Avenger class until I looked up the class skills. But I decided to keep to my decision since Evan would still have some anger from the death of Aranella and the loss of his home and family. Let's move on to All Might.**

**Class:**** Berserker  
****Alternate Classes:**** None  
****True Name:**** Toshinori Yagi, aka All Might  
****Alignment:**** Lawful Good  
****Strength:**** A+  
****Agility:**** A  
****Endurance:**** A-  
****Mana:**** D  
****Luck:**** C**

_**Class Skills  
**_**Mad Enhancement (E-):**** The Servant only gains a little extra strength, but in exchange keeps their sense of reason.**

_**Personal Skills  
**_**Plus Ultra (EX):**** Berserker can push past his normal limits for a short period of time. This increase in strength and speed can easily catch an opponent off-guard, especially if they have researched his upper limits ahead of time.  
****Heroic Resolve (A+):**** Berserker will always push forward in his efforts to save people. No matter the situation, he WILL find a way to save the day, because he believes that's what a hero does.  
****Martial Arts (B+):**** Berserker learned how to fight in U-A Academy, a high school for super heroes. He developed a few techniques using mixed martial arts, and bolstered them with his incredible strength.**

_**Noble Phantasm  
**_**One For All (A):**** A unique Stand power that can be passed from one person to the next, growing in power with each new user. Berserker is the eighth user of this Stand. While in life he passed it on to another, as a Heroic Spirit he is summoned from a time when he still had this Stand.**

**I thought about All Might's abilities, and realized Berserker was the only real class he fit into. Of course, he's not quick to anger in the first place, though blatant injustice or the harming of innocents can certainly get his dander up. Finally, let's discuss Jonathan.**

**Class:**** Saber  
****Alternate Classes:**** Caster, Archer  
****True Name:**** Jonathan Joestar  
****Alignment:**** Chaotic Good  
****Strength:**** B+  
****Agility:**** B-  
****Endurance:**** A+  
****Mana:**** B+  
****Luck:**** C+**

_**Class Skills  
**_**Riding (A):**** All vehicles and creatures except those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts.  
****Magic Resistance (B):**** Cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for the Servant to be affected.**

_**Personal Skills  
**_**Determination (A+):**** Saber will fight no matter what until he either dies or wins the fight.  
****Analysis (A):**** Saber always takes the time to study his opponent while fighting them, and if he finds he cannot win one way, he will try another to test out what works and what doesn't.  
****Concentration (A):**** Gained as part of his Hamon training, Saber can focus in the middle of a fight to restore his Hamon****,**** heal himself****,**** and put himself in a calmer mindset.**

_**Noble Phantasm  
**_**Sword of Luck and Pluck (C):**** Given to him by the knight Bruford right before his death, Saber has impeccable skill with a blade due to his college lessons, and can channel Hamon through the sword for added power.  
****Hamon (EX):**** Saber is a master of Hamon, an ancient martial art that channels the inner energy of the body to perform incredible miracles, launch powerful attacks, and heal the body. It was developed to destroy the undead, but can easily damage the living as well if channeled just right.  
****Ra (A):**** Saber's Stand that he got late in life. Its special power is to manipulate light energy. Because this can even let him mimic the power of the sun, Saber named his Stand after the Egyptian Sun God. Ra cannot be seen by beings that have no supernatural power, and cannot be harmed except by spirit-based attacks, such as another Stand.  
****The Joestar Clan: A Legacy of Heroes (A+):**** Saber is chosen by destiny, and will always answer the call to fight evil. He also has a knack for discerning true evil in a person, as opposed to them simply having a chaotic nature.**

**We also technically introduced a new Stand here, so let's check out the specs on One For All**

**One For All (Jazz sextet)  
****User: Toshinori Yagi  
****Ability: While Toshinori is technically the Stand's current user, this Stand is actually able to be passed from one user to another. Every time it does, it adds the physical power of all previous users to the current one, manifesting in a number of ways. It can even be passed to other Stand users, and when they pass it on a copy of their Stand is added to the next user. Toshinori is currently the ninth user of One For All.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: D  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: A**

**And that's everything. Phew… Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: False Start

**Now that the heroes have been introduced, let's set them loose on this world. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 2: False Start

Jonathan had to admit Kiritsugu would not have been his first choice as a Master. In a few short days he had gotten to know the man known as the Magus Killer. He seemed to have a strong sense of justice, though Jonathan couldn't help but feel it was muddled by personal bias. At the same time Kiritsugu had a strong desire to be a hero of justice, a sentiment the former Joestar patriarch could empathize with. And he was a good father, if his interactions with his daughter Illyasviel were any indication. His relationship with his wife Irisviel reminded Jonathan of his own time with Erina.

'_He's ultimately a good person… If he could only learn how to allow emotions to enter his heart,'_ Jonathan thought. Then there was Maiya Hisau, a young woman who seemed to hang onto Kiritsugu. The fact that Iris didn't mind this was very concerning to Jonathan. "So Saber," Kiritsugu said, snapping Jonathan out of his thoughts, "What are your thoughts on this?" Kiritsugu was outlining a plan to deal with the magi directly, avoiding the problem of strong Servants. Jonathan stroked his chin. "I think it has two major flaws. One, you seem to be underestimating my talents."

He looked Kiritsugu straight in the eye. "You need to remember it was not you who summoned me, but the Holy Grail. Hence I am only on loan to you, and not to be wasted like a common tool. Even in this borrowed body I am a living, breathing entity. That said, the second flaw is that you seem to be generalizing the other Masters. We don't know their motivations for taking part in this war. For all we know, several of them could have benevolent reasons for fighting. Like yourself." He leaned back. "Wanting peace for the world is a fine idea, but peace gained through violent means is just a pipe dream. Tell me, how many families have you disrupted in the course of your actions?"

The question certainly hit home for Kiritsugu. In truth, he had never considered the consequences of his actions beyond preventing the people he killed from hurting others. Many of them likely did have families they were close to, and now hated him for killing someone they only saw as a kind family person. Jonathan narrowed his eyes, but for a completely different reason. "A spike in mana. Even though seven Servants have been summoned, the war didn't start. But now an eighth has been summoned, and the war has truly begun."

* * *

Jonathan and Kiritsugu weren't the only ones to notice the anomaly. Kayneth and Sola-Ui obviously knew, Evan's class as Avenger making it obvious. Kayneth for his part had managed to summon Diarmuid Ua Duibhne as Lancer. Evan didn't really like Lancer, especially since his cursed Love Spot could have an effect on Sola-Ui. Luckily, being Evan's Master meant Sola-Ui counted as a citizen of Evermore, which he had access to. That meant she had protection via Lofty, Evan's Kingmaker. That didn't stop Sola-Ui from eyeing Lancer every once in a while.

Evan looked out the window as he felt the increase in mana. "It's finally starting. The war of eight heroes fighting for the Holy Grail." "Out of curiosity," Sola-Ui said, "What would you wish for?" "Not much," Evan admitted, "Just the chance to see how far my son has come, and to see his completed kingdom." Sola-Ui looked confused, and Evan laughed. "I was summoned at the point my legend ended, when I was only twelve years old. But by the time I died, I was well into my eighties. My son Ferdinand is destined to unite the world, something I started doing, but could never finish before my death."

* * *

In a small alleyway, Kariya tried to make himself as comfortable as possible, the Crest Worms invading his body causing him serious pain. All Might was nearby, having dropped his muscle form. That was an ability from One For All. Normally he was a skinny stick of a man, but once One For All activated he became the muscled giant Kariya had seen when he was summoned. "I'm more used to rooftops when staking out the city," All Might noted. "This isn't a stakeout," Kariya clarified, "I'm just tired. What my bastard of a father did to me is taking its toll."

All Might frowned. He had heard the whole story after encountering Zouken. He swore to find some way to rescue young Sakura. That way his Master wouldn't have to hand over the Grail. Because whatever Zouken wanted with it, it could not be good. All Might turned his head. "The last Servant was just summoned. Now the war truly begins. But why wait until an eighth Servant was summoned?" That question was on Kariya's mind as well. "I'm not sure. But the Grail wouldn't make such a decision without reason. Hopefully we'll find out with no issue."

* * *

Waver Velvet narrowed his eyes. "So in this war there will be eight Servants. That's not good. It means one more obstacle to the Grail." "Don't be so sour about it!," Rider said with a smile. Waver had thought he hit a jackpot when he stole Iskandar's mantle and summoned him, but the mighty King of Conquerors was proving difficult to keep under control. He seemed eager to explore as much of the world as possible now that he knew it was much bigger than he thought. "Once we obtain the Grail, I'll use it to give myself true resurrection. Then I can proceed to reclaim my empire, and expand beyond it. But until then I'll need to learn much about modern military tactics. It's been centuries since my time, after all."

"Can you take this seriously!?," Waver called out incredulously, "Never in the history of the Holy Grail War has there been more than seven Servants! We have no idea what this eighth Servant is capable of!" Rider looked at Waver. "It's not like the most recent summon is anything new. It's just the Caster. The extra class, Avenger, was already summoned right around the time you summoned me." Waver sighed. "I'm starting to regret swiping that catalyst." Still, there was no backing out now. He'd just have to see it through to the end.

* * *

Ryuunosuke Uryuu laughed at the way the man he had just summoned, Gilles de Rais as Caster, used a monster to kill the child he had planned to use as a sacrifice. "I can't believe I met someone as sadistic as myself! This is so cool! We can really tear up this city working together!" Caster smiled. "I am pleased that you pleased. But you should know I was summoned for a reason. There is an important artifact called the Holy Grail. If you and I can defeat seven other Servants, we can lay our hands on it. Then we can use its powers however we like! A single wish to do with whatever we chose!" Ryuunosuke had to admit, he liked the sound of that. "Of course," Caster said, "We can certainly have some fun in the meantime."

* * *

Lupin couldn't help but feel someone was trying to play him. After all, despite the fact that Kirei and Tokiomi Tohsaka were supposed to supposed to be allies, he was being sent to kill the Tohsaka head. Apparently, Tokiomi had summoned Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, as Archer. And Lupin didn't really like his chances in a straight fight with that guy. Getting through the Bounded Fields was easy. They were only designed to block ordinary entrances, such as doors and windows. The ceiling was quite vulnerable. "This is almost too easy," Lupin noted, "I'd have expected Archer to attack by now…"

"You seek to stand on the same ground as me, Mongrel?," came a haughty, arrogant voice. Lupin whirled around, just in time to get seemingly impaled by several steel swords. Archer landed on the roof. "You are not even worthy of seeing my face, let alone facing me in battle." He then gasped as the smoke cleared, revealing his treasures missing and a cloth doll were Lupin should have been. On its face was a cartoonish depiction of his face, its tongue sticking out. Archer growled. "That Mongrel dares to mock _me_! I swear I will… Hold on…"

He suddenly realized his treasures had not returned to his vault. "Did… Did that dog actually dare to steal from me!?" With a rage more fitting of the Berserker class, he roared into the night. "ASSASSIN! I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU SLOWER THAN YOU EVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DARED TO STEAL FROM GILGAMESH OF URUK!" Even in his anger, he didn't bother venting his frustrations. Not only was Lupin likely to be long gone by now, and in fact he was already walking away down the path from the Tohsaka mansion, but on the off chance Lupin was still in the area Archer didn't want any more of his precious treasures stolen.

Archer leapt down to the ground. "Sleep with one eye open, Assassin. It will be the only chance you have of escaping me." Tokiomi walked out of the mansion. "That certainly did not go according to plan. Not only did Assassin escape with his life, but several of your royal treasures." "It would seem this alliance you have with Assassin's Master was ill-advised, Magus," Archer pointed out. Kirei had seemed like a more worthy Master, but he didn't think he could stand being in the same room as the mongrel that had the audacity to steal his treasures. He would have to settle for what he was given.

* * *

Kirei, for his part, had heard quite a bit about Lupin from his father Risei. Unlike Tokiomi, who dismissed Lupin as just a highly skilled thief, Kirei realized he had been given a truly useful Servant. Lupin's cunning, charisma, intelligence, and knack for getting both into and out of trouble meant that while he couldn't defeat Archer in combat, he could certainly outwit him and survive against him. "Talk about a crazy night," Lupin said, "But boy did I get an unexpected windfall as a result." The two of them were in a Fiat 500 R, Lupin's preferred vehicle.

"Of course I'll have to explain this to Tokiomi," Kirei noted, "But to be fair Father did try to warn him about your skills. I had only barely heard of you prior to the summoning, but after hearing how you stole the Papal Tiara from the Vatican, I have to admit you are a far better choice for Servant than Hassan-I-Sabbah would have been." Lupin chuckled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I gotta admit, after leaving my buddies behind after my untimely demise, I've been in the market for a new crew." This war was going to fun, Lupin could feel it. And this Holy Grail was certainly a treasure worth stealing.

**Naturally I don't want my story to be a complete cut and paste of The Infamous Man's work. There will be similar events due to Lupin's existence, but characters will be reacting differently in a lot of cases. Here for example. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Throwing the Gauntlet

**Time now to get into some serious business. Like I said, some events will be similar to TIM's work, so some scenes will be left out. But others will simply be from another perspective. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 3: Throwing the Gauntlet

Kirei was glad the special Victrola used to communicate with Tokiomi didn't include visuals, because that way Tokiomi couldn't see the wry grin the former Executor had on his face. He only wished he could have seen Lupin's actions in person. There was always something satisfying about seeing others suffer. It was a problem and he knew it, but right now he didn't mind it so much. 'This is a complete disaster,' Tokiomi said over the device, 'How could Assassin possibly have been a match for Archer?' "He wasn't really a match for him per se," Kirei clarified, "He was just smart enough to pick his battles. If you had only thought to ask, I could have given you a primer on Assassin's abilities."

All Masters had full knowledge of their Servants' abilities, what their skills were, and most importantly what kind of Noble Phantasms they used. 'I'm only too glad Archer chose to vent his frustrations on the outskirts of the city where it would be easy to write off the explosions as construction work,' Tokiomi said, 'I know Risei warned me about Assassin's talents as a thief, but I had no idea he could actually pull something like this off. Regardless, we can still make use of the situation. Since you still have a Servant, that means we can return to our regular plan. One way or another, the other Masters will think we oppose each other, so you can have Assassin spy on them.'

"Very well," Kirei said. 'One other thing,' Tokiomi said, 'We'll be communicating in this manner for the foreseeable future. Archer sees you, being Assassin's Master, as an accomplice to this theft.' Kirei closed his eyes as he smirked. _'Well, that's not _inaccurate_.'_ "I understand. I was planning on keeping a low profile regardless." The communication cut off. "You'd think the guy would spring for a phone," Lupin noted, "I've seen how loaded the guy is, and it's easier to keep conversations private from prying ears." Kirei shrugged. "For some reason magi dislike modern technology."

It was stupid in Kirei's opinion. Granted he never indulged in luxuries either, due to a vow of poverty, but even his vow permitted necessities like basic communication, so he did have a phone. That was why he didn't mind Lupin buying the Fiat. It was a little on the pricey side, yes, but it was small and gas efficient, it came used and in good quality, and Lupin's Tools of the Trade Noble Phantasm meant he could effect any repairs on his own. In this modern world, the rules of a vow of poverty were looser than, say, the Medieval Era.

"Say Kirei," Lupin said, "What exactly do you want from the Grail?" Kirei paused at that question. "I… Had not considered it. I try to distance myself from desire as much as possible." This was mostly because his teaching stated that desire was a sin, but Lupin's logic meant he couldn't use that as an excuse. Kirei rubbed his chin. "There is one thing I would like to know, but I had hoped to find answers from someone else. Someone I had gotten to know during my time as an Executor." He looked at the cash pile, the spoils Lupin gained from selling off the sacred swords he swiped from Archer.

"So," he said, "I assume you intend on spending this cash? My vow of poverty dictates I can't keep such large amounts on hand." "Not to worry," Lupin assured his Master, "I already have a plan on how to spend this cold, hard cash." He outlined his plan, and Kirei allowed a grin to cross his face. "I see… That's very like you. Of course, in order to avoid revealing too much I'll need to stay here. The moment anyone realizes who your Master is, we both become endangered." Lupin chuckled. "Not to worry. I used to do all my prep work solo."

* * *

All Might had convinced Kariya to join him at an all-night diner, hoping to keep his ailing Master's strength up. It was mostly because Kariya had hurt himself laughing at the sight of Archer getting outwitted by Assassin, or rather Lupin. History of Criminals was part of All Might's studies back when he was in U-A High, and he recognized Lupin's face from the text books. Kariya had also heard about him from newspaper and television reports. "If we can find out who Assassin's Master is," Kariya noted, "We can ask for an alliance to deal with Archer. Lupin is a cunning manipulator. I've no doubt he can concoct a plan to kill the smug Servant."

"And possibly save young Sakura as well," All Might noted. Kariya nodded. Lupin was skilled enough to sneak into the Vatican to steal the Papal Tiara. He had no doubt that Lupin could easily bypass Zouken's magic defenses, especially now that he was a Heroic Spirit. He noticed All Might really digging into his burger. "I didn't realize you enjoyed American food so much." "I spent a lot of time in America in my youth," All Might explained, "Especially in my superhero career. I even named a lot of my fighting moves after US states and cities."

He took a sip of his soda. "By the way, why go to Lupin for this? Do you think I can't handle Archer?" "On the contrary," Kariya replied, "From a purely physical stand-point I think you could easily handle him. But this is Gilgamesh of Uruk we're talking about. He has an ability of self-regeneration." All Might nodded in understanding. Killing criminals was never his first instinct, but he knew he'd have to kill in order to win in this war. He then noticed something. "Hey, Kariya. I think that's Lupin right now." Kariya looked in the direction All Might was looking in. Sure enough, there was Lupin strolling along the sidewalk bold as you please.

"Of course he can get away with it," Kariya realized, "Everyone thinks Lupin is dead. But what is he doing?" As it turned out, he was starting to pick the lock on an Office Depot store. Naturally it would be closed at four in the morning. But Lupin seemed to stop when he saw something inside. It turned out to be a young woman, whom Lupin charmed into letting him in. "Well," All Might said, "That happened." "What would a Servant be doing at a Office Depot?," Kariya wondered. "I get the feeling we'll be finding out before long," All Might replied.

* * *

Sure enough, it was right around six in the morning, just as the city at large was starting to wake up, when Kariya and All Might saw the small cargo plane flying overhead, dumping out hundreds of fliers. All Might and Kariya each picked one up. All Might couldn't help but laugh. "So that's his game, is it? Well, this should make things interesting." Kariya had to admit it was amusing, and perfectly expected of the great thief Arsene Lupin III. "By now the other Masters and Servants will also be seeing this. I wonder what their reactions will be."

* * *

Ryuunosuke whistled as he finished his latest masterpiece, after having silenced the child he was slicing open. He and Caster had relocated to a more inconspicuous location. Caster suddenly gave out a hearty cackled. "Ryuunosuke! I bring wonderful news!" He showed his Master one of the fliers that had fallen into a grate in the sewers. As Ryuunosuke read it, Caster chuckled. "This is clearly the work of one of the other Servants! He has blatantly revealed himself, not even realizing our accursed God has turned his back on him!" Ryuunosuke had to admit, this was very humorous. "This is gonna be so cool!"

* * *

Rider also got his hands on one of the fliers. He and Waver had been staying at the residence of the Mackenzies, an old Canadian couple that Waver had hypnotized into thinking were his Aunt and Uncle. "Waver, it seems there's a new development in the war!" He showed Waver the flyer, and Waver sighed. "First the guy makes a complete joke out of Archer, painting a huge target on his back, and now he pulls off something like this? What on earth is he thinking?" Rider gave a hearty laugh. "I'm sure I don't know, but it's clear this war is starting to get more interesting!"

* * *

Evan grabbed one of the fliers that had hit the hotel were he was staying at with Sola-Ui and Kayneth. Lancer was on the roof, having grabbed an identical flyer. "This war has just gotten more complicated," Lancer noted. "I don't know," Evan said, "I think Assassin clearly wants to make the war more interesting." "But what's the point of this?," Lancer asked, "We already know what he wants." Evan shrugged. "If you don't know the answer to that question, I can't help but pity you." In his own kingdom, Evan had seen more than his fair share of phantom thieves. He could tell quite easily what Lupin was going for with this stunt.

* * *

Archer grabbed one of the fliers before it could land on him. As he read the contents, he growled. "So not content with stealing from a king, he chooses to announce his intentions to the entire city, for all the world to see." He clenched his fist, crumpling the flyer as he did. "Very well, Mongrel. I'll let you have your fun. But rest assured the moment I lay eyes on you, you'll wish you had stayed in whatever hole you crawled out of to send this message. That I can assure you." When Tokiomi found one of the fliers, he immediately went to contact Risei.

* * *

Jonathan and Iris also found the fliers. Jonathan had to chuckle. He knew firsthand what sort of thief Lupin was, having had Robin Hood's bow stolen from his collection by the master thief. And now it seemed he was after a much bigger prize. "Deuced clever, he is. He knows only those of us involved in the war will understand his message. And most think he is dead." The flyer read, "Citizens and Heroes of Fuyuki City, the Holy Grail will be mine! -Lupin the Third." Iris giggled. "I had no idea the outside world could be so fun." Jonathan chuckled. "Believe me, Iris. With Lupin the Third, almost everything is about having fun."

**And so, as the title said, the gauntlet is thrown. Lupin has announced himself to everyone and their mother in Fuyuki City, and only seventeen people understand the challenge's significance. At least… For now. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Zenigata

**You didn't really think this story wouldn't include Lupin's one true rival, did you? This is really gonna makes things amusing. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 4: Zenigata

When Lupin got back to the hideout, he saw Kirei holding up one of the fliers. "You certainly don't do anything by halves, do you?" Lupin chuckled. "If something's worth doing, it's worth doing right." "Tokiomi seemed convinced you would be exposing the Holy Grail War," Kirei noted, "Even though I'm willing to bet ninety percent of the population of the city don't even know what a Holy Grail is. Father's been convincing him that you were only focusing on the other Masters. Of course, whether it was intentional or not, it seems you've made yourself quite untouchable with this stunt."

Lupin shrugged. "I was just trying to kill my boredom, but if it means that old stick in the mud won't sic Archer on me just to sate his anger, so much the better. Speaking of that, I think it's about time we start finding information on the other Servants. I can't steal the Holy Grail if I don't know who I'm stealing from. There is one person who might suspect that I've returned, and if he's still alive he'll come running. But that'll just make things even more interesting." Kirei raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be?" "All in good time, Kirei my man," Lupin replied, "I don't even know if he will show up in the first place."

* * *

"So this Arsene Lupin III was a master thief?," Lancer asked. "I've encountered such thieves before in Evermore," Evan explained, "They always announce themselves ahead of time before stealing something. It's to show that they could do so easily, and are simply looking for an extra challenge. You know, to make things more exciting." As a partner Lancer was pathetic in Evan's eyes. Thanks to his Noble Phantasm that connected him to Evermore, Evan had better options in his old friends Roland, Tani, Batu, Leander, and Bracken. But he was under the impression Kayneth wouldn't appreciate such a rowdy bunch in his hotel room.

"He's certainly more clever than I originally gave him credit for," Kayneth admitted, "He knows only those of us involved in the Holy Grail War will understand his message. He's been dead for ten years, so most will dismiss this note as the work of a copycat." "You've heard of him, then?," Sola-Ui asked. Kayneth nodded. "He's done work for the Mage's Association in the previous decade, stealing artifacts connected to great heroes on behalf of both the Clock Tower and several Magus families. I'm sure the media is having a field day over this."

Curious, Evan grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, soon finding a news feed where two reporters were arguing on the validity of the calling cards. "Well," Kayneth said, "If Assassin is so brazen as to declare his victory so soon in the war, we'll accept his challenge. Lancer, tomorrow night you'll head down to the shipping docks. There I want you to raise your mana levels just long enough to catch the attention of another Servant. It needn't be Assassin, any two Servants clashing will certainly catch his attention. He wants the Grail, and he has to get through seven other Servants to steal it."

He turned to Evan. "Avenger, you stay nearby and keep an eye out. Once you spot Assassin, make a move on him. Try to eliminate him if you can, but if not make sure you at least remind him that he's up against some very steep competition if he wants the Holy Grail so badly. With any luck, we can at least remove one Servant from this war." Evan sighed. "If we're not careful this could turn into a melee. Once Assassin does show up, Archer is not likely to be far behind." "Which is why Sola-Ui and myself will be remaining here, using familiars to watch the situation," Kayneth explained.

Sola-Ui understood why Kayneth wanted to remain far away from the action. Since his original plan couldn't be implemented due to herself becoming a Master, he had to conserve his mana for Lancer's use and to maintain his presence. "What do you think the other Masters will make of this situation?," she asked. "That depends on what sort of people they are," Kayneth noted, "Perhaps we will get to know some of them by the time this is over." In particular, he would love to find out who stole Iskandar's mantle. It was supposed to have been delivered by one of his students, but it disappeared shortly after he made the delivery order.

As Lancer and Evan made to leave, Evan turned back. "Kayneth, can I ask why you want the Holy Grail? It can't just be for the fame." Kayneth sighed. "Really, I'd like to use the Grail to pay off my family's immense debt. I never asked for a political marriage just to gain access to another family's money. That was purely my father's idea." Sola-Ui looked a little surprised, and her opinion of Kayneth went up a little bit. Evan simply nodded, and hid his cat ears and tail while changing his outfit using his Servant abilities.

* * *

Jonathan contacted Kiritsugu regarding the calling card Lupin had spread over the city. 'Yes, I've encountered him before. I underestimated him then. I don't intend to repeat that mistake.' "It's the same with me," Jonathan noted, "Lupin once sent a calling card to the old Joestar manor, saying he'd steal the bow of Robin Hood, an artifact I found in a hidden cavern within Sherwood Forest." 'And now he's announcing that he's after the Grail,' Kiritsugu noted, 'On the surface it's redundant, since it seems obvious that's his goal. However, he's clearly painting a target on his back to make getting the Grail more satisfying.'

"Meaning he's already planning on how to take the other Servants out," Jonathan realized, "He's not doing this lightly." He then felt something in the air. "Hold that thought Kiritsugu. I'm feeling the presence of another Servant. It looks like they're deliberately trying to get attention. It feels like it's coming from the docks." 'Okay, me and Maiya will head there and check things out. Be careful, this could be a trap.' "If it is," Jonathan noted, "I'm not the target, but the bait. A challenge like this so soon after Assassin sent his calling card means he's the real target."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Koichi Zenigata finished his daily work out routine. In spite of him hitting his sixties, he still only looked a decade younger. However, after Lupin's death at the hands of an unknown assassin, he felt that he had hit a brick wall in terms of his police career, and had decided to retire. No other criminal gave Zenigata the thrill Lupin did at doing his job. In hindsight, that might have been Lupin's intention. He still had a framed copy of Lupin's Wanted poster in his house, along with a picture of himself and a former partner of his, a blonde-haired teen who could easily be mistaken for a girl in the right context.

Sitting down with his usual oden meal, he turned on the TV. 'And in other news, rumors spread of Lupin the Third somehow being alive again, despite coroners having confirmed his death a decade prior.' "Wha…?," Zenigata said in shock, nearly spilling his oden. 'Early yesterday a cargo plane was heard flying over Fuyuki City, dropping numerous fliers that turned out to calling cards from the infamous gentleman thief, declaring he would steal some treasure referred to as the "Holy Grail". While experts are baffled as the identity of this object, they all agree the event matches Lupin's MO perfectly.'

Zenigata felt a smile creep over his face. He didn't know if it was real or just another copycat, but if it was real, he finally had a chance to properly settle things with his long time rival. He had been upset when Lupin died before he could properly arrest him, but now he had a second chance. "LUPIN! You'd better be really alive, you asshole, or I'll exhume your corpse and arrest it instead!" He quickly finished his oden, then grabbed his overcoat and hat. It was time to return to Interpol. It seemed that ace Inspector Koichi Zenigata was ready to come out of retirement.

**I'm glad I finally got the chance to learn Zenigata's first name. And yes, just like in TIM's work Just An Unorthodox Thief, Zenigata will play a major role in this story. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Four Meet

**The title comes from the fact that all four of our main characters get the chance to meet up in this chapter. And things will get fun. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 5: The Four Meet

Jonathan soon reached the docks, where he saw the green-clad Irishman. Looking at the two spears wrapped up in his hands, it was clear this was Lancer. "So you arrived," Lancer said, "May I ask what your name is?" Jonathan got out of the car with Iris. "I am known by the title of Saber," Jonathan stated, "A shame we are not permitted to give out our names so freely." Lancer nodded. "Indeed." "That said, I think I can tell who you are from those spears," Jonathan noted, "I recognize them from the history books. Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg. Which would make you Diarmuid Ua Duibhne."

He threw off the suit he was using for a disguise, revealing his normal gear, and grabbed his sword before drawing it from the scabbard. Lancer narrowed his eyes. "The sword Luck. If not for your short hair I would assume you were the great knight Bruford." "You're close," Jonathan admitted, "I fought Bruford once when he was resurrected as a zombie, and after defeating him he gifted this sword to me." He pointed to the word Luck on the sword, and Lancer noted a letter P written in blood. "This is my Sword of Luck and Pluck," Jonathan clarified.

"Interesting," Lancer noted, "But I do not recall any indication of Bruford being resurrected. Nonetheless, our battle begins now." "Saber," Iris said, "I can back you up with healing spells if you need." "I wouldn't count on them," Jonathan noted, "Gae Dearg has the power to negate magic. It might just disrupt the healing process. Fortunately, I'm not without my own means of healing." He knew the major reason Iris was not falling to Lancer's love spot was because she had natural defenses as a homunculus.

Nearby, Lupin was observing the fight from a high and concealed vantage point. "Well if it isn't Jonathan Joestar," he noted. When Lupin had infiltrated the Joestar manor he had encountered Jonathan as a middle-aged man. Or at least, he had looked middle-aged, but he had somehow found a way to slow his aging, since Lupin had spotted a portrait of him in his younger years that was dated from the mid-1890s. Lupin had read up on recent history, since he had been dead for ten years, and learned Jonathan had been killed during a trip to Egypt five years ago.

"There have been rumors that he made a habit of killing vampires," Lupin noted, "Guess they must be true if he's been resurrected as a Heroic Spirit." Lancer rushed at Jonathan, using a spear in each hand. If Jonathan had to pick, he'd prefer getting hit by Gae Dearg, since Gae Buidhe was cursed to prevent any wound it inflicted from healing. Luckily, Jonathan had options. "Ra!" His mighty Stand, which resembled the Egyptian god dressed in his own clothes, appeared. Lancer stopped in his tracks, while Lupin's jaw dropped. "Jojo's picked up some new tricks!"

Ra fired off a few light rays, forcing Lancer to dodge. He managed to get close and tried to stab Ra with Gae Dearg, only for the spear to completely through Ra harmlessly. "But how?," Lancer said in shock, "Gae Dearg is supposed to work on all things mystical!" "This is no mystical summoning," Jonathan clarified, "But a product of my own soul. A psychic force that works on a different wavelength than magic. Now Ra, show him your brilliant might!" He performed his Hamon breathing, imbuing Ra with that energy. Then a sphere of light was created in Ra's palms, blinding Lancer and causing him to drop Gae Buidhe.

* * *

Nearby, Evan watched the fight with interest. He looked over to where Sola-Ui was. She had, in fact, traveled to the dock separately, with Kayneth joining them shortly after. The whole deal about the two of them staying at the hotel was a ruse for anyone who might have been listening in. Kayneth may have been proud of the defenses he set up, but he was no idiot. He knew it was possible to bypass them with enough effort. Sola-Ui was simply hidden out of sight, but Kayneth was using what little magic he could to become invisible to normal vision.

Evan turned back to the fight, and noticed Lupin slip to the ground where Lancer had dropped Gae Buidhe, then chose that moment to grab it. A sudden thought crossed Evan's mind. Earlier Lupin had managed to steal several magical treasures from Archer, who normally could have recalled them to his Gate of Babylon. If that was the case, it was not unreasonable to assume Lupin was capable of stealing any Noble Phantasm. At least, any that was physical in nature. It might not be possible for him to steal conceptual Noble Phantasms.

Which meant Evan might not need to worry about Mornstar, since it was connected to his Kingmaker Lofty through the Kingsbond, and thus might be rendered untouchable. Not that he intended to take chances. After all, it wouldn't be the first time a master thief had tried stealing Mornstar. Meanwhile Lancer continued his fight with Jonathan, unaware that one of his Noble Phantasms had been stolen. He had switched to using two hands on a single spear because it was necessary against Jonathan's superior swordsmanship and the range of his Stand.

'_I remember Roland telling me of such psychic entities,'_ Evan thought to himself,_ 'To anyone who didn't possess some sort of supernatural power, it would be invisible. But most of the magi, as well as any Servant, should be able to see it just fine.'_ Sure enough, Evan could see Ra's form as it fired off powerful light rays that mimicked the laser beams found in Broadleaf. Jonathan got close, and Lancer chose that moment to make his move. The good news was he kept track of where Gae Buidhe lay during the entire fight. The bad news was he didn't realize until he tried to kick it up off the ground that it was missing.

"What…!?," Lancer asked in confusion. Somehow his vital spear, which should have been his ace in the hole against Jonathan's superior strength and defense, was missing. And Jonathan was barreling down on him, sword in hand. As Jonathan prepared to bring the blade down, a war cry resounded through the air, lightning streaking across the sky. Jonathan paused to look at what was interrupting the fight. A massive chariot driven by two immense oxen flew through the sky before landing between the two Servants.

"The Servant Rider no doubt," Jonathan noted aloud. Sure enough, Rider was standing atop the large chariot, Waver along for the ride. The massive Servant spread his arms out, as if to embrace the two other Servants. "Both of you, sheath your weapons! For you are in the presence of a king! My name is Iskandar, King of Conquerors! I am participating under the Rider class of this Holy Grail War!" Jonathan chuckled. He had led archaeological expeditions to more than one of the cities Alexander the Great had founded. "Well met, Iskandar. To what do we owe the pleasure of this interruption of our battle."

Waver seemed to be begging Rider to stop his monologuing, but Rider didn't heed him. "Fate has brought us together to partake in this war. But before that, allow me a request. Relinquish your claim to the Grail, and join my army. If you do, you shall be welcomed as friends, and share the joys of conquering the world!" Lancer scoffed. "I've never had much care for conquest." "And my desire for the Grail is too important to give it up," Jonathan added. Rider nodded. "What of you, young Avenger? I see you there, observing the battle."

Jonathan looked to where Rider was looking and spotted Evan. "Apologies, Iskandar," Evan said, "But I, Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, am also a king. If we were to join forces, it would be as partner nations. A king should never lower themselves to the rank of subject." Rider nodded as he stroked his chin. "Yes, I do feel that air about you. I never would have expected such a young king, but it's clear you carry yourself with the necessary authority for such a title. And what of our final guest, the fourth Servant hiding in the shadows." Lupin freaked. _'Oh crap! I got so into it that my need for attention subconsciously negated my Presence Concealment! Well… Might as well announce myself.'_

He stepped out of his hiding place, chuckling as Jonathan's eyes widened in recognition. "Been a while, Jojo. You're looking much younger these days." Jonathan gave a subtle look to where Kiritsugu was positioned, overlooking the confrontation. Kiritsugu frowned. "So it is him after all. And he's clearly become a Servant. I never thought the class of Assassin would be taken by someone other than Hassan-I-Sabbah, but I guess the Grail decided it was time to change things up." He reached for his radio. "Maiya, did you find Lancer's Master?"

'I found two possibilities,' Maiya replied, 'A blonde man and a red-headed woman. One of them must be Lancer's Master, the other Avenger's.' Down below, Lupin grinned. "You gotta tell me, Alex. How did you deduce this young cat boy is Avenger?" "The sword he carries with him," Rider explained, not minding the nickname Lupin gave him, "Jojo here is clearly the Saber in this war, and while both of them can use magic, or the nearest equivalent, I suspect neither of them can be Caster due to how much emphasis is placed on their blades."

Evan nodded. "It's true, I hold the class of Avenger. Not that my class skills are very strong in that category. Though I have been wronged in the past, I am a firm believer in forgiving but not forgetting." Rider nodded. "Well, regardless it seems negotiations have failed. But Assassin, just what are you doing with Lancer's spear?" Lancer then realized Lupin had stolen Gae Buidhe. "W-When did you…?" "Shortly after you dropped it," Evan explained, "You should have moved to pick it up quickly. A costly oversight." He shook his head. "This is why Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'What one should really fear is not a competent enemy, but an incompetent ally.'"

Kayneth facepalmed, knowing Evan was onto something. Sola-Ui just chuckled nervously. "He's right, you know," Rider said, "If I had not shown up when I did, Jojo could easily have slain you." He then noticed Lupin had moved over to Iris and taken her hand. "You… Are a mighty fine woman." Iris blushed. Jonathan gave a weak smile. "You do realize that's a married woman you're flirting with, right Lupin?" Lupin gave a goofy grin. "Wouldn't be the first time!" Iris turned beet red as Rider gave a hearty laugh. "I'm assuming you know this Servant then, Jojo?"

Jonathan smiled. "This is Arsene Lupin III, gentleman thief." "Ah, then he was the one behind the fliers falling all over the city," Rider realized. "My finest work," Lupin said with a theatrical bow. "You endangered the entire war!," Lancer said indignantly. "How?," Evan retorted, "Keep in mind everyone thinks Lupin is dead, and most people in the city don't even know what a Holy Grail _is_." "Evan is correct, Lancer," Rider pointed out, "Besides those of us partaking in the war, the number of people in the city who know about the Grail could be counted on one hand."

He turned to Lupin. "And what of you, Lupin? Would you care to join my army?" "Pass," Lupin said bluntly, "I've already made it plain that I plan to steal the Holy Grail. And when I promise to steal something, I follow through on it. That means I can't be working under anyone when I finally take it." Rider shrugged. "Understandable. A man is nothing without his standards." "Mongrel!," came a mighty yell from just above them, "I have finally found you!" Lupin turned his head to see a giant sword flying at him. Quickly he jumped back just enough to make the sword hit concrete instead of flesh. "Talk about your close shaves!"

Archer made his presence known at that moment on top of a lamppost. "Did you think you could escape my sight forever, dog? That you could steal from me and hide in your hovel of garbage?" "Hey, I have way more class than hiding in garbage!," Lupin pointed out, "Sure not every hideout I've had is a five-star hotel, but they've certainly catered to basic human needs!" "I'm guessing, that's Archer," Jonathan noted. Kiritsugu had noted the armored Servant in the camera he hid on the Tohsaka family estate. "That's him all right," Evan replied, "And he looks mad at Lupin." "I doubt I'll be able to convince _him_ to join my army," Rider noted. The man exuded too much arrogance to even warrant the request.

"But seriously, how ya been Goldie," Lupin joked, "Take any therapy sessions since we last met?" Archer's eye twitched. "Goldie!? Congratulations, Mongrel! You've made me so mad I'll skip the torture and just execute you outright!" He grabbed one of his swords and leapt down to strike Lupin, only to get nailed in the face hard right before he could reach him. The others looked shocked at the sudden appearance of the giant man who looked just as large as Rider. "Fear not! I am here!" Lancer looked shock. "You're clearly Berserker. But how do you still have your sense of reason?"

"Truth be told," All Might explained, "My Mad Enhancement is a rank E, only giving me a small boost to my physicality. In exchange I am able to keep my reason. Allow me to introduce myself. I am All Might, hero of the far future!" He turned back to Archer. "Now allow me to deal with this arrogant King of Heroes!" Lupin chuckled. "Better you than me!" He meant that unironically. All Might was clearly strong enough to deal with the mighty Gilgamesh. Speaking of Archer, he had gotten up from his pounding and shook his head. "As the modern saying goes, did anyone get the license plate of that truck?"

"You're looking right at him," All Might joked, "And while I'm normally not the sort to protect an obvious criminal, my Master has need of Lupin's skills. So unfortunately, Archer, you'll have to settle on me as your opponent!" Archer scoffed as he stood up. "Very well. But you will pay dearly for interrupting the duties of a king." All Might laughed. "Rather archaic of you to execute a thief, even one as skilled as Lupin the Third. In my time, and even in the era we're in right now, such thieves would simply be locked up so tightly they'd never steal from anyone ever again."

He pulled his arm back. "Now allow me to show you the power of my Noble Phantasm, One For All. Texas Smash!" He nailed Archer in the jaw with a right cross, Archer getting sent flying by the tornado that was created as a result of the punch. _'I can feel One For All's full power,'_ All Might noted, _'As if I never met young Midoriya. As if I never fought All For One. Is this the benefit of becoming a Heroic Spirit?'_ "Either way," he said aloud, "I'd better make good use of it!" He leapt into the air in a frontal somersault. "Carolina Smash!"

Archer had just stopped spinning long enough to process All Might barreling down on him midair, slamming into his stomach with a downward punch, hard enough to crack his armor. _'Even with a weakened Mad Enhancement,'_ Archer noted, _'He's strong enough to damage me. If not for my high endurance he'd overpower me easily. It's as if I'm facing Enkidu reborn.'_ He normally looked down on any hero summoned as Berserker as a rabid dog, but All Might was different. He was a champion on equal level to Gilgamesh, something he did not think often.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kayneth decided things were getting too crazy. "Lancer! It's time to retreat!" For once, Sola-Ui had to agree. "Evan, it's time to leave!" Evan snapped his fingers. "Loftwind!" A small yellow creature with a bumpy head and red jumpsuit appeared before connecting to Evan via a golden strand, thick as a table leg. The creature instantly transformed into a giant serpentine dragon with tendril-like whiskers on his snout. Evan hopped on the dragon and flew towards Sola-Ui, grabbing her and lifting her onto Loftwind's back.

Lupin spotted Lancer hurrying off as well. "Looks like he's going for his Master." Jonathan smirked. "First one to reach him wins?" Lupin laughed. "Man, I love this guy! You always knew how to make things interesting! That's exactly what I was going to suggest!" He hopped onto a nearby crate, and to Jonathan's surprise it took off thanks to the rockets strapped to its sides. "Clever," Jonathan said, "But that only gives you a head start. Ra!" He ran back just long enough pick up Iris, then he had Ra appear and fire twin light rays behind Jonathan, strong enough to propel him through the air.

Seeing the fight between All Might and Archer, and the race between Jonathan and Lupin, Rider laughed at the top of his lungs. "Now this is what makes the Holy Grail War interesting!" Waver sighed. "I'm surrounded by crazy people…" Archer spotted Lupin as he flew on his makeshift rocket crate. As much as Archer wanted to chase after the hated thief, it took all his attention just to hold his own against All Might. The titan in human form had already stated he was from the far future, which meant he was a more modern hero, so Archer couldn't think of a single Noble Phantasm that could act as a weakness against him, even among the ones Lupin had stolen.

Not to mention he was used to fighting complicated spells and mystical abilities. All Might, however, was pure physical power, something even the King of Heroes had difficulty adapting too. "Gate of Babylon!" He opened his greatest Noble Phantasm to unleash the treasures he still held within it, firing them off like a gatling gun. All Might didn't bat an eye, but simply pulled his right arm back. "Nebraska Smash!" He rolled his arm as he threw the punch, launching a tornado that actually deflected all the swords Archer was throwing at him.

Back at the race, Lupin had gotten close enough that he had Kayneth's head in his sights, taking aim with his classic Walther P-38. Unfortunately for him, his shots got blocked by Lancer spinning his remaining spear, deflecting the bullets. Lupin then found himself having to to duck as Jonathan made a swipe at him using his sword. "Jeez, for a gentleman you fight dirty!" "The first rule of fighting as a gentleman," Jonathan pointed out, "Never show your opponent any quarter. A true gentleman fights knowing his opponent will try anything to win."

Lupin noted that Evan and Lancer had already escaped with their respective Masters. "Well, this certainly killed my boredom for a while." He picked up Gae Buidhe. "This would have been more satisfying if I'd left my usual calling card first, but you never know when a weapon like this will come in handy. Have to find a way of dealing with Lancer first before I can use it." Meanwhile, Archer had decided discretion was the better part of valor and decided to leave. "Rejoice, All Might. Regardless of what happens in this war, you can hold your head high and say that you were first to force Gilgamesh of Uruk to straight up retreat from battle. But rest assured, next time I will fight seriously."

The Servants left one by one, leaving only Rider remaining on the docks. He gave a good-natured laugh as he applauded. "Truly some interesting heroes have been summoned for this war! Wonderful! Great show!" Waver couldn't help but sigh. "Cat boys that fly on dragons… Stand users that wield light itself… Superheroes that can create tornadoes just by punching… And a master thief who barely takes things seriously… When did the Holy Grail War get so bonkers?" "The Grail summons whom it may," Rider pointed out as he snapped the reins of the Gordian Wheel, signaling his oxen to take off, "And the Throne of Heroes is not limited to the past of this world. All Might claimed to come from the distant future, for example."

Waver then remembered something. "Avenger looked like he might have grimalkin blood in him. That's a race native to the Ni No Kuni realm, an alternate dimension connected to this one through billions of soul links. For each living being in this reality, there is an alternate being in that reality. And when one dies, so does the other. He called himself a king, but I don't remember any cat-eared kings in history." "So you think he was a king from the Ni No Kuni world?," Rider realized, "That certainly makes sense. Regardless, if he truly is a king, then perhaps like me his army became a Noble Phantasm. I would love to see which army proves superior." He grinned. He was going to enjoy this war.

**You'll notice Caster didn't make an appearance in all this. Unlike in canon, or TIM's fanfic featuring Lupin, Arturia as Saber isn't present to make Caster think she's actually Joan of Arc. Instead he'll have a different reason for confronting the heroes. Also, I hope you guys like how I rewrote the battle between Archer and the new Berserker, All Might. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**Time for a bit of a cooldown after all that craziness. We also need to check in on some people that were absent for a while. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Zenigata couldn't help but hate the higher-ups in Interpol. He appreciated rules and regulations as much as any honest cop. They were there to make sure the police were not above the population they served, after all. But there was a difference between rules and red tape. Zenigata had managed to get his hands on one of the fliers that were dropped on Fuyuki City. Now he had spent years studying Lupin's handwriting. A thief as popular as Lupin naturally had admirers who wanted to be like him. It would have been admirable if they were actually competent about it.

But too many of them did things the real Lupin would never do, crossed lines he never would. For example, while Lupin was not above knocking police and guards out, he'd never kill them since he only saw them as doing their job. Mobsters were another story, since many of them were worse than Lupin and would likely kill him first given half a chance, so he never gave them that chance. But this was really the reason why Zenigata made sure it was really Lupin every time. Not that he wouldn't catch any other crook, they were dangerous in their own right and he'd have lost his job years ago if he didn't prove he was still a competent inspector.

Not that he didn't have his off days. Sometimes he was so determined to catch Lupin that if any crime seemed like something he'd do, he'd assume it was Lupin unless proven wrong. Luckily those days were few and far between. Anyway, he was rambling in his own mind. The point was, he had shown the ICPO his proof that it was indeed Lupin's handwriting. While this baffled the higher-ups, they still weren't willing to believe it really was Lupin. After all, he was supposed to be dead, all the forensic evidence proved as much.

Regardless, they still allowed Zenigata to be reinstated. After all, whether this Lupin was real or not, the fact of the matter was someone was using Lupin's name in Fuyuki City. If it was Lupin, perhaps they would have a chance to finally catch him for real. If it wasn't, he'd most definitely be dangerous enough to warrant Zenigata's concerns. "With all this in mind, Zenigata," the ICPO president said, "Do you have a plan in mind for capturing this individual?" Zenigata nodded. "I know exactly how to flush him out. To catch a rat…" He grinned. "You just need to lay out the right bait."

* * *

Zenigata wasn't the only one who had noted the fliers. Jotaro had spotted the news feed and gathered his friends. "So do you really think it is Lupin the Third?," Kakyoin asked. "If it is," Jotaro noted, "He's likely been summoned as a Servant in the Holy Grail War that Granddad mentioned. You remember why we visited the Einzbern home in the first place, right?" "To drop off Avalon for the family's purchase," Polnareff noted. Jotaro nodded. "So what's the problem?," Fluttershy asked, "It's not like anyone would really know what the calling card was all about."

"Not necessarily," Kakyoin said, "Speedwagon's contacts in Interpol noted that Koichi Zenigata came in offering proof that the fliers matched Lupin's handwriting. And if Zenigata thinks Lupin is still alive, he'll go digging." "There's more than that," Jotaro said, "Granddad never mentioned this, but in addition to Avalon, Jonathan Joestar found Arthur Pendragon's diary." "Still intact?," Avdol asked, "Camelot fell more than a thousand years ago." Jotaro nodded. "It revealed some dark secrets about the Once and Future King. Apparently, Arthur was really a girl named Arturia. She was still the legitimate child of Uther Pendragon, but Merlin didn't think the Britons would follow a woman. So he cast some magic to make them see her as a young boy."

"Being forced into a life she probably never wanted," Avdol realized. "Exactly," Jotaro replied, "So she might not have had such a strong connection to Avalon. Certainly not as strong as Jonathan, who saw the discovery of Avalon as a point of pride. And with his Hamon, his Stand Ra, and his Sword of Luck and Pluck, I could see him easily fitting into at least three classes in the Grail War." "So you think Jonathan might have been summoned as a Servant instead of Arturia," Polnareff realized. "And if people recognize him," Jotaro noted, "It could cause more damage than Lupin. We need to head for Fuyuki City and do damage control."

* * *

"This was an unmitigated disaster," Kayneth said as flopped down on the couch in his hotel room, "Why did you not pick your spear back up the moment you realized you had dropped it?" "I can only say I was overwhelmed," Lancer said, "Saber's assault was unpredictable. I did not know he could attack with more than just his sword." "And you even knew Assassin could steal Noble Phantasms," Kayneth said, shaking his head, "You should have broken off the attack and tried to reclaim it. Still, not all the fault lies with you. I did not anticipate Rider's grandiose entrance, Archer's rampage against Assassin, or Berserker's sudden appearance. I'm only surprised Caster didn't show up as well."

Lancer clenched his fist remembering Lupin's dishonorable act, and yet Rider was applauding him, Jonathan actually humored him, and All Might moved to defend him. Not to mention Evan was admonishing Lancer's actions, rather than Lupin's. It was one thing to hear it from Kayneth. Kayneth was his Master, so he needed to grin and bear it, which he did as a loyal soldier. But Evan was a Servant as well. "I did notice my failure of a student Waver riding on Rider's chariot," Kayneth noted, "So he was the one who stole the catalyst… Well, I'll deal with him in due time."

"You do realize if he was chosen as a Master," Evan pointed out, "Then the Grail doesn't agree with your assessment of him." Kayneth looked shocked at the implication, but couldn't find anything to retort with. Evan did have a point, after all. Waver might not have gotten it into his head to steal the mantle if he hadn't been chosen as a Master. Sola-Ui, meanwhile, was trying an omelet Evan had produced using Noble Phantasm Evermore. "Kayneth, you have got to try this! It's more fluffy than any omelet I've ever eaten!" Kayneth chuckled. He did enjoy the food Evan could produce from Evermore.

As he sat down to eat, he saw a curious paper on the table. "What's this?" "It's an invite to the big unveiling of a priceless artifact called the Laughing Peacock," Evan explained, "I did some digging online and found rumors that Lupin might be connected to it." Kayneth tapped his chin with the handle of his fork. "So the police suspect Assassin is truly Lupin reborn. Rather perceptive of them. This is clearly bait to lure him out of hiding. Of course, as a Heroic Spirit they could never truly catch or hold him. But this may provide an opportunity to deal with him. Evan, you are better suited to dealing with Assassin. Go with Sola-Ui to the premier in my stead. Find Assassin and eliminate him."

Evan nodded. "You seem to respect my Servant more than your own," Sola-Ui noted, "Even calling him by his real name." "To be blunt, Lancer is a soldier," Kayneth explained, "And while his loyalty is appreciated, he acts too much like a weapon for me to truly respect him. I know he's on loan from the Holy Grail, but I'd prefer it if he acted more like a true equal. Evan, by contrast, is a king. That carries a great deal of authority, and he's not afraid to argue even with you, his own Master. And to be honest… I always respect authority."

* * *

"Interesting," Caster muttered, "Very interesting. This recent altercation between the Servants has given me a great deal of insight into their abilities. Perhaps enough for us to make our move." "Um," Ryuunosuke said, "Does this mean we're not going to have fun anymore?" "Not for a while," Caster said sadly, "It will be difficult for artists such as ourselves. They say all play and no work makes Jack a happy toy, but I say a balance of both would make Jack even happier. And I still need the Grail to finally free my beloved Jeanne from God's torment." He had been hoping Jeanne would have been summoned for the war, but he had lain eyes on all seven other Servants and none of them had been her.

So it was on to Plan B, actually participate in the war and win the Grail to free her from what he perceived to be God's cruel torments. "Fair deal," Ryuunosuke admitted, "But I got a good look at the Servants too. I mean, we had one guy summon what looked an Egyptian God. Another summoned a dragon. One was like something out of a DC comic, while his opponent was firing off swords like a gatling gun." "Indeed," Caster replied, "With our current resources we are no match for the other Servants. Perhaps we could deal with Lancer, especially since he lost one of his Noble Phantasms. But Assassin is cunning. Archer, Avenger, Saber, and Berserker are powerful beyond belief. And with Rider just sitting there, I do not dare face him head-on unprepared."

He walked over the remains of his latest victim. "We don't know anything about Rider except his identity. But given he revealed himself as Iskandar, that alone is cause for concern. We need to prepare, gather resources. And you know what that means." Ryuunosuke grinned. "So we get to have some fun after all. But in this society, trying to get the amount of resources you're talking about will get the cops' attention." "No doubt," Caster admitted, "But there are ways around them. Subtle ways…" He offered Ryuunosuke a bracelet. "This should prove useful to you…" Ryuunosuke smiled wickedly as he took the item.

* * *

"You doing all right?," All Might asked Kariya. He had just returned from dealing with Archer and was back in his normal form. "Yeah," Kariya said, "I'm just glad your Mad Enhancement rank is so low. The prana drain was limited. And you proved Archer's equal in combat." All Might nodded. "I could see it in his eyes. He saw me as an equal. I don't think he's ever shown that level of respect to anyone since Enkidu." He looked around the alley. "Are you sure we can't return to your apartment?" "There's no guarantee the landlord would recognize me," Kariya pointed out, "Granted with my ID on hand… I resemble my old self enough he might be convinced."

He shook his head. "The real problem is Tokiomi. His wife Aoi… She was my childhood sweetheart, and she still has my address and phone number. And she's so trusting of Tokiomi for whatever reason she'd likely tell him if he ever asked." "Has she ever visited you?," All Might asked. Kariya smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she and her daughters would visit every holiday. Sakura would even visit me on her own during weekends sometimes. That's why she always saw me as an uncle." His shoulders slumped. "Either way, up until I heard about who Assassin was, I felt alone in this war. But now we might be able to make an ally of him. Thanks for having his back there, by the way."

All Might smiled. "Even if it's a thief or other criminal, if someone is in danger I will move in to help. The only exception is if said criminal is in trouble because of another superhero, because at that point it's clear they brought it on themselves. But while Archer is the King of Heroes, he's no true superhero. In fact, in his current state, I struggle to call him a hero at all. The definition of hero has changed so much over time. Anyway, I do have some idea as to where we might be able to contact Lupin." He held up the flier for the Laughing Peacock.

* * *

Waver was looking online for information on Lupin, while Rider was busy looking up anything he could on Jonathan Joestar. As Waver found headline after headline of Lupin's feats of thievery, Rider approached. "Waver, my boy. I believe I may have found a definitive record of Jojo's legend." He held up a book titled, "Jonathan Joestar, History of a Hero". "It's Jonathan personal autobiography," Rider explained, "Everything that ever happened in his life up until his death while in Cairo. It had been published a year after his death by the Speedwagon Foundation."

He flipped through the pages. "A few of the entries listed are things that almost make it seem more fantasy than reality. For example, he's fought and killed several undead, supposedly slayed Jack the Ripper, defeated the vampire DIO Brando and fought against Dracula alongside the Order of Ecclesia…" "The Order of Ecclesia!?," Waver said, as loud as he could without getting reprimanded, "They were a religious sect that pioneered the use of magic glyphs as a means of fighting monsters." Rider nodded. "His Stand was awakened through the use of an arrow forged from the ore of a meteorite that impacted the planet ten-thousand years ago in Cape York, Greenland. And there are more that have gained power in this way and others."

He closed the book. "Perhaps when we obtain the Grail and I gain my resurrection, I will seek out these Stand users and recruit them to my army. They could be very useful, not only as an offensive force, but defensive, support, and even healing. The possibilities are endless. Anyway, did you find anything on Lupin?" "Plenty," Waver said, "The guy's a legend among thieves. I'm starting to get how he wound up in the Throne of Heroes. I've also learned enough to suspect he can disguise himself as anyone, and keep himself hidden unless he wants to be found."

"Useful traits for the Assassin class," Rider noted, "And he was able to steal Lancer's Noble Phantasm and prevent him from regaining it. I'd best keep an eye on my Gordian Wheel." While they didn't know Lancer or Archer's identity, they did know the identity of Saber, Avenger, Assassin, and Berserker. However, All Might had stated he was from the future, so there was little chance of looking up his legend. And Evan was apparently from another reality, so Waver doubted he could find anything on him. They weren't in a perfect position, but he had to admit at least they had something to go on thanks to being able to look up Jonathan and Lupin.

* * *

"So," Kiritsugu said, "Let's go over what we know about Lupin." "What about his three known colleagues?," Jonathan asked, holding up pictures of Fujiko Mine, Daisuke Jigen, and Goemon Ishikawa, "Will we have to worry about them as Noble Phantasms?" "I doubt it," Kiritsugu replied, "All three of them are confirmed to be alive. That said, he will most definitely have access to all of his other tricks. His various tools, his talent for disguise, and his cunning and ingenuity." "And they're likely even stronger than normal," Maiya noted, "Now that he is a Heroic Spirit."

Jonathan did admit, using Ra for the first time since his death, it felt even stronger than it had been when he was alive. He felt that what he had experienced was likely Ra's strength level had it been awakened while he was in his prime. "There's also the fact that he has incredible luck," Iris noted, "And knowledge of modern technology. He also managed to steal Lancer's Gae Buidhe." "I doubt he'll be able to use it," Jonathan noted, "Or else he would have tried using it on Archer when he attacked. It might not work for Lupin until Lancer is dead."

"Maybe so," Kiritsugu said, "But the fact that he can steal Noble Phantasms in the first place makes him more dangerous than any other Servant, even Archer. And worse… His Master is apparently Kotomine Kirei. That man is dangerous enough on his own, but now that he's summoned Lupin… I can't imagine what sort of mayhem those two will pull off." He looked to Jonathan. "You said Lupin has stolen from you once before. Perhaps you can provide some insight." Jonathan had earlier reminded Kiritsugu that he was not truly the Magus Killer's Servant, but a Servant of the Grail on loan. And both of them had a stake in obtaining the Grail. This meant they were supposed to be equals in this war.

Kiritsugu saw in Jonathan the man he once was, only more successful in staying that way. And it made Kiritsugu wonder just where he went wrong in his life. And he began to wonder if, after all, he had killed more people than saved. And they had something else in common. They had both once underestimated Lupin the Third, and swore to never do so again. In fact, the only reason Jonathan had let Lupin go back at the docks is because he sensed no evil in the master thief, only a chaotic spirit. He held no interest in good or evil and just wanted a life of freedom, though that didn't mean he wouldn't fight injustice if it was staring him right in the face. _'You're an interesting man, Lupin. But I don't intend to go easy on you.'_

* * *

Kirei returned from grocery shopping to find Lupin channel surfing. "A hundred channels and nothing's on," Lupin muttered. "This is why I normally don't bother with TV," Kirei noted. "About the only thing of interest I found was some marine biologist and his smoking hot veterinarian wife coming to the city with some friends of theirs," Lupin said, "I think his name was Jotaro Kujo." "I believe I know that name," Kirei said, hurrying over to his vinyl collection, about the only luxury he allowed himself. Music always made him feel better. Most of it was popular church hymns, but there was one record in there that was electric jazz instead.

Lupin took a look. "Denki Tamashi, huh? I didn't know you had such good taste." "The main trumpeter of the band is named Sadao Kujo," Kirei explained, "And according to his bio, he has a son named Jotaro." "Same guy you think?," Lupin asked, "Jotaro doesn't seem like too common of a name, even for Japan." 'And in other news,' the TV said, 'Fuyuki City is being blessed by a visit from a prominent Egyptian artifact, the Laughing Peacock.' Lupin's ears perked up as he whirled his head around. There was a very familiar name.

'The treasure is a priceless statue made from Alexandrite, a gemstone that changes colors in different waves of light. The Laughing Peacock is confirmed to be made from solid Alexandrite, and is larger than a similar statue displayed in the Smithsonian, which is estimated to be worth sixty karats. Some have wondered if this new Lupin copycat might try to steal the statue, but local police assure us-' Lupin turned off the TV and grinned. He had once tried to steal the Laughing Peacock, but had to give it up in order to escape with his life. Now he had a second chance.

"Well Kirei, I think it's about time I shake the rust off," he said. Kirei couldn't help but smile. "I see. But a job like this would take more than one person, yes? Even if one of us is a Heroic Spirit." Lupin chuckled. "Glad to see we're on the same page." Kirei derived pleasure from the suffering of others, but his nature as a priest meant he disliked killing or torturing without reason. But thievery was its own class of torment. Granted he'd essentially be breaking one of the Ten Commandments, but Jesus of Nazareth often argued against the practicality of said Commandments. He grabbed the keys to the Fiat and followed Lupin out of the apartment.

**And so we get ready for a good old fashioned Lupin heist, Fate/Zero style. And this time Evan will be joining the hunt, while Jonathan obviously replaces the original Saber. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Laughing Peacock

**Time for shenanigans. Cuz once Lupin sets his sights on a treasure, things get crazy. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 7: The Laughing Peacock

"I hope you realize that by doing this we'll be going against my father and teacher," Kirei pointed out. Lupin had sent out the calling card as per usual, and now they were busy planning out the heist for tomorrow night. "That Tohsaka's a stick in the mud anyway," Lupin pointed out, "Though I do feel bad about going against your dad. He's seems like an upstanding guy." "And as it turns out," Kirei said, handing Lupin a sheet with some names on it, "A good source of information. He's very smart, except when it comes to sensing my true nature."

Lupin looked the paper over. "A list of everyone who RSVP'd for the event," Kirei explained, "A few familiar names come up. Irisviel von Einzbern, along with her bodyguard Jonathan Pendleton." "Subtle, Jojo," Lupin said with a grin, "If I'm not mistaken, Pendleton was the maiden name of Jonathan's wife Erina Joestar. But people who don't know Jonathan wouldn't catch it." "They're not the only familiar names," Kirei said, "While Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald received an invitation, he declined and sent his fiancee Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri in his place, along with her 'nephew' Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum."

"Of course Avenger would use his real name," Lupin noted, "It's not like anyone in this reality knows who he is." He then gave a wide smile at one name. "Oh man, Pops showed up after all! I knew he wouldn't let me down!" He pointed to the name Koichi Zenigata. "He's a major inspector for Interpol," Lupin explained, "And my only true rival. After thirty years of playing cat and mouse with each other, we've developed a deep respect for one another." He chuckled. "Man, I'll bet he flipped his lid once rumors that I'm still alive started spreading!"

"Two names are curiously absent," Kirei noted, "There are no representatives of either the Tohsaka family or the Matou family attending. While I can assume Tokiomi is busy trying to keep Archer from attending and causing mass destruction upon finding you, it's curious that none from the Matou family are attending. Along with the Tohsaka and the Einzberns, they are a powerful Magus family that is always involved in the war." "Kayneth is likely Lancer's Master," Lupin noted, "And we know from this that Sola-Ui is Evan's Master. There was a blue-haired kid in Rider's chariot, his Master I'm guessing. So whoever the Matou family representative is, they're likely either Caster or All Might's Master."

"At first I would assume Berserker," Kirei noted, "Maintaining said class takes a great deal of prana, and the Matou Crest, horrible as it is from all the rumors I've heard, is perfect for expanding magic circuits. But All Might has a very low rank Mad Enhancement, meaning his drain on his Master's prana would be minimal at worst." It was clear that even while planning the heist of the Laughing Peacock, Lupin and Kirei still had the war in the back of their minds. "You realize the place is likely crawling with police," Kirei said. "Oh definitely," Lupin said with a grin, "After all, Interpol at least suspects another copycat has risen to claim my name. I'd be disappointed if this _wasn't_ a trap."

* * *

Zenigata hadn't expected to run into company on the way to Fuyuki City. He knew Jotaro Kujo by reputation. The man was a former delinquent, but the fact that he sought a major in marine biology showed he valued hard work nonetheless. It was likely a distant father that caused his earlier trouble, but talking with Jotaro, Zenigata got the impression that he was a good man. Getting off the train, he was met by an officer in his mid-thirties with messy brown hair and a clean-cut face. "Inspector Zenigata?," the man asked, "Detective Daisuke Akimi. I'm here on behalf of the Fuyuki Police Department."

He flashed his badge, which matched his face and name. "Yeah, I was told about you," Zenigata said. He joined Akimi in his Toyota Corolla and drove through the city. "The Laughing Peacock was transported successfully?," Zenigata asked. "Yes, Inspector," Akimi replied, "Everything's set up according to plan. And it looks like Lupin's already taken the bait." He got out a file and handed it to Zenigata. Inside was a calling card. "'The Laughing Peacock will be mine!'," Zenigata read, "Signed Lupin the Third. This is his handwriting all right. No mistakes either."

"I know, it's baffling," Akimi admitted, "Our best forensic analysts can't figure it out, since Lupin is supposed to have been dead for ten years. Even practicing for hours on end, there should be _some_ discrepancies." Zenigata looked to the young detective. "You made sure this wasn't leaked, correct?" Akimi nodded. "Chief kept a tight lid on it. Any sort of media circus would just give Lupin a chance to slip away." Right now there were two types of people at the department, those who believed Lupin was somehow alive, and those who thought this was just a copycat. For now, Akimi chose to believe this Lupin was the real deal.

"What do we have for the guest list?," Zenigata asked. "It's in the file," Akimi said. Zenigata started reading it. "A few known public figures in Fuyuki," Akimi said, "Some foreign tourists as well." "Irisviel von Einzbern," Zenigata read, "Sola-Ui Sophia-Ri, Jotaro Kujo… Huh. That's the guy I met on the train." "Some of these people seem too big or too small for Lupin to disguise himself as," Akimi noted, "But I remember from your previous reports that he's capable of disguises that can fool anyone, so we're not taking any chances." Zenigata nodded. Things seemed to be going well, but he still had a bad feeling.

* * *

Kirei and Lupin were sitting at a cafe just across from the museum where the Laughing Peacock was being displayed. Despite the fact that Lupin's disguise was minimal, no one had noticed them. _'Then again,'_ Kirei thought, _'With how many people dress up as Lupin even as a hobby, it's not unreasonable to assume people think he's just another copycat dressing up for kicks.'_ "There's the statue," Lupin noted. Sure enough, several officers were overseeing the enormous glass case as it was being transported into the loading dock in the back of the museum.

"You say you saw this statue before," Kirei noted, "But wasn't it only discovered three years ago?" "Officially," Lupin clarified, "But old tales of grave robbers and the request of a mighty fine woman led me to discover the treasure years before then. But that's in the past. Anyway, we remember the plan?" Kirei nodded. He only had to stay and wait in the Fiat, but that was to be expected. By now he was marked by the other Masters, so he couldn't sign in as a guest. And anything his talents might be useful for, Lupin could probably handle more efficiently and with less collateral damage.

* * *

Jotaro took a sip of the champagne offered at the exhibition. Due to the suddenness of it, only the super rich could afford a ticket. Sometimes it paid to be directly descended from British nobility. And thanks to some strings pulled by the Speedwagon Foundation, the rest of the Crusaders with Jotaro were able to get in as well. Kakyoin bit into a piece of bruschetta. "Hierophant Green's checked out the rest of the guests," he noted, "Half of them are actually undercover police officers." "Meaning this is a trap for Lupin," Jotaro realized.

Fluttershy was nearby admiring the Laughing Peacock. Of course, while she was doing that, she was having Music in the Trees carefully inspect the area around the case. _'Laser tripwires… Pressure sensitive alarms… These guys are going all out with this…'_ "It's been a few years, Fluttershy," came a familiar voice from right next to her. She turned to see Jonathan, looking much like the pocket portrait Joseph had showed her. He gave her a knowing wink. "So it really is you," Fluttershy noted, "You know Jotaro is concerned about the wrong people recognizing you."

"I doubt they'll recognize me so easily," Jonathan pointed out, "Even before my death I looked nothing like I do right now." Next to him was Iris. "Hello, I'm Irisviel von Einzbern." "Yes, I remember meeting your father," Fluttershy said, shaking Iris' hand, "So are you supposed to Jonathan's Master?" "Supposed to be," Iris said with a wink, and Fluttershy remembered that Acht had said his son-in-law was supposed to be the one participating. Smiling, she understood the implications. "I see… Well, my name is Himari Kujo. But please, call me Fluttershy."

"This is quite the pretty statue, isn't it?," Iris noted, "The way it sparkles reminds me of my daughter's smiling face." "Excuse me," came another familiar voice. Fluttershy turned around to see Zenigata, who had talked with her husband earlier in the day on the train. "Well, this is an unexpected pleasure," Zenigata said, "Good to see you again, Missus Kujo." "Fluttershy, please," Fluttershy insisted, "Missus Kujo is my mother-in-law." Zenigata allowed a chuckle at that joke. He and the young detective with him flashed their badges. "Anyway, I'm Inspector Zenigata of Interpol, and this is my current partner Detective Akimi of the Fuyuki Police Department."

"If it's all right with you," Akimi said, addressing Iris, "We'd like to ask you a few questions." "Very well," Iris replied. Jonathan wasn't worried. Iris knew how to steer the conversation away from anything that might tie them to Lupin. Of course, it would only be a temporary measure, given this was Zenigata they were talking about. "For starters," Zenigata asked, "I'd like to know what time you first arrived in Fuyuki City." "I believe it was around noon two days ago," Iris replied. Akimi whispered something to Zenigata. Jonathan, with his superior hearing as a Heroic Spirit, could hear what they were saying. "That would place her in the city two hours prior to when the notes were dropped."

"If you intend to try and connect Mistress Einzbern to the notes dropped by this man Lupin," Jonathan said, catching Zenigata off-guard, "Then let me say this much… Neither of us knows how to fly a plane. And those notes would have been printed somewhere within the city." He showed the note he had picked up on that day, which still had the printer mark from the local Office Depot. Of course, he lied about not knowing how to fly a plane. Thanks to his Riding skill, he could take to the air in anything with wings, be it bird or plane. But there was no need to tell the officers that.

Zenigata confirmed that the printer ID was within the city using his cell phone, and the time stamp placed the printing at well before Iris and Jonathan arrived. "So much for my hunch…," he muttered. He had been curious as to the fact that Iris had shown up in the city the day Lupin made his announcement to steal the Holy Grail, whatever that was, so he thought there might be a connection. "Do you truly believe it to be the real Lupin?," Iris asked, "I was given to believe Lupin is dead." "I thought so too at first," Zenigata admitted, "But the notes match Lupin's handwriting perfectly. And it wouldn't be the first time a Lupin clone was created and killed in his place."

A nearby waiter approached the group. "Some hors d'oeuvres sirs? Madams?" Fluttershy selected one of the brochette, but the others refused. "Anyway, it's still quite a turnout for this event," Zenigata noted. "Yes, but I was hoping to see Tohsaka at the event as well," Iris noted, catching Zenigata and Akimi's attention. "That's a bit unusual," Akimi admitted, "As one of the most prominent citizens of Fuyuki, you'd think Tokiomi Tohsaka would be first in line for the event, but his name wasn't even on the RSVP list." That caused Zenigata to get suspicious. _'Even if he's not connected to Lupin, he's clearly up to something…'_

* * *

Little did the group know, the waiter who had just approached them was Lupin, having used his Mistaken Identity Noble Phantasm to perfectly blend in with the crowd. "Wish I could've hugged Pops then and there, but that would have blown the whole plan." He had just knocked out the guard in the security room and was starting on the computers. He had also noticed Jonathan there as well, and he had earlier spotted Evan as he was sneaking into the security room. "Almost got this and…" "Hold it right there Lupin!," came Evan's voice. Lupin to turned to spot the young Servant and his Master Sola-Ui in the door.

"Guess you suspected me, huh?," Lupin asked. "Some of my ministers and generals were hidden among the guests," Evan explained, "Bracken's technology was able to pick you out from your bone structure." Lupin had to admit, he'd never heard of such technology. "Your world must be far superior to this one. Too bad you're too late…" He hit a button, and all the lights in the room suddenly went out. "Evan!," Sola-Ui called out. "I'm okay!," Evan said as he used a kindle spell to light up the room. But Lupin was already gone. "He's going for the statue!," Evan realized.

* * *

Fluttershy was the first to notice the gas seeping into the room, throwing a few of her patented seaweed breather masks to the other Crusaders. Jonathan also got one. Fluttershy must have produced it instinctively, not that he was complaining. The way everyone was coughing, his breathing, and thus his Hamon, would be severely limited. He felt a burst of prana fly past him in the blinding smoke. He heard something click, and saw Zenigata holding a pair of handcuffs in his right hand while his left was holding his tie up to his mouth in a makeshift filter.

Jonathan saw Evan and Sola-Ui burst into the room, only to start coughing from the gas. Zenigata yelled at a figure in the smoke, the figure's wrist caught in the handcuffs. "Stop, you! You're under arrest!" A familiar chuckle came to Zenigata's ears. "Sorry Pops, but you'll have to do better than that." A popping sound was heard, and Zenigata stumbled back, a fake hand attached to his handcuffs. _'Pops…? So it really is…'_ There was only person who ever called him "Pops". The gas started to dissipate, and Iris gasped. "The Peacock!"

All eyes turned to the display, the glass case having been discarded. The Peacock had been replaced with an identical copy, only with two important differences. One, it was maintaining a blue hue in spite of the changing lights beneath it. And two, the head of the peacock was carved to resemble Lupin's face. Under it was a card reading, "Lupin the Third was here!" Zenigata growled. "LUPIN!" He whirled to the other officers. "He's making his escape! Half of you to the front of the museum! The other half follow me to the roof!" Nearby, the four Grail War participants were making their own plans.

* * *

Lupin panted as he tried to rush the Peacock up the stairs. "Really wish I could have had a better rank in Strength," he muttered. Still, his heart was pounding more from the excitement. Especially since if the police actually caught him, he'd wind up endangering the entire war because Zenigata would likely discover just how Lupin came back to life. Still, even with his low strength, he was able to get the bird up the stairs in a matter of seconds. He made his way to the edge of the roof and looked down. It was a two story drop, very risky. But then again he never did jobs that were easy.

"Freeze!," came Zenigata's voice as he and several officers burst out of the door, "Drop the statue and put your hands on your head! You're completely surrounded!" Lupin chuckled. "Come on Pops, I've been in worse scraps then this…" He gave a knowing smirk. "And I've always found a way out." Zenigata gasped. "Good God, it is you…" Lupin gave his usual cheesy grin before waving. "Well, bye bye!" And with that, he leapt off the roof near the front of the museum, his fall being cushioned when his foot connected to an officer's face, causing the poor man to grunt in pain. "Sorry!," Lupin said as he kept walking over people's heads before landing behind the crowd. "And he sticks it!"

Zenigata looked dumbfounded. Not only was Lupin still alive somehow, but he was somehow just as young as he was ten years ago, and had picked up some new tricks. He quickly shook his head to get out of his stupor. "Don't just stand there! He's getting away! Hurry downstairs to the cars!" He and Akimi took the faster route down the fire escape. Once they reached the Corolla, Akimi started the ignition. "That really was him, wasn't it Inspector?," Akimi said, shocked, "The real Lupin." "That was him alright," Zenigata replied, "I don't how that bastard came back from the dead, but I look forward to finding out." It couldn't be anything but resurrection, impossible as it may be. There was no other way for Zenigata to rationalize Lupin looking so young despite the fact that no one had seen him for a full decade.

They soon spotted a Fiat 500 speeding away. _'Lupin's favorite model car,'_ Zenigata noted, _'Looks like he hasn't lost his old habits.'_ He could see Lupin in the passenger's seat, and an unknown accomplice in the driver's seat. Clearly, Lupin had decided to give his old gang a rest, or else couldn't contact them after a decade, and picked up some new gang members. "All cars! This is Detective Akimi with Inspector Zenigata! Suspect is fleeing in a yellow Fiat 500 with tinted windows! We are in pursuit but request backup!" 'Copy that, Detective!'

Before long Lupin saw both Zenigata and dozens of police cruisers, all with their sirens blaring, and laughed out loud. "Oh man, it's just like old times!" Kirei also couldn't help but laugh. Somehow, the excitement was contagious. He had felt more free than he had in years. He stopped laughing when he saw something in the road ahead of them. "Uh, Lupin… How many police were at that event tonight?" Lupin gasped when he saw an entire blockade in front of them. "Damn, I must have been getting rustier than I thought. Pops really went for the overkill with this trap, half the guest book must have been cops in disguise."

Seeing a small alleyway near the tunnel where the blockade was, Kirei quickly turned into it. The Fiat was just compact enough to squeeze through, though the side view mirrors did snap off in the process. After a bumpy ride, they wound up on the nearby bridge. "That's one hurdle dealt with." "Yeah, but we're not out of the woods yet," Lupin noted, "Looks like Pops got wise and took the long way around. Luckily, I still have a trick up my sleeve." He hit a button on a remote just as they were passing over a manhole in the street. The cover flying off and a giant balloon blowing up in front of the cops.

Kirei could see enough in the rear view mirror to realize it was a giant version of Lupin. "Good grief, Lupin. How ridiculous does your Tools of the Trade get?" Lupin laughed. "I have no idea! I haven't even tested its upper limits!" He lit up a cigarette as he heard Pops called out his signature, "LUPIN!" He and Kirei shared a laugh, not noticing the foreign black car slowly roll past the street that was supposedly blocked, nor the silver dragon flying overhead. Lupin's tricks might have been enough for human police, but Jonathan and Evan were just a bit beyond human at this point.

* * *

"We're coming up to them right now," Jonathan said, "And I see Evan up above us." Finding a way past the roadblocks and the giant balloon was easy thanks to his high ranked Riding skill. Lupin obviously was thinking more of escaping from the police, since he clearly forgot Servants could track each other through the prana in their bodies. Kirei must have realized who was behind them, because he slammed on the brakes, prompting Jonathan to do the same. Evan landed not far from them. "I must admit," Kirei said, "In all the excitement, I had forgotten we were still in the middle of a war."

Lupin chuckled. "Yeah, that was my bad. I knew these guys would be there, even ran into Evan in the control room. But jeez, I had no idea you guys would actually _chase_ us." "You do realize Zenigata recognized you," Sola-Ui noted, "You're very lucky he didn't capture you." "Sweetheart, luck is my bread and butter," Lupin pointed out. The three Servants stared each other down. Before anyone could make a move, All Might leapt down into the clearing they were in. "I am here! Sorry, you four! But so long as my Master has need of Lupin's talents, I cannot allow you to defeat him!"

Before anyone could ask what he was doing there, a different voice chimed in. "Well, well. It looks like fortune smiles upon me." The group turned to see Caster walking up to them, a thick book bound in human skin clutched in his right hand while his left dragged a young boy in his pajamas by the hair. "I'm sure you can guess my class by now," Caster said, "But just to clarify, I am indeed Caster. And while I hold no grudges against any of you, I'm afraid I must ask you to relinquish your lives that I may lay my hands on the Holy Grail… And retrieve my beloved knight Jeanne d'Arc."

**So now Caster shows his face to the heroes. We'll see how this effects them soon enough. Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Horror of Bluebeard

**Now our heroes are about to face down Caster. And boy do I prefer the Caster from the original Fate/Stay series. Especially in the spin****-****offs where she's actually adorable. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 8: Horror of Bluebeard

Lupin had dealt with his fair share of madmen in his life, but there was something about Caster that was on a whole other level. Maybe it was the way his eyes bugged out and looked in two different directions despite the fact that he was clearly looking right at them. Maybe it was the crazed look on his face in spite of him speaking with an utter calmness that seemed almost unnatural. Jonathan couldn't help but compare the voice to that of DIO, except Caster was on the entire opposite end of the attractiveness spectrum. Evan couldn't help but feel a darkness about the Servant that was not unlike the corruption of the Horned One. All Might was reminded, in a rather disturbing way, of the manner in which Stain talked.

And then there was the child. Bringing anyone who wasn't a Magus into the war was a strict rule. Lupin skirted the edges of that rule but knew how to pull off his shenanigans without breaking it. Caster was blatantly ignoring it. "Isn't it the kid's bedtime?," Lupin asked in his usual cocky manner, disguising his obvious disgust of Caster. Kirei didn't know why, but he felt his hand clench in anger. Then again, he did see a brief flash of his own daughter in the same situation. _'I could never truly love my wife,'_ he thought, _'But the more I think about it, I have always loved my father as a son should. And the same goes for Caren. If anything were to happen to her…'_

None of the Servants were moving, and Sola-Ui felt that she understood why. _'They suspect something is wrong. No Servant would so blatantly break the rules of the war like this. Caster is up to something.'_ As a matter of fact, between the four of them there were two different reasons why the heroes were waiting things out. Lupin and All Might immediately recognized this hostage situation as a Trojan Horse scheme. They had encountered such traps in the past. Jonathan could sense something wrong with the boy's life force through Hamon, and Evan could similarly feel the boy had been tainted in some manner.

Caster didn't seem to realize their misgivings. "You are curious about the child, yes? I believe I know enough about each of you to know you would save anyone in danger. Well, I don't really need to keep him in danger any longer. Run along now, boy. These fine gentlemen are here to save you." He released his grip on the boy, who immediately ran to All Might. However, before he could get close, Jonathan stepped in and applied his Hamon to the boy's head. Instantly the boy's eyes rolled back like the undead he truly was, and something black and horrid from within him started to disintegrate.

Caster looked completely shocked, stepping back. "How did you know!?" "You may know our nature," Jonathan stated, "But you do not know our power. The boy's life force was too irregular. Clearly you had already affected him with your magecraft." Lupin finally got a good look at the book Caster was holding, and he gasped. "That's Prelati's Spellbook!" Jonathan whirled around to Lupin. "You mean… This Servant is the infamous Gilles de Rais!?" The group showed various reactions of shock and horror as Caster cackled. "So you were able to figure me out from just my spellbook, Assassin? May I inquire as to how?"

"My Eye for Art Skill," Lupin explained, "It let's me discern any object with perfect accuracy after observing it for a few seconds. And I remember seeing your little spellbook in a museum once." "Someone in my Master's family must have purchased or stolen it then," Caster noted, "Because he used this same book to summon me in the Holy Grail War." He observed the disintegrating creature. "But it looks like I underestimated how powerful Saber's Noble Phantasm is. No matter, I have more where this one came from."

He raised his hand, and several more creatures could be seen emerging from the forest. "And once I have finished you, I shall set my creatures on the other three Servants and Masters. Then I shall free Jeanne from God's cruel torment." "If Jeanne's in Heaven right now," Jonathan noted, "I wouldn't call God cruel. More like he freed her from her torment at the hands of the British who so wrongly oppressed the French." He loved his country, but there were times he was embarrassed by its history. Caster scoffed. "And what would you know? Those British priests were burning her on behalf of God's will."

"I wouldn't put much stock in the words of so-called 'men of the cloth'," All Might noted, "After all, they claimed that one of Jeanne's sins was cross-dressing." Caster blanched. "Seriously? That's just stupid. I always thought God preached free will…" "Acting a lot like a hypocrite here, aren't we?," Lupin pointed out. He then spotted one of the creatures approaching him and quickly shot it, only for it to regrow skin and muscle. "Gonna need a bigger gun," he muttered. He pulled out a rocket launcher, which proved far more effective.

Evan was able to sear several creatures to the point they couldn't regenerate using his mighty Cut and Thrust attack, blasting another with his Pyre Pillar. Several dog-piled All Might, but it didn't help. "Oklahoma Smash!" He spun around fast enough to create a high-speed tornado, slicing the creatures to ribbons. Jonathan channeled his Hamon through his Sword of Luck and Pluck. "Metal Silver Overdrive!" He slashed through another creature, causing it to disintegrate. The four heroes stood back to back as the creatures surrounded them. "And to think just a few minutes ago we were at each other's throats," Lupin joked.

"Funny how life works sometimes," Evan noted. Caster chuckled as more creatures appeared behind him, only for them to get sliced up by something behind them. He whirled around, and spotted Kariya there. "I was hoping to stay out of this," Kariya said, "But the second you killed that kid, I knew I couldn't stay in the shadows." Caster scoffed. "You would be Berserker's Master, yes?" Kariya held out his arm, and a large mantis with blades for limbs landed on it. "Thanks to All Might only using up a small fraction of my prana, I'm free to use my natural gift for entomancy without fear of dying faster."

The other three Masters were also getting involved in the fight. Kirei sliced up the creatures with his Black Keys, Iris caught them in a razor wire net before pulling hard enough to slice through them, and Sola-Ui snapped her fingers to unleash a massive fireball that engulfed multiple creatures at once. Lupin noticed that when Caster directed his attention to Kariya, so did the other creatures. He smiled, realizing Caster had to be controlling the creatures directly. He got out four pairs of sunglasses. "Quick! Put these on!" The other Servants obliged, as Lupin got out a flash bomb and threw it at Caster.

Caster whirled around at the sound of the thrown object. Kariya recognized what it was and turned around, shielding his eyes. The other Masters did the same. As the blinding light erupted, Caster tried to shield his eyes, barely making out the four heroes rushing at him. Luckily for him, barely making them out was enough to direct his monsters, since they weren't vulnerable to blinding. A large tentacle burst from the ground, causing the group to scatter just before they could reach Caster. "Damn…," Lupin muttered, "So much for that plan… Huh?" Several creatures had surrounded Lupin and landed on him with a sickening crunch.

Caster cackled. "One down!" Kirei smirked. "Don't be too sure." He revealed that his Command Seals hadn't faded. Caster became confused. "But how…?" He felt a cold metal barrel press against the back of his head, and heard Lupin's familiar chuckle. "Nice try, Bluebeard. But you seem to forget that as the Assassin of this war, I have a trick or two for avoiding death." He pointed to where the creatures were feasting on his fake body and got out a detonator device, hitting the button. Instantly the body exploded, taking the creatures with it.

Realizing he wasn't about to win this round, Caster gave an inhuman shriek before bursting into red mist, the creatures doing the same without his presence to maintain them. Lupin scoffed as he lowered his gun. "Dirty coward…" "We'll get another chance to deal him justice," All Might assured the thief, "As long as this war continues." He walked over to Kariya. "You okay?" Kariya nodded. "Yeah. Honestly, using my spells isn't as draining as maintaining a Servant." Just then, police sirens could be heard in the distance. "Whoops, like Pops was able to catch up!," Lupin realized, "Though this time I'm honestly glad he showed up after the real bad guy got away. I'd hate to see him get eaten."

He and Kirei got back in the Fiat and drove off. As they did, Lupin noticed something attached to the Laughing Peacock. It was a blinking device no bigger than a malted milk ball. "So Pops slipped a tracker on the treasure," Lupin realized as he took the device off, "And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks." He crushed the device and tossed it out the window. "We should also consider getting this car repaired," Kirei noted, "Vehicles get repaired in this city everyday, so it will be harder to track. But I imagine the police will easily find a beat up used Fiat driving around." "Good thinking," Lupin said, "Luckily I still have some cash from selling off Goldie's treasures. Let's hit the first repair shop we find."

* * *

Risei always thought of himself as a patient man. But even his patience could be tested sometimes. It was not Lupin's blatant theft of the Laughing Peacock that strained it, nor his son's apparent failure to reign his Servant in. Rather, it was Tokiomi's reaction to the whole ordeal. "We can't just have Kirei eliminate Lupin," Risei pointed out to his friend, "He's too important now." 'Explain,' Tokiomi said, and Risei could imagine a frown on his face. _'Do I really have to spell it out for him?'_ The reason people still believed in the Church was because unlike the Mage's Association, they knew how to modernize and were very sociable.

Risei sighed. "Put yourself in the police's shoes. They now have definitive proof that a 'Lupin copycat' is running around the city and has just made off with a priceless artifact. The eyes of the media are now on Fuyuki City, and it will only grow more as people try to gain more information. Now if Lupin were to suddenly die, or if his actions were to mysteriously stop, the people would get suspicious. They would start digging until they find the secret of his first threat. And we're not just talking one or two people, we're talking an entire city."

Tokiomi gave a sigh that indicated he understood. Even if it was possible to alter the minds of an entire city, such a city suddenly changing its attitude towards one individual was unusual, and would cause even more cities, whole countries and governments, to start looking into what was wrong in Fuyuki. That could blow the whole war wide open. They'd wind up doing more to endanger the war than Lupin did with this one little heist. 'What about this Inspector Zenigata that arrived in town?,' he asked. "Trying to deal with him will make the situation even worse," Risei noted, "After all, he's dedicated to his job, and his chief concern has always been tracking down Lupin."

* * *

In an unknown location, several people dressed in cloaks that resembled owls were standing near a throne where another person sat. Yet another such individual entered the room. "Master, I'm afraid something is wrong with our predictions. Emiya did not call at this hour as we outlined." The person on the throne, the apparent Master, leaned forward. "I suspect we have the fact that someone other than Arthur Pendragon was summoned to blame. I did not anticipate that Jonathan Joestar would have such a strong connection to Avalon."

He leaned back. "If Robert EO Speedwagon is anything to go by, Jonathan has a knack for bringing out the best in people just by example. But no matter. We can adapt the plan to the situation. A true chessmaster does not adhere himself to a single strategy." None of them noticed the figure standing upside down above them. Donovan, a former Nazi spy and current agent of Interpol, narrowed his eyes at the sight. _'This is most concerning. I had best get to Fuyuki City. Joseph's grandson Jotaro will want to know that someone is trying to manipulate the Holy Grail War.'_

**Normally this would be the point when Kiritsugu contacts the Court of Owls, but in this series of events Jonathan's talks with Kiritsugu have caused him to realize that he is taking those around him for granted while trying to become a hero of justice. Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Spreading News

**Time to wind things down after all that craziness. And we get to encounter some new yet familiar faces. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 9: Spreading News

Deep in his lair, Caster grumbled. "I underestimated them. They proved too overwhelming. And I did not take into account Assassin's ability to cheat death at least once a day." He pounded the desk where his tools were. "At this rate, my chances of retrieving Jeanne grow smaller and smaller." "Wow, you're really into this Jeanne woman aren't you?," Ryuunosuke asked. He could certainly relate. He had a girl that he was in love with back in high school. In fact, there were some days he regretted making her part of his art collection. "By the way, Bluebeard, what happened to the kid you took with you?"

"He wound up wasted," Caster said sadly, "I had hoped to use him to keep Berserker occupied. He reminded me of the superheroes in those comics you use to attract more children for our efforts, so I thought he would think along the same lines. But Saber was wiser. He sensed the creature I planted inside the child. The boy's death wasn't even satisfying, simply disintegrating along with the creature." Ryuunosuke frowned. "Ah man… It's not cool if there's no blood and guts. This Saber guy is a real buzzkill."

He then got a brainstorm. "Say Caster, I might have a suggestion." Caster looked at his Master, interested. "See, before I met you," Ryuunosuke explained, "I would always grab the people I wanted to kill when they were alone and isolated. Sure it got boring waiting for the right opportunity, but that just made the screams all the more satisfying when they did come. And it was like getting a private showing to a movie! We could do the same to the Masters of those Servants! If they're gone, the Servants can't stick around, right?" Cater laughed. "Truly you are a genius ahead of your time, Ryuunosuke! A shame I am the only one who can truly appreciate it…"

"Ah shucks," Ryuunosuke said, "I'm trying to help a friend get back the girl of his dreams." "But for this to work we must gather more resources," Caster noted, "The Masters are not like the victims you have claimed in the past. If given half a chance, they will fight back. And they possess powerful magic. We need to match them, and study them. Find when they will be on their own, and then claim their lives." This would take some time, and they had precious little. Caster had gotten the impression that he was now on the other Servants' radar. And it would be bad if they found him before he was ready.

* * *

Archer often felt his one true weakness was how dull he found the modern era. Having been unable to locate Lupin he retired early, only to find Lupin had struck the local museum while he slumbered, stealing a valuable statue made from Alexandrite. Tokiomi had informed him as soon as he awoke, but implored him not to endanger the war by demanding answers from the police. _'It's infuriating to be limited in my actions by the rules of the war. If I could, I would rend this city to ashes searching for Assassin. These modern police are so inferior to the soldiers of great Uruk.'_

He was starting to get concerned about Tokiomi. Though the man was supposed to be his Master, he was willing to be subservient. Yet Archer was under no delusions. The Magus was merely using him to get hold of the Holy Grail, a treasure that should rightly be his. Archer decided perhaps it was time to test Tokiomi's loyalty. Then, depending on how he did on the test, Archer would grant Tokiomi use of the Grail upon obtaining it. In the meantime, they still needed each other. Archer could only last so long without Tokiomi, and once the other Servants realized he was off his leash they would wait out the clock.

* * *

Kirei and Lupin returned to their apartment, having found a auto body shop to repair the Fiat. "Man, what a night," Lupin said. "It certainly had its ups and downs," Kirei admitted, "I don't ever think I enjoyed myself more than when we were running from the police. But things turned sour when Caster showed up." "No kidding," Lupin agreed, "If Jojo hadn't put that kid out of his misery, Caster surely would have killed him right in front of us." Kirei then remember something. "Why do you call Jonathan 'Jojo'?"

"Don't wrack you brain over it," Lupin said, a smile on his face again, "It's just taking the 'Jo' from both Jonathan and Joestar. He's had the nickname since he was a kid, and it's apparently been taken up by other members of his family. Like his grandson Joseph Joestar, or his great-great-grandson Jotaro Kujo." Kirei nodded in understanding. "That makes sense." The phone started ringing at that moment. "Kotomine." 'It's me,' came a deep voice. "Ah, Pucci," Kirei said. He had met Enrico Pucci during a mission to America. "To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure."

'A friend of mine has seen an ill omen,' Pucci explained, 'A dark owl spewing poison from its mouth. I believe the Court of Owls may be on the move. Knowing their mania for all things magic as of late, I thought I should warn you, since you are involved in the Fourth Holy Grail War.' Kirei narrowed his eyes. "I see. Thanks old friend." He hung up. "Who was that?," Lupin asked. "Enrico Pucci, a priest I met in America," Kirei explained, "He's a Stand user, and works with several others, including a fortune teller named DeKurliss. It was likely this fortune teller who spoke of the coming danger. The Court of Owls."

A chill went down Lupin's spine. "As if we didn't have enough on our plate with Caster. It's just problems upon problems. Are Grail Wars always this complicated?" "There have been complications in past Holy Grail Wars," Kirei admitted, "But never on this level. It's as if outside forces wish to have the Grail for themselves, and are trying to manipulate the war to their advantage. I'll need to tell my father of this. As mediator, anything that could threaten the war needs to be brought to his attention." He immediately picked the phone back up and called Risei.

* * *

Out in Taji, Daisuke Jigen was listening in on the radio. 'This is NHK back from our scheduled break. If you're just tuning in, we're continuing the report on the successful theft of the Laughing Peacock by a copycat of the notorious thief, Lupin III.' Jigen took a puff of his cigarette. "I've been listening to that story since it started broadcasting. And everything I've heard tells me this is no copycat." He didn't know how it was possible. After all, by rights his old partner should be dead. Yet his gut told him no one but the real Lupin III could have possibly escaped the trap the police had set up using the Laughing Peacock as bait. _'Of course, there's only way to know for sure. Looks like I'm taking a trip to Fuyuki.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in Kamakura, Goemon was leading his kenjutsu class in a standard drill. He had retired from thievery after Lupin's death, only to be hired by the Speedwagon Foundation to deal with the numerous copycat's that cropped up in his place. Goemon was more than happy to deal with these dishonorable thieves, and continued to work with Speedwagon in other areas as well. Once class was finished, he picked up a nearby newspaper, depicting the theft of the Laughing Peacock as its headline. _'Could it really be Lupin come back from the dead?'_

Working with Speedwagon had opened his perception to the supernatural, including more than a few ways to resurrect someone. And the notes dropped on Fuyuki did match Lupin's handwriting perfectly. "Only one way to be sure. I must meet this man in person. If it is another copycat, I will not hesitate to cut them down. But if it really is Lupin reborn…" He contemplated returning to his old life, but decided his work with Speedwagon and his kenjutsu class was too important. Still, he made arrangements to have his most recent graduate take over the class for a time while he traveled to Fuyuki.

* * *

"I'm home, sweetie," Fujiko said as she walked into her house in Shinjuku. Like Goemon, she had taken to joining Speedwagon, more in the information gathering department. After all, it was her specialty, and even at fifty years old she still looked like she was in her mid-thirties. And this was without Hamon, she was just naturally blessed by the genetics lottery. Her nine-year-old daughter Riko was watching the news. "Hey Mom, the news has been talking about Dad again." Fujiko looked at the TV, which was broadcasting the report on the theft of the Laughing Peacock.

Indeed, Riko was actually Lupin's daughter, which he never learned about. After all, they had only slept together once, and Fujiko never expected it would get her pregnant. But after his death, thievery just didn't hold the same spark for her. But that picture the police showed. No matter how Fujiko looked at it, somehow it didn't feel like just another copycat. Maybe it was the cocky grin, maybe it was the familiar air of confidence. _'But should I risk it…?'_ She looked at Riko. If this really was Lupin, impossible as it may have been, the girl deserved to get to know her father. "Riko, pack some clothes. We're heading for Fuyuki." Riko cheered as he hurried to pack.

**So yeah, in this universe where supernatural happenings are far more well-known, Lupin's old gang would be more open to the idea of him getting resurrected. We'll get into what some of the other characters are doing later. Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Would-Be Hero

**I did have plans to showcase some of the lives the main four heroes lived prior to their deaths, but in Jonathan's case most of it is stuff that's going to be revealed in "A New Universe". So instead this chapter will focus on his interactions with Kiritsugu. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 10: Would-Be Hero

Jonathan returned to see Kiritsugu looking at a white board with several pictures and newspaper clippings pinned up to it. "Looks like a conspiracy theorist's wet dream," he joked. "The difference is I don't delude myself to make things match my way of thinking," Kiritsugu noted, "For example." He pointed to a picture of the Tohsaka manor. "Earlier Lupin attacked the manor only to run into Archer. The timing seemed way too perfect, especially since Kirei had been taking magic lessons from Tokiomi in preparation for this war. He had to have known his own teacher would be involved, so why the attack?"

"Maybe they were supposed to be in alliance early in the war," Jonathan suggested, "But there was nothing false about Archer's anger at Lupin for stealing his treasure swords." "Exactly," Kiritsugu said, "Meaning whatever alliance there might have been is clearly gone now, at least as far as Archer is concerned. And any shreds that might have been left are starting to fray with the theft of the Laughing Peacock. Kirei is off the leash, and that makes him dangerous." He rubbed his chin. "What I want to know is why he didn't attack Iris when he had the chance?"

"Maybe he realized she wasn't really my Master," Jonathan suggested. "I've no doubt Kirei realizes I'm the true Master in this war," Kiritsugu clarified, "But Kirei and I once worked together, and something about him always disturbed me. The interesting thing is, he often disturbs himself. He's always wanted something from me, and I thought he'd take the chance to hurt Iris in order to get to me." "Maybe what he wants is answers to what he really is," Jonathan said, "I got a sense from looking at him. There's a chaotic nature within him, capable of either good or evil. He might think you're the same way and wanted to know for sure so he could understand himself. But now that he has Lupin, he might not need that."

That made sense. Lupin and Kirei had plenty of similarities to them. "We need to prepare," Kiritsugu said, "Once Lupin is done with Caster, there will be no predicting his next target." "Wrong," Jonathan said, "He'll go for Lancer next." Kiritsugu looked at Jonathan, stunned. "After Caster, Archer would be the next logical target," Jonathan explained, "With how much Archer wants him dead, it makes sense to deal with him first. But under normal circumstances Lupin could never touch him. Unless he could make use of Gae Buidhe, which Lupin stole from Lancer. But in order to do that, he has to kill Lancer. So Lancer will be Lupin's next target."

Kiritsugu facepalmed. _'Of course… It's so obvious. Why didn't I see it for myself?'_ "But what about the other Servants?," Kiritsugu asked. "Lupin has too much respect for Rider," Jonathan noted, "He'll save him for another time. And as for me, Evan, and All Might… I believe the four of us may have gained a mutual friendship protecting each other from Caster's monstrosities. Trust me, he'll save us for once the other four are gone." Jonathan headed off to meditate. "You said you once encountered Lupin. How did it go?" Kiritsugu closed his eyes. "Very badly… Is the nicest way to put it."

* * *

It was back in 1976. A much younger Kiritsugu was working with his mentor Natalia Kaminski. They were in the middle of a job to eliminate the head of the Edelfelt family for Tohsaka, to put them ahead by a few years. Natalia narrowed her eyes as she listened in on the planted bugs in the house. "Looks like Frederick has visitor." Kiritsugu listened in. 'So you need us to steal the cutlass of Hernan Cortez,' came a familiar voice. "Isn't that the thief Lupin the Third?," Kiritsugu asked. "That's him alright," Natalia said as she looked through her binoculars, "And it looks like his partner Daisuke Jigen is with him."

'I trust you will retrieve the artifact without damaging it,' came Frederick's voice. 'Wouldn't be the first time we've had to steal a personal artifact like this,' Jigen said, 'Just the other day the Blackmore family hired us to steal Robin Hood's bow. Let me tell ya, for pushing a century of life Old Man Joestar packs a hell of a punch.' 'You just rest easy, Freddy,' Lupin said in an assuring tone, 'We'll have that sword for you tomorrow.' "Sounds like this could get complicated," Natalie said, "Lupin could easily spot us and mess up the plan."

"Why would the Edelfelts hire a thief?," Kiritsugu asked, "Surely with all their money they could just buy the sword." "They likely need a catalyst for the Holy Grail War coming in less than two decades," Natalia suggested, "And if they bought the sword, they'd be announcing to everyone just who they intend to summon. Lupin's likely been doing this sort of work for numerous Magus families. In fact, I've heard both his father and grandfather, the first two to hold the name Arsene Lupin, have done similar work for previous Holy Grail Wars."

That made sense. Plenty of Magus families dreamed of getting chosen for the war and the chance to have their greatest desire. But it paid to be prepared, and finding a good catalyst could take time. More often then not the catalyst of a particularly powerful hero would wind up in a museum or a private collection. "They must be getting paid handsomely not to ask questions," Kiritsugu noted. "Maybe, maybe not," Natalia replied, "Lupin doesn't really care so long as he can kill off his boredom. He steals for the pure thrill of it."

She got out some gear. "Of course, Lupin showing up does give us one opportunity. If we plan things just right, we can get him to take the fall for us. And only our client would have to know the truth." She handed Kiritsugu a folder containing various bits of information about both Edelfelt and Lupin. "Best study up on that," she said, "When dealing with Lupin, it's best to leave nothing to chance." Kiritsugu nodded. He started looking through the files, which went into great detail regarding Lupin's previous capers.

* * *

The next day the duo arrived at the warehouse where Lupin was supposed to be meeting Fredrick for the trade-off. Kiritsugu had his rifle aimed at the warehouse. In studying Lupin, he came to the conclusion that Lupin wasn't as skilled as people thought he was. Sure he was good, there was no denying that. But his most persistent tracker, Inspector Zenigata, never succeeded in catching him, and all the other people who tried to kill him did so with convoluted schemes instead of just straight-forward tactics. He wouldn't be so stupid.

But still, there was something wrong. It had been an hour since the appointed meeting time, and Lupin and Jigen hadn't shown up. Natalia had already confirmed that Lupin had succeeded in stealing Cortez' sword from the San Francisco History Museum and evading the police. And Magi were very punctual about their meeting times, yet Fredrick was not there either. "Maybe they changed the meeting time," Kiritsugu suggested. "Not in Edelfelt's room," Natalia noted, "Guess we'll just have to intercept his flight." "No need," Kiritsugu said, "I'm seeing movement."

Natalia looked to see Fredrick arriving in the warehouse carrying a black suitcase. Approaching from the opposite end was an attractive woman matching the description of Fujiko Mine carrying a silver guitar case, which as it turned out was being used to hold the sword. "Should I take the shot?," Kiritsugu asked. "Something's wrong," Natalia said, "Why isn't Lupin handling the trade-off?" She suddenly felt a gun barrel press against her head. "Because he's busy dealing with a couple of rats," came Lupin's voice from right them.

Kiritsugu turned to see Lupin and Jigen right behind them, their guns drawn on the duo. "Never expected to see you again, Natalia," Jigen said. Lupin looked surprised. "You know her?" "I'm his ex-girlfriend," Natalia said. "We parted when our work took us in different directions," Jigen clarified. Lupin shrugged. "Well, they say long-distance relationships never work out. So this kid must be your new apprentice. I'd heard rumors that you retired as a mercenary and started taking jobs for the highest bidder. But recruiting a kid? Who are you, Batman?" He got out a small device, and Kiritsugu recognized it as the bug they planted.

"You really should invest in some smaller listening devices," Lupin said, "I spotted these while talking with Freddy, and gave a false meeting time while signaling him of the real meeting time in a spot where you couldn't see. He got the message, and used a pay-phone to call about who would be meeting him. Once I got wind someone might be crashing the party, I thought it a good idea to keep an eye on the old man." "Look, I'm just a hired gun," Natalia offered, "You already have your money, so why not let me have mine?"

"A matter of reputation," Lupin retorted, "If someone who hired me died on my watch, even after we've already completed the contract, it would make it very hard for me to find commissioned work. Even a thief needs basic necessities, after all." Kiritsugu quickly grabbed his gun and fired, only for the bullet to get intercepted by Jigen, prompting Natalia to pull out her own gun. Jigen spotted it out of the corner of his eye and shoulder tackled her. Kiritsugu fired a few more rounds, but only as covering fire so he could keep Lupin on his toes while he went down the fire escape.

However, he didn't get far before a cloud of smoke surrounded him, stopping him in his tracks as he started coughing. "Now that wasn't very nice," came Lupin's voice. Kiritsugu flicked his wrist to reveal his switchblade and sliced at where he heard the voice from. He heard cloth tearing, but didn't see any blood. "Jeez," Lupin said, "This was one of my better suits. Do you know how much the tailoring costs on these things?" By now Kiritsugu had heard the sound of car driving off into the distance, meaning they had lost their chance at Edelfelt, unless Kiritsugu could get some information from Lupin.

Lupin smiled, as if reading Kiritsugu's thoughts. "So you wanna try your luck, huh kid? Fine, but you'll have to do better than knife tricks and gun play." He got out a cartoon-looking bomb with the fuse lit. Kiritsugu gasped as Lupin tossed it, both of them jumping in different directions. Instead of the expected explosion, however, there was a popping sound. Kiritsugu turned to see the bomb had split in two and revealed a small puppet of Lupin on a spring, it's tongue sticking with a note that read, "See ya!"

'_How did I fall for such a trick?',_' Kiritsugu asked himself. He hurried down the fire escape, getting on his bike, a Yamaha XS 650, just in time to catch up to a Mercedes-Benz SSK that was being driven by Lupin. "Wow, you're even more persistent than Pops!," Lupin remarked. "Don't compare me to that failure of an inspector," Kiritsugu retorted. He knew from the file that Lupin was referring to Zenigata. Lupin's eyes narrowed. "Hey, if he's such a failure… Then why is he still in Interpol?" Kiritsugu looked confused.

"It's true Pops could never catch me," Lupin clarified, "But other criminals? None of them stand a chance…" He suddenly grinned. "Which, by the way, now means you!" He pointed behind Kiritsugu, and the kid turned to see police cruisers right behind, sirens blazing. "LUPIN!," called out a voice on a megaphone that Kiritsugu assumed was Zenigata, "WE FINALLY CAUGHT UP WITH YOU! GIVE YOURSELF UP AND RETURN THE SWORD OF HERNAN CORTEZ! YOU ON THE BIKE AS WELL!" "Sorry Pops!," Lupin said, "Already sold it off! But if you still wanna catch me, then I'm game!"

Kiritsugu suddenly found himself not only having to chase Lupin, but try and avoid the cops. As he did, he saw Lupin pull off driving feats that should not have been humanly possible. "How could anyone be so lucky…? And how has his luck not run out yet…?" By now the chase was moving onto the Golden Gate Bridge, and in all likelihood there was a police blockade on the other side. "Alright Goemon!," Lupin called out, "You're up!" He moved to the side to reveal a Japanese man in a simple gi, likely Goemon. The man unsheathed his sword and simply swung it.

Kiritsugu was confused at first, until he heard the man call out, "Once again I have cut a worthless thing…" He snapped his sword back in its sheath, and the entire bridge seemed to slice in half. The police stopped in time, but Kiritsugu didn't. He blacked out as he hit the water. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking up at Lupin. The thief must have spotted him falling and gotten him to shore. "Looks like you lost this round, champ," he said, "And don't worry about your contract. I doubled Natalia's money to lay off our client. Can't protect him forever, after all."

He walked off to his car. "Better luck next time, kiddo." And with that, he drove off. Natalia showed up shortly afterward, sporting some blood on her stomach. "Glad Jigen didn't kill you," Kiritsugu muttered. Natalia chuckled. "He tried, but he never expected me to be able to heal myself." Kiritsugu sighed. "So we failed." Natalia nodded. "Big time." "I'm starting to get why Lupin's been able to escape every time," Kiritsugu noted, "Every always underestimates him, and with Zenigata he's tried every trick in the book, so by now Lupin can predict him."

Natalia helped him up. "Maybe next time you'll be better prepared." She then turned serious. "Listen. There's something important I should tell you. When observing Edelfelt's manor, I spotted some individuals wearing owl masks casing the area. Something about them scared me like nothing else. If you should ever encounter them, do not underestimate them. If they are who I think they are, they are not the sort of people you want to get involved with, except as an enemy. Because they are not afraid to manipulate whoever they have to." Kiritsugu could tell his teacher was serious about this.

* * *

Back in the present, Jonathan listened to Kiritsugu's story. "After hearing about Lupin's death, I didn't think there'd be a next time," he noted, "But his presence as Assassin in this war has proven me wrong." Maiya then entered the room. "Sir, a Mister Kujo is here to speak with you. He says it's urgent." Kiritsugu looked to Jonathan, who nodded. "Alright," Kiritsugu said, "Send him in." Jotaro came in and sat down, and Kiritsugu had to remark on how he and Jonathan were about the same size. "I just got a report from an old friend of Granddad's," Jotaro said, "An organization called the Court of Owls is on the move seeking to manipulate the war."

Kiritsugu stiffened. It was likely the same group Natalia had mentioned. "What are their plans?" "I don't know their current plans," Jotaro clarified, "But apparently, they were expecting you to have summoned someone other than Jonathan. And they were expecting you to contact them." Natalia's words from that day rang in Kiritsugu's ears. _'Because they are not afraid to manipulate whoever they have to.'_ "I very nearly did," Kiritsugu admitted, "But then I remembered Jonathan mentioning how I shouldn't take anything for granted. And I realized at that moment that I was taking him for granted, thinking I could win the war all by myself."

"That's a foolish idea," Jotaro pointed out, "You were given a Servant for a reason. They're not flags to be waved about, they're soldiers to be sent into battle." Kiritsugu nodded. "Yes. I should have realized that from the beginning. I guess I spent so much time on the whole 'hero of justice' thing, that I didn't even stop to consider what being a hero is, or what justice is." Outside, a man with an owl head was watching the mansion. "Contact our great leader," he said into a communicator, "Our presence may have been compromised."

**Yep, dark things are on the horizon. We'll see before long how these new foes will muddle things up in the war. But we've got other stories to tell in this… Well, story. Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11: True and Future King

**This chapter mostly has a focus on Evan, and the after years following the end of Ni No Kuni 2. Just something that's mostly head-canon, but all things considered a lot of it makes sense. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 11: True and Future King

Evan sat on the roof of the hotel, a disabled explosive device in his hand. Clearly, one of the other Masters learned about Kayneth being one and decided to try using the explosive to bypass his magical defenses. Evan's world was not without the technology to produce plastic explosives, so Bracken had been able to disable the device easily. But as Evan sat there, his thoughts turned to Evermore, the kingdom he had built up from almost nothing. And it occurred to him that, even if Otto Mausinger hadn't been deceived into killing his best friend and starting a coup, forming Evermore might have been Evan's destiny one way or another.

King Leonhard had written in his diary, back when everyone including himself thought he was sick, that Mausinger would be the one to inherit the throne. It was just one more step on the road to bridging the gap between the grimalkin and the mice. Unfortunately, after Leonhard's death, his ministers would not heed that final will. It was the ultimate mistake, as it was the final push that led Mausinger to enact his coup. Back in those early days, Evan suspected that Mausinger was in the right. He had to have been, else Oakenheart, the Kingmaker of Ding Dong Dell, would never have acknowledged Mausinger as king.

It wasn't until Evan saw how much the grimalkin were being oppressed, even more than the mice had ever been, that he started to have doubts. Though in hindsight, a lot of Mausinger's more questionable decisions as king could attributed to the deception and manipulation of his assistant Vermine. In any event, had things gone according to his father's plan, Evan would have decided to leave to learn what it meant to be a true king, likely with Aranella traveling with him. There were still days Evan missed his late governess, but he couldn't complain. Traveling with Roland had taught him much, especially since Roland had experience in ruling a country, something Aranella could never have given him.

And it was because of this wealth of experience that Evermore became the kingdom it was. A kingdom to be proud of, the jewel of his world. Evan had brought in people from the other realms looking for a fresh start, arguably the best of the best. In time he had seen his various ministers, generals, and other shop masters grow and form relationships. Some were amusing, like when Marlene was able to coax Grimm's helmet off, becoming enamored with what she saw. Or that surprising moment when Norbert admitted he was attracted to Muriel. A mouse asking a grimalkin on a date would be unheard of in the time of Evan's ancestors.

And these were just some of the first. Evan, in his role as king, wound up officiating a number of marriages in his kingdom. But none were more important than the day he offered Tani a place as his queen, this time for real. The two had grown close over the years, so it was no surprise when her response was, "What took you so long to ask?" Her actual answer was yes, of course, and after several more years, she had given birth to their son Ferdinand. Only a select few knew that Ferdinand was the king meant to unite the world at last, rather than simply being named after him.

* * *

Evan had only closed his eyes for a few moments, but when he opened them again, he found himself in a familiar room, looking at a familiar young man. He knew what was happening. It had happened before. There were only two differences. One, he had the appearance of when he was a young man himself, and two, he recognized the young man in front of him. Evan smiled. "Good to see you again, Ferdy." Ferdinand chuckled. "You and Mother haven't called me that since I was a boy. Sorry for the older appearances, but I thought it might be awkward for me to call a boy 'Father'. Especially since you now know who I am."

Ferdinand had a rare gift from the day he was born. He could send his mind through time to speak with people from other eras. And the first thing he used it for was to visit Evan when he was just getting started at becoming a king. The words of wisdom he passed to Evan, Evan had also passed to Ferdinand. In a way, it was poetic to have father and son help each other in such a roundabout way. It also explained how Ferdinand had know things would turn out alright. To him, everything Evan had gone through was already in the history books.

"I must admit," Evan said, "I wasn't expecting to get a visit from you. Especially since I'm now in Roland's world. And not even in the same time as him." "I can only assume it's because Evermore as you knew it is one of your Noble Phantasms," Ferdinand suggested. Roland had told many stories of his world, and the Holy Grail War was one of them. Roland had in fact been descended from an ancient Magus family, which was how he could so easily learn magic in the first place. "This is one time when your knowledge of the future might not be so helpful," Evan noted, "After all, I was summoned after I had already died."

"True," Ferdinand admitted, "Though there is one thing I'm curious about. What does everyone want from the Grail in the first place?" Evan closed his eyes. "I know what I want. What I truly want. I had told my Master and her fiance one thing, but in reality what I would like… Is to resurrect Doloran's beloved Alisandra." Ferdinand looked confused. "You've noticed Doloran never seems to age?," Evan asked, and his son nodded. Evan folded his hands on the table. "The truth is, before the power of Allegoria's Kingmaker went wild without Alisandra to keep it in check, she and Doloran made a marriage pact."

"And this has something to do with why Doloran never ages?," Ferdinand asked. Evan nodded. "Alisandra was of the dragonkin, a long extinct race. And because of their long lives, those of other species married to a dragonkin are blessed with an extended life-span, until the couple bears a child. But with Alisandra dead, Doloran's blessing has become a curse." "That would explain why Doloran was able to live for two-thousand years," Ferdinand realized, "So you intend to use the Grail to resurrect Alisandra in our world, so that she can bear Doloran's child and break his curse."

"Exactly," Evan replied, "But of course it would have to be done in your time, otherwise it could have serious repercussions on our world's history." He looked out the nearby window. "As for the others… Kayneth has admitted that he would like to clear his family's debts. I've no idea what Lancer would want, or if he even has a wish. Sola-Ui is still on the fence, for now simply wanting to understand Kayneth better. I don't know what Caster's Master would want, but Caster himself made his wish plain. He wants to resurrect Jeanne d'Arc, claiming he is rescuing her from a cruel God. But given his madness, I doubt he can be taken at his word."

He gave a shrug. "As for the others… I couldn't say. Given Rider's attempts to recruit people to his army, I can only assume his wish to properly resurrect and continue his conquests. Archer would likely just want the Grail itself as one of his treasures. I couldn't say what their Masters want. Lupin has already made it plain he plans to steal the Grail when it manifests, and given how in sync he is with his Master I assume the same holds true for him. As for Jonathan, All Might, and their Masters… Your guess is as good as mine."

Ferdinand nodded. "Well, perhaps you'll get a chance to learn somewhere along the line. After all, in trying to take the Grail, you'll be forced to rob these people of their own hopes and dreams." Evan nodded solemnly. His kingdom was based on the idea of everyone getting their own Happily Ever After. But in this Holy Grail War, such a thing would be impossible. He knew enough about wishes in stories that if the wish wasn't worded just right, it could backfire horribly. Hence the reason why Evan had thought out his wish and how he would word it so carefully.

"There's one more thing I'm concerned about," Evan said, "Earlier Sola-Ui was visited by a friend she made at the Laughing Peacock exhibit, a woman who likes to call herself Fluttershy. She warned that a group known as the Court of Owls is making plans to interfere with the War." Ferdinand gave a knowing smile Evan recognized, and he gave a smile back. "But they're not likely to succeed in their plans, are they?" "I will say this much," Ferdinand said, "I remember one of Roland's journals that he left behind detailing how Doloran's actions mirrored the Court of Owls, and his words made it plain that they were defunct by the time he became President."

* * *

The next day, Evan had taken to wandering the streets. He was mostly trying to see if he could find one of the other three Servants he had wound up befriending. It was strange to consider Lupin a friend after confronting him during his planned heist of the Laughing Peacock, but considering the ordeal they went through together, Evan couldn't help but compare Lupin to a skinnier Batu. Batu was a sky pirate in the end, yet he still had a good heart, was a good father, and had been a loyal minister in Evermore for many years.

He was glad it was the middle of the day. Recently a number of kidnappings of young children had caused the local authorities to instill a curfew. He couldn't blame the police for their actions, it's the sort of thing he would have done if the same thing were happening in Evermore. _'I can't help but think Caster has something to do with these kidnappings,'_ he thought to himself. "Hey there!," came Lupin's voice, "Evan!" Evan turned in the direction of the voice to see Lupin, together with Jonathan and All Might. Evan almost didn't recognize All Might due to how skinny he was, but there was no hiding that level of prana.

"Don't mind the odd appearance," All Might said as Evan joined the trio at their table, "Right now One For All, my Noble Phantasm, is turned off." Lupin ordered Evan a root beer, and three regular beers for himself and the other two Servants. "So why call us all together, Lupin?," Jonathan asked. "Well, I think we can all agree Caster needs to be dealt with sooner rather than later, right?," Lupin asked. The other three nodded as one. "So you're thinking we should try and find his hideout," Evan realized. "On the money," Lupin replied.

"Why the three of us though?," All Might asked, "Granted we kinda bonded during Caster's attack. But you also seem to have Rider's respect." "Guy's too boisterous for this job," Lupin pointed out, "This sort of thing requires a more subtle touch." All Might realized what Lupin was getting at. Pound for pound once One For All was active he was as big as Rider, but as a superhero he knew how to control his strength for gentler actions, such as evacuating civilians. Jonathan, for all his power, wasn't a powerhouse and wouldn't bring Caster's hideout down around their ears. Same could be said for Evan.

"So it's basically a stealth mission," he summarized, "I'm surprisingly good at stealth." "I'll say," Evan said, "You always seem to come in out of nowhere, not announcing yourself until you've already landed." "If that's settled," Jonathan chimed in, "I'd say we're all in. Not only are Caster's actions so monstrous they make DIO look like a puppy by comparison, but taking a Master and Servant out of the war would bring each of us one step closer to obtaining the Grail." "Glad we're all on the same page," Lupin said with a grin, "Normally on these types of gigs I team up with Pops, there are villains out there he hates more than me, but this is definitely gonna make things interesting."

"How are we going to find Caster?," Evan asked. "There's the fly in the ointment," Lupin admitted, "For now I have no idea how we're gonna pull that off. So far the police have no leads. My best idea is to wait until just around the time of curfew, when there's less people out, and start scouring all the locations the police have yet to look." "Maybe I can tail one of the higher ups in the police in the meantime," All Might suggested, "Some of them might have a better idea of where to look." "If that's your plan, I'd suggest tailing Pops," Lupin suggested, "If there's anyone who can track this scumbag, it's Inspector Zenigata."

**I realize that the Court of Owls is already taken by DC, but this **_**is**_** supposed to be a fanfiction taking place in an alternate reality. And I didn't want to rehash the whole 'Owls of Minerva' deal done by The Infamous Man. Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Final Days of Lupin

**I was honestly wondering what I would be doing for this chapter, which focuses on Lupin. I decided to focus less on his death, and more on the days leading up to it. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 12: Final Days of Lupin

After the meeting, Evan and All Might returned to their Masters, but Lupin and Jonathan stuck around. "So," Lupin said, "How exactly did you die?" "Let's just say round two with DIO didn't go as well as the first fight we had," Jonathan replied, "Though to be fair, that was my own choice. Having lived for longer than a century, I was starting to get tired. And all my friends had long since passed. Plus, I wanted to make sure nothing further could endanger my great-granddaughter." He explained in brief detail the entire story of the Stardust Crusaders and the hunt for DIO.

"So you took a fall past your prime for the sake of your family, knowing someone could pick up where you left off," Lupin said, "Gotta admit, if I had lived as long as you did, I'd have done the same thing. Sooner or later, the game starts to lose its fun no matter how you change things up." Jonathan took a sip of his beer. "There's something I should mention. My great-great-grandson, Jotaro. He stopped by the Einzbern manor to warn me and Kiritsugu about something." "So it really is Kiritsugu who's your Master," Lupin noted, "Me and Kirei suspected as much. So what did Jotaro want to warn you about?"

"It seems a nefarious group called the Court of Owls has designs on the Holy Grail War," Jonathan explained. Lupin nodded. "I had a hunch it might be something like that. An old friend of Kirei's called mentioning they would be making their move. I should have known they'd rise up after my death. Especially since it was one of their remaining members who finally did me in. I never even saw him coming. Me and my gang were doing another routine heist, and I realize that's a strange line coming from me, but just as we were making our escape… Bang! Suddenly I feel a serious pain in my chest and I realize I've been shot." He closed his eyes. "Though I gotta say, the days leading up to that were the best in my life…"

* * *

It was early in 1984. Lupin received a call from someone wanting to meet him in Bwanda. Imagine his surprise to learn it was Inspector Zenigata, waving him over from the bar. "Surprised you're not trying to slap the cuffs on me like usual Pops," Lupin said as he sat down. "Interpol has no jurisdiction in this country," Zenigata explained, "That's why I chose to meet here. Probably gonna be the only time we get to have a drink together." He took a sip of his drink. "The truth is, the Court of Owls has decided to rise up again."

Lupin narrowed his eyes. "After we spent so much time squashing them years ago?" Zenigata nodded solemnly. "They're almost something on your shoe that you just can't scrape off. Somehow, a little bit always remains behind. The thing is, I happen to know that they're operating in the area where you intend to have your next heist." Lupin had already sent out a calling card declaring his intent to steal the fabulous Rainbow Diamond. Lupin realized what Zenigata was getting at. "So you basically want my help dealing with the Court before we have our usual cat and mouse."

"If we even get that far," Zenigata clarified, "Last time we tangled with the Court of Owls several of us almost lost our lives. And there's no doubt they hold a grudge." Lupin closed his eyes before flashing his usual grin. "Hey now, don't go talking like that Pops! It's like not either of us are gonna kick the bucket that easily!" Zenigata smirked. "You'd better not, you crazy bastard. Or I'll be sure to lock your corpse up in solitary." The raised their glasses in a toast before chugging back their beers." _'I really hope that gives us a boost in good luck,'_ Lupin thought to himself, _'We're gonna need it.'_

* * *

Later, Lupin had been surprised when Fujiko had invited him to her bedroom. And even more surprised when he learned why she did so. "Wait, are you serious!?," Lupin asked, "You actually want to have sex together!?" Fujiko nodded. "I heard about what Zenigata wanted from us, and given what happened last time… I don't want things to go unresolved between us." Lupin was a little hesitant, but his hesitance started to fade when Fujiko embraced him. _'Holy crap, she's serious!'_ It wasn't long before they wound up on the bed, and it was hours before Lupin finally left Fujiko's side.

Needless to say, Jigen and Goemon were shocked that Fujiko was actually willing to go through with it, instead of stringing Lupin along like she usually did. "I wouldn't bet on this being more than a one-time deal," Jigen pointed out. "You're probably right," Lupin admitted, "But at least I can say I finally sampled the goods. Gotta admit, it was worth the twenty year wait." "It's not like you've lived as a monk for those twenty years," Goemon pointed out. "Yeah, but Fujiko is in a league of her own," Lupin noted. Jigen and Goemon looked at each other and shrugged, knowing he had a point.

* * *

Back in the present, Lupin opened his eyes. "It was the next day when we did the heist," he said, "We pulled it off, and we thought we dealt with those Owl guys in the process. But it turned out one or two had survived. And one of them managed to put me down. I felt myself floating after that. It seems it was at that point that I found myself in the Throne of Heroes." Jonathan remembered his own experience, and what he was fighting for. He got up. "Well, thanks for the drink. We'll be reconvening tonight as planned?" Lupin nodded. "You bet." Jonathan walked off, and Lupin got up to pay for the drinks.

Just then, he saw two police officers walking into the bar. _'Bad timing, but maybe I can slip out before they notice me.'_ "The chief's having a field day with Zenigata after we failed to catch Lupin," one of the officers said. "Think it really was the same Lupin the Third?," the other one asked. "If it wasn't, it was one convincing copycat," the first officer replied, "Everything he did was on point." The officer then noticed Lupin out of the corner of his eye and gasped. "Hey! You there!" Lupin snapped his fingers. "So close…" He turned around and chuckled. "Well, sayonara!"

He quickly ran from the bar, the two officers chasing after him. "HALT! I SAID HALT, DAMN IT!" "Only if you ask nicely!," Lupin said with a chuckle. He heard the usual chatter from the crowd as he ran, several wondering if they were seeing things. Then he heard a familiar female voice saying, "Lupin?" Lupin had just enough time to turn his head and spot a familiar face in the crowd. Sure enough, it was Fujiko, ten years older but still as beautiful as ever. Of course, Lupin was too busy ditching the cops to get reacquainted. Even a pervert like him had his priorities.

He slipped into a nearby alley and started reaching into his jacket. However, the officers were starting to close in, only for someone to drop in and slice at the air in front of the officers. "Once again, I have cut a worthless thing…," came a very familiar voice as the samurai sheathed his sword. Once the distinctive click was heard, the officers clothes fell to the ground in strips, causing them to run away in embarrassment. The man then turned to Lupin, revealing the older but familiar face of Goemon. "You just can't seem to stay out of trouble," he said, "Though now that I've gotten good look at you… It seems you really have somehow come back from the dead Lupin."

Lupin chuckled. "Good to see you too, Goemon. And thanks for the save. Saved me a lot of time, at least." "Glad you also picked up on it, Goemon" came Jigen voice as he stepped into the alley, "Spotted that little chase from the street. Only the real Lupin would have chosen the fun of a foot chase when that Fiat of yours was right outside the bar." Lupin chuckled. "I gotta be me." "Though that still leaves the question of how you resurrected in the first place," Goemon admitted, "Especially since it was confirmed that your body is still buried in France."

"Not every form of resurrection requires one's originally body," Lupin pointed out, "Haven't you ever read Dragon Ball, Goemon?" "Even better," Goemon noted, "I had the chance to watch it on TV. It was syndicated as an anime two years after your death." Lupin blinked. "Wow. I'll see if I can check that out sometime." "That said, this world does not have Dragon Balls," Goemon pointed out, "But I get your point." Just then, sirens could be heard in the distance. "I think we'd better save this for later," Lupin noted, "After all, Pops is in town."

The three of them ran off, Lupin using his Tools of the Trade to set up a new disguise. However, before he could finish, he found himself running right into someone and falling on his behind. "Ow… That smarts. Hey, sorry about… That…" As he looked up, he realized the person he had run into was Fujiko. "Lupin…?," she said softly, her voice cracking a little bit, "It really is you, isn't it?" Lupin sighed as he closed his eyes and stood up, only for something heavy to slam into his stomach and grab him around the waist. He looked down to see a young girl that looked very similar to Fujiko.

"Dad!," the girl said, "It's so great to finally meet you!" Lupin's jaw dropped. "D-Dad!? Me!?" Fujiko giggled. "Yes, this is my daughter Riko Mine. Or rather, _our_ daughter, Lupin the Fourth." Jigen and Goemon were dumbfounded. "Well," Jigen said, "I can definitely see a resemblance to Lupin." "Seems this is the ultimate proof that Fujiko really did let Lupin sleep with her willingly," Goemon noted. "You guys really doubted that?," Lupin said indignantly, "Though I gotta admit, even I'm surprised that I got you pregnant on the first try." "I was shocked too," Fujiko admitted, "A friend of mine who's a clinically licensed doctor confirmed you were the father."

* * *

The old gang, plus Riko, managed to finally ditch the cops on a nearby roof. Lupin was still trying to process the fact that he had posthumously become a father. _'And I never even got the chance to get to know her. Sure my dad died while on the job, but I still got to see him often.'_ He sighed. "So, Fuji-cakes, how'd you know it was really me?" "I saw you on the TV the other day," Fujiko explained, "Even without hearing the full story, somehow I could just tell it was you." Riko laughed. "Mom always thought you were dead, but somehow I just knew you were still alive. Especially after all the stories she told me about you."

"Yeah, but I gotta admit this is kinda awkward," Lupin said, "I mean, Fujiko looks as young and beautiful as ever, but Jigen and Goemon, you guys look like time really took its toll." "After you died," Goemon noted, "Nothing was ever really the same. We kind of went our own ways. And we really couldn't take up thieving again. Somehow, it just wasn't the same without you." Lupin gave a sad smile. "Sorry to leave you all like that." "Not like it's your fault," Jigen assured him, "None of us saw that shooter coming."

"That does remind me of something," Fujiko said, "Lupin, what is this Holy Grail you're after now? It's not the same cup from Jesus himself, is it?" "Nope," Lupin said, "It's a bit more grand than a simple carpenter's wooden cup." He had seen the third Indiana Jones movie, and he had to admit the twist at the end made sense. "All I can say is that its presence is tied to how I came back to life, and that it's mystical in nature. But this is one heist I can't get you guys involved in. Trust me, it's for your own good."

He was already bending the rules by getting Zenigata involved. Having his old crew around, especially when they had been out of the game for as long as him and actually gotten older, would likely get them killed too. "Aw, you can't even tell me Dad?," Riko asked. "Sorry kiddo," Lupin said, "But the most I can say is that doing so would go against the rules. And not even my rules, but someone else's." Goemon nodded. "I think that's the most we'll get. If Lupin is willing to play by someone else's rules, then that means this heist is even more serious than any other. And we can't help him. Even if we could be involved, we've gotten too old for this game."

"Age hasn't stopped Zenigata," Jigen pointed out, "But I get your point. That said Lupin, if you ever need a favor that doesn't involve this heist, I'll be in the city for a few more weeks. I needed a change of scenery anyway." He and Goemon left, but Fujiko stayed behind. "So, what about you Fuji-cakes?," Lupin asked. Fujiko smiled. "Sorry. It's not that my feelings for you diminished. But thievery kinda lost its spark over time." Lupin shrugged. "I guessed as much. Let's just say being brought back to life gave me a few new tricks, like how to read people. But that's not the only reason you quit, is it?" He gave a subtle looked to Riko.

Fujiko smiled. "I wonder what would have happened between us if you had this insight back we first got to know each other." She handed Lupin a slip of paper. "I'll be staying here for a while with Riko, so be sure to stop in every once in a while. It'll be good for her to get to know her father." She blushed. "And… Maybe we can pick things up again…" Lupin gave a minor grin as Fujiko walked off. "Good thing I know this new body is fully-functional," he muttered to himself. He likely wouldn't be giving Fujiko any more kids, but he could certainly give her the time of her life. But in the meantime, he'd be doing his next job with a new gang. Sometimes it was good to start fresh.

**For the record, in this story Goemon never lost his eye due to shrapnel, since the shooter was able to hit Lupin while catching everyone unaware. Anyway, next episode will feature All Might and Zenigata. Read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hero and Cop

**As promised, this chapter focuses mostly on All Might and Zenigata, though obviously they won't be interacting. If you remember from a couple chapters ago, Lupin suggested All Might tail Zenigata just in case the Interpol Inspector gained a lead on Caster's location. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 13: Hero and Cop

There was only one regret that All Might had in regards to becoming a hero. The politics involved. The old comics that he read growing up, the ones preserved from the 21st century, told of heroes that were beloved and revered without having to subject themselves to a popularity contest or dealing with money issues. Sure, it was nice getting a paycheck just for helping people, but that's not why Toshinori wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be a hero because people needed a hero. A true hero. It was just his bad luck that he was born without a Stand.

That was, of course, until he met Nana Shimura. Nana revealed that she too had been born without a Stand, which in the 25th century was quite rare. But she saw the spirit of justice within Toshinori, and offered to pass onto him the Stand that had been passed onto her, One For All. This Stand broke the normal rule that a Stand was unique to a user. In fact, it was meant to be passed to multiple users, adding the strength of all previous users to the current user. Toshinori was the eighth user of this Stand, and with it he became the hero All Might. But he suffered a serious injury from a villain called All For One, limiting his use of the Stand.

Luckily, he found a promising new user in Izuku Midoriya, a reminder of everything Toshinori stood for in his youth. In spite of passing on the power and ultimately burning out what little he had left crippling All For One for life, Toshinori was able to hold on until Midoriya was able to unleash the full potential of One For All. It was when this assurance came that Toshinori's body finally gave out on him. But it was a death any hero dreamed of. When you go out with a shout, you get remembered, but when you go out with a whisper, you never truly die.

* * *

But All Might still dreamed of a world where heroes could just be heroes, without worrying about ranking or money or being barred from doing the right thing due to red tape. And being summoned as Berserker in the Holy Grail War, All Might felt he had the chance to get just that. Of course, he to had deal not only with seven other Servants, but his Master essentially being blackmailed with a hostage. A hostage All Might was sure Zouken would never give up. And it was clear Kariya thought the same. All Might was glad he found that armor piece by chance during a field trip. He doubted Kariya would last long with a Berserker that had a higher Mad Enhancement rank, even if Lancelot would be able to use his full potential.

He was walking through the city until found the police station. _'Zenigata must be somewhere inside. I'll stake the place out until I see him.'_ It was weird staking out a police station instead of, say, a known supervillain's hideout, but this was a different situation than normal. Meanwhile, inside the station, Zenigata was being read the riot act by the police chief. He had tuned it out, having heard it dozens of times before, to reflect on the realization that Lupin, somehow, had come back from the dead. "This 'copycat' is becoming a nuisance," the chief stated, "Do you have idea how angry the Egyptian consulate was with the theft of the peacock?"

"With all due respect sir," Zenigata said, "Dealing with politicians is a bit above my pay grade. Now if you had asked me what the media thinks of all this…" "The media is eating it up like it's a damn three-ring circus," the chief noted, "But I understand your position." Zenigata knew the chief was in the group that believed Lupin had really come back, but for political reasons had to make a show of admitting it was a copycat. "Anyway, for now we need to get back some much needed PR," the chief said, "And you need a chance to cool your head. So for the time being I'm transferring you to the recent string of kidnappings. You'll find the file in your office."

Zenigata nodded. He ignored the jeers from several officers, especially since each of them was reprimanded both by those who understood what they were truly dealing with and wanted to stand up for him, and superiors who recognized his authority over these younger officers. He entered his office, which was small but serviceable, no different than what he had when rising through the ranks back when he was a beat cop, and opened the file. It was grizzly to say the least. The incident started with several families being kidnapped. Evidence suggested some family members were tied up and forced to watch before being killed as well.

Zenigata noticed that in the space of one day the kidnapper's MO had changed, now going for young children. At first he was concerned about young Evan, but decided he wouldn't be targeted. _'Kid can't be any younger than twelve or thirteen. All of these kids were under ten.'_ He then noticed something else. "The MO changed around the time the Einzberns arrived in Fuyuki. Most would see this as coincidence, but I don't believe in coincidences." Jonathan's information had proven the Einzberns had no direct connection to Lupin, but Zenigata couldn't help but think there had to be a connection of some kind, even if it was indirect.

Akimi suddenly knocked on his door. "Hey Zenigata. I was going on break and wondered if you wanted to join me for lunch." Zenigata considered it, then nodded. "Sure, I could use some fresh air. All these smokers aren't good for my health. Especially since I quit smoking after my retirement." He left the station with Akimi, carefully followed by All Might. They soon got some lunch at a local fast food place. All Might had gotten a meal for himself so as not to look suspicious. Not that he needed to eat, but it was gratifying to know he still could.

"So I heard you got assigned to kidnapping case," Akimi said, catching All Might's attention. "It's a temporary transfer," Zenigata clarified, "Honestly, with what I've seen in the file, it would do me some good to prioritize this. While Lupin has killed in the past, he's not the sort to enjoy wanton slaughter like the asshole responsible for these actions." "I suppose you heard about the incident involving a man matching Goemon Ishikawa's description," Akimi noted. Zenigata nodded. "I guess Lupin's old gang caught wind of what was going on. I wonder if any of them will join back up with him."

He took a bite of his burger. "I think perhaps the kidnapper might have an indirect connection to Lupin." "Indirect?," Akimi asked, "How so?" "We know that four days ago is when the last family killing occurred," Zenigata explained, "It was a day after that when Irisviel von Einzbern and her bodyguard Jonathan Pendleton arrived in Fuyuki. They settled into a manor the family hadn't used in sixty years. A few hours later, Lupin declares his intent to steal something called the Holy Grail. And then, two days later, he pulls off the heist of the Laughing Peacock. Throughout all of these events, the kidnappings were going on, this time targeting young children under ten years old."

"Why the change in MO?," Akimi asked. "I don't know the why just yet," Zenigata admitted, "But the when is more important to me right now. The change happened on the same day Irisviel arrived in Fuyuki. These events are linked by something, and I believe it revolves around the Holy Grail." "You think Lupin isn't the only after it," Akimi realized. Zenigata nodded. "It's my belief that Irisviel and the kidnapper are also looking for it. Lupin caught wind of it and decided he wanted it for himself. And he's working with a new partner for this. You remember the unidentified man who was driving the Fiat?"

Akimi nodded. "We never got a good look at him, so we don't know who he is. But whoever he is, he may be the one who told Lupin about the Laughing Peacock. And might have even resurrected him… Also, come to think about it, Tohsaka Tokiomi stopped making public appearances around that time. And it's when he sent his wife and daughter out of town. Could he also be seeking the Holy Grail?" "If he is, we'll have a chance to interrogate him later," Zenigata noted, "For now we focus on the kidnapper." He finished his meal and grabbed his hat. "I'm gonna take a walk. I could use some fresh air to clear my head."

* * *

Most wouldn't think that All Might could do stealth with his size. But with his superior speed, heightened senses, and the fact that he could turn off One For All to blend in easier, he could sneak around with the best Terror Heroes. This let him easily keep tabs on Zenigata without any issues. He had to admit, Zenigata was a intuitive inspector. He was already catching onto the Holy Grail War without knowing what it was. _'I just hope he doesn't dig too deeply into it. It could get him in trouble.'_ He and Zenigata then noticed a kid kneeling over a railing on a nearby bridge. Kneeling a little too much.

Luckily, Zenigata was able to get the kid's attention before All Might had to break his cover. "What on earth on you doing, kid?," Zenigata asked. "I was just looking at the water," the kid replied. All Might breathed a sigh of relief. So it wasn't a suicide attempt. _'There's nothing worse than having to get an earful after saving a person who doesn't want to be saved, especially from themselves.'_ "So where are your parents?," Zenigata asked. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," the kid said. Zenigata flashed his badge. "Don't worry, I'm a cop. So where are they?"

The kid looked at him, then said, "Mom's at home, Dad's at work. They know I'm out of the house, but not that I'm here. I was trying to see if I could help my friends Yosuke and Mikado. They haven't shown up at school for two days. Lot's of my other classmates think the Thing got them." Zenigata realized the kid had to be talking about Yosuke Sakurai and Mikado Goto, two of the kidnapping victims who went missing two days ago around the same time. Their bodies haven't been found yet, so it was believed they were still alive.

"Can you tell me more about this 'Thing'?," Zenigata asked, "Don't worry, after some of the things I've seen in my career, nothing's too crazy for me to believe." The kid nodded. "The older kids say the Thing has been taking kids away to eat them. It's supposed to have eyes like a fox, wears purple all over, and is followed by these weird monsters. And somehow it can take kids away without them putting up a fight." He pointed toward the river. "Over that way." Zenigata and All Might noticed a large drain pipe. _'The sewers!,'_ All Might realized, _'So that must be where Caster is! The Thing the kid was referring to must be Caster's Master!'_

Zenigata came to similar conclusion, though he wasn't thinking about there being two people involved. _'Got ya, you bastard!'_ He knew from the report that the police were checking all the abandoned buildings and warehouses, but hadn't thought to check the sewers. He turned back to the boy. "What's your name kid?" "Shiro," the kid replied, "Shiro Enjo. Mister, what's it like being a police officer?" Zenigata smiled. "It feels good, knowing you're doing the right thing. Laws are what keep our society intact. Sometimes you might have to do things you're not proud of, but if you keep moving forward with your morals intact, then you can go on and enforce justice with your head held high."

He stood up. "That is what I believe being an officer is all about. For me, being a cop is worth it in the end." Shiro smiled. "Then, some day I want to be a police officer too!" All Might couldn't help but see a spark of Midoriya when he heard that. This kid, Shiro, had the same spirit of justice. All Might hoped it wouldn't burn out. The world needed more people like this kid. As Zenigata walked off, he ran into Akimi. "Good timing," Zenigata said, "I got a lead on our kidnapper. Tell me, was the sewer system ever checked?"

Akimi realized what Zenigata was getting at. "Son of a bitch. We need to get every available officer down there and start searching!" "I'll talk to the chief about it," Zenigata said, "We need to catch this sicko. Tonight!" He and Akimi walked off. "This is just the information we've been looking for," All Might noted, "I should head for the Einzbern manor and let Jojo know. Then we can reconvene. If those officers try going up against Caster they'll likely be slaughtered. We need to do this now, before anyone else gets hurt." He activated One For All and jumped away, heading for the manor.

**Once again, gotta thank The Infamous Man for inspiration. We don't know what Shiro's family name was before he was adopted by Kiritsugu and became the Shiro Emiya we're all familiar with. And on that note, I wonder what it'd be like for Archer/Emiya to be summoned in this timeline and learn that his past self never even lost his birth parents. Read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14: End of Caster

**We finally get into the chapter where Caster gets tracked down. I realize the chapter is kinda spoilery, but let's be honest, with everything the group has going up against Caster, can you really expect him to walk away from this? Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 14: End of Caster

To say Chief Makoto was annoyed would be an understatement. Though for once the annoyance wasn't with Zenigata, but his own men. "Can someone tell me why, up until Inspector Zenigata spoke with some of the local children, no one to thought to look IN THE SEWER SYSTEM!? Contrary to popular belief, the sewers of a city as large of Fuyuki _can_ function as a hideout like in comic books! The pipes are rather large, especially near the drainage ditches, and there are various facilities large enough to act as a base of operations. And yet you all decided to chose the more obvious search locations ABOVE GROUND!"

Zenigata shook his head as the officers looked embarrassed. Clearly they were of the idea that no one in their right mind would operate out of a sewer, but in reality it was the perfect hiding place because of that misconception. And anyone willing to eviscerate their captives just for fun wouldn't care where they were hiding, especially if it was dark, out of the way, and quiet, where few other people bothered to go down. He was only surprised no one in the septic company was reported missing. Makoto sighed. "This is why the parents of those missing children think we're incompetent. If you had thought to look in the sewers days ago, we could have easily caught this kidnapper before he ever got this far."

He turned to Zenigata. "Inspector, I'm giving you full authority on this mission. I want any possible exits covered, and all blind spots accounted for." "Count on it, Chief," Zenigata replied, glad the chief understood what needed to be done. He was going to make sure this bastard was caught. And if Lupin happened to show up, which he usually did when a scumbag like their mystery man reared his ugly head, Zenigata might get lucky and be able to catch him as well. "Everyone pay attention. This sicko is bound to strike just before curfew, when all the kids are walking home. I want every possible entrance to the sewer stormed at once. And I want no excuses as to why this bastard isn't a padded room by this time tomorrow!"

* * *

"You got back late," Kirei noted as Lupin returned, "If not for the continued existence of my Command Seals I'd be concerned for your life." "Sorry about that, Kirei," Lupin said as he got out a couple glasses and some Jack Daniels, "But I've had a hell of a day. First I got in touch with those same three Servants from before. We made plans to deal Caster tonight." "You have some idea where he might be?," Kirei asked. Lupin took a quick drink. "We should have some idea before evening. All Might said he was gonna tail Zenigata. Knowing Pops, he's already gotten wind of Caster's actions."

"Let's hope you get to him before Zenigata does," Kirei said, "The last thing this war needs is several dozen police officers winding up dead. There's no way Father would be able to cover that up." Lupin nodded. "I hear ya. And I'd hate to have anything happen to Pops. If it came down to it, I'd gladly bail him out of a tight spot. Have before, and I would again. And he'd do the same to me. Over time we found our jobs more exciting as the chase kept going. Oh yeah, that reminds me, I ran into some old friends earlier."

Kirei stiffened. "Did they recognize you?" "Well, yeah," Lupin admitted, "But I made sure they know nothing about the Holy Grail War, only letting them know enough to understand how I came back. They wisely chose not to ask too many questions. Although… My daughter might have been a bit more curious…" Kirei raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a daughter." "Neither did I until just this morning," Lupin admitted, "Apparently she was conceived on the one night me and Fujiko finally slept together."

'_That would make her right around Caren's age,'_ Kirei privately mused. "Well, given my disposition it's hard to know how to react to this news. I suppose congratulations are in order, though you obviously know it's half-hearted at best." "The real rough part is knowing I wasn't there for all of Riko's firsts," Lupin said sadly, "Her first steps, first word, first birthday, first day of school…" "We are similar in fatherhood in that regard," Kirei admitted, "Though I do love my daughter as a father should, I didn't spend as much time with her as I should have, due to my duties with the Church. In fact, I haven't seen her in several years. She presently lives with her grandmother, on her mother's side."

Just then there was knock on the door. Kirei went on guard but Lupin waved him down. "It's just Jojo," he assured his Master. He opened the door, and sure enough Jonathan was there. "All Might stopped by the manor earlier," Jonathan explained, "Zenigata stumbled across a lucky break. One of the local kids heard about a monster living in the sewers." "It has to be Caster," Kirei realized, "The sewer system would be a perfect hiding place, even from Magi." "Yes, but if we're going to act it needs to be immediately," Jonathan noted, "Zenigata is likely organizing a police raid on the sewer system as we speak." Lupin nodded. "Alright. Kirei, wait here. Right now Zenigata doesn't know about you, and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible." Kirei nodded as the two Servants left.

* * *

Jonathan and Lupin played pool at the bar while waiting for Evan and All Might. They showed up soon enough. "It's as we suspected," Evan said, "The Fuyuki Police are organizing as we speak. They'll strike at the sewers once the curfew starts. Zenigata intends to have all exits covered." "Probably realizes I'd never let a psychopath like Caster or his Master get away with their vile acts," Lupin realized, "He's trying to organize it so that he can catch us both." "As it happens I spotted someone on the way here with several children," All Might noted, "They were following him willingly, but the huge amount of mana coming off his bracelet told me it wasn't as willing as it looked."

"Hypnotism," Jonathan realized, "Well two can play that game. There happens to be a potent technique in Hamon that can hypnotize a target, planting suggestions in their head. My adopted sister Twilight has used it before, along with my daughter-in-law Elizabeth. I've never personally used it, but I know how it works and I can pull it off if necessary. For example, I can give Caster a vision of what he wants most." Lupin smirked. "Like making him think his beloved Jeanne is reprimanding him. Clever." He paid for the group's drinks, and they hurried off in the direction All Might saw the Master.

* * *

They soon wound up in front of the drainage ditch where All Might and Zenigata had run into Shiro. "This is the spot," All Might noted, "And I'm guessing Caster provided him with some charms to keep his clothes dry. It's nearly impossible not to get your feet wet in this place." "I can definitely feel Caster's prana coming from inside," Evan noted, "And something more foul in the air. Hopefully he hasn't claimed too many more victims." Jonathan closed his eyes. "We may have spotted him just in time. He's clearly been gathering materials to summon something terrible."

He got out a flashlight and turned it on. Lupin and All Might had one too. Evan simply conjured a fireball in his hand. They carefully navigated the maze of pipes. "The stone structure reminds me of Ding Dong Well," Evan mused, "And this would certainly be similar to the time I had to destroy a Tainted Monster that had the potential to pollute the entire water supply in the kingdom." The group realized they were getting close when they spotted the body of a little girl, slouched against the wall with her insides missing and her ribs strewn about in front of her, her blood having been used to paint two bird wings on the wall behind her.

Evan increased the size of the flame, making it big enough to incinerate the corpse. "This bastard thinks all this is art," Evan noted, "He believes it all a fun game." "Then I think it's time we give him a dose of reality," Lupin replied. Just up ahead, they heard Caster's voice. "Ah, Ryuunosuke, do you not hear their screams?" "Ryuunosuke must be the name of his Master," All Might whispered to the others. They peeked inside the room. Caster and Ryuunosuke were standing in front of two cages, thee girls in the right and four boys in the left. "Look at them, begging for their Lord to come and save them! But he will not appear, for they are destined to die this day!"

Lupin quickly took out his Walther P38 and aimed for the scalpel in Ryuunosuke's hand, then fired. Ryuunosuke cried out in shock at the scalpel was shot out of his hand. "Two things," Lupin said as he and the others walked into the room, "Most Japanese kids are either Shinto or Buddhist followers. They have no real belief in the same God you know. And from the looks of things, either destiny screwed up, or the 'cruel God' you are so fond of decrying doesn't exist. Because we're here to put an end to this malarkey!" All Might buffed himself up using One For All as Evan and Jonathan drew their swords.

Ryuunosuke gulped. "I'm guessing these are the Servants you were talking about earlier?" Caster was similarly freaked. "How…? How on earth did find our hideout!?" Jonathan waved his finger. "The very children you sought to control have wisdom that stumps even the sagest of adults. While you were able to dodge the police, who were looking in more obvious hiding places, the children had an urban legend about you. And as an archaeologist, I'm aware of the old saying that legends tend to have a basis in fact." He charged his sword with Hamon before slicing through several of Caster's monsters.

All Might leapt at another one, his arms crossed. "Carolina Smash!" He brought his hands down on the creature, slicing through it. Lupin tossed a bottle filled with a chemical that could ignite on contact with anything organic, while Evan launched several fire spells. "Focus on Berserker first!," Caster commanded, "Take out their greatest source of strength!" All Might just grinned a little wider as the monsters started to close in. "You think it's that easy? I haven't even shown all I'm capable of!" He brought his arms back. "Orlando Smash!" He brought his hands together in a massive thunderclap, creating a shockwave that tore through the air and the monsters.

He then saw Jonathan getting blocked by more creatures, trying to keep him away from Caster. All Might punched the air in such a way that he got propelled backward. "New Hampshire Smash!" He collided with the creatures, clearing the way for Jonathan to approach. A wall-crawling creature tried to attack the group from behind, but Evan had already spotted him. He charged Mornstar with pure light. "Dazzelslash!" The pure light energy cut right through the creature. Meanwhile, Jonathan had managed to reach Caster. His hand crackled with Hamon. "I believe Jeanne would like a word with you."

Before Caster could move, Jonathan had applied his fingertips to Caster's head, his eyes rolling backward as he saw an illusion. Inside the illusion, he saw Jeanne standing at a church altar. To his sadness, she had a look of disappointment on her face. "Gilles… What have you done?" Caster fell to his knees. "I… I was just trying to help you… They wouldn't give you the love and honor you deserved…" "The same could be said for Jesus of Nazareth," Jeanne reminded him, "At least, at the moment of his death. Yet what happened years afterward?"

Caster gasped, and sank to his hands and knees. "What have I been doing…?" Of course, he had only done so in the illusion. In real life, he was still mostly standing, just enough for Jonathan to retrieve his sword and impale Caster, snapping him out of it. Caster looked shocked. "You… You use her memory… To deceive me…" "You had to understand," Jonathan pointed out, "May God show you mercy for your crimes." He flooded Caster's body with Hamon, channeled through the sword, stopping his heart and causing him to collapse and begin to vanish.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Zenigata was busy organizing the police force at each entrance of the sewer. "We've confirmed that all entrances and exits have been accounted for, Inspector," Akimi said, "At least two officers at each entrance. More for the larger ones. We're ready to move in on your signal." Zenigata noticed a snuffed out cigarette at the entrance. It was a Gitanes brand. "This is Lupin's preferred cigarette," he noted, "So he is here." He got on the radio. "All right! I want everyone to storm the sewer at once! Your priority is the kidnapper, but if you come across Lupin do not hesitate to arrest him!"

* * *

Ryuunosuke freaked as the remaining monsters burst into puddles of blood without their creator to sustain them. _'Oh man… This is so not cool…'_ He tried to sneak his way out, only for Lupin to spot him. "Not so fast, there. You do realize that by now the police are onto you." Ryuunosuke chuckled nervously. "Hey come on, don't you think they'll prioritize a more well-know criminal like you? I mean, you're Lupin the Third, right?" "If you think that, you don't know Zenigata," Lupin said, smirking, "Sure I'm always his top priority, but he won't say no to arresting a worse criminal if they're right in front of him."

He aimed his finger at Ryuunosuke, before somehow conjuring flames from his fingers and scaring him off. "Where did you learn magic?," Evan asked. "I didn't," Lupin clarified. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tube filled with flammable liquid. "A little trick I picked up from a fake magician in my early years. Anyway, we need to find a way out of here. Guaranteed Pops has every exit covered." Evan smirked. "Well, not exactly _all_ of them. There are certain… Other ways of getting out of here." He brought out his wand and cast his Return spell, sending the group all the way to Fuyuki Grand Hotel. By the time SWAT showed up, there was no trace of any of them.

* * *

Ryuunosuke was still running through the sewers. The day had started out so well, but now with Caster dead he was feeling it was time to lay low. He still had his apartment to fall back on. "Think I'd better lay low for a few days… No, make that a few weeks." But he never got that far, as the sound of guns clacking caused him to stop in his tracks. He gasped when he realized he had run into an entire SWAT unit. Zenigata chuckled. "Well well. Sometimes the universe just hands you a freebie." Ryuunosuke realized he was still wearing his blood soaked shirt and jacket from his last art project. Gulping, he raised his hands in surrender. Clearly there was no talking his way out of this. "This is so uncool…"

Akimi cuffed the young man and read him his rights as several SWAT officers emerged from the sewers. "We found the suspect's hideout," one of them said, "And I see said suspect tried to flee. There were seven kids inside, scared but still alive. Lots of blood, however, all over the place." He handed Zenigata the spellbook and a list of names of the surviving kids. Zenigata breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the names of Shiro's friends. _'Kid'll be glad to see his friends in school again.'_ "Any sign of the other missing kids?" "What's left of them," the officer said solemnly, "We accounted for all the bodies, including one that was incinerated."

"They burned up my art project!?," Ryuunosuke said in shock, "So not cool…" "Save the explanations for your lawyer," Zenigata replied curtly, "We have a lot of questions for you. But those will wait until we reach the station. Take him away, officers!" Ryuunosuke hung his head as he was lead inside a patrol car. "Inspector," one of the remaining officers said, "You should know there were signs of a struggle in the lair, and evidence that the suspect had a collaborator. But other then the seven children and the child corpses, there was no sign of anyone." "We'll get answers later," Zenigata assured him, "For now we can reunite a few families, and give several more closure."

* * *

Lupin was enjoying a victory cigarette, while Jonathan had prepared a pipe for himself. They were back in the bar, though Evan and All Might didn't join them. Evan was worn out, and All Might wanted to check in on Kariya. "I haven't really smoked a pipe since I was a schoolboy," Jonathan noted. Lupin was surprised at first, until he remembered Jonathan was a boy back in the early 1880s, back when the dangers of tobacco weren't known. "All Might mentioned something," Jonathan said as the two engaged in another pool game, "He thinks Zenigata might be catching on to the secrets of the Holy Grail War." "Well, if he gets too close, I'm sure the Church will alter his memories a little," Lupin assured him, "But if things get hairy, I'll be sure to bail him out."

Jonathan chuckled. "I assume you'll be targeting Lancer next? If you hope to make use of his Noble Phantasm, that is." "I do have plans for that spear," Lupin admitted, "And you're right. The family lineage that acts as my Noble Phantasm may let me steal other Noble Phantasms, but I can't use them unless the original owner is dead. Hence the reason I sold off Archer's treasure rather than try to use them for myself." "Speaking of Archer," Jonathan said, "If you feel you require some assistance in dealing with him, feel free to ask my help again. I happen to be quite familiar with the legend of Gilgamesh."

"And probably Iskandar and Diarmuid as well," Lupin noted, "The benefits of being an archaeologist." That's when All Might entered the bar, Kariya right behind him. "Kariya wanted to speak with you in person," All Might explained. "Glad to finally meet you, Lupin," Kariya said, "There's something I was hoping you could help me with. I know quite a bit about your reputation and history. And if the rumors are true, then in addition to being a master thief, you could conceivably rescue anyone from anywhere, correct?" Lupin raised an eyebrow in interest. "Who did you have in mind?"

**A few things to note. Evan's sudden warping of the group is due to a trip door. Now of course those only exist in the Ni No Kuni world, but the explanation for that is that Evan is using the one found in Evermore, which is anchored via his Noble Phantasm to the Fuyuki Hotel. As for All Might's portion of things, I wanted him to have some new attacks. The idea of a thunderclap attack appealed to me, so I looked up what states have the most thunderstorms. Florida was the top pick. Hence the creation of the Orlando Smash. I may decide to add more new Smashes in the future, after all this isn't All Might's last fight. Read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15: New Developments

**Another cooldown episode that sets up the next major arc in this story. Nothing major. We do get to see how everyone reacts to the quartet's actions. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 15: New Developments

"Good work, Inspector," Chief Makoto said as he received the report on Ryuunosuke's arrest, "This is two notorious killers in Japan arrested this year." Zenigata nodded, having heard the news reports on the arrest of the infamous Anjuro Katagiri, who was now on death row for murder. "There's plenty of evidence to have Ryuunosuke placed in the gallows right alongside him. We're just trying to get a few details straight." Makoto nodded. "Very well. But I should mention that someone is here on behalf of the Speedwagon Foundation to conduct their own interrogation." Zenigata raised an eyebrow, wondering what Speedwagon would want with this scumbag.

* * *

Kariya showed Lupin a picture of Sakura. "This is Sakura Tohsaka," he explained, "She's Tokiomi's birth daughter, but he put her up for adoption to the Matou family. Some bullshit about magus families not being allowed to have more than one heir." Jonathan shook his head. Even in his youth back in the 1880s the idea of a family having only one heir was going out of style, so for magus families to keep to those archaic ways was ludicrous. "So Sakura's your daughter now," Lupin surmised. Kariya shook his head. "If she was I wouldn't be in this mess. She's actually my niece, it was my brother Byakuya who adopted her."

"Unfortunately," All Might chimed in, "The Matou patriarch, Zouken, subjected her to the Matou Magecraft." Kariya demonstrated by biting into his thumb, causing some of the Crest Worms to pop out of his body. Jonathan felt sick and Lupin nearly gagged at the sight. It got worse as the effort caused Kariya to spit up some bile laced with blood into a nearby trashcan. "These… Things… Are part of the family Crest… They feed on prana and magic circuits, expanding them as they do to increase their food supply. Sakura's been having this happen to her for a year now."

Lupin nodded, understanding the situation. "I'm guessing your brother has no talent for magic." Kariya nodded. "I inherited all the family's talent for magic, but I wanted nothing to do with Zouken's schemes. So I moved out. If not for Sakura's adoption, the family line would have died out. When I learned what Tokiomi had done, I had to do something to save Sakura from that horrible fate. So Zouken made a deal with me. If I could get him the Holy Grail, he'd release Sakura. And he did this to me so I could handle a Servant."

"I doubt he'll hold up his end of the bargain," Jonathan pointed out. "Not that it matters," Kariya noted, "After all, instead of getting Lancelot du Lac like Zouken intended, I wound up summoning All Might here." "I happened upon the breastplate of Lancelot during a field trip in high school," All Might explained, "I had it displayed in my dorm for years." _'It's the some situation as me,'_ Jonathan realized. "One thing I wanna know," Lupin said, "Does Tohsaka know what's happening to his daughter?" Kariya chuckled darkly. "I'd bet money on it. The Tohsaka, Matou, and Einzberns are the three main families, and are privy to each other's secrets."

"From what I saw of Zouken," All Might said, "He's nothing short of a monster, having long forgotten what 'human' even means." Lupin nodded. "All right, I'll pull it off. But I'll need something to make this worth my while. Stealing a person is a lot more delicate than an artifact." "You're planning on dealing with Archer at some point, yes?," Kariya asked, "I'm sure All Might's strength can be a great asset in that regard." Lupin considered it. He already had a plan to deal with Archer, but it was never good to put all of one's eggs in one basket. And All Might had already proven Archer's equal. He offered his hand to Kariya. "Very well. We have a deal." Kariya smiled as he shook Lupin's hand.

* * *

Kirei was on the phone with his father as he watched the news. 'The Chief of Police informed me he had Zenigata transferred to the kidnappings recently,' Risei noted, 'It looks like he wrapped it up in a hurry. It's unfortunate that the one responsible is one of the Master's. Though I wouldn't be surprised if Assassin was involved somehow.' "If he was," Kirei assured her father, "It would only be to remove Caster from the equation. The Grail War aside, the sort of actions Caster involved himself in would certainly anger Lupin."

'True,' Risei admitted, 'Though it was a little concerning to feel five different Servants in the same place, yet only Caster's presence disappeared.' Kirei decided there was no harm in mentioning Lupin's earlier plans. "To be honest, Lupin had joined forces with Saber, Avenger, and Berserker, each of whom similarly desired justice for the murders Caster committed." He closed his eyes. "To be honest, I willingly let him go through with it. When I saw what Caster did to one young child, I… My thoughts turned to Caren…" There was a mutter of understanding from Risei. 'Yes, I suspected as much. Those children are around Caren's age.'

Kirei allowed a rare smile. "I had a feeling you would approve." 'Truth be told I was just as enraged by Caster's blatant disregard for the integrity of the war,' Risei said, 'As well as the atrocities he committed. Had it gone on for longer, I was planning on having Tokiomi motivate Archer into hunting him down. But now it seems that will not be necessary. As for the Master, a member of the Joestar family is in Fuyuki to determine a few things. Whether the Master intends to spill the beans about the War, and whether it might be worth bringing Zenigata into the fold.'

Kirei raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?" 'Zenigata might be realizing the nature of the Holy Grail War without anyone telling him,' Risei explained, 'And only those with supernatural abilities are permitted to know of it. Most of the Joestar family has such supernatural powers, so this particular member wants to see if Zenigata could have a similar nature.' "Stand power," Kirei realized, "He wants to see if Zenigata has Stand potential." Such a power would certainly put Zenigata on equal footing with Lupin now that he was a Heroic Spirit. As he hung up, he noted that he was feeling elation at how Ryuunosuke would likely be feeling despair. He was someone who deserved it, and that actually made Kirei feel even more joy. He couldn't help but grin at the thought. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

* * *

Lancer couldn't help but feel shunned. Evan had joined three other Servants in hunting down Caster and making him pay for his crimes, removing him from the War altogether. Lancer also hated what was happening, and would most certainly have joined the fight had his Master given the order. "So now the War is down to seven," Kayneth noted, enjoying one of the various drinks that came from Evermore. "Personally I'm glad Evan went out of his way," Sola-Ui said, "The police said they found the bodies of at least twenty children, and there were several more unidentified bodies."

Kayneth shook his head. "Magecraft is never pretty, and requires materials. But Caster's choice of materials was chosen out of personal joy rather than necessity. It's like how in this modern age, when virgin's blood is needed for a spell, a Magus will prefer to use veal blood instead of human blood, since the spell never specifies _what_ the blood has to come from other than the subject be a virgin. Only the blackest of magecraft truly needs human flesh and bone. And Caster, it seems, was working up to something big."

"Were you aware that this was Caster's work all along?," Evan asked. "I suspected," Kayneth admitted, "Unlike most magi, I'm not opposed to at least keeping an eye on the news, so I heard about the mass kidnappings. And none of the other Servants, not even Assassin, would commit the atrocities committed on those children. So that left only Caster, whom we did not identify during that night at the docks." Lancer was shocked. "If you knew, why did you not send me to deal with it?" Kayneth sighed. "Do you need me to give you an order for everything? I know your sense of justice. You should have been willing to do the deed without my say-so, the same way Evan did."

Lancer was taken aback at these words. Sola-Ui had to shake her head. Lancer was gorgeous, but also an idiot. Of course, she mused that she never would have admitted this had she been under the Love Spot's spell. "But I thought only heroes could be summoned for the War," she noted. "Gilles de Rais was a hero, at first," Evan explained, "It wasn't until the execution of Jeanne d'Arc that he went off the deep end." "It's also likely that Caster's Master was not actually a Magus," Kayneth pointed out, "Otherwise he never would have been arrested. He likely has Magic Circuits, which was how he was able to summon a Servant to begin with, but he had no gift for magic beyond that."

He finished his drink. "Lancer, tomorrow we will search for Lupin and his Master. I have it from a reliable source that his name is Kirei Kotomine. Remember, do not underestimate them. Kirei is a former Executor, and Lupin has already proven dangerous even compared to more physically powerful Servants. Sola-Ui, I'd like you and Evan to observe the Tohsaka manor and see what you can learn of any weaknesses Archer may have. If you think you can defeat him, then by all means, but don't take unnecessary risks."

Evan and Sola-Ui nodded. Evan knew that Kayneth was fine with the brief alliance he and the others made to deal with Caster, but now that Caster was dead there was no need to keep to it. But Evan suspected Lancer would find Lupin to be an opponent he could never match. He then noted a black owl flying by the window, hooting into the night. And he began to wonder where Kayneth got the information about Lupin's Master. He and Sola-Ui had never told Kayneth. They were intending to at some point, of course, but Kayneth had figured it out anyway. And that made Evan deeply concerned.

* * *

Rider laughed when he heard the news. "Keep it down," Waver said, "Unlike the soldiers in your army, some of us don't need excessive amounts of wine to sleep." Rider shrugged. "It's just so exciting. I recently felt Caster's demise, you see, and the Inspector on the TV practically admitted Lupin was involved. And likely a few more Servants as well." Waver had felt an immense concentration of prana the previous evening, like at least five Servants were all in the same location. And then one source just disappeared, Caster most likely.

"That's bit concerning though," Waver noted, "Caster's Master was just arrested, and he could reveal the entire war." "I doubt it," Rider pointed out, "The Mage's Association and the Church have many spies in place to prevent that sort of leak. Though said Master will likely find himself on the chopping block for his part in the atrocities." "They don't do beheadings anymore," Waver pointed out, "The most common execution in Japan is hanging." "It's just an expression," Rider retorted, "But yes, eventually that Master will find himself on the wrong end of a noose. The question is, what will Lupin's next move be? A man like that is not bound by normal strategies. And he's definitely a more worthy Servant than most who are summoned in the Assassin class."

* * *

Jonathan finally returned to the Einzbern manor. Kiritsugu was there to greet him. "Everything went according to plan, I take it?" "It was a tough fight," Jonathan said, "But we dealt with Caster. From the looks of it, he had gone through a number of his captives, though we were in time to save seven. It seems his Master was equally depraved, but he's in police custody now." "Then it won't be long before his knowledge of Caster is removed," Kiritsugu noted, "At least there's one less obstacle in our path. I take it Lupin will be going for Lancer next, as you suspected."

"Yes, but not just yet," Jonathan clarified, "Right now he's been commissioned to rescue Kariya Matou's niece." He explained everything that Kariya told them, and Kiritsugu clenched his fist. "Goddamn Matou magecraft… Well, something like this will definitely occupy Lupin's time for a while. Time enough for us to start looking into removing some of the other Servants. Lupin is our biggest threat, but Archer is definitely a close second, so we'll focus on him for the time being." If Jonathan's knowledge was accurate, and Kiritsugu had reason to believe it was, then Lupin would be leaving them alone for quite a while.

* * *

Inside the Court of Owls, one of the members addressed their leader, known only as the Count. "Sire. I have a report that Caster has been eliminated. Evidence suggests Assassin teamed up with Saber, Avenger, and Berserker to defeat him." The Count nodded. "At least things are escalating at a predicted rate, even if events are less than favorable." He was looking at numerous monitors that showed the events in Fuyuki. "And it seems Inspector Zenigata is drawing closer to the truth. But what's this? Jotaro Kujo is also in town." "That makes things more dangerous than we anticipated," the lesser member stated.

The Count had heard of the battle in Cairo, where the vampire DIO Brando was killed by Jotaro. He was definitely not someone to be messed with if one had any knowledge at all. "I dislike when things don't according to my predictions, but owls are meant to be adaptable. And placing all of ones eggs in one basket is never a good idea. Fortunately, we have other options for completing our plans. Keep an eye on Lord El-Melloi. The fact that his fiancee also has a Servant could be detrimental to us if we do not tread carefully." The servant bowed. "As you wish. I will inform our agents in Fuyuki." He left the Count to musings.

**Yeah, these guys will be having their plans wrecked quite handily, since the real focus of this story is the Holy Grail War. Read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Confrontation

**The chapter title refers to multiple confrontations that occur within this chapter. Things are starting to heat up here. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 16: Confrontation

Zenigata was having a heck of a day. Just after the Joestar clan member finished his interrogation of Ryuunosuke, Zenigata learned it was Jotaro. He had heard the rumors about Jotaro's brutal temperament, meaning Ryuunosuke was likely to have been freaking out by the end of it. Jotaro had a reputation of not taking shit from anyone, but he was otherwise law abiding. Hell, the only reason he ever even saw the inside of a holding cell was because of procedure when he beat up some thugs trying to rape his girlfriend. His record showed the only reason he stayed locked up, and the term could only be applied loosely, was because he was concerned about being possessed by an evil spirit.

And now said man was sitting right in front of Zenigata's desk, showing him a stone arrow that looked Egyptian. "Sir," Akimi said, "Is it me, or am I seeing some vague humanoid outline behind Mister Kujo?" "No, I see it too," Zenigata confirmed. "I thought as much," Jotaro said, "You both have that potential. This arrow can awaken that potential. You only have to scratch yourself on it." Zenigata considered it. "Fine. But I'll want some answers afterward." Jotaro nodded. It was clear he intended this from the beginning.

The surge of power the two officers felt was immense. Zenigata got a simple badge that seemed fused to his flesh, which showed through his clothes. But he felt his senses expand, even stronger than they had been in his prime. He also found he could pull his service revolver into his hand just by thinking about it. His cuffs too. Akimi got a robotic police officer, looking like the classic straight-laced policemen from media, giving a quick salute. Both of them could now see Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum. "Most Stands are given names," Jotaro said, "Now would be a good time to name yours."

Zenigata smirked. "I think I'll just go with Badge for mine. I like to keep things straight and to the point." Akimi smiled. "With me, I think I'll name mine The Police!" Jotaro nodded. "Mine is called Star Platinum, after the tarot card. Now then, the first thing you need to understand, is just what the Holy Grail is…" He explained the whole concept of the Holy Grail War, and how Lupin was summoned to fight in it. "So that's how it happened," Zenigata realized, "I wonder what sort of wish Lupin would make." "Knowing him, he'd want to resume the chase," Akimi suggested, "Seeing you again might have brought back some nostalgia for him."

Zenigata smiled. "Yeah, I can see that. At least this explains a lot of mysterious happenings. So Ryuunosuke was also part of this war, yes?" "Oh yeah," Jotaro said, "But his interest in the war was minimal. He only summoned his Servant out of curiosity, he didn't realize what he was doing. As for the other Masters… I only have theories, but no definite answers. The War is built around anonymity, after all. I do know the three main families, the Matou, the Tohsaka, and the Einzberns are part of it. They always are. But the Einzbern representative is actually the current head's son-in-law, Kiritsugu Emiya."

Zenigata raised an eyebrow. There was a familiar name. Years ago, when Lupin had stolen the sword of Hernan Cortez, there had been a secondary target, identified as professional assassin Emiya. "What of the Matou and Tohsaka family?," Akimi asked. "I have no idea about the Matou family," Jotaro admitted, "They're notoriously secretive. But the Tohsaka representative is likely to be Tokiomi. As for the others… I believe Miss Sophia-Ri from the Laughing Peacock exhibit might be a Master. And her fiance might also have been chosen. Beyond that, I couldn't guess."

* * *

Ryuunosuke groaned as the two officers entered the interrogation room. It was clear they weren't happy about his story. "Killing all these people just because you thought it'd be cool?," Zenigata said, the anger clear in his voice, "You're lucky I'm an honest cop, or I'd slug you right here and cap you for good measure." Ryuunosuke gulped. "There's something else you should know," Akimi said, as she summoned The Police. Ryuunosuke gasped. "So you can see it," Zenigata said, "You can consider this interrogation to be an official Church inquisition. Speaking of which, the local representative of the Church should be by to make sure you don't talk about the War."

Ryuunosuke freaked. "I'm getting executed that quick!?" "Oh no," Zenigata assured him with a wicked grin, "You aren't going that easily. He'll only erase any memories you have of magic and the Holy Grail War. You'll be sitting in death row, getting time to reflect on the evil acts you perpetrated. I'm told you summoned a Servant without realizing it. Just who was that person?" "He called himself Gilles de Rais," Ryuunosuke explained, "You know, like the Bluebeard tale? He said his official class was Caster." "Recent events showed that Lupin was involved as well," Akimi said, "Was he there during the raid?"

Ryuunosuke blinked. "Yeah, I think. Bluebeard referred to him as Assassin." _'Well, he's not a real assassin,'_ Zenigata noted, _'But a Master Thief could certainly qualify for the class.'_ "He wasn't the only one to show up either," Ryuunosuke continued, "The others were a big muscly guy called Berserker, a young boy with cat ears named Avenger, and a rather large man with blue hair called Saber." Zenigata raised an eyebrow. The only person with blue hair he had seen recently was Jonathan Pendleton. Come to think of it, Jotaro's wife Himari seemed to recognize Jonathan.

"Inspector, something doesn't add up," Akimi noted, "The seven classes are supposed to be Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, and Assassin." "You weren't told that?," Ryuunosuke said, "Bluebeard mentioned that for the first time, this war had eight Servant classes." "Speaking of your partner," Zenigata said, "What happened to him?" "He's dead," Ryuunosuke said sadly, "The man named Saber killed him. But not before using some sort of light hypnosis to stun him. Bluebeard kept mumbling about his old girlfriend Jeanne."

The door opened, and Risei entered. "Gentlemen, my apologies. But I really must perform my duties as mediator before the other officers start to get curious as to what you are talking about." Zenigata nodded and got up. "Make sure he still remembers all his crimes. I ain't losing this bastard to an insanity plea." "Of course," Risei assured him. Once the two officers left, Risei turned his attention to Ryuunosuke. "Now, before we begin… I need to ask you a few questions." Outside, Zenigata wondered something. "Akimi, do you remember the former matriarch of the Joestar clan?" "Erina Joestar?," Akimi asked. Zenigata nodded. "What was her maiden name?" Akimi's eyes widened. "Pendleton…"

* * *

"So you are continuing your alliance with All Might then," Kirei asked. Lupin was in the bathroom, getting himself cleaned up and changed. He had grabbed a green jacket, indicating to Kirei that Lupin was taking this latest operation seriously. He hadn't worn a green jacket since his early years as a thief, before meeting his former gang. Lupin had explained everything to Kirei. He decided it wouldn't hurt to let his father know, so long as he didn't explain why the alliance was formed. After all, Tokiomi would insist on the alliance being cut off the second he learned his daughter was involved.

Kirei hadn't heard much about the Matou magecraft beyond rumor, but after hearing about it from Lupin, even his twisted mind became sickened at the thought. "I find myself curious if Master Tohsaka really knew about the Matou magecraft," he mused. "If he did it would cause him to cross from just stuck-up to absolute douchebag," Lupin replied, "But there's no way he'd reveal what he knew. I suppose there's always the chance that Zouken deceived him, but that really doesn't matter." "I do know much about Zouken," Kirei admitted, "To call him human would be stretching the term extremely thin. The only thing left of him is his soul, anchored to this plain of existence by his family's magecraft."

"This heist is going to take extra planning," Lupin noted, "Perishables are more delicate, after all. And the timing needs to be just right. Why did Tohsaka even give his daughter away in the first place?" Kirei scoffed. "Supposedly so his daughter could grow up happy, not having to fight her sister for the position of heiress. I could never understand that practice. So, what's the first step?" Lupin stepped out of the bathroom. "We're heading for the Matou residence," he said, "We need to case the place, find where Sakura is, and start our planning. And this is one time when a calling card would be detrimental, so we need to keep this as quiet as possible." Kirei nodded, grabbing his own jacket.

* * *

"Remember," Zenigata said, "We only want to find information on Lupin. By now Tohsaka knows we're in on the secret, but that's all he knows." Akimi nodded. They were both outside the Tohsaka manor, and Zenigata knocked on the door. Tokiomi soon opened the door. "May I help you gentlemen?" Zenigata showed his normal badge, as well as Badge, while Akimi showed his own badge and The Police. "Inspector Zenigata and Detective Akimi," Zenigata said, "I believe Risei told you about us?" "Ah yes," Tokiomi replied. Risei had in fact told him how the two officers had become Stand users. "Please, come in. I'm assuming you have some questions regarding Lupin's mysterious return."

The major thing Zenigata was looking for was who Lupin's Master was. Most likely it was the unidentified person driving the Fiat, but it could have just easily been a butler or someone else hired by Tokiomi. Zenigata would reserve judgement for after the questioning. The two officers sat down in the living room. Akimi went through his notes. "We're actually curious about something," he explained, "During the exhibit of the Laughing Peacock, you were not present among the guests. And as you are aware, the Laughing Peacock was stolen during the exhibit by Lupin."

Tokiomi's brow furrowed. _'Ah… So that's what this line of questioning is about. I could just bring in Archer to show I wasn't the one who summoned Assassin, but that could end in disaster. Instead, I think I'll stick to explaining my professionalism.'_ "To be honest I had some important business papers to attend to during that time," he said, "Even a Magus has regular businesses, after all. And I assure you, if I was Assassin's Master, you would not have even seen a single calling card. I take this War very seriously, and am perhaps the only current participant who remembers its original purpose."

Zenigata narrowed his eyes. Badge's power was telling him that Tokiomi was still hiding something. But he couldn't outright confront him without evidence or a warrant. He stood up slowly. "Excuse me, I need a moment alone to think about some things." Akimi nodded. Tokiomi looked concerned, but continued to speak with Akimi. Once outside, Zenigata took a deep breath. One of the things that got his suspicions up, in spite of Tokiomi's words, was that Lupin hadn't targeted him. He was certainly Lupin's favorite type of target, rich, snobbish, and self-assured of his own superiority. Lupin always loved knocking those sorts of people off their high horse.

As he was thinking, he spotted a picture of Tokiomi with his wife Aoi and his daughter Rin. The latter two had been sent out of the city, likely because of how dangerous the Grail War was. Still, it was a happy scene. But then Zenigata noticed it was glowing. The glow usually surrounded items that Badge considered important. He carefully scrutinized the picture and found something odd. The right side was creased a little, and four tiny fingers could be seen clutching Aoi's left arm. Zenigata quickly removed the picture from its frame.

He was shocked to learn that it had been folded into the frame. The folded-in part revealed a second daughter, a year younger than Rin with long black hair. Hearing the door open, he chucked the frame into a nearby vase and pocketed the picture. Luckily, it was just Akimi, looking a little irate. "Guy didn't even try to hide the fact that he looks down on everyone," he said, "And he wouldn't give up any information regarding who Lupin's Master might be." "I found something even more concerning," Zenigata said. He revealed the picture.

Akimi looked shocked. "He has a second daughter? There was nothing to suggest as much." "We need to find out who this little girl is," Zenigata decided, "Jotaro and Risei mentioned most magi aren't good with technology, so Tohsaka probably hasn't had a chance to remove birth records." He was starting to get the impression the only reason Lupin hadn't targeted Tokiomi was because he was waiting for the right opportunity. If Lupin didn't know about this, he soon would. And that would spell trouble. After all, even a Magus couldn't operate openly without plenty of money to fund his operations.

* * *

Given his natural evil and his past as an Executor, Kirei found very little to turn his stomach. But the sight of the shivering, naked form of Sakura Matou certainly did. Especially seeing what the Crest worms were doing to her. "This is the sort of dark magic the Church used to accuse magi of back in Medieval times," he noted. Lupin nodded. "Look at the poor girl. She's been broken beyond all thought of rebellion." He quickly snapped a few pictures. "What's that for?," Kirei asked. "Evidence," Lupin explained, "I'm thinking of convincing Pops to help us with this little situation."

They quickly ducked out of sight as Zouken entered the room. He thought he had felt a prana signature, but it had vanished as soon as he felt it. _'Probably one of the other Servants casing the area,'_ he thought, _'It's no secret the Matou family has been a part of the Holy Grail War since it began. There was that annoying hidden camera in the crypt, after all. I suppose I should start keeping an eye out for unexpected guests. My plans cannot proceed if anyone interferes, after all.'_ He turned to Sakura and grinned. The girl's potential was growing, and once this War was over, he would start setting up the next step.

* * *

The duo returned to their apartment, and Kirei narrowed his eyes. "You feel that?" Lupin nodded. "A Bounded Field. Looks like we have company." He chuckled, having a good idea who it was. "This just got a lot more interesting." Kirei smiled. "I'll see if the Master is somewhere nearby. Have fun with Lancer." Lupin grinned. "Well, you heard him Diarmuid. Better to come out, since you do have that boring little honor on your side." Sure enough, Lancer stepped out from behind the apartment. "Assassin. As my Master dictates, we will now duel until one of us falls."

Lupin chuckled as he heard explosions nearby. Seems Kirei had found Kayneth. "Don't expect it to be that easy, Lancer. For starters, that armor of yours…" He pulled out his Walther. "Ain't exactly good against modern firearms. And unlike you, I'm good at fighting dirty. So I hope you're ready for the fight of your life. Honestly, if your Master really wanted me gone, he should have considered sending Evan in. After all, I haven't stolen anything from him yet, and his power eclipses yours." He chuckled as Lancer growled. "You will die this day Assassin!," Lancer called out as he rushed at Lupin, spear extended.

**Sorry to cut it off. We'll get into the battle proper next chapter. ****Anyway, we have some new Stands in.**

**Badge (Song by Cream)  
****User: Inspector Koichi Zenigata  
****Ability: Badge is an actual badge that is fused to Zenigata's skin, and can phase through his clothes, though it is still invisible to those without a supernatural affinity. The Stand improves Zenigata's physical prowess to the point that he's practically back in his prime, and his senses become extremely enhanced. The Stand also highlights important evidence and other pieces of information while Zenigata is on an investigation. While the Stand has no actual combat abilities, it does allow Zenigata to mentally summon either his service revolver or his cuffs to his hands.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: B  
****Durability: C  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: D**

**The Police (British rock band)  
****User: Detective Daisuke Akimi  
****Ability: This Stand can summon forth an entire police squadron, fully armed and coming complete with any necessary vehicles. The Stand itself and any officers it summons are quite capable of defending themselves and Akimi, and their aim is on-point with any well-trained police unit.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: A  
****Range: C  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: C**

**Both of these Stands will see use during later chapters in the story. Read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Major Battle

**Time to continue the battle from last time. And we'll really be splitting from my inspiration here. You'll see why soon enough. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 17: Major Battle

Kirei soon found where Kayneth was waiting. "Kayneth Archibald," he noted, "I should have guess you would be Lancer's Master. So tell me, how did you learn of my presence in this War?" "That is my secret to keep," Kayneth said as he unveiled his Mystic Code, Volumen Hydragrum. Kirei smirked. "An amorphous blob of solid mercury, guaranteed to be lethal even if it only draws the smallest amount of blood." He summoned his Black Keys. "Amusing, but do not forget that I am a former Executor, and my retirement was not so long ago that I have grown rusty in my skills."

* * *

"Any reason why you're confronting Kirei directly?," Jonathan asked as he and Kiritsugu drove to where Kirei was supposed to be living. "Better to get it out of the way quickly," Kiritsugu noted, "Kirei might be less inclined to do anything serious if he learns the truth about my past." He then heard sounds of combat coming from the apartment. "I feel another Servant's presence," Jonathan noted, "It's Lancer." "Looks like you'll be getting round two," Kiritsugu noted, "Lancer's Master can't be too far away. I'll seek him out, you deal with Lancer." Jonathan nodded.

He hopped out of the car and ran to where he felt the prana signature. As he burst into the room, he saw Lupin fire a few shots at Lancer, who effortlessly sliced through them with his spear. Jonathan acted quickly. "Ra!" Lancer was caught off-guard by the sudden, blinding light, though Lupin had already sensed Jonathan approached and prepared himself with a pair sunglasses. "Not exactly what I had in mind for us teaming up again," he noted. Lancer blinked before realizing Jonathan had drawn his sword in defense of Lupin. "Saber! You dishonor yourself in defense of a common thief!?"

"No," Jonathan said, "I honor myself in aiding a friend and _master_ thief. Trust me, Diarmuid, there is little about Lupin that could be considered _common_." Lupin smirked. "Nice to see _someone_ gets it. Seriously, if I had a nickel for every person who ever called me a common thief… I could take Fujiko out to a nice dinner." Lancer growled at what he believed to be absolute lies and threw his spear, faster than Jonathan could react, hitting Lupin in the chest. Unfortunately for Lancer, before he could grab his spear to make another attempt to overcome Lupin's revival Noble Phantasm, he found himself having to dodge Jonathan's Sword of Luck and Pluck.

"Damn you Saber," Lancer called out, "Have you no honor as a gentleman?" "That's the thing you need to understand," Jonathan retorted, "Honor is different things to different people. For Lupin, it's leaving innocents out of his shenanigans, and helping those who truly deserve it. For me, it's fighting to the best of my abilities. In true combat, there is no such thing as fair and even. You want fair and even, perhaps you could join me for a boxing match. But in real combat, a warrior only knows victory or defeat." Lupin cackled. "That's what I love about this guy! Even as a gentleman, he gets how the world works! He may not be as sneaky as his grandson, but he still won't shy away from a low blow."

He slipped a bomb out of his sleeve and put his sunglasses back on, Jonathan using his Stand to shield his eyes. Lancer was not so lucky, getting a second blinding that stunned him long enough for Jonathan to nail him right in the gut. "Like I said before," Jonathan mused, "Fair and even is strictly for sport fighting. The only honor a warrior should focus on is one of two… Dying on the battlefield, or coming home alive. Nothing else matters." Lancer backed up, coughing a little from the blow, and growling from the wound to his pride. _'These fools dare question my honor? Before this was just for my Master's sake, but now I must avenge this slight__!__'_

* * *

Kirei was having some difficulty dealing with Kayneth. Luckily, Lord El-Melloi's arrogance prevented a quick victory, and gave Kirei enough time to study and learn about the Mystic Code that Kayneth was employing. "Is this all a dog of the Church can muster?," Kayneth said smugly, "Tohsaka was a fool to be betrayed by you. Then again, the oriental was a fool to teach you magic in the first place." He then heard the sound of someone clearing his throat. He and Kirei turned behind Kayneth to see Kiritsugu standing there. "The correct term is Japanese," Kiritsugu stated, before firing off a bullet.

Kayneth was at first unconcerned, simply having Volumen Hydragrum move to protect him. This turned out to be a mistake, as the round turned out to be incendiary, causing the pure mercury to produce a toxic gas cloud. Kirei and Kiritsugu quickly moved away, while Kayneth was forced to dispel his Mystic Code and focus on healing magic to avoid permanent damage. "This is the reality, Kayneth," Kiritsugu said, "You're so focused on the magic side of things, you neglect the scientific side. I bet your student Waver Velvet would have recognized the dangers of keeping a pure mercury Mystic Code on hand." Kayneth became annoyed, hoping his Servant was doing better.

* * *

Dealing with Lupin was trouble enough. The thief's endless bag of tricks would make the fight too complicated for Lancer's taste. But then there was Jonathan, with whom the problem was that his overall ability eclipsed Lancer's. This was what was going through Lancer's mind when he suddenly found his feet stuck to ground thanks to a special glue Lupin had set up, and now Saber was barreling in on him, sword drawn. _'I need to do something or I'm dead! Wait… Only the bottom of my footwear is stuck! If I can just cut it loose…'_

He quickly used Gae Dearg to get himself loose. As he backed up, barely dodging Jonathan's swing, he felt himself bumping into someone behind him. He turned around to see Evan there. "Avenger? Didn't Master send you and Sola-Ui to check on Archer." "That's actually why I'm here," Evan explained, "As it turns out…" Suddenly a mass of scythe, hammers, pipes, and other simple tools, smashed into the room. Evan sighed. "Archer found where Lupin is staying." Lancer sighed. _'Why did this have to be so complicated?'_

"MONGREL!," came Archer's voice, "Come out and face your just punishment!" Jonathan quickly leapt up to where Archer was. "Rather simplistic for your Gate of Babylon," he noted. "That mongrel took most of my sacred treasures," Archer pointed out, "I had to make due. Besides, with Servants like you, Berserker, and Assassin, my regular Noble Phantasms would be useless anyway. So, Saber, you intend to aid that worthless mongrel?" Jonathan smirked. "And you were supposed to be the one to lead mankind in wisdom? Then again, you were clearly summoned from an earlier point in your legend. The Gilgamesh I read about toward the end would never call anything worthless."

* * *

Meanwhile the chaos did not go unnoticed by the other Masters. Kayneth had managed to leap away from the damage, only to be met by Sola-Ui. "I realize this is obvious at this point," she said, "But Archer seems to have located Lupin." "Bastard must have noticed us and realized we were looking for Lupin," Kayneth realized, "And people claim I'm egotistical." Sola-Ui had to admit, compared to Archer, Kayneth was downright humble. "To make matters worse," Kayneth said, "The Magus Killer's here. And he came with Saber, meaning he's the real Master, not the Einzbern homunculus. She was only a distraction. The Einzbern head must have allowed the two to marry, wanting the Magus Killer on his side for the War."

Meanwhile, Kiritsugu and Kirei found themselves running through the rubble. "I'm guessing Archer's here for you?," Kiritsugu asked. "Lupin, actually," Kirei clarified, "But I've no doubt he'll want me dead as well for associating with him. Lupin did steal several of his treasure swords, after all." "Surprised he hasn't his sights on Jonathan's Sword of Luck and Pluck," Kiritsugu noted, "Also, never thought we'd be working together again." They soon caught up to Lupin. "Where's Jonathan?," Kiritsugu asked. "Up there," Lupin said, pointing to where Jonathan was dueling Archer.

"Guy's doing good," Lupin noted, "But I think he could use a bit of help." He slammed the ground, revealing a hidden compartment with an RPG inside, which immediately fired on Archer. Archer saw the projectile coming and scoffed, grabbing a sword to the slice the rocket. "I wouldn't," Jonathan warned. Archer huffed and ignored him, slicing through the rocket, only to have it explode and revealing it was filled with the same super adhesive used on Lancer earlier, smacking Archer in the eyes and blinding him. "I tried to warn you," Jonathan said, "Did it never occur to you that Lupin _knew_ an ordinary rocket would be useless against you?"

He took a Hamon stance and breathed deep, prepping his ultimate attack. "Blazing heart!" He clocked Archer across the jaw, his Hamon letting him touch the adhesive without sticking. "Unrelenting heat!" He followed up with a rough kick to the shoulder, causing Archer to drop his weapon. "My soul resounds with pure symphony!" Jonathan's Hamon reached its peak. "Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!" Archer felt himself get pummeled over and over by what felt like dozens of fists, Jonathan's arms moving so fast it looked like he had more than two.

"While Archer's preoccupied," Lupin said, "We'd better get going, Kirei. Catch ya later, Emiya!" Kiritsugu just smiled. "Jonathan, quit playing with Archer! We need to get moving before the big surprise!" Jonathan finished Archer with a quick shot to the groin. "Alright, we'll finish this another time." He leapt down and hurried with Kiritsugu to the car. Archer recovered enough to start pulling the glue off his face, yelping in pain as it came off. "Wait… Did I hear tearing?" He looked at the glue in his hand and noticed that, while he hadn't torn off any skin, he had torn off his eyebrows and eyelashes.

His eye twitched. "First the mongrel steals from me, then Saber has the nerve to damage the royal jewels, and now this insult! I swear that I will find them and make them rue-" He was cut off by a sudden explosion rocking what was left of the apartment, caused by an explosive device Lupin had planted in case of the need for a quick escape. He sighed, noting that several more of his treasures were missing, and there were speeding cars leaving the area. But he was so enraged at this point that his anger had come full circle. "On second thought… I'll wait until they come to me." It was clear trying to hunt them down was only going to result in more humiliation. Better to force them to fight on his terms rather than trying to fight on theirs.

* * *

"Well," Jonathan said as they drove back to the manor, "That didn't go so bad. And I think for the time being we've convinced Archer to back off. A shame Lancer escaped in all the chaos." "Kayneth must have felt overwhelmed," Kiritsugu noted, "Not only dealing with me and Kirei, but the unexpected appearance of Archer as well." "I saw Evan for a while," Jonathan noted, "Kayneth must have had his fiancee keep an eye on Archer. Tell me, is the war always this complicated?" "No," Kiritsugu said, "Sometimes it can get crazy." The two of laughed as they continued driving.

* * *

Lancer's sudden attack told Lupin he couldn't fool around with him any longer. The spear guy had to be dealt with before Lupin could move into his new hideout. But first he had to take care of something. Luckily, he knew where Zenigata would be sleeping that night. Sure enough, the old man was hugging his pillow tightly, snoring and talking in his sleep. "Finally gotcha Lupin… You French bastard…" "I'd normally be flattered by someone dreaming about me," Lupin admitted, "But in your case Pops, it's kinda creepy!"

"YAH!," Zenigata screamed as he woke up, seeing Lupin standing there. "LUPIN! How did you get in here!? On second thought, nevermind, I can think of several dozen ways… The better question is how you knew where I was staying." "I looked you up in the motel registry," Lupin explained, "And I'm surprised you haven't slapped cuffs on me yet." He then noticed the badge fused to Zenigata's skin. "Jeez, I didn't know you were that into law enforcement." "It's my Stand, you French idiot," Zenigata explained, though he knew full well that Lupin likely knew what it was, "Thanks to Jotaro Kujo, I'm know onto your little Holy Grail War shenanigans."

"Ah, I though that energy was familiar," Lupin noted as Zenigata got dressed, not wanting to be in just his boxers while talking with Lupin. "Let me get one thing straight with you," Zenigata said, "I won't interfere with any actions involving the Holy Grail until this war is over, and assuming you're still around when it's done, I'll be coming after you. But any actions you take outside of that, and you can expect me on your heels." Lupin chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Zenigata nodded. "Glad we have an understanding. Now, you obviously came here for a reason. So what is it?"

Lupin got a large binder out of his jacket, and Zenigata noted that his usual grin was gone. His blood ran cold when he saw pictures of a six-year-old girl with purple, naked on the floor and being violated by some sort of worm-like creatures. One look at the girl's eyes and Zenigata could tell how broken this poor girl was. "I took those pictures the other day," Lupin explained, "The girl's adopted uncle knows about this and wanted to get her out of it. He asked for my help in this. But I knew it wouldn't be as simple as just grabbing her and fleeing the scene."

Zenigata understood. "You also need someone to make sure the bastards who did this are delivered justice, and can no longer lay claim to her." He then realized who this girl is. "Wait a minute… This girl is Sakura Tohsaka, legally Sakura Matou. So her family is putting her through this, huh?" "So you're in the know, then," Lupin noted. Zenigata nodded. "I found out by chance when speaking with Tohsaka about his role in the Grail War. Actions like this are outside that field of influence… I'll make sure to have a team ready to storm the place." Lupin smirked. "Knew I could count on you Pops. Sayonara!" He leapt out the nearby window, using a parachute to escape.

Zenigata didn't even bother chasing him. Right now he had bigger fish to fry. _'This poor girl. I don't __know __what the reason for this is, __but __this is the sort of action that even the Magus Association would consider illegal. The question is… Did Tokiomi Tohsaka know this is what would become of his daughter?'_ For now, he'd focus on Zouken Matou, but he couldn't rely purely on normal police for this. He decided to contact Jotaro. Having a group of powerful Stand users aiding in this raid would certainly make things easier, considering this was a magus they were dealing with.

**Yep, major changes from Just an Unorthodox Thief. Here Jonathan helps out a little. We'll be seeing yet another major change coming up, but for now this is where the chapter ends. Read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Plan Proceeds

**We get a bit of setup for later chapters. This is when Lupin starts putting his plans together, while the others begin working on their own. Also, a major change is about to come up from the original story. Those who are familiar with The Infamous Man and his work will recognize it when you see it. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 18: The Plan Proceeds

Akimi couldn't help but feel disgusted at the sight of the pictures, though there was one bit of curiosity. "Why is her hair violet? Even using hair dye that shouldn't be possible within a year." "It's probably a side-affect of her magic circuits expanding," Zenigata suggested, "I spoke with the chief, and he agrees we can write this off publicly as an act of child prostitution. Given the pictures Lupin offered me, it's a true enough statement." "Yeah…," Akimi said, his stomach churning from the sight of the worms entering Sakura's body, "I think we should have these photos burned once their use as evidence is complete."

Jotaro and his friends soon entered the room. "You wanted to speak with us, Inspector?" "Yeah," Zenigata said, "It involves these photos." The mix of shock and horror was expected, especially from Fluttershy, since she was reminded of her own daughters. Sakura was barely older than Jolyne. "Officially this is an investigation into a child pornography ring," Zenigata noted, "But in reality what's happening to this girl is far worse. Apparently this is a result of the Matou family's magecraft." "Mon dieu," Polnareff muttered, "I'd heard rumors… But this…"

"I take the reason we're being involved is because we're dealing with magi?," Jotaro asked. "There's no telling what Zouken Matou has waiting at his apartment," Zenigata noted, "So I wanted to have all my bases covered. There's a few other Stand users in Fuyuki as it turns out, and among them you guys are perhaps the most famous. Especially considering your little trip to Cairo. You're the best of the best, and that's what I need right now. There's one more thing. I've no doubt Lupin is doing this as part of a scheme to rescue Sakura. Technically this goes outside the confines of the Holy Grail War, so if you get chance, try to apprehend him."

* * *

Kiritsugu was monitoring the entire thing on listening devices he planted in the police office. He had taken Lupin's advice all those years ago and started investing in some smaller devices that were harder to detect, even by supernatural beings. Seeing those pictures, he couldn't help but feel enraged, thoughts of his daughter Iris drifting into his head, and how he'd feel if she were in that position. "I can guess why Lupin would bring this to Zenigata's attention," he said aloud. Maiya and Jonathan were nearby. Jonathan nodded. "Lupin's a master thief at worst. He still has morals, after all. And this sort of thing would certainly anger him to no end."

Kiritsugu wondered how Kirei would think about this. The man had almost no feelings, and only took joy in the suffering of others. Then again, he had a daughter right around this girl's age, and Kiritsugu didn't know how he felt about her, so who could really say. "Jonathan, we're joining this little scheme." Jonathan's raised an eyebrow. "There's no doubt Lupin will successfully liberate Sakura," Kiritsugu explained, "And the police can certainly handle Zouken's son Byakuya. Even Zouken himself, old as he is, can do little more than retreat in the face of the police. But once that's done, he'll seek Sakura out to reclaim her. He obviously wants the Grail for himself, so we'll take him out of the equation."

Jonathan nodded as he understood. Zouken was little more than an undead at this point. Perhaps his Hamon could seriously damage Zouken, if not outright kill him. "Do you really think Zouken can be killed?," Maiya asked. "If Jonathan can't do it, Kirei certainly could," Kiritsugu assured her, "After all, an Executor specializes in exorcism abilities. And Zouken is little more than a ghost still walking the Earth at this point." He finished his cigarette. "I normally wouldn't bother with something that doesn't involve the Holy Grail… But I can't help but compare this poor girl to Iris…"

* * *

"Are you just stupid, or is your ego too large for the door!?," Sola-Ui called out. She was really reading Kayneth the riot act once they got back to the hotel. "I mean, I can understand you sending Lancer in. He's definitely stronger than Lupin, and after the stunt at the docks he could certainly handle his tricks. But you should have known better than to take on a former Executor all by yourself! Or have you forgotten that they are trained to kill magi!?" Kayneth had to admit, it was stupid not to realize that there was a good reason why the Association and the Church were in the midst of a cold war.

"I'll admit I greatly underestimated him," Kayneth replied, "But the real problem was the sudden interventions that occurred afterward. First, the infamous Magus Killer showed up. It turns out he's Saber's real Master, because Saber was there as well. And then, to make matters even worse, Archer showed up out of nowhere. Granted he was only gunning for Lupin, but the way he was carrying on he could have killed all of us. Luckily Jonathan and Lupin knew how to handle him. Not only did Lupin trick him with some sort of glue rocket, but Jonathan overwhelmed him with his Noble Phantasm."

He turned to Lancer. "All that said, we might not have had to worry about that in the first place if you had only taken the chance to kill Lupin then and there. And don't give me all that crap about your 'Code of Honor' preventing you from only facing Lupin in direct combat. For starters, a man like Lupin would never take the direct route unless he knows he has his opponent right where he wants him. And Jonathan was right, in battle the only honor you should concern yourself with is coming back from the battle alive." He sighed in defeat. "This whole ordeal was a complete disgrace. I should have taken the time to research Kirei first instead of blindly rushing in."

"There is something we learned before Archer spotted Lupin's location," Sola-Ui said, "Evan tested a few low power but high speed attacks against him, using hit and run tactics. It turns out Archer's tracking skills can be overcome. If the attack was strong enough, or could negate Archer's magical defenses…" Kayneth considered it. "It's a risky idea. If this doesn't work, Lancer will certainly die." Sola-Ui placed her hands on her hips. "We agreed once I became a Master that we'd do this together, right? Only fighting each other if both our Servants were the only ones left. So even if you lose Lancer, I still have Avenger, and we still have a shot at this."

She looked placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've already decided that I'm going through with our marriage, but I'll be damned if I let it only be to bail your family out of debt." It was a gamble and Kayneth knew it. Lancer was fast, but unlike Evan he might not be faster than Archer could track. And after Lupin's last stunt the mightiest of Servants was likely to stop fooling around. Not to mention Lupin likely still had Gae Buidhe, and if Lancer died Lupin would have full access to it, which meant Lancer's death would fall into Lupin's plans. On the other hand, Evan was a truly powerful Servant. It could be worth the risk if Evan proved strong enough to deal with the other Servants.

He sighed. "Very well… But I sincerely doubt this plan will work as we want it to." Sola-Ui shrugged. "Hey, I never said it was a perfect plan, just the best one we got. We need to deal with Archer sooner or later anyway. He's arguably the biggest hurdle in this war." Down below, Lupin and Kirei were listening in to what the starting-to-become-happy couple was talking about. "Well, that makes things a little easier for me," Lupin noted, "I was wondering if Sola-Ui had fallen under the sway of Diarmuid's Love Spot. But that clearly can't be the case if she's willing to risk his life over this gamble."

"My guess is being Evan's Master qualifies her as a subject in his kingdom," Kirei suggested, "Putting her under the magical protection of Evan's Kingmaker." "That'd do it," Lupin mused, "Evan once mentioned Lofty's power is strong to casually provide protection from soul stealing." He chuckled. He had planned on convincing Evan to let him render his Master unconscious for this plan. Evan certainly disliked Lancer for how incompetent he seemed. But it looked like that wouldn't be necessary. Sola-Ui had come up with the very plan Lupin was going to suggest while disguised as her, the only difference being she was hoping Lancer would succeed and remove one more obstacle keeping her and Kayneth from the Grail.

* * *

"They'll be making the raid tonight," All Might assured Kariya, "You'll likely be seeing your brother in a jail cell by this time tomorrow." Kariya nodded. "And no doubt the police will be seeing Tokiomi as suspicious. He may be paying the chief of police to look the other way when it comes to the War, but this isn't part of that. He won't be able to hide this time." He was seriously hoping to get some clarification as to how much Tokiomi really knew about what was happening with his daughter. Naturally, even those who knew about the War but weren't part of the Mage's Association would not understand the need to put one of your children up for adoption just because you had one heir too many.

Of course, the real irony was none from the Association would understand why these people wouldn't understand. Even if you needed to secure your legacy, it made even more sense to have multiple children and make the best of them your heir. That was the way the Togami family did things, after all. Each generation of that family seemed to have numerous children. As he was thinking these things, he couldn't help but notice his growing positive feelings were having a detrimental affect on the worms, making them weaker. He chuckled. "Maybe if we get lucky and Zouken gets eliminated once and for all after this, I'll see about getting into a hospital."

**I will be taking what little The Infamous Man left of canon and breaking it down to nothing! MWAHAHAHA! Ahem… Anyway, we'll see the culmination of all these actions next chapter. Read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19: Second Servant Lost

**This is getting interesting, as we see the changes I've made as a result of earlier actions. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 19: Second Lost Servant

Tokiomi groaned as the sound of an explosion rocked through his manor, waking him up from his peaceful sleep. He got himself dressed and walked to the front door. Or at least, what was left of it, or the front wall for that matter. He frowned as he saw Kayneth standing there, having used his Volumen Hydragrum to blast the wall down. "I hope you don't mind the rude entrance," Kayneth said, "But I rather think simply ringing the doorbell would not have sufficed for rousing you from your slumber. By the way, you really should consider stronger magical defenses than a single Bounded Field. It's no wonder Assassin was able to sneak in here."

Tokiomi scoffed, still remembering how the supposedly weak thief had humiliated his Servant. "Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. To what do I owe this unexpected displeasure?" "Merely here to shoot the breeze as our two Servants duel," Kayneth explained. Tokiomi chuckled. "Do you really expect Lancer could defeat Archer so easily?" To his surprise, Kayneth shrugged. "Well, I have considered it, but I'm not really sure. That said, I need to try at some point. It's not like I wouldn't get a second chance. Well, that's not entirely accurate…"

Tokiomi looked shocked as he realized what Kayneth was getting at. "You're in league with Avenger's Master!" Kayneth grinned. "If my Servant can defeat yours, so much the better. But if he can't, I'll have a better understanding of his temperament, and Avenger can have his chance at a later time." Tokiomi facepalmed as he chuckled to himself. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear this was all the machinations of that annoying thief Assassin…" "Well, that's why it's never a good idea to underestimate Lupin the Third," Kayneth admitted, "You never know which actions you take would only benefit him in the long run."

* * *

Lancer did not like this situation one bit. He wasn't normally one to gripe about women, but Sola-Ui was treating him as expendable. On the one hand, he was glad there was one less woman not affected by his Love Spot. He definitely had to thank Evan for that. On the other, this meant she was far more willing to risk his life whenever the situation called for it. It didn't help that his own Master saw him as a tool, while Evan was treated like the king he was. Speaking of kings, he found Archer standing at the top of the Tohsaka manor's roof.

"Archer!," he called out, "I am the Servant Lancer! I have come here to duel you for my Master's path to the Holy Grail!" Archer turned to look at Lancer and scoffed. "I could almost pity you, as a fellow victim of that mongrel Assassin. Speaking of which, I've no interesting in facing anyone other than Berserker until he Assassin dealt with. Begone, and I will spare your life." Lancer was put out. Archer was treating him as less than a musclebound brute and dishonorable thief. This definitely got his ire up. "You… You dare to insult my honor as a knight!"

Archer shook his head. "I see you are even less than a mongrel. At least Assassin learns from previous encounters. I overheard your talks with him and Saber before I made my attack. You follow the Code of Chivalry far too much to the letter. It is not a rule book for life, but a guide for better living. Why, I'll bet the King of Knights himself, Arthur Pendragon, would not be above breaking chivalry if it meant saving innocent lives. What of you?" He smirked as Lancer realized he had no answer. "As much as I hate that mongrel, I will admit Assassin has the right frame of mind for this war. Now leave my sight, lest I expend what is left of my patience and end you here and now."

Lancer gripped his spear. "I… Will not back down!" He readied his spear, but Archer simply raised a hand and opened his Gate of Babylon. Lancer found himself having to dodge several bladed weapons. Luckily, he had the speed to do so. Even so, Archer scoffed. "The young king has greater speed than this. If he were here, those weapons would not have even gotten close to him. What are you in this war? We have a mighty hero from the future, three legendary kings, myself included, a master thief who's skills surpass all reason, a master of Hamon, and up until recently a conjurer of horrors beyond mortal comprehension. Compared to that, what do you have? Two cursed spears, one of which was stolen, and a cursed mark that can't even affect anyone involved in the War."

Lancer shook his head, not wanting to listen to Archer's words. _'I _will_ prove my worth in this War! With this… I will end it!'_ He made ready to throw his spear, even as more weapons were flung at him, some exploding, with one actually penetrating his body. Still, he was able to throw Gae Dearg as hard as he could, aiming to bypass Archer's ability to track incoming attacks. Archer smirked. "A good try… But ultimately futile." He snapped his fingers, bringing out another exploding sword which intercepted Gae Dearg. Lancer could barely register his failure as Archer fired one more sword, which split Lancer's head in two.

* * *

Kayneth grimaced as he saw his Command Seals vanish. _'Well… It was worth a shot.'_ "I suppose our meeting will have to be cut short," he said to Tokiomi. As he began to leave, he said, "One more thing… How much do you know about Zouken Matou's magecraft?" Tokiomi looked confused. "Only that it is the only means Sakura could have had for a better future." Kayneth chuckled. "I wish I had known about her first. If you knew the truth about Zouken… You would have thought twice about your actions." Tokiomi looked confused as Kayneth left.

The truth was that Kayneth had learned about Sakura's condition thanks to Evan's meeting with Jonathan, All Might, and Lupin. Sola-Ui had been horrified when she heard the full scope of Sakura's plight. Kayneth wasn't lying when he said he had hoped to have found out about Sakura first. Not only could he bring out her full potential without resorting to such horrendous tactics, it would give him and Sola-Ui a head-start on parenthood. Little did Tokiomi realize, he may have unintentionally robbed Sakura of the happy life he wanted her to have. _'Well, he'll soon learn the consequences of his actions.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirei and Lupin had arrived near the Matou manor. "Pops should have his little raiding party ready by now," Lupin noted, "We just need to stall until they get here." Kirei nodded. "At which point we should be able to escape with Sakura in the confusion. And if Zouken should prove difficult… I've a few skills that should be able to handle him." Lupin grinned. "That's the plan. Now, let's go rescue the princess from the nasty old wizard, shall we?" Kirei couldn't help but find Lupin's goofy grin infectious. Clearly he was getting into this mode both as a defense for himself, and as a means of easing Sakura's concerns.

* * *

Sakura was just getting into her room, her mind a complete mess after all that had happened. She was still wondering why her father would let her go through all this torment. And wondering how long it would be before her grandfather would take away her last bit of hope, her uncle Kariya. However, just as she was thinking this, she was surprised to see the nearby window open on its own. "W-Who's there…?," she asked meekly. A friendly chuckle could be heard, and the moonlight revealed Lupin's form. "Just a thief in the night," he said with a friendly grin, "Here to rescue a fair princess on behalf of her concerned uncle."

Sakura looked confused. "But… Real princesses don't exist…" Lupin facepalmed. "Jeez, how sheltered were you? Even in this day and age there are still royal families. They're just more figureheads and celebrities than anything else." Sakura nodded, then remembered something else Lupin had said. If she was the princess, the concerned uncle could only be one person. "You… You're doing this for Uncle Kariya!?" Lupin nodded as he knelt down to Sakura's level. "He originally put himself through all this for your sake. But then fate offered him a few alternatives to just giving in to that mean old wizard's demands." Sakura couldn't help but giggle at her grandfather being called a "mean old wizard".

"I'll admit the moniker is accurate," came Zouken's voice, prompting Lupin to pull out his Walther in response, "But I must admit it is strange to see one of the Assassin class act so noble." Lupin chuckled as he saw Zouken enter the room. "Well if you knew anything about me, you'd understand. Or maybe not, you seem like the kind of guy that only thinks in terms of his own mentality. Tell me, how much did you tell Tohsaka about what you were going to do to his daughter?" "Very little, naturally," Zouken admitted, "Otherwise I doubt he would have allowed me to adopt her into my family and would have looked elsewhere. I believe the Archibald family would have thrived with such a potent magic user."

He chuckled. "Well, your nobility aside, I have to assume Kariya put you up to this. Only he would want Sakura saved so readily." Lupin scoffed. "I think you underestimate people. Sure, most wouldn't understand the nature of your magecraft, but considering what your actions would be seen as, I think you'll find that many would be outraged." "Regardless, I'll have to ask you to leave Sakura here," Zouken said, "Otherwise I can simply have Kariya killed here and now." Lupin wagged his finger in Zouken's face. "Tsk tsk, that would get you nowhere. For one, I still have a commission to fulfill. Two, removing another Servant from the war, while slowing my plans down, would only benefit me in the long run. Besides, I would have done this even without Kariya asking me to. Also, my own Master is just outside…"

He grinned. "And he's very good at dealing with tethered spirits still haunting the Earth." He then gave a goofy grin. "And one more thing, while we've been talking, my plans are already complete. In three… Two… One…" As if on cue, several police sirens could be heard wailing outside, as Zenigata's voice could be heard shouting, "THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" As Zouken looked on, dumbfounded, Lupin chuckled. "You can set your watch to him." He picked up Sakura and revealed rockets under his jacket, which he used to fly out of the building.

Zouken had to commend Lupin for his foresight. He had obviously sent information regarding his actions to the police earlier. By now they had to have written up reports, so using hypnosis was out of the questions. And from the sound of the sirens, there were too many to start just outright killing. This many officers dying at once was only going to draw even more attention. As he turned to leave, he felt a strong presence flaring up. He barely had time to move before the five energy signatures launched into his house. "Magician's Red!" "Silver Chariot!" "Music in the Trees!" "Hierophant Green!" "Star Platinum!"

Zouken gasped when he realized who they were. The Stardust Crusaders, some of the strongest Stand users ever. Jotaro himself was famous for killing the dangerous vampire DIO Brando. If Stand users were here, at least some of the police knew of his mystical actions. Now he really had to leave. "I concede this victory to you," he admitted, "But my plans are just beginning." He disseminated into Blood Worms and crawled away. Fluttershy stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Is he literally just made of worms?" "I wish they weren't so fast," Avdol said, "This whole building feels so unclean, I have a growing urge to just burn it to the ground." "Save it for after Zenigata gets his evidence," Kakyoin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lupin and Kirei had finally managed to ditch the officers Zenigata was leading to chase him, Sakura in the backseat. "Well, now that we're out of danger," Lupin said, "Allow me to introduce my partner, Kirei Kotomine." "Pleasure," Kirei said. "And my name is Arsene Lupin III," Lupin said. Sakura was still processing what had just happened. They had actually escaped. She wouldn't have to deal with that horrid bug room any longer. Even if her grandfather came for her again, something told her this was the last she would ever see of him.

* * *

Sola-Ui noted Kayneth's sigh of disappointment as he came back from his trip to the Tohsaka manor and realized what had happened. "So, no good?" "I'm afraid not," Kayneth replied, "Nonetheless, this may be a blessing in disguise." Sola-Ui raised an eyebrow. "The ones who told me about Kirei," Kayneth explained, "I've always had my suspicions about them. For now we keep our heads down, let the War play out a little longer. Before long, we'll need Evan to make a move on one of the other Servants. Likely either Archer or Rider." It was time for him to take a step back from his ego and focus on what he was truly good at, politics. The Court of Owls would soon learn just how much influence he had over them.

**Yep, it was indeed the Court of Owls who told Kayneth about Kirei. They'll be talking with him a little later, but things won't go as they expect. Read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20: End of Darkness

**The trouble with Zouken is that he has long forgotten the path he was set on. Maybe if he still remembered it, he wouldn't have become so evil. Well, that won't matter before long. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 20: End of Darkness

Zenigata watched as Byakuya Matou was dragged out into a squad car. The police had raided the manor, and what they found was disgusting beyond words. Despite Byakuya's belief to the contrary, there was no sign of Sakura in the manor. Clearly, he had not even suspected Lupin would infiltrate his home. Interestingly, Zouken, the family patriarch, was not in the house either. "Talk about a crazy week," Akimi noted, "First that string of murders, now this. We have enough to pin Byakuya for child pornography, that's for sure. Now idea what happened to Zouken, though."

"I doubt we'll find him," Zenigata noted, "He'll make a beeline for wherever Lupin took Sakura, but he won't be coming back with her. Speaking of which, Lupin will probably take the girl someplace she can have her body fixed up. Not a doctor, they couldn't help. But maybe a priest with skills in removing invasive parasites of magical quality." "Like Father Risei," Akimi noted, "Of course, as a Servant in the War, Lupin would have amnesty while within the church." Zenigata nodded. "What about the rest of the family?"

"Wife's dead," Akimi reported, "What's left of her was found in the basement. My guess is she was used to farm more of those Crest worms when she couldn't produce a notable heir. Seems Byakuya had very weak Magic Circuits, while his son, who is studying overseas, has none to speak of. We have an address for Kariya, but he's the representative of the Matou family in the War, so he's not likely to be staying there." Zenigata nodded. To continue staying where anyone could find you was stupid. "My only question is why Lupin would even kidnap a kid. He had to have done so for a reason…"

* * *

Risei was growing tired, and he could feel his age weighing on him. Lately with the bizarre way the War was turning out, the pressure was starting to get to him. He normally watched the news at this hour to make sure things stayed secret, but this night he was just too tired. However, before he could head for bed, he heard a knock on the back door. He wondered if it might not be Kayneth, since his Servant had just been killed. Then again, Kayneth wouldn't bother using the back door if he could help it. Risei walked to the door and opened it, only to find Lupin and Kirei there, Sakura being cradled in Kirei's arms.

"Sorry to bother you at this time of night," Lupin said, "But we have a serious emergency on our hands. Rather literally." "You came through the back door?," Risei asked. Lupin shrugged. "Well, none of the other Masters would think a Magus would demean themselves by taking the back, so there are no familiars there." Risei nodded. "So who is this child?" "It's Sakura Matou," Kirei explained, "Kariya asked us to rescue her, in exchange for an alliance." Risei narrowed his eyes. "I see…" "For what it's worth," Kirei said, "Zouken admitted he never told Tokiomi the whole truth."

"Well, either way I can understand why you brought her here," Risei said, "Come inside, and quick." Sakura looked to be in serious pain. "What's wrong with her?," Risei asked. "We're not sure," Kirei admitted, "She started acting like this on the way here." "Our best guess is that Zouken is trying to track her," Lupin noted, "And that's causing the Crest inside her to act up." Risei sighed and nodded. "I understand. Bring her this way." "One more thing," Kirei said, "I don't want word of this reaching Tokiomi." There was a pleading in Kirei's eyes that Risei had never seen before, and he nodded in agreement.

As Risei got to work, Kirei and Lupin heard someone knock on the backdoor again. They looked at each other, wondering who else would think to take the back. Kirei opened the door and got a surprise. "Kiritsugu. Why are you here?" Sure enough, it was Kiritsugu and Jonathan. "We caught wind of your scheme with Kariya," Kiritsugu explained, "Figured you could use a helping hand when Zouken comes calling." Jonathan demonstrated by letting Hamon fill his fist. Kirei nodded. Hamon was especially useful against that which had no life, yet still lived. The undead, as it were.

Risei entered the room, clearing his throat. "Kirei, I would like to speak with you." He lead Kirei to where Sakura was sleeping, a trail of fluids leading from her body to a mass of rotted worms on the floor. "These were embedded all over her body," Risei explained, "I had to use several Command Seals just to remove them, since they were attached to her magic circuits. To think the Matou magecraft advanced in this manner…" Kirei simply had flashes of his daughter being in the same position. Even with his mindset, he still had a fondness for children, and not like the stereotype of Catholic priests.

"Well, I can understand why you wouldn't want Tokiomi knowing about this," Risei noted, "But why bring her here?" "If she is found by Tokiomi this whole thing starts over," Kirei explained, "And I can't keep her with me and Lupin, it's too risky. This was the safest place I could think of until the War is over." Kiritsugu popped in. "We have a problem. My cameras spotted Zouken arriving outside." Risei looked to Kirei. "Once he enters this church, there's nothing I can do to keep him from reclaiming Sakura." Kirei nodded, knowing his father meant, "So long as he doesn't set foot in this church, Zouken has no claim to Sakura."

* * *

Zouken knew he needed a plan once he had what was his once again. He couldn't return home, the place was swarming with police and was likely to be so for the foreseeable future. Of course, he wasn't without his allies. He could simply ask one of them for shelter. The real problem was that he would have to start from scratch. All of his research had likely been confiscated by now, either by the police or the Association. "I'll have to admit it. I underestimated Assassin. I did not expect him to employ law enforcement. I'll have to make Kariya suffer extra long for this insult."

"No need to be a sore loser," came Lupin's voice. Zouken gasped when he saw him and Jonathan standing in front of the church. "Assassin and Saber," Zouken noted, "Why are you both here?" "My heist isn't over yet," Lupin explained, "I can't call it a victory if the person I just stole from can just reclaim what it is I've stolen on a whim." He turned serious. "Tell me though, why risk this. Sure, by right of law Sakura is still in your custody. But invading the Church just to retrieve her? Not only could it light the fuse on the cold war between the Association and the Church, but it's pointless in the end."

"The police and Stand users employed by them know about you," Jonathan explained, "And they aren't under any obligation to obey the geis you set up with Tokiomi Tohsaka. Not to mention, the adoption is strictly under your name, and no one else's. And even discounting them, Risei won't be covering for you after what he's seen. At best he'll erase the memories of the police of anything magic-related, making you out to be a child molester. Your family's in tatters, and you are soon to fall with them. At the end of the day, you're just torturing an innocent girl and beating on a sick man. What possible reason could you have for all these actions? Do you even remember?"

Zouken scoffed. "I don't need to hear this from a tool of a Servant. There's nothing you can do to stop me." Jonathan smirked. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" He charged his Hamon and struck Zouken. To his shock, instead of sheering off a few more worms, the Hamon seemed to flood his entire being, right down to his anchored soul. As Jonathan went to town on the shriveled old man, Lupin noted Kirei was nearby, uttering a prayer of exorcism to deal with whatever was left. As more and more Hamon flooded into his body, Zouken realized he was starting to die. Truly die.

Not even a flash of memory of what his goal even really was, and only the briefest glimpse into why he was set on his path. And he began to wonder if he strayed too far from it. Finally, Jonathan lit up his arms with flames. "Scarlet Overdrive!" At the same time, Kirei finished his prayer. "Kyrie eleison!" The worms that made up Zouken's body burned away, as his dried up soul screeched one last time, before fading from this plane of existence forever. Kirei opened his eyes. "Amen…" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well… That was cathartic."

"That was certainly a sight to see," Lupin noted, "And a good end to this heist. Hey, thanks for the backup, Jojo." "My pleasure," Jonathan replied, "As a gentleman, I could not stand idle as an innocent child was so tormented." As the three of them reentered the church, Jonathan took out a leaf and charged it with Hamon, before using it to strike an owl with piercing red eyes. "I think you've been spying for long enough," he said aloud, knowing the Court of Owls would hear him and freak out that he had spotted their surveillance.

* * *

Later, Kiritsugu and Jonathan were driving back to the manor. "Know Kariya might have a chance to use the Grail for himself," Kiritsugu noted, "Perhaps repairing the damage to his body." "Without the Crest worms, he might be able to check into a hospital," Jonathan noted, "Though likely a private doctor. And two Servants are now removed. How's Iris doing?" Though she didn't hold the Grail itself, Iris was connected to it mentally, so she could get a sense of how close it was to competition. "She's holding up," Kiritsugu said, "But the War has only just begun. Soon enough we'll need to finish it."

**I think you can imagine the Count getting annoyed that one of his living spy cameras was taken out. Yeah, Jonathan could easily find them due to the life force within them, twisted as it is. And Zouken's dead, hallelujah! One of my readers suggested that if not for the worms inside Sakura and Kariya, Kiritsugu's Origin Bullets might have been effective. Possibly, not that they were needed. I might not even bring them in. I mean, they are made from Kiritsugu's powdered ribs, after all.****Also, no arguing about how a certain something is and isn't supposed to work. I've had someone arguing about the concept behind the Gate of Babylon. I'm not here to get into specifics of how something works, I'm here to tell a story. And no matter how we perceive the Gate, how do we know Gilgamesh perceives it the same way? Anyway… Read and review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Influence Waning

**More things happen as we get into the aftermath of Sakura's rescue and Zouken's demise. In addition, our villains are about to learn just how outclassed they are. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 21: Influence Waning

Kariya felt extreme pain before the worms inside him seemed to go completely limp. "You all right?," All Might asked. "I think so," Kariya said, "Something must have finally happened to the old vampire. The Crest worms aren't responding to anything anymore. Feels like they might be dead." He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned to see a bearded man in a fedora. "Are you Kariya Matou?" Kariya turned to All Might, who nodded, ready for trouble if it came to that. Kariya turned back to the man. "I am. Who are you?" "Daisuke Jigen," the man explained, "I was sent here by my old friend Lupin."

The duo relaxed. They had been told about Jigen, who would tell them what happened with Lupin's attempt to save Sakura. "Lupin wanted me to tell you that the princess is safe," Jigen said as he lit up a cigarette, "And also wanted me to get you to a private doctor. He happens to know one who won't ask questions." Kariya breathed a sigh of relief. By "princess" Lupin was likely referring to Sakura. "Out of curiosity, what happened to Zouken?" "I don't know the details, but Lupin made sure he was taken care of," Jigen replied, "He won't be coming near Sakura ever again." Kariya smiled and nodded. "That's good. I'd like to see her once I get patched up." Jigen nodded, and led him off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked a few times. At first she thought she had just been having a dream of being rescued, but the unfamiliar setting, the comfort of the room compared to her home, the fact that her body felt lighter than it ever had over the past few years, and the fact that her dress had been freshly cleaned and her shoes laid out made her reconsider that. She got herself dressed and walked toward some sounds she heard coming from the nearby door. Inside what an elderly man wearing some kind of robe.

The man turned to the door. "You can come in, child. I may be old, but I'm not deaf yet." Sakura entered the kitchen and sat down at a nearby table. "Um… Hello… Where am I exactly?" "You're in the local church of Fuyuki City," the man replied, "I am Risei Kotomine, the local minister. My son and his friend Lupin brought you here after rescuing you from your abusive household." Sakura gasped in delight. "You mean Mister Thief? He really did save me! I thought that was just a dream!" Risei chuckled. "No dream child. And by the grace of God I had the means to undo your condition."

He poured out a bowl of cereal for Sakura, which she eagerly ate. "So… What about Grandfather?" Risei's smile became slightly sadder, but didn't really drop. Of course, he couldn't outright tell Sakura Zouken was dead, but he could imply it. "Don't worry about him. He can't hurt you anymore. That said, your father has been arrested, so for now your custody is being transferred to your uncle." Sakura had a bigger smile than Risei thought possible. "Uncle Kariya!? That's great! When can I see him!?" "Once he finishes an important hospital visit," Risei explained. Sakura smiled, grateful that her uncle finally kept his promise.

* * *

Evan narrowed his eyes as he looked down from the roof, spotting a black owl with red eyes approaching the hotel. "That can't be good," he muttered as he headed down. Down below, a man with an owl's head had appeared in the room where Kayneth and Sola-Ui were staying. "What is is you want?," Kayneth asked, disdain in his voice. "Now, now," the owl man said, "Is that any way to speak to the one who offered you information on Assassin's Master?" "It is if said informant neglects to explain just what sort of enemy said Master is," Kayneth noted, "How did you get in here anyway?"

"I'll admit the Bounded Fields were troublesome," the owl man said, "You truly deserve your family name. But you forgot to put defenses over your windows or roof." Kayneth looked to the owl perched on the man's shoulder. "Are you curious if this is my familiar?," the owl man asked, "I can assure you it is, but not in the way you think." He pressed in the owl's eye, revealing electric wires. "It always confounds me how magi can decry modern electronics out of a sense of pride. But scrying spells are nothing compared to security cameras. Bounded Fields are nice, but laser fences and pressure sensors are more efficient. And these mechanical familiars can never degrade, and can even store the information they discover."

"Why give Kayneth the information on Lupin's Master?," Sola-Ui asked. "To shift his attention," the owl man explained, "By seeing Lancer as a greater threat, he would seek to eliminate him as quickly as possible. Of course, my master never expected you to willing throw Lancer's life away on a gamble, but it still worked for our plan." "Your plan was unnecessary," Kayneth pointed out, "Lupin would be certainly be targeting Lancer next regardless of what happened. After all… He still needed access to Gae Buidhe. For someone who spouts drivel about efficiency, you certainly come up with some complicated plans."

The owl man chuckled and, but stopped chuckling when he heard someone screaming from behind him. He turned to see an invisible figure, only marked by the burns on his body. He then found himself with a sword up to his neck. Kayneth smirked. "Allow me to introduce my fiancee's Servant, Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, also known as Avenger. I trust you remember that this War had _eight_ contestants." The owl man contained his surprise. He had known there were eight people involved instead of seven, but he hadn't expected two to be in such close proximity. _'How did we miss something this important? I'll need to clarify this with my master. In the meantime, it seems we've lost one of our Kuken.'_

The owl man straightened himself. "Well, your message is heard loud and clear. None of our order can touch you or your fiancee. However, that simply means we can focus on your family. And my master enjoys human experimentation, especially on younger girls. Like the young lady next in line to inherit the title… Lord El-Melloi…" Kayneth gasped. "Now that we have that established," the owl man continued, "I must ask that you remain in this hotel until further notice. Ah, your fiancee is exempt from this, of course. It would look too suspicious if another Master was not moving without any sign that her Servant had been killed. And remember, we do have eyes and ears every where." He then vanished as quickly as he left, only the owl left behind.

Evan scoffed, blasting the mechanical bird with a fireball. "Eyes can be gouged out, and ears plugged up." Kayneth was never more infuriated in his life. This was no longer a matter of personal pride, his family was on the line. He had never been particularly close to them, but he didn't outright hate them either. "Now what?," Sola-Ui asked. "This is no longer just about glory or pride or even money," Kayneth decided, "The entire Magus Association is obviously being manipulated by these bastards if they can make such threats." He put his hands behind his back. "But they will soon learn a hard lesson, mark my words."

* * *

Lupin was also watching the scene. He was certainly glad nothing really serious happened. Evan might have looked young, but he had experience on his side and was not to be underestimated. The only reason those owls had any pull on Kayneth was because they pulled the old family card, as cliched and effective as it ever was. But not for long. "They clearly underestimate the Archibalds' sphere of influence," he noted to himself, "They also don't seem to realize just how off-script their little plan is going." Kirei was nearby. "They certainly are elusive. Father's been having a hard time flushing out their familiars."

"I'll have to make sure the new hideout is swept for bugs and anything else," Lupin noted, "I'm also a little concerned for Waver. He and Tohsaka are the only one's not in the know about this, and he's the only one I really like, alongside Rider. Guy just seems like fun incarnate." "In any event," Kirei said, "These interlopers will have to be removed as soon as possible. Perhaps if we cause enough trouble, we can lure their leader to Fuyuki, and have him dealt with." Lupin grinned. "I like the way you think, Kirei my man. We've already punched a few holes in their script. Now let's tear the whole damn book up."

**The Court of Owls are counting on things going a certain way, but our heroes aren't about to let that happen. More will be uncovered next chapter. Read and review.**


	22. Chapter 22: A Jojo Fights Against Evil

**I needed a chapter focusing almost exclusively on Jonathan, but of course a dip into his backstory was unnecessary since anyone curious could just read A New Universe, since this story takes place in that story-verse. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 22: A Jojo Fights Against Evil

Iris yawned as she walked into Jonathan's room. He was in the middle of some serious research, most of it focused around the tales of Gilgamesh and Iskandar. "Planning an attacking Archer or Rider?," Iris asked. "Perhaps," Jonathan replied, "I'm sure you felt Lancer's death recently. He chose to attack Archer just a day after trying to kill Lupin. A foolish action, considering Archer is not simply boasting about his superiority. At the same time Lupin was at the Matou manor rescuing young Sakura from being subjected to the magecraft of that family." Iris felt ill, having heard of that Matou magecraft from her father. "Yeah… I can see why Lupin would be upset by that."

"Well, that magecraft will be dying out soon," Jonathan said, "Zouken Matou is dead, once and for all." Iris then noticed something else in Jonathan's research. "You're also looking into the Court of Owls?" "They have designs on the Grail War, that much is clear," Jonathan explained, "Too much is at stake to let them manipulate events to their will. I've managed to narrow down possible hideouts to an abandoned mansion purchased in the late 70s by a 'Dorian Wilde', possibly a pseudonym. I was planning on investigating the manor at a later time."

Iris looked impressed. "Did you do this much research before fighting DIO?" "No," Jonathan admitted, "Much of that research was done by my Hamon teacher, William Zeppeli. I did, however, do similar research during my encounter with the Order of Ecclesia. I've also discovered something odd. Somehow, the Court of Owls have concocted a drug that supposedly can even affect Servants. Normally the only thing that can harm Servants are either weapons wielded by other Servants, or tools of exorcism. And I've received information that they recently have influence in the Association, something that could only be possible if they themselves know magecraft, which is odd for an underground criminal organization."

Iris thought for a moment. "I think you need a break, Jonathan. Perhaps we should get some breakfast." Jonathan considered it. "Very well. I wasn't really planning on doing much until Lupin was ready to make a move on Archer. It would do me some good to rest and prepare. Perhaps get back into my meditations." _'And with how destiny seems to favor my bloodline, perhaps something will come along that will allow me to obtain further information on the Court of Owls. Right now all I'm hitting are dead ends.'_ He grabbed his jacket before following Iris out.

* * *

As it turned out, Jonathan was right. Zenigata had been informed by a patrol that Iris and Jonathan had been sighted at a cafe and he and Akimi went to talk to them. Iris didn't mind letting the two detectives sit down with them. "I was told you learned everything about the War," Iris said, "The mediator of the War mentioned you had gained a Stand recently." "I thought I felt a familiar energy," Jonathan noted, "So then you know who I really am." "To be fair, you chose your alias well," Zenigata admitted, "Jonathan's not really an uncommon name, and it wasn't until I remembered your late wife that I realized the connection to the name Pendleton."

"We weren't told just what the Holy Grail really is, though," Akimi noted, "Only that it can grant wishes." "It does have that function," Iris admitted, "But its main purpose is to lead the way to the Root of all knowledge, Akasha. Every Magus seeks that Root. The true Grail resides in an alternate reality, but can manifest as a Lesser Grail for the purpose of holding the prana from defeated Servants. So far two Servants have been lost, Caster and Lancer." "Caster was Ryuunosuke's Servant as I recall," Akimi said, "Originally Gilles de Rais. What about Lancer?"

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, otherwise known as Lancer, was the Servant of Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald," Jonathan explained. "The Celtic myth about the hero cursed with a Love Spot that could infatuate any woman," Zenigata explained to Akimi, who nodded in understanding. "Not any woman," Iris said, "Those with special magical protection can avoid being affected. I myself have such protection, for example. Not that it matters anymore." "There's something else you should know," Jonathan said, "Apparently, outside forces are trying to manipulate the War to their advantage."

"I think Father Risei mentioned as much," Akimi noted. "They must have a base somewhere within the city limits," Zenigata reasoned. "I think I may have found where that is," Jonathan offered, "An abandoned manor in the Miyami District. It was bought under what I believe to be an assumed name back in the 1970s, and hasn't been used since." "That's as good a place as any to start looking," Zenigata agreed, "We'll check the place out." "If it's all right with you, Inspector," Jonathan said, "I'd like to join you in this regard. I was planning on investigating the manor myself at some point. This is simply a good time to get it over with." Zenigata nodded.

* * *

"Oh my," Iris said when they arrived, "Most of the houses are abandoned here." "This is what happens when people can't pay their taxes," Zenigata noted, "They get forced out of their homes." "It reminds of the situation in Ogre Street back in my youth," Jonathan said, "Back then Speedwagon and his gang were lucky if they could get a decent roof over their heads. Small wonder they turned to burglary to get by." Akimi was surprised. "Wait, Robert EO Speedwagon started as a gang leader?" "He didn't come into money until he stumbled upon an unclaimed oil well in Texas," Jonathan explained, "That was some time after he first met me."

They pulled up to the manor in question. "Akimi, stay here with Iris and make sure nothing happens to her," Zenigata ordered, "Me and Jonathan will check out the manor." Akimi nodded. Once inside, it was clear the place had no signs of anyone having lived there, which was way too suspicious. Zenigata placed a hand to his Stand. "Badge!" His eyes started picking up things better, but it was still incredibly dark. "Allow me to provide a light source," Jonathan offered, "Ra!" The eagle-headed Stand appeared and created an orb of light in its hand, illuminating the room.

Eventually the search led to the sun room. Here Zenigata was finally started to pick up something. "That closet over there… My Stand is marking it as important." Jonathan's keen senses noted one side of the closet did seem bigger than the other, and a quick test using a dust trail confirmed it. "There must be a secret passage behind this closet," Jonathan suggested, "The Joestar manor has similar secret passageways in out-of-the-way locations." "Then there should be a switch somewhere on the closet that opens the passage," Zenigata noted.

Getting a closer look allowed Badge to narrow down what was important about the closet, letting the area where the switch was contrast with the rest of the closet. "Here we are," Zenigata said, hitting the switch and letting the closet swing open like a door, revealing a stone passageway lit by electric lamps. Just above the door frame was an oil painting of a black owl, wings spread out and talons outstretched to grab some unseen prey. "The symbol of the Court of Owls," Jonathan realized. "So they're back again, huh?," Zenigata said, "Those bastards should have picked cockroaches as their symbol. They're just as hard to kill, after all."

The stairs led down to a well furnished room. Unlike the manor above, this place had definite signs that someone was living here, perhaps recently. "Looks like your research was right on the money, Jojo," Zenigata noted, "Those Owl bastards are definitely using this place as a hideout of sorts." Jonathan noted a serious of film reels along a nearby shelf, with a turned-off projector in the center. The reels were labeled from the 40s to the 80s. "And it looks like they've been keeping record of their actions. Perhaps these will answer some questions I've been having regarding them."

"There's definitely plenty to go through here," Zenigata noted as he looked through some notes, "Turns out these people have been to Eulenspiegel. That place is like a second Chernobyl. What was Luis Yu Almeida doing here?" "Perhaps some of these will answer those question," Jonathan said, taking out a reel marked with the date September 6, 1951. On the wall where the projector was pointed at came the familiar image of Count Almeida himself. Zenigata knew of him, of course, as did Jonathan. The images were, quite frankly, disgusting. Almeida was reveling in the disturbing experiments he performed using a concoction called Fraulein Eule, which was derived from a plant he learned about from an Italian solder.

"Why didn't the Einzberns know about this?," Zenigata asked, "Surely they would have heard of a flower seemingly blessed by a goddess." "The Third Holy Grail war," Jonathan explained, "It was a complete disaster, and during the fallout the Einzbern family was struggling to save face, so they cut ties with the German government just as the Nazi party was rising to power." He switched out the reels. This time a new man was sitting bound in a chair. Almeida spoke with the man, revealing said captive to be a member of the Association, which Almeida seemed fascinated by.

By the end of it, Jonathan understood everything. The captured Magus had revealed everything he knew, and had promised to bring more lower families into the fold in exchange for power. "So this is why the Court of Owls knows about the War, how they infiltrated the Association, how they could have a compound able to affect Servants." "And they're hoping to infiltrate the War as well," Zenigata noted, "Trying to get the Grail for themselves. My guess is they intend to take the Command Seals of one of the current Masters and gain control of their Servant. But to what end…?"

Jonathan's sharp ears then picked up the sound of footsteps, at least two people. He drew his sword. "Inspector, I think we have company." Zenigata nodded, and drew his revolver. They heard one pair start to come down. "Hold on…," Zenigata said, "Where's the other one?" Jonathan sensed something, and blocked an incoming strike with his sword. The figure blew something into his face. He coughed. "The Fraulein Eule…," he realized. The figure chuckled. "Dizzy, dizzy?" Jonathan simply touched his finger to his temples, flooding his mind with Hamon to clear his head. "I think not!"

The figure backed off in shock. "But how…?" "Guess Hamon has all kinds of practical applications," Zenigata noted, firing off a shot. The figure deftly dodged the bullet. Both men dodged as the second figure leapt out of the stairwell. They were both female, their voluptuous figures covered by black leather which even hid their faces. "We are the Eulen Kuken," they said as one, "The price for trespassing on Owl territory is death." Jonathan picked his sword back up. "Death is hardly a fear for one who has already died."

The two figures leapt at him, only to get blasted by Ra's power. Zenigata narrowed his eyes. "They don't have supernatural powers… They got blindsided by Ra's ability." "They must be hopped up on Fraulein Eule," Jonathan realized, "Enough to increase their speed and reaction time. But not their strength." One of the Kuken rushed at Zenigata, who managed to avoid the attack. He was really glad his Stand brought back his prime, he doubted he could have dodged otherwise. This gave him the perfect angle to shoot the Kuken without her being able to dodge. The assassin writhed in pain as her body hit the wall with three slugs in her belly. Zenigata walked over and finished the job with a bullet to her brain. Several, in fact, just in case.

Jonathan managed to stun the other Kuken by flooding her body with Hamon, throwing off her sense of direction as the side effects of the drug got dragged to the forefront, rendering her vulnerable. Jonathan then slammed the woman into the nearby wall. "Let's see who's under the mask." He pulled off the thick leather and gasped. The face resembled Fujiko Mine, Lupin's lover. The difference was she had blue eyes, pale skin, she was completely bald, and wires were holding her eyes open. Seeing this, Zenigata pulled the mask off of the other women, and found she was the same, with darker eyes and tanned skin.

Jonathan saw the woman he was holding go for something on her belt. Quickly he grabbed Luck and Pluck and stabbed her arm. He then directed Ra to blast her with its full light power, disintegrating the body. Zenigata quickly made sure to disarm the other woman's detonator, just in case. "We need to hurry!," he called out, "Get as much evidence from this room as we can! Guaranteed whoever is in charge of the Court this time will set of the explosives in this room remotely! We need to make sure to relocate this evidence!" Jonathan nodded and gathered up all the reels he could carry, while Zenigata quickly picked up all the research papers.

They made it out the room just as explosions went off behind them. By the time they reached the car, the whole manor was up in flames. "Inspector what happened!?," Akimi asked, concerned. "Just had a run-in with some old enemies," Zenigata said, "Make a call to the fire department. We need to make sure this fire doesn't spread to all of Fuyuki." He started placing the papers in the trunk, Jonathan doing the same with the film reels. "Luckily we were able to gather all this before the place lit up," Zenigata noted, "But this is only scratching the surface."

* * *

Later, as the fire department was dowsing the blazing manor, Jonathan walked over to Zenigata. "Inspector, why would the leader of the Court want to remodel women to look like Fujiko?" "Why wouldn't they?," Zenigata replied, "Fujiko is a well-know beauty. Anyone who's ever heard of her wants her. Most men fall in love with her at first sight. Hell, even the Loch Ness monster was charmed by just her singing. Over the years her beauty has drawn both good and bad attention. Some, like Almeida, would go so far as to remodel other girls to look like her, especially if she seems too out of reach for them."

Jonathan shook his head. He wondered what Lupin even saw in that woman. Sure, her beauty was comparably to Erina, but their personalities were on completely opposite spectrums. In fact, it was Erina's kindness that had attracted him to her in the first place. In any event, Kiritsugu would certainly be interested to learn more about the Court of Owls, and what they were experimenting on. They seemed invincible at first glance, but they weren't omniscient, they only had so many magi on their side, and their assassins could be overcome. It wouldn't be easy, but the Court had proven less than invincible. Jonathan was sure about that.

**Evan already showed how easily a Servant could overwhelm the assassins the Court of Owls has, even with their superhuman reaction speed. And since Zenigata is aware of what is going on, Jonathan is free to cut loose and show just how over-matched the Kuken really are. Read and review.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Cracks Begin

**Things begin to spiral out of control for those who thought control was all they had, while our four heroes prepare for what comes next. Right now their focus in on the Owls, but soon enough they'll need to get back to work on the War. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 23: The Cracks Begin

"It's hard to believe," Chief Makoto said, "Yet the evidence is too clear-cut to ignore. But to think that these people are supposedly employing 'magi'…" "It doesn't matter whether magic exists or not," Zenigata assured the chief, "What matters is these people are dealing heavily in drugs and human trafficking. That alone should be enough to convince Interpol to act." Makoto nodded. "Agreed. This is truly an important action to act upon. I notice several politicians on their client list. Enough that Interpol will take immediate action. Go ahead and contact them. I have some calls of my own to make." Zenigata nodded.

* * *

Not far away, Lupin was listening in on Zenigata's meeting. _'Evan mentioned those Owl bastards are trying to strong-arm Kayneth for something. That'll end poorly for them. They wound up tipping their hand in the attempt.'_ 'Well, this is a mess,' came the mutterings of Chief Makoto, 'I should inform Tohsaka about this…' "How do you like that?," Lupin said, "The old chief is in Tohsaka's pocket. Probably getting paid to let him know whenever something possibly magi-related has sprung up. This should make things interesting." He then noticed a man in a black suit approaching him. "Excuse me, I'm here on behalf of Mister Fujimura."

"You're here a little earlier than I expected," Lupin noted. "Well, Mister Fujimura put a rush job on the request once he heard who it was from," the man explained, "He wants me to let you know that the items you requested have been obtained, and that other thing was also taken care of. He also requests that you not contact him again until your current business is resolved. He wants to keep the heat low, you understand." "Also was a cautious guy," Lupin mused. The man adjusted his glasses. "It's mostly for the sake of his granddaughter, so she doesn't get caught up in his business." Lupin nodded. Family was always important to these guys.

* * *

Tokiomi had never felt so stressed. Not only did he learn that a splinter group was operating with intentions to manipulate the War, but he hadn't heard a thing from Kirei in weeks. It was as if he was going completely off the rails without a coherent plan, something that didn't set well with Tokiomi's need for order. To top it all off, he had learned from Risei that Sakura had disappeared from the Matou home. Police had raided the place on evidence of child abuse and pornography. That painted a very clear picture of what Zouken was really doing to Sakura. Seems he was going too far with his magecraft.

Tokiomi only wished he had known beforehand, he would have sought other families to send Sakura off too. He was starting to understand why Kariya hated him so much. Thinking of Sakura's future didn't excuse all that happening to her. She would have been better off getting sealed. _'Zouken didn't take her somewhere and hid__e__, did he? No… He wouldn't have let Byakuya get arrested in that case.'_ In the last few hours, he had gotten numerous calls from newspapers who had realized who Sakura's birth parents were and were curious if he knew what was going on in the Matou household.

Needing to clear his head and refocus his efforts on the Grail, he walked over to his Victrola and pulled the lever. "Risei, are you there?" 'How can I help you, Tokiomi?,' Risei replied. "I need to know what is happening with Kirei. He has not contacted me for several days." 'I haven't heard from him either. I assume he wants to stay hidden from Archer. Don't forget he'd be likely to kill Kirei, and you if he knew you two were in league, for his association with Assassin. But you shouldn't worry. Don't forget Assassin's actions thus far have led to the death of both Caster and Lancer. So far your path to the Grail is still set.'

Tokiomi couldn't argue with that. "Forgive me, Risei. But I'm under a lot of stress recently, and I need to know things are still under control. Especially since I keep getting hounded by reporters who heard about Sakura's disappearance." 'Yes, I heard of that. I'm not sure where the police got their information. Tell me, how much did you know about Zouken's work?' "He only gave me sparse details," Tokiomi replied, "It sounded disgusting, but I felt Sakura could brave it until she was strong enough to become a Magus in her own right. Only now I get the feeling Zouken might have intentionally left out some details."

'I know you only had the best of intentions,' Risei said, 'But you should at least have gone through more options and inspected each one thoroughly, instead of taking the first offer that sounded good. You are my friend, and I am willing to help you because I feel you will use the Grail in the proper way, but sometimes I think you don't pay enough attention to important matters. Not as a Magus, but as a human, a father, a man. Anyway, I have duties around the church, so I'll have to cut this short.' Tokiomi sighed as he sat down in a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands. _'Have I really been making such bad decisions in the course of my dream?'_

* * *

Lupin was busy melting down Gae Buidhe into small bullets usable from both a sniper rifle or a Walther. There was plenty of material to use. "So Kirei, why did you become a Executor in the first place?" "I thought it was the correct path," Kirei replied, "I knew of the problems with my mental state from an early age, and thought taking on my father's path would see God correct that for me. I've never doubted His existence, but I am often confused by his actions sometimes. They way he makes certain people. Not their skin or anything prejudiced, but how some people can suddenly become serial killers or sociopaths, often with little to no explanation."

"Well that explains why you got into the Church," Lupin admitted, "But I asking about the Executor position specifically." "Well, it was the only position that would satisfy me," Kirei said, "It seems I'm always shuffling from one expectation to the next. Just like how I agreed to become Tohsaka's apprentice so I could sustain a Servant for the War. But now I wonder if I was really chosen to allow Tohsaka to obtain the Grail. The Grail only selects those who need it, but for a while I was wondering why I would need it. Then I started to wonder… Perhaps I was chosen in case Tohsaka was truly unworthy, so that the Grail could instead be placed in the hands of the Church."

He leaned back a bit. "Why the sudden interest in my backstory?" "Just needed to kill some time while I waited for these babies to cool off," Lupin explained, "They'll be my insurance against Goldie, and if things go well, I have a few aces to deal with any other Servant. I mean, working with Evan, Jojo, and All Might is nice and all, but sooner or later we'll have to turn on each other. Only one Servant can win the War for their Master, after all." He grinned as he admired the finished product, a golden bullet well designed for a sniper rifle. "Now we need to set up for our next real job." Kirei raised an eyebrow in interest.

* * *

"Our familiars keep getting discovered and trashed," the Count said in frustration, "And now our hideout in Fuyuki has been discovered." "Interpol has already been informed of our operations," one of the lesser members said, "We never expected Zenigata to act this thoroughly. We also discovered that he has gained a Stand." "We have to assume that it's only a matter of time before the Association and the Church discover our presence as well," the Count noted. "Perhaps all the sooner," the Owl clarified, "One of our members noted that Kayneth Archibald's fiancee has a Servant of her own." "So she is the Master of Avenger," the Count realized, "He somehow slipped under our radar while at home. Just how fortified is his kingdom…?"

"What is our next move?," the Owl asked, "I know you do not wish the death of Inspector Zenigata, but we must still do something to prevent our loss so early into our plans." The Count considered it. "There is but one choice. By now Interpol will be dismantling our empire, and both the Church and Association will be sniffing out traitors. Therefore, we must travel… To Fuyuki City. The city where heroes fight and die for just one dream. We will obtain the means to make that dream our own. We will obtain… The Holy Grail!" The rest of the room erupted in cheers, even as they made preparation to move out.

**The Owls are down, but not out. They're ready to put it all on the line, and now we know what they really want. But will they get it? You do remember who's writing this story, right...? Anyway, more action buildup next chapter. Read and review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Old Fashioned Heist

**One last setup before things start to heat up again. And we start by completely roasting Tohsaka. This is gonna be good. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 24: Old Fashioned Heist

Tokiomi was being grilled by Zenigata and Akimi in his manor. He was rather annoyed by the situation. "I'm still having trouble understanding this," Zenigata said, "You say that you couldn't take care of two kids, but your financial situation at the time of Sakura's adoption was actually rather good." "Money wouldn't have protected my daughters once the Association learned about their gift for magic," Tokiomi clarified, "Rin has incredible potential for elemental spells. Sakura has less variety, but her ability to use Imaginary Numbers means she could be an even greater Magus. And families are only ever allowed one heir."

"That's stupid," Akimi pointed out, "I mean, you can try and convince me that it's to keep outsiders from learning about magic. But at the same time only keeping to one heir per family runs the risk of a family running out of magic potential, the same way the Matous were apparently going. Not to mention you apparently didn't even look too closely at what Zouken Matou was doing with his magecraft. I'm sorry, but even knowing the reality behind what was happening it's still a completely sickening way of going about things."

Tokiomi grumbled. No matter what he said, these people just wouldn't understand. "I know that look," Zenigata said, "It's the look of a man who thinks he knows better. Get with the times, Tohsaka, that whole one heir per family thing was outdated in the 1800s!" Tokiomi actually flinched. Zenigata cleared his throat. "Anyway, we're still doing some follow-up investigating, primarily hoping to find Sakura. Once we've confirmed Kariya wasn't involved, custody will no doubt default to him, since his grandfather went missing and is presumed dead, and his brother is in prison."

Tokiomi raised an eyebrow. "Zouken's… Presumed dead?" "The last anyone saw of him was while he was approaching the local church," Akimi explained, "He was never seen leaving, and Father Risei only knows that he approached the front entrance but never entered." Tokiomi placed his hand over his mouth in thought. If Zouken was dead, that would nullify their contract. Though to be honest, he felt that Kariya could definitely take care of Sakura if it came down to it, assuming he was still alive. Then again, he hadn't felt All Might's death yet, so he likely was.

"I'm sure your investigation will show he had nothing to with this," Tokiomi assured the detectives, "Actually, part of the reason Zouken wanted to adopt Sakura is because Kariya disowned himself from the family, and Byakuya's son Shinji has no gift for magic, or even magic circuits for that matter. Zouken was… Insistent for some reason." Zenigata raised an eyebrow. This was likely the extent of Tokiomi's knowledge on the matter, but that left the question of just why Zouken would insist on this. He had clearly been planning something, not that it mattered if his theory was right and Lupin had insured he was eliminated permanently.

* * *

The two partners walked out of the manor. "What are you thinking?," Akimi asked. "For now we don't have enough to determine whether Tohsaka can be considered an accomplice to Zouken's actions," Zenigata admitted, "He's told us all he knows, that much is clear. But there's still the fact that he gave away his youngest daughter to a psychopath who had no intention of giving her a proper home. Byakuya's tight-lipped, so we just need to see how things are with Kariya. In the meantime I'll be going through Zouken's research material. I'd like to know just what the old fossil was planning."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lupin had slipped a small envelope into the police station's mailbox. He then returned to the Fiat and got in the driver's seat. "I must admit," Kirei said, "This seems rather mundane a heist all things concerned. Especially compared to some of your other actions." "Even a simple job like this can get exciting if the security is a challenge," Lupin explained. What the two were talking about was a simple cash grab. Lupin had been bored with the lull in the War, but had found something interesting in the papers that piqued his interest.

"I can understand why you called in that favor from Jigen," Kirei said, "But why bring Kariya in this? I doubt All Might will take part in criminal activity." "That's not why he's involved in this," Lupin clarified, "What do you think will happen when word of my latest heist reaches the media's ear?" Kirei nodded in realization. "Archer will pick up the trail and try to attack you. So that's why you need All Might's help." "Bingo," Lupin replied, "Our mighty Berserker has already proven Archer's equal in combat. Of course, if he can't actually beat Archer, I do have a backup plan. That's where the special bullets I smelted come in." He drove off in the direction of the Shinto district.

* * *

Waiting in an abandoned bar were Jigen and Kariya. Kariya was looking a lot better after Jigen took him to that private doctor. The worms had been removed, and the after-effects had actually strengthened his magic circuits. "You sure you can pull this off?," Jigen asked. He had a small idea of what Lupin was up to. It was a competition of sorts, but Lupin wouldn't go into details. Kariya was part of that, but was making an alliance with Lupin for the time being. "All Might already proved he can take on Archer," Kariya noted, grateful to finally be able to enjoy beer again as he took a swig from his mug.

"To be honest the whole thing is kinda hard to believe," Jigen noted, "But I once saw Lupin getting possessed by King Tut's ghost, so it's not the weirdest thing in the world." Kariya chuckled. "You want to talk about weird? You know the marine biologist Jotaro Kujo. He has a power that can stop time briefly." Jigen chuckled as he took a drag of his cigarette. "LUPIN THE THIRD IS ONE HELL OF A GUY!," came Lupin's voice. "What was that?," Kariya asked. Jigen sighed. "The password. And I still don't know why Lupin chose it." He opened the door to reveal Lupin and Kirei.

"Come on Jigen, it's a foolproof password," Lupin complained, "Most people who hear it will simply think I'm bragging. I mean, it's accurate bragging, but that's beside the point. Here's what we're doing this time." He brought out the newspaper, which featured an ad about a bank who boasted such tight security that not even Lupin could steal from it. The ad even featured a cartoonish picture of the bank waving goodbye to a dejected Lupin. Jigen scoffed. "So the bank's cashing in on your presence. I bet they don't even have the right insurance."

"They don't have theft insurance?," Kirei asked. "They don't have Lupin insurance," Kariya clarified, "Lupin is such a prolific thief that there's a separate insurance made just for him." Kirei nodded. "I see. So this whole thing is being taken as a challenge." "It's really stupid when you think about it," Jigen noted, "But that's Lupin for you." Lupin handed Kirei a set of instructions. "Make sure you go over these. This is an important part of the whole deal. Jigen, I was earlier telling you about those Owl guys coming back? Well I don't want them catching wind of my plan, so you need to sharp shoot any hoots who show up." "Consider it done," Jigen said with a nod.

"Of course, we all know this sort of action is likely going to bring Archer running," Lupin noted, "Kariya, is All Might ready?" "Oh yeah," Kariya said, "He's got something special ready to deal the final blow. And assuming Archer survives it?" "I have a special little tool for that situation," Lupin replied, "Hopefully I won't have to use it, I only have so many, but they're there if we really need them." _'And with luck I'll be able to save them for later,'_ he thought, _'After all, having a bullet strong enough to kill a Servant in one or two shots will definitely even the playing field.'_

**The action picks up next chapter, and boy is it gonna be a doozy. Read and review.**


	25. Chapter 25: A Matter of Family

**Not quite up to the heist yet, but things are progressing. And this chapter brings us something truly special. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 25: A Matter of Family

Zenigata was speaking with the officers in charge of searching Kariya's apartment. "There's been no sign of him for at least a year," one officer said, "The landlord says rent is still being paid in a timely fashion, but from the looks of the dust he hasn't set foot in the apartment for quite a while." Zenigata rubbed his chin. He knew Kariya had to be the Matou representative for the Holy Grail War, but he also knew most magi wouldn't suspect one of their own to be using a small rented apartment for their base while the War was going on.

Then an idea came to him. "Does he have any connections with any of the other major families in the city?" The officer checked the file. "Well, according to his backstory he knew the current wife of Tokiomi Tohsaka. They apparently went to school together, and even kept in contact for a while after she married." _'That explains it,'_ Zenigata realized, _'Kariya must have been concerned Tohsaka could coerce his whereabouts out of Aoi. Between that and whatever Zouken did to him, he'd clearly not want to be seen in public so readily.'_

He had gone through Zouken's research earlier. The man was a psychotic bastard, but he was an intelligent psychotic bastard. It wasn't structured like a typical person interested in occult practices, that journal contained legitimate research. Even to a normal person there would be a sort of logic to it, twisted as it was. He and Akimi entered the apartment. "The whole place looks like it was cleared out," Akimi noted. "There's one thing I should mention," the officer said, "The landlord said that Kariya was recently permitted a roommate, someone going by the name Toshinori Yagi. The paperwork was completed the same day the calling cards for the Laughing Peacock were dropped."

'_Meaning it was the same day iris and Jonathan arrived in Fuyuki,'_ Zenigata noticed, _'I'm willing to bet Toshinori is actually Kariya's Servant. But what class is he? Can't know that without getting a look at the guy.'_ He was relatively sure Jonathan was meant to be Saber judging from the fact that he kept brandishing that sword during their fight against the assassins the other day. And he knew from Father Risei that Caster and Lancer were dead. Lupin was obviously Assassin. Thus, taking into account the fact that there were eight classes in this war, the possibilities were Rider, Archer, Avenger, or Berserker. And Toshinori Yagi could very well be an assumed name, much in the same way Jonathan faked his last name.

Just then another officer ran into the apartment. "Inspector! There's an emergency! This letter was mailed to the station just last night! The chief found it on his desk and wanted it brought straight to you!" Zenigata was curious. _'Who on earth could have sent this that the chief would want it brought immediately to my attention?'_ He then remembered a few events in his career and got a bad feeling. He opened the envelope, and grew livid. It was another calling card with Lupin's trademark facial picture, saying, "The riches within the vault of the Fuyuki National Bank will soon be mine! -Lupin the Third!" Zenigata's response was so loud, it made the dust kick up and caused nearby birds to fly away. "LUPIN!"

* * *

Risei smiled as Sakura busied herself cleaning up the church. She was probably the happiest she had ever been in months, the work taking her mind off of everything that had happened. By now only the Stardust Crusaders and Zenigata had anything truly useful from Byakuya. Risei made sure of that. And Zenigata likely had the only real connection Kariya still had to the Matou magecraft, his journal. Having another officer in the police willing to keep a secret for the safety of outsiders was a welcome addition. Especially since Chief Makoto was under a lot of stress lately.

He suddenly heard a knock on the back door. Walking over to it, he asked, "Who is it?" "Please open the door Father," came the sarcastic tone of Lupin, "I've been a naughty boy." He sighed as he opened the door. "You know by now you've committed so many sins it's come full circle and I'm certain you're bound for Heaven. So why bother with confession?" Lupin grinned. "Well here's hoping the angels upstairs are as beautiful as I've always dreamed." _'He's lucky the Deadly Sins only send one to Hell if they lead one to evil actions,'_ Risei noted.

He then heard a familiar voice clearing its throat. He peeked out, and spotted Kariya and All Might standing there. "Good grief Assassin… Keep this up and I'll wind up breaking my vow of sobriety." "I'm here to let Sakura know I'm all right," Kariya explained, "I won't be staying long. And Lupin made sure no one would spot us coming in." "After what happens tonight, Kariya might be able to start using his apartment again," All Might explained, "So he wanted to let Sakura know." Risei realized what that meant, All Might was being sent to fight. And there was only one person Kariya would want out of the Holy Grail War.

'_I could warn Tokiomi of this,'_ he thought, _'But after everything that's happened I find myself starting to lose faith in him.'_ "By the way," Lupin said as the three of them entered, "The police will be needing to confirm Sakura's safety before she gets handed over to Kariya." "I've already made arrangements for that," Risei assured him, "Once the necessary preparations have been complete, I'll be informing the police that you left Sakura on my doorstep, having gotten all the information you need from her. Specifically, information regarding Tokiomi Tohsaka." Lupin grinned. "Well, that's convenient. Especially considering my next heist."

Lupin entered the kitchen first, and Sakura was glad to see him. After a bit, Lupin motioned for Kariya to enter, and that's when Sakura's smile really brightened. "Uncle Kariya!" She laughed as the two of them hugged. "How you doing kiddo? Lupin here told me that Father Risei undid what your nasty old grandfather did to you." Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I've never felt better. It's nice not to have any wriggling in me." Kariya chuckled. "Yeah, don't I know it. Actually, to tell you the truth, I was the one who pointed Lupin in your direction." Sakura hugged him again as she laughed. "Then you kept your promise! Thank you, Uncle Kariya!"

After they let go of each other, Kariya stood up. "I just have one more errand to run before I can move back into my apartment. After that Father Risei will be letting the police know you're all right. After that, it looks like we'll be living together." Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yeah! It'll be just like old times!" All Might turned to Risei. "Sorry to push this all on you, Father." "It's fine," Risei said, "To be honest, whatever can be done to improve Sakura's mood is good. After all… Kariya may be the only real family she has anymore."

* * *

Outside the city, a big white yacht was just pulling into the harbor. On it, a young woman addressed a middle-aged man with red hair, much of his face covered in burn scars. "Master Pycal, we're approaching Fuyuki City." Pycal nodded. "How is our meeting with Fujimura doing?" The woman grimaced and handed Pycal a picture. He gasped, not only because of the grisly scene of some of his men dead, but because of the message written in chalk above them. "Don't pull this sort of shit while the Kuzuryu are visiting friends." Pycal crumpled the picture in his hands. "This got a little more complicated. No matter. For now we'll focus on this Holy Grail that Lupin wants so badly. Finally I'll have my revenge…"

**Pycal's a villain from the early Green Jacket season of Lupin, basically one of the earliest villains he defeated. The Kuzuryu showing up is yet another connection to Jojo New Universe (Part 9: Jojolion includes characters from Danganronpa, including Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza). Read and review.**


	26. Chapter 26: Money in the Bank

**We FINALLY get to the major bank heist. And sorry it's been so long, I had a new idea for the Jojo New Universe and wanted to get it up to speed. Either way, we're back now, and we have something special for the end. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 26: Money in the Bank

"Are you insane!?," Zenigata said to the bank president, "Not only did you put out an ad that might as well have been a challenge to Lupin! But I checked it out, and you don't even have the right insurance!" "But Inspector," the president said timidly, "We made sure to insure the money inside against theft." "Not theft from Lupin," Zenigata clarified, "That's an entirely different category." The president gulped. "Don't worry," Zenigata said, "We'll be on guard for when Lupin shows up." As he walked out, Akimi approached him. "Sir, I just did some investigating. It turns out the Tohsaka, Einzbern, and Matou families all have accounts in this bank."

"Kariya's moot given he separated from the family some time ago," Zenigata noted, "But if Tokiomi and the Einzberns lose their fortunes it'll make it harder for them to effectively fight in the War. This must be why Lupin decided to try robbing this bank. It wasn't just about the challenge, he's playing a grand strategy. Keep an eye out for any suspicious vehicles. I'd like to get a glimpse of Lupin's Master for this War, at the very least." Akimi nodded. "You thinking he'll be striking today?" "I'd bet money on it," Zenigata replied as he walked off.

* * *

Kirei finished using the experimental laser to cut a hole through the concrete wall of the bank, exactly where Lupin told him to. "Lupin, I'm done on my end," he said into the communicator. 'Perfect,' Lupin replied, 'I'm already in position. Doesn't look like any of the other Servants or Masters are here. I guess Pops wanted to keep my newest calling card a secret.' "So much the better," Kirei decided, "Any more enemies would only complicate the mission. There has to be a dividing line between having fun and accomplishing the mission." 'Too true,' Lupin admitted, 'Besides, knowing Pops, there will entertainment aplenty.'

* * *

"Security is solid by all accounts," Akimi said, "The vault snaps shut whenever someone enters inside thanks to the special weight sensors under the floor boards. And the air is funneled from several pipes that are spread at several locations so that if someone tried to steal from the place, they would have nowhere to go." "Pretty impressive," Zenigata admitted, "But Lupin's stolen from more secure vaults in the past. I remember one account of him accessing a time-delayed vault by using a facade of a busted vault door, disguising as a guard, then when everyone was gone he just waited out the timer."

"Bet that must have been embarrassing," Akimi said. "The creator of the vault went bankrupt due to all his investors and clients pulling out after that stunt," Zenigata said with a nod, "His son tried to redeem the family honor, only for Lupin to succeed in opening a special vault that had no mechanism to open it, just by stumbling onto the password needed to activate a voice-trigger inside the vault." "Ouch," Akimi said, feeling sympathy for the poor family. Zenigata had made his own special security additions. He made sure only so many guards were stationed at the bank and that they knew each other by sight, name, and ID number.

He checked all of them with a special vacuum device meant to remove Lupin's special disguises, and he had everyone maintain radio silence with only him giving out orders. Of course, now Lupin's disguises were magical, and sure enough he had been disguised as one of the guards Zenigata had already checked. _'I had a feeling Pops would be covering as many bases as possible. Too bad I've learned a few new tricks in recent days.'_ He soon made his way to the computer center. "Ah, the digital age. Soon enough the world could become small enough to fit in the palm of one's hand."

After a few minutes, he found the accounts of the families he had been looking for. "All of it in physical bills. Guess they like to count it on a rainy day. Or maybe bathe in it, like I did back in my wilder days." He faked a frown. "Oh no, what should I do? Am I going to make two families broke and ruin a bank's reputation? Surely I'm not that heartless!" He then grinned. "Then again, I may be! Ding!" The response was immediate. "Sir!," Akimi said, "Someone is hacking the Einzbern and Tohsaka accounts!"

Zenigata was flabbergasted. "Is it an outside job!?" "No sir," Akimi said, "It can only be done from inside the bank." Zenigata realized what had to be happening. "LUPIN!" "No need to shout Pops," Lupin said right in the same room, "I'm right here." Zenigata dropped his walkie-talkie. "Well I'll be darned…" "Quick!," Akimi said to the other guards, "Arrest him!" "Wait, not all at once!," Zenigata warned. But he was too late as the guards tried to dog pile Lupin. Lupin managed to slip out of the pile and ran for the vault. Zenigata quickly threw two pairs of cuffs at him, one on a rope.

They managed to shackle Lupin, but he just grinned. "You'll have to better than this, Pops!" He clicked his heels and they shot jets of fire that propelled Lupin forward, getting him into the vault which closed just as Zenigata slammed into it. "Are you okay?," Akimi said as he ran over. "I'll be fine," Zenigata assured him, "Get this thing open." Inside, Lupin had picked the cuffs open and used the tube Kirei has inserted earlier to start sucking the money out. Just as he was finishing, the vault opened again. "Gotcha now," Zenigata said.

Lupin shrieked as the officers started a strip search. "Jeez, at least buy a guy a drink first!" He freaked as one officer showed his boxers. "Uh… Let him keep those," Zenigata said, "He's got better hiding places for his gear." He demonstrated as he started peeling away fake sections of skin hiding various tools. He soon found a small cube. "What's this supposed to be?" Lupin gasped. "Be careful with that! That's a special condensed gas! Very flammable! It goes off whenever it hits a hard surface!" Having noticed the importance of the cube thanks to Badge, Zenigata freaked. "It what!?" Unfortunately, he wound up dropping it, causing it to go off and smoke to start filling the room.

Most of the officers were knocked aside, while Zenigata was doing his best to protect his dignity after losing the front of his clothes. Akimi quickly went to work. "The Police!" Lupin had just managed to run away, only to be chased by the forces of Akimi's Stand. "Looks like Pops chose one hell of a partner," Lupin admitted, "Still too slow to chase me down, though." The created officers tried to get into the vehicles parked outside, only to discover that Lupin had rigged them, the hoods popping open to reveal no engine and pieces of paper that read, "Watch the road now." Zenigata growled. "LUPIN!"

* * *

Kirei gave a smug grin as he allowed the officer who questioned him to inspect the giant cargo truck. He already knew Lupin had a plan to make sure the money would not be found. Sure enough, it looked for all the world like the truck was completely empty. "Sorry to waste your time tonight," the officer said, "Good evening." "And to you, Officer," Kirei said. Once the man was out of sight, Lupin pulled back the tarp from behind it, revealing the huge cash haul. "I'm surprised you didn't steal from the Matous as well," Kirei said.

"Hey, Kariya is gonna need that money before long so he can take care of Sakura," Lupin pointed out, "But the Einzberns, minus Iris and her hubby, are a bunch of sticks in the mud, and Tokiomi needed a good dose of reality." Kirei nodded. "It's actually a rather thrilling experience, backstabbing my teacher like this. Though I suspect even Father has begun to realize that Tohsaka may not be as worthy of the Grail as he once thought." Lupin chuckled. "Now let's get out of here. The further from civilization we get, the less collateral damage when Goldie spots us."

* * *

They didn't have to wait long. Archer had already started attacking them once they reached the forest at the edge of the city, riding on his flying boat Vimana. Lupin could easily identify each of the swords that Archer was flinging at him. "He must have bought back his precious treasures," he noted, "Looks like I was right, Goldie's rage has come full circle. Luckily, that's what our new partner is for." He smirked as what seemed like a human-size meteor smashed into Vimana, sending it crashing to the ground. Archer got up as he shook his head. "Only one Servant has the strength to bring down Vimana so easily…," he mused.

The sudden boisterous laughing confirmed his suspicions as he laid eyes on All Might. "I am here! To fight! Sorry Archer, but your battle is with me tonight! We still have a score to settle, after all!" Archer dusted off his armor. "Well, I can always pick up Assassin's trail again. So long as the War continues I have all the time I need." He drew a large sword from his Gate of Babylon. All Might recognized it instantly. "Arondight. The sacred sword wielded by Lancelot du Lac." "A recent addition to my vault that I acquired by chance," Archer pointed out, "The only sword I have that's guaranteed to defeat you is Ea. But using it would destroy this very reality, which would include myself. So I'll have to make due."

He opened his Gate and launched vast amounts of swords. "Same song and dance again," All Might noted, "Oklahoma Smash!" He whirled around with his arms extended, easily deflecting all the swords that came at him. Archer then moved in with Arondight, only to hit nothing but air as All Might easily moved out of the way. He only took a step back, but it was enough. Then he came back in with his arm extended. "Dakota Smash!" He caught Archer right in the solar plexus with a hard clothesline, causing Archer to spit out a bit of saliva from the impact.

The force of the smash sent Archer sailing right into the trees, breaking them down as he careened through the forest, All Might racing after him. Nearby, Jigen was watching the fight. _'Lupin was very specific. Only fire if All Might loses, and even then, wait for Archer to stay in one place. Lupin plans on being the bait for Archer. Normally a bullet wouldn't be enough to kill Gilgamesh, but these bullets were crafted from the cursed spear Gae Buidhe. They should do the job nicely. It might take more than one shot, though.'_

* * *

Tokiomi was curious who was knocking on his door. He was shocked at the sight of Kariya. "May I ask why you choose to visit now of all time? My Servant is already out chasing Assassin." "Funny you should mention that," Kariya said, "By now my own Servant should be dealing with Archer." Tokiomi frowned, remembering Archer's story of the last time he fought All Might. The fact that All Might proved equal to Archer in combat was definitely a cause for concern. He sighed. "Please come in." Kariya nodded. "I just wanted to confirm some things. Y'know, before one of us is forced out of the War."

* * *

Archer tried to pick himself back up, only to see All Might flying in with his palm flat open. "Missouri Smash!" Archer felt himself get clocked on the head as he went spinning back to the ground. Archer picked himself up and spit out the excess blood. "I guess I'll have to rely on my second-strongest weapon. Enkidu!" All Might become shocked as he found himself wrapped up in various chains, Archer holding the other ends, which had blades on them. "Those chains can hold a man at his strongest," Archer said, "This is over."

All Might just kept his natural grin. "Maybe so… But not for me! Plus Ultra!" To Archer's surprise, All Might seemed to increase in strength beyond what he originally showed, actually breaking through Enkidu's chains. "This is my true power!," All Might explained, "The power to push forward, even beyond the limits of One For All!" He leapt into the air. Archer tried to put up his guard, realizing All Might was about to make a final attack. _'This attack ended my career when I used it against All For One in our second fight,'_ All Might mused, _'But that's when I was in a weakened state. As I am now, it's my ultimate trump card.'_

He came barreling in, his fist pulled back. "UNITED STATES OF SMASH!" He threw his punch forward with enough force to send shockwaves across the landscape, nearly knocking back Jigen, who struggled to keep his hat on. Archer only felt intense pain. He looked down and saw All Might had literally punched right through him, leaving a massive hole that was only filled by his arm. As he felt his prana quickly fade, he couldn't help but smile. He placed a friendly hand on All Might's other shoulder. "Let's fight again… In a future War…" All Might nodded. "I'll look forward to it." And with that, Archer faded, defeated by Berserker.

**Yep, we end things off with the death of Gilgamesh. Next chapter may start with Kariya and Tokiomi's talk, but I'll decide that later. Either way, that's one more Servant out of the running. Read and review.**


	27. Chapter 27: Humility

**This chapter is a little shorter than most. But it highlights a lot of changes made from the new characters, and it's really more of an aftermath chapter anyway. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 27: Humility

There was very little that could break the unflappable demeanor of Tokiomi Tohsaka. But the realization that Archer had lost was certainly one of them. Feeling his own connection to the King of Heroes get broken while Kariya still had his connection painted a very clear picture of just how the battle had gone. To say nothing of the story Kariya had told Tokiomi of just what Zouken had been doing to Sakura. More than anything, he regretted his hasty decision and wished he had looked at more options before sending Sakura off. Of course, now he had very little chance of getting any kind of wish.

After all, it was clear that Lupin had to have planned all this. The War's Assassin had made it plain he intended to take the Grail for himself, and as was proven time and again during the War, Lupin always made good on his promises. And it seemed Kirei had allowed this to happen, meaning Tokiomi had been betrayed. _'I've no choice but to hope one of my descendants can succeed where I failed. There's no chance of me getting another Servant. Berserker has made it plain that he's loyal to Kariya. Avenger would be just as disapproving of me as Archer. Saber and Rider have their own reasons for wanting the Grail.'_

He sighed as he buried his hands in his head. "I thought my plans were perfect." Kariya scoffed. "That's the thing about true perfection. It's something that doesn't need introduction. If you have to say something is perfect, than it was never perfect, and more than anyone you're just fooling yourself. Look at Lupin. The only time he says a plan is perfect is when it's already succeeded, because by then it's obvious it really was perfect." He stood up. "There's a reason why most magi don't seek the root anymore. The world is evolving to a point where locating Akasha will soon become moot. The Church did the smart thing and kept up with the times. It's about time we magi do the same."

Tokiomi had a sudden need to know. "Just what do you want from the Grail?" "At first I wanted to use it to save Sakura," Kariya admitted, "But now I don't need that. She's been saved from Zouken's influence, and before long she'll be transferred into my custody. Now I just want to repair whatever damage still lingers… With both of us." Tokiomi lowered his head. "Just promise me you'll look after her. It's clear that I was never going to be a good father for her if I had her sold off without even questioning it." He chuckled mirthlessly. "It's ironic… I did this to insure she would have a future… Only I nearly wound up leaving her without any regardless…"

* * *

Risei had already gotten word that Archer was dead. _'Gilgamesh seemed the best chance to win the Holy Grail War. But in the end All Might proved his superior. Now it's anyone's game. Saber, Assassin, Berserker, Rider, Avenger. Each of them has an equal chance to win.'_ "Of course it would be best if Kirei were to win," he noted aloud, "Better to have the Grail in the hands of the Church, where it can be monitored. That may be why my son was chosen to begin with, rather than to help Tokiomi win. But clearly that cannot be the case. And with Lupin's help… Kirei may just win in the end."

* * *

Inside the Einzbern residence, Iris felt the sudden drop in prana. "Did you feel that?" "Archer is dead," Jonathan noted, "Lupin pitted him against All Might, and clearly All Might came out the victor. It's down to five Servants now." "Gilgamesh seemed the strongest of the Servants at first," Iris noted, "But my opinion on that changed when Berserker actually forced him to retreat without even a single excuse." "I should have know Lupin was pulling the strings," Kiritsugu said, "Most of the family bank account was just drained. Only the savings I set aside from my career remain. Knowing Lupin, I'll bet it's the same for the Tohsaka family. Talk about insult to injury…"

* * *

Rider had also sensed the death of Archer. "So it's all been leading up to this," he noted. Waver had mixed feelings. "As much as I like the idea of us having fewer opponents, I actually wanted to do _something_ before the War ends. At this rate we may not even get a single battle until the very end." "Assassin played his cards well," Rider admitted, "The calling cards revealing his intent on stealing the Holy Grail, the failed attack on the Tohsaka manor, his reported actions at the Matou manor… Lupin has been intending on removing his biggest obstacle this whole time."

Waver realized what Rider was getting at. "You mean Assassin manipulated events just to remove Archer from the War?" "It makes sense when you think about it," Rider said with a nod, "He knows he's physically the weakest of the Servants, but he also knows that what he lacks in strength, he can make up for with cunning, ingenuity, and a little planning. He set things up perfectly, building a rapport with Berserker, who proved Archer's equal. Removing Lancer from the equation to eliminate distractions and have a backup plan in the form of Gae Buidhe. And setting things up so Archer would find him, but on _his_ terms. Most Assassins are cowardly, but Lupin the Third is clearly anything but."

* * *

Meanwhile Pycal was at a local club when one of his lieutenants arrived. "We're still having problems taking any territory while the Kuzuryu are in town. If we could get some leverage on Fujimura, we might be able to persuade him to ask Kuzuryu to leave the city." "Fujimura's granddaughter is currently attending Homurahara Academy," Natasha noted. Pycal nodded. "There's your leverage right there. Go and collect her. Without harming her, preferably." The lieutenant nodded. "One more thing, Boss. We've heard rumors that Daisuke Jigen is hanging around town. Should we take care of him too?" Pycal grinned. "Most definitely. But don't kill him yet. I've heard rumors that Lupin the Third has returned. I'd like to hear it from one of his closest allies whether or not that's true."

"If it's Lupin the Third you want," came a nearby voice, "I might be able to tell you a thing or two." Pycal turned to see a robed figure with an owl on his shoulder. "You are the magician Pycal, correct? My master knows about your grudge against Lupin. I can confirm that he has indeed returned. And I am willing to offer you his location." Pycal raised an eyebrow. "And what would the price be?" "Nothing expensive," the man assured him, "We want Lupin gone as well, and are willing to let you have your revenge. The only price we ask…" He handed Pycal a photo of Kiritsugu. "Is the death of this man. We expected him to contact you by now, and to be honest are baffled that he hasn't. Things are going outside our projected plan, and we need things back on track… By any means necessary."

* * *

That evening, Kirei was reading the paper when Lupin returned. He snickered at the sight of lipstick on Lupin's face and collar. "I see you've been treated well. I guess all that funding from my former teacher had to go to a good cause." Lupin chuckled. "All in all I'd say tonight went well. Got a big cash grab, Goldie's gone, and since All Might was able to get the job done we saved up a bit of ammo. Which we might need later." Kirei nodded. "By the way, a couple of suspicious characters dropped off a package. It was rather heavy. I trust we have that escape route handy?" Lupin sighed. "And tonight was going so well…"

* * *

Evan was flying over the city on Loftwind when he heard a sudden explosion. "Where did that come from…?" He flew in the direction to see two Russian mobsters looking over two flash fried corpses, one of which had a cross on it. From where he was, Evan's enhanced hearing, which was stronger than normal due to having two sets of ears, one human and one feline, could make out that the mobsters saying Lupin and his Master were dead. "Those fools don't realize what it takes to kill a Servant," he realized, "I didn't feel the normal drop in prana. Lupin's pulled a fast one on them. But then where did he go…?"

**We'll be getting the answer to that question soon enough. But needless to say, the Court of Owls is scrambling to maintain its plan while Pycal gets his information from other sources. Things are going to get even crazier soon enough. Read and review.**


	28. Chapter 28: Sudden Trouble

**Okay, so one of my reviewers was questioning why Gilgamesh had Arondight in his vault when canonically its only supposed to hold Noble Phantasms made by human hands. Well, maybe at first, but I wouldn't put it past Gilgamesh to stock up after being forced to retreat following his fight with All Might. And Jonathan might have a few extra trinkets that Gilgamesh could grab without anyone knowing. Either way, this is my story, and it's a whole new universe, so I'll say what's supposed to be and not be (though I will keep it consistent). Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 28: Sudden Trouble

Jigen groaned as he got himself out of bed. He had a bad dream last night, a memory of when he first met Natalia. This had been years before he even met Lupin. As he got himself cleaned up, he turned on the TV. 'A report of a sudden explosion has confirmed two bodies. Initial reports suggest one of them to be Lupin the Third, but an autopsy is still pending.' Jigen scoffed. "If it was an explosion, then Lupin's not dead. It's easy enough to fake death by explosion. Question is, who are the real bodies that the police found?" He knew Lupin had to be up to something.

Yesterday he had called Kariya at the number he was given, and the man answered, as did All Might, meaning both of them were still alive. Considering the earlier report that Lupin's bank heist had been a success, it was clear Archer wouldn't be coming back. Jigen hadn't stuck around long enough to see the end of the fight, not when All Might had punched with enough force to create a massive earthquake and a subsequent whirlwind. Not even a man two-thirds god would be able to survive a punch like that. Though Jigen hadn't been sure, since he couldn't sense magical energy the way Lupin could.

"I wonder if I'll ever get summoned as a Heroic Spirit after I die," Jigen wondered, "With my sharpshooting I think I'd make a damn good Archer class." He smirked when he read the paper. Just as Lupin thought, the bank hadn't bothered to put in proper Lupin insurance. Lupin was so good at stealing things that a special division of insurance had to be created to account for it all. Later, he headed down to get some lunch. As he sat down to some soba, a man in a black suit approached him. "Excuse me, I represent the Fujimura family. My boss wants to talk with you. Strictly business, I assure you."

Jigen knew a yakuza when he saw one, and knew enough about them that if this Fujimura wanted him dead, he would send way more than one person. "Alright. Lead the way." Jigen got in the van with the man, the fact that he was being allowed in the passenger seat a good sign. Eventually they arrived at a small restaurant. "I should mention the boss is entertaining a friend from the Kuzuryu," the man said, "So please, I ask that you be on your best behavior." Jigen nodded. Inside where two older men, clearly bosses.

"Ah, Daisuke Jigen," one of them said, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Raiga Fujimura, this is my best friend Kunikazu Kuzuryu." "A pleasure," Kunikazu said, "Your work precedes you." "Then you should know that I've been long retired," Jigen pointed out, "So why call me in?" "Nothing too serious," Raiga assured him, "But I'm told you used to work as a bodyguard. See, the Russian mob is trying to muscle in on my turf. Thanks to Kunikazu and his men they haven't made much headway, but every attack is escalating in violence and I'm getting concerned for my granddaughter's safety."

"I'm sure you must be aware of their boss," Kunikazu said, "A man named Pycal." Jigen rubbed his chin. "Not sure I remember the name." "Must not have made a big impact then," Kunikazu said, "He once tangled with Lupin, who you once ran with. The guy they call the Magician." Jigen nodded in realization. Now he remembered the name. It was kind of easy to forget him. He was a skilled illusionist, but after Lupin picked apart his tricks he was nothing special. "So he's still alive… It was so long ago I barely remember him."

"The guy does a lot to puff himself up as a big shot," Kunikazu said, "But all his magic don't do squat when he has no men and you're wearing fireproof gear. That's how my boys have been pushing him back… By playing it smart. He always presents himself as indestructible, so we simply destroy everything around him. And he's too much of a showman for guns, so we simply wear protective gear for the things he does use." "That said Kunikazu can't stay in Fuyuki forever," Raiga noted, "Pycal knows this, and he's no doubt decided to try a little more pressure. That's where you come in."

He handed Jigen a picture of a teenage girl. "My granddaughter, Taiga. I'd like you to keep an eye on her. Make sure no one captures or kills her. I'll be sure to pay you well. A full five million yen for the job." Jigen sighed. "Let me say this much. I've never liked working with women or children. But these days I can't really afford to say no with my budget, so I'll take the job. Just keep in mind I'm old now. I might slip up. That said, if it came down to it, I'll make sure my life comes before hers." Raiga nodded. "Thank you…"

* * *

Of course, Taiga didn't like the idea of having to be chauffeured around. She was definitely one heck of a whiner. _'I hate to think what she'll be like when she grows up.'_ He then saw something in the rear view mirror. It was another car, and the person in the driver's seat was very familiar. Jigen's mind then flashed back to the job in the Joestar manor. That man looked exactly like one of the portraits, a man named Jonathan Joestar. In fact, he remembered Lupin getting in a fight with a much older Jonathan during the job. "Now what is he doing here…?"

Jonathan soon had him pull over at a nearby ice cream stand. "I got wind of what was going on thanks to Evan," Jonathan explained, "I figured one of Lupin's old enemies caught wind that he's still alive and made an attempt on his life. Futile, of course. They don't know the whole story." "So you basically wanted to kick these guys out," Jigen realized. "Their foolish endeavor could endanger more lives than I think even they realize," Jonathan said, "After all, there are certain things that can't be exposed. Not to mention… I think they may be targeting a friend of mine as well."

Just then, three guys in track suits approached them. "Bro! You come with us bro," one said to Jigen. "Not interested," Jigen said. "It wasn't a request, bro," the man said as he pulled a gun, only to get his arm snapped by Jonathan. "And he said… Not. Interested." Jigen got his own gun out and shot the other two Russians right between the eyes. Jonathan's eyes then noticed four black Alfa Romeo Giulas. "They had friends!" He quickly got in the car with Jigen and Taiga. "You killed those men…," she said in horror. "Chances are they would have killed us first," Jigen pointed out, "Jojo, what about your own car?" "Maiya will pick it up," Jonathan assured her, "I told her where I'd be."

The chase picked up for a bit before Jigen managed to crash. He was knocked out, but luckily Jonathan was sturdier even without being a Heroic Spirit. _'I honestly could have survived a crash like that even if I wasn't in my prime,'_ he thought to himself. As Russians and fake policemen drove up, Jonathan drew his sword. Several of the goons fired on him, but he easily caught the bullets using his Hamon powers. "Life Magnetism Overdrive!" He threw the bullets right back, hitting several mobsters in vital locations as he did. Taiga, meanwhile, was trying to wake Jigen up.

"Uh… Where's the train that hit me…?," he muttered. "Thank goodness you're awake," Taiga said, "That guy Jojo is fighting off those goons that were trying to kill us. I'm not sure how, but their bullets can't touch him." _'That's right,'_ Jigen realized, _'He knows that mystical Hamon stuff.'_ "There's some bullets in the glove compartment," Jigen said, "Help me load up." _'This would be so much easier if I wasn't so old…'_ Taiga managed to get the bullets, and Jigen held his gun open so Taiga could load them in. He then immediately shot the mobster that had tried going around Jonathan. He then managed to get out of the car and aim just enough to take out a few more of them.

When it was all said and done, only person was still alive, albeit in pain from a slug to the shoulder. His own slug, in fact. Jonathan walked over to the man. "I should mention first and foremost that as a gentleman, torture is not in my nature. As such, you don't have to worry about me stomping down on that shoulder where the bullet hit you. But then again, I don't have to resort to that." He propped the guy up on his knees and placed his fingers alongside the man's face, beginning to apply a Hamon hypnosis. "Where is Pycal?" The man slowly to spill what he knew.

**And yet another change from the original as Jigen runs into Saber instead of Rider, and managed to avoid capture thanks to Jonathan's abilities. This won't go over well with our Magician friend. Read and review.**


	29. Chapter 29: Try To Impress Me

**The meaning of this title will make sense soon enough. We haven't seen much of Lupin for a while. We'll get to him soon enough, but in the meantime we can start focusing more on Jonathan and Evan. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 29: Try To Impress Me

Pycal and his men might have been certain that Lupin was dead. But if Pycal was truly as smart as he thought he was, he'd have wondered why two of his men didn't return after carrying out their mission. Of course, even if he was that smart, Pycal never would have realized that Lupin was no longer properly human. After all, as Kiritsugu knew, when a Heroic Spirit died, they didn't leave a corpse. Kiritsugu and Maiya had bribed their way into the coroner's office to get a look at the two bodies. "Latex laced with dead skin cells," Kiritsugu noted, "Blood matches, but that's easy enough to fake. Lupin and Kirei must have been saving up for just such an emergency."

"He really went to a lot of trouble to fake his death," Maiya noted. Kiritsugu nodded. "He knew whoever was targeting him didn't realize that he really is dead. Jojo just contacted me as we came in. Seems Pycal's men are trying to capture Daisuke Jigen." Kiritsugu finished peeling off the fake skin, revealing two Caucasian men, instead of one French-Asian man and one Japanese man. "Pycal's men already confirmed the bodies," he noted, "Meaning Pycal is in the dark. Lupin knows this, so he'll be able to ambush Pycal. The idiot doesn't realize what sort of war he got himself mixed up in."

* * *

"So what can you tell me about Pycal?," Jonathan asked as he drove Jigen and Taiga away from the scene. The idea was to get Jigen to Iris so she could use her healing magic to patch Jigen up. "For starters, the bastard's supposed to be dead," Jigen said, "But we never confirmed the body, so I shouldn't be surprised. Guy calls himself the Magician. He used illusions like a hardened second skin to deflect bullets, wire-work to fly, and a special concealed flamethrower hidden in a fake finger." "If he wasn't so evil he'd get along famously with my grandson," Jonathan noted, "Joseph was a big fan of sleight of hand in his youth."

They finally got to the Einzbern manor. "How are you still able to afford this place after Lupin cleaned out that bank?," Jigen asked. "You forget Kiritsugu has his own account," Jonathan clarified, "He's racked up quite the tidy sum during his career." Iris was surprised when Jonathan brought in the two individuals. "What on earth has been going on!?," she asked. "I'll explain inside," Jonathan assured her, "Right now I need you to put up a Bounded Field. We were being chased on the way here." Iris nodded. Jigen was laid down on a nearby bed as Iris got to work.

"Hey Jojo," Jigen said, "One thing I was wondering… How did Lupin get summoned anyway? I mean, I get that he was famous. But isn't the whole idea of being a Heroic Spirit that you're… Well… A hero?" "It's more that you become a legend than you become a hero," Jonathan clarified, "After all, Bluebeard got summoned as Caster, and he didn't strike me as particularly heroic." "Not to mention what happened during the previous Grail War…," Iris said. "What happened then?," Jigen asked. "Our family wanted to insure they won," Iris explained, "So they fudged the rules so that they could summon a different class, trading out Berserker for Avenger."

"But the Avenger they got was uncontrollable," Jonathan chimed in, "Angra Mainyu. With his power the Einzberns hoped to tip the scales in their favor. It nearly worked, but after killing five Servants Angra was killed by the sixth. This caused a bit of his corruptive influence to enter the Grail. Hopefully by now enough prana has filled the Grail that his has been diluted…" Iris' spell finished and Jigen got up. He was feeling a lot better, though still not at his best. "Thanks for the pick-me-up. But what now?" "I need to find Zenigata," Jonathan said, "He needs to be informed of what's going on."

* * *

As it turned out, Zenigata already knew a great deal. He had just overheard the chief on the phone, talking about someone borrowing police gear. He and Akimi were talking about this outside the precinct, where there were less ears loyal to the chief. "We got word about false police officers attacking Jigen earlier today," Akimi said, "All of them were Caucasian men, meaning they weren't actually Fuyuki police." "Most of them were killed by a large man fitting Jojo's description," Zenigata noted, "All except for one. And that one was spouting information about a certain location in the warehouse district."

"It's always a tragedy when cops turn dirty," Akimi said. Zenigata lowered his head. "Between you and me… I almost went down that road. Until my last partner, Oscar. He saved me, brought back to the right path. And then he wound up falling in my place… I never found out what happened to him in the end…" Akimi nodded. He privately hoped the same wouldn't happen to him. "So what now?" "We have enough evidence from the suspect to mount an investigation of the address he gave," Zenigata said, "Let's get some men together and check that place out."

* * *

Having a hideout in a warehouse seemed cliche, but in reality it made a lot of strategic sense. Almost no one would look on purpose, there were enough that they blended into the background, screams could be contained by shutting all the doors and windows, and if anyone saw a person entering or exiting they'd assume it was just a renter. Of course, Evan wasn't most people. During his travels both before and after founding Evermore he did a lot of searching in places no one would think to travel normally. That was because he had a deep desire to see the world thanks to Aranella's storytelling.

So imagine Pycal's surprise when Evan smashed right through the upper window to where he was fuming at his subordinates for losing Jigen and Taiga. "Now what do we have here?," Pycal said, "Halloween isn't until the later in the year, little boy." Evan remained firm. "This isn't some sort of joke, whoever you are. You have poked your nose into something far greater than you could possibly imagine. And by now Lupin will be seeking you out." Pycal laughed. "Haven't you heard? I KILLED LUPIN THE THIRD!" Evan smirked. "Oh did you? Tell me… How closely did your men look at the bodies? And are you sure you've counted all your missing men?"

Pycal chuckled. "You seem like a nice boy. Care to see a magic trick?" He nodded to one of his men, who immediately shot him. The bullet didn't even seem to touch him. Evan didn't bat an eye, which rather unnerved Pycal. "Nice trick," Evan said, "I'm sure it's great for intimidating those who take pride in their marksmanship skills." He drew Mornstar from its scabbard. "Unfortunately for you… I don't use guns!" He rushed forward, slicing at Pycal. At first nothing happened, but then Pycal felt something liquid go down his arm. He looked, and realized part of his sleeve had been cut off, and blood was dripping down it. He freaked out at the sight of this. "Don't just stand there! Kill this brat you morons!"

**Yeah, Evan's seen way too much to be scared or impressed by a guy who can block bullets. Not to mention he's older than he looks (keep in mind he was summoned as a twelve-year-old, since that was when his legend was made, but he's technically in his eighties since that's when he died). Plus, I'm pretty sure that while Pycal's special skin is fireproof and bulletproof, it can still be sliced apart**** (and it doesn't hurt that as a Heroic Spirit, Evan is much stronger)****. Read and review.**


	30. Chapter 30: Feeling Hollow

**Rather than resolve that little cliffhanger from the previous chapter, we're going to step back a few moments to see how things are going with other characters. We're not leaving anyone out just because they lost. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 30: Feeling Hollow

Waver looked up at the ceiling. He had been staying with the Mackenzies, an elderly couple he had hypnotized into thinking he was their nephew. It was an even better cover than staying in an apartment, since even with an apartment one could look up the tenant registry. Waver let out a sigh of frustration. "Why so glum?," Rider asked, "We're doing well so far. Especially with Archer dead. Now the game can go to anyone." "Except we didn't really _do_ anything," Waver pointed out, "I got into this war hoping to prove I could keep up with the higher generation mages. And yet it was the Einzberns who killed Caster with Saber's help, the Tohsaka who killed Lancer with Archer's help, and the Matou who killed Archer with Berserker's help."

"That speaks more to the strength of their Servants than anything else," Rider assured him, "Don't forget that it was the Grail's choice to bring me to you. You may have initiated the ritual, but a mage's strength does not result in a strong Servant. The Grail chooses who to send, and more often than not it will select a Servant which that mage _needs_, rather than what the mage _wants_. Come now, let's walk around Fuyuki for a while." "For a conqueror you always take things slow," Waver noted. "What's the point of conquering if you don't enjoy the spoils?," Rider pointed out, "Every time my men and I claimed a new land, we always took the time to explore the region so we understood it. We especially enjoyed the times we got to sample the local cuisine."

He frowned. "Though things would often get spoiled when one of my men died from food allergies. Rather undignified way to meet your end." Waver almost chuckled at that. Rider may have had a point. For all his strength, he was just as much a philosopher as he was a conqueror. _'He probably tried to take it slow so he could enjoy it more. Though in the end he still found himself without any more lands to continue his conquest. At least until he learned the world was much larger than he thought it was.'_ "Do you think any of the other defeated Master's regret their loses?," Waver asked. "Anyone would regret the chance to lose their heart's desire," Rider replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tokiomi was watching the news. Television was the only modern technology he really cared about, since he still had business in the city and needed to be kept up to date. The report of Lupin's supposed death caught his eye. _'There's no way a Servant would be killed by an explosion so easily. Especially since Assassin has such a high luck stat, and his Noble Phantasm would have kept him from dying so long as no other attempts were made that day. Clearly an old enemy has found him and, misunderstanding the situation, tried to take his life. This is serious…'_

He had already sent Aoi and Rin out of the city to keep them safe until the war was over, but as it stood there was no guarantee that Fuyuki would be safe even after the war. "I may have lost Archer," he said, "But I am still a proud member of the Tohsaka family. If these interlopers think they can have their way with this city… They'll find out how outmatched they truly are…" Of course, he knew deep down that most of this was because losing Archer, and thus his chance at the Grail, had left him feeling empty. It was basically the straw that broke the camel's back. He needed something to restore his faith in himself. This may just be the answer.

* * *

Later, Rider and Waver were at a sushi stand. "I must say," Rider said, "These little treats of fish and rice are quite delectable. They'd be the perfect traveling meal for my army when I start my conquering again. I'll need to procure a refrigerator or some sort of cooler in order to keep the fish fresh, however…" He then looked to the side. "Say, isn't that Jonathan Joestar?" Waver looked and saw Jonathan driving with a young teenage girl in the back, and what looked like an injured Daisuke Jigen in the passenger side.

"What happened there?," Waver wondered, "It looks like Jonathan got in a fight and those other two were caught in the crossfire." "Something's been happening lately," Rider noted, "I've been getting a feeling of dread in the nearby atmosphere. It's been lingering ever since Lupin disappeared." Waver then saw a familiar serpentine dragon flying through the air, where no one could see it. "Rider, I think that's Avenger's Noble Phantasm!" Rider looked where Waver was pointing. "That's Loftwind, alright! Evan must have sensed the same mood I did! As expected of a fellow king! We only have time to follow one, boy! Which will it be!?"

Waver thought about it. Though really, he didn't need to think much. "We might have a better chance of finding out what's going on if we follow Avenger." Rider nodded with a smile. "Well put, boy. Let's hurry!" He summoned the Gordian Wheel so that they could keep up with Loftwind's speed. As they traveled, a sudden thought occurred to Waver. _'What is it I'm really trying to accomplish here? I got into this not even knowing what I would wish for. I mean, at the end of the day winning the war would get me what I want without needing the Grail. So what else could I possibly wish for…?'_

* * *

Tokiomi had also spotted Loftwind flying overhead. "He must have spotted whoever was interfering and decided to do something about it." He was in a small car with Risei. "We can go check it out if you wish." "You're going as well?," Tokiomi asked. "It's my duty to regulate the Holy Grail War," Risei reminded him, "And if our mediator in the police force is pulling a double-cross and allowing something like this to interfere with one of our contestants, I am obligated to act. I just hope you don't mind a few hitchhikers." He pointed to where All Might and Kariya were thumbing for a taxi. The sight of it actually made Tokiomi laugh.

**We'll be concluding this little arc soon enough, probably next chapter. Sorry if this one was short. Though I'm told that many of my chapters are longer than people expect. Read and review.**


	31. Chapter 31: End of the Magician

**Well, time to wrap up th****is**** distraction before we continue on with the other matters. Gotta warn**** you****, things are gonna get messy. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 31: End of the Magician

"Evan should be somewhere in this area," Waver noted as they approached the docks, "But which warehouse?" Just then, a loud voice could be heard screaming from a warehouse in the middle of the district. "Don't just stand there! Kill this brat you morons!" "Offhand, I'd say that one," Rider said, and he directed the Gordian Wheel in that direction. As they got close, they saw the body of a Russian mobster go flying out the window, a neat and bloody sword wound in his chest. "Avenger's work no doubt," Rider noted, "His class skills may be weak, but he is an Avenger nonetheless. And the attempt on the life of one he considers a friend would definitely set him off."

Waver still couldn't believe what had just happened. "He just killed him… Avenger is only twelve, yet he killed this man in cold blood." "I'd wager Evan has killed many a monster, bandit, or soldier in the course of his duty as king," Rider pointed out, "He may have acted to avoid war in his life, but bloodshed is unavoidable no matter what sort of king you wish to become." Up above, there was more chatter. "Boss Pycal! This kid is tearing us apart!" "I know that you dolt! Stop him immediately!" Waver narrowed his eyes. "Something wrong?," Rider asked.

"I know I heard that name Pycal before…," Waver muttered. His eyes then widened. "Oh yeah, they were an old Russian family of magi, believed to have been related to Grigori Rasputin. They were well practiced in all manner of magecraft. But I thought the family line died out." "Then either this man is from a different family that happens to have the same name," Rider noted, "Or, more likely, there was at least one more descendant still alive." Two cars pulled up at that moment. All Might got out of one and Jonathan out the other.

"We got a tip that someone named Pycal was hiding out here," All Might explained, "The call was anonymous, but I'm willing to bet it was Lupin. He said he was already stationed here." "Inside?," Waver asked. He quickly got out his familiar and sent it scurrying into the warehouse. Some goons were making their way up to help Pycal, only for the guy in the back to shoot down the others at blinding speed. "Yep," Waver said with a nod, "Inside." "Then let's not waste any time," All Might said, "There's more coming in as we speak." He crouched down a little before jumping toward the window. Rider laughed. "Wonderful entrance! Shame I can't replicate the feat!"

* * *

Pycal had managed to get to his phone and call in more men to replace the ones Evan had cut down. However, no sooner did the closest ones arrive, then they were gunned down by Lupin in disguise. Evan smiled when he saw Lupin. "I had a feeling you were still around." "Still like that you took the attempted assassination personally," Lupin said sheepishly, "It kinda feels weird having a guy worry about me." Pycal had a manic grin on his face. "Lupin the Third. We meet again." "Oh yeah, Pycal," Lupin said dismissively, "I would have thought you'd stay dead, but then again I'd be a hypocrite for thinking like that."

"Well this time you'll be the one taking a big fall!," Pycal said, "Natasha!" The white haired woman stepped out from the nearby room. Lupin took a good look at her. "Well well, an Einzbern homunculus. What did you give Old Man Acht for him to offer you this?" "I helped them locate a special Russian relic," Pycal explained, "Of course, they later told me they found a better relic, but allowed me to keep her as a consolation. Considering her skill at combat, I didn't complain." Just then, All Might smashed through the roof. "I am here!"

Natasha instinctively drew one of her blades and struck at All Might, only to get shocked as the blade broke off on his skin. "I've endured far more damaging weapons than that, young lady!," All Might boasted, "You'll have to swing harder! If you can, that is!" Pycal grinned. "Try this, then!" He pulled out some playing cards and threw them, only for them to get stopped as a bounded field surrounded the warehouse. "W-What…?," Pycal said in shock. "That's enough trickery," Tokiomi said as he walked up the stairs, "I seem to recall the Pycal family having much more dignified and effective magecraft, not simple cards driven by magnets and laced with gunpowder."

Pycal grumbled. "Then try this!" He suddenly seemed to multiply into multiple copies of himself. A sudden explosion went off, and Tokiomi got caught in the blast, getting knocked back as a piece of wood got caught in his side. "Land mines!?," Lupin asked in shock, "How come this didn't go off when Evan was running around!?" "They must be triggered with a device instead of being pressure sensitive!," All Might realized. Fortunately, at that moment several holes appeared in the floor thanks to a sudden swarm of termites, each of the holes containing a small mine that dropped to the ground.

Pycal then became aware of dozens of sirens from outside and down below he could see bomb squads move in to contain the mines. "I figured you might try something explosive," Lupin said, "So when I heard Jojo had kept one of your boys alive to tell the tale of where you were, I contacted an old friend and told him to assemble a bomb squad." Zenigata stormed up, but stopped when he saw Lupin. "Lupin!? What are you doing here!?" "Cleaning up an old mess," Lupin said. Pycal chuckled. "Ah, the famous Inspector Zenigata of Interpol. If the rumors about you are true, you won't be able to resist the chance to capture the two of us."

Zenigata blinked. "Uh… Who are you supposed to be? And what's with the light show? This ain't a hall of mirrors buddy." Lupin was a little surprised at first, then facepalmed at his own stupidity. _'Right, I forgot. With Badge active Zenigata can easily tell which Pycal is the real one.'_ Pycal blinked. "You… You don't even know who I am!? I am the great Pycal! One of Lupin the Third's greatest rivals!" "Never heard of ya," Zenigata said bluntly, "To be frank, Lupin's had so many enemies over the years, I doubt even he remembers them all."

"It's true," Lupin said with a shrug, "I literally had to look you up just to remember you." "That said, you are right about one thing," Zenigata said, "Since you _are_ the one behind all this, you're going downtown." He threw a set of cuffs, and shocked Pycal when they easily latched onto the real him. "That said, I don't think you realize what's really going on here. You've interfered with powers you have no way of comprehending. And since all Lupin was doing was removing that interference, I've no jurisdiction to arrest him at this point. You'll be getting a full explanation down at the station. Not that you'll remember it when all's said and done."

Pycal growled. "No! I haven't spent all these years plotting just to rot in a jail cell!" There was a sudden burst of prana as the handcuff exploded off Pycal's wrist. "So he picked up some real magic after all," Lupin noted. Pycal looked around, as if expecting someone. "Where the hell is Boris!?" As it happened, Boris was tied up dealing with Kirei and Jonathan. "Man's as big as Tarkus," Jonathan noted, "Not nearly as clever or swift, though." As the big guy moved in to smash the two, Kirei quickly leapt onto the brute's arm and slashed it off with his black keys. Jonathan then charged his sword with Hamon before slicing right through the big guy's torso diagonally, easily slicing him in two.

Pycal saw this right through one of the holes. "There you have it," Lupin said, "Honestly… All this because you tried and failed to kill me? Do you know how many criminals out there have the same motivation? I've honestly lost count. You were never anywhere near my level. Only Zenigata can lay claim to that. You see, anyone could kill me. Killing's easy. But Zenigata only ever tries to capture me. _That_ takes a level of dedication you could never hope to achieve."

Pycal growled and quickly rose to his feet. "You bastard Lup-AH!" The scream had come from something hitting him lung with enough force to explode. Which was actually a bullet from Kiritsugu's gun. "I know you like playful banter Lupin," Kiritsugu said, "But for once I think it might have been better to put this rabid dog down." He put another slug right in Pycal's brain, insuring he was actually dead this time. Meanwhile, Kariya was looking at Tokiomi's wound. "Doesn't look good. The wood's penetrated the liver." Tokiomi smiled. "It's alright. I've already lost my chance…. I only did this so my family could have a safe city to live in."

He placed a hand on Kariya's shoulder. "Take care of Aoi and Rin for me… Please…" Kariya nodded as paramedics quickly got Tokiomi on a stretcher. "Think they'll be able to save him?," he asked Risei. Risei lowered his head. "I don't know…" He saw the police arresting what few mobsters were still living. "But things have taken quite a turn in this War. Never have I heard of events such as this coming to pass. But then again… Never before have recent heroes been summoned so soon after their death. At least for the most part the War itself is proceeding as normal. But I have a feeling it's only going to get worse before long."

**We'll get another aftermath of this conflict next chapter. But things are going to get a lot darker from here. And yes, I wanted to remind everyone that Evan is still an Avenger Class Servant, even if vengeance isn't exactly the first thing on his mind in any conflict. Read and review.**


	32. Chapter 32: A Turn in the War

**Several actions will be taken this chapter. It's one of those cooldowns again that's meant to show the consequences of what the heck just happened. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 32: A Turn in the War

Between the evidence that the Russian mob was using police equipment, the testimony of the mobsters that had been arrested, and a paper trail a mile wide, Zenigata was able to get a warrant for the chief's arrest pretty quickly. In a small city like Fuyuki, finding a judge that would be outraged at such corruption in the police force was easy. "We're just lucky that the Kuzuryu were visiting," Akimi said, "Without them keeping the Russians at bay, I doubt things would have ended well for Fujimura." "Thank goodness for small favors," Zenigata agreed.

Just then, a gunshot rang out in the station, coming from the chief's office. The duo and several other officers hurried over to see a grisly sight. Chief Makoto lay at his desk, a gun in his hand and a bullet hole in his temple. There was a handwritten note under his other hand, which detailed how he accepted bribes from Pycal on the condition that Fuyuki at large not be affected. An investigation of the scene was made, but Zenigata already knew the outcome. _'The bastard took the coward__'__s way out… If Tokiomi pulls through he won't be happy to hear this…'_

* * *

Unfortunately, it didn't look like Tokiomi would pull through. He had lost a great deal of blood and was still bleeding internally due to his liver having been punctured. Needless to say, his wife and daughter had been informed. "Daddy!," Rin called out, "You can't be dying!" Tokiomi gave a sad smile. "It's all right… I wound up like this because I made some terrible mistakes… Listen, about your sister… I've already seen her earlier… The truth is, I didn't want you both being forced to fight over the title of head of our family…"

"Is that why she's living with Uncle Kariya now?," Rin asked. "There's more to it than that…," Tokiomi said, "But you're rather young to be hearing it… And I doubt Sakura will tell anyone until she's ready… But now you have to be strong… And remember…" He held his daughter's hand. "A Tohsaka always owns up to their mistakes…" His eyes slowly closed and Rin teared up as she realized her father's grip was loosening. Aoi, realizing what was happening, hugged Kariya in sadness. Kariya closed his eyes in reverence. _'I'll keep my promise Tokiomi… You can be sure of that.'_

* * *

Zenigata knocked on the door of the Einzbern manor. He was a little surprised to see Jotaro open the door. "Mister Kujo. This is an unexpected surprise." "Just visiting my granddad's granddad," Jotaro said, "He wanted to bring me up to speed." Zenigata nodded and he and Akimi entered the manor. Inside they saw Iris speaking with Kiritsugu. "Ah, Inspector. Pleased to see you again. I don't believe you've been introduced to my husband, Kiritsugu Emiya." "Actually, I'm somewhat acquainted with him already," Zenigata said, "I believe the last time we met, you were speeding after Lupin on a motorcycle, only to fall in the drink when a bridge got cut in half."

Kiritsugu frowned. "Of course he'd remember that…," he muttered. "To be honest I expected you to arrive sooner or later," Jonathan said as he came in, "That's why I had Kiritsugu disable the traps designed to ward off other Masters." Zenigata nodded. "Well, this is about the passing of Tokiomi Tohsaka and Chief Makoto." Kiritsugu sighed as he clasped his hands. "That will make things harder. How long before a new chief can be installed." "It will take a few days," Zenigata admitted, "In the meantime a ceasefire in the War has been called, to avoid drawing attention." Kiritsugu nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kayneth had been making several calls and speaking of odd things. Sola-Ui was a little concerned, especially since she had been asked to send Evan out on reconnaissance. Evan seemed to understand more than her, which is why he didn't even need an order. Just then, one of the Owl Men appeared. "I see you decided to stick around. I suppose this means you decided to comply after all? So, about those Command Seals…" Kayneth grinned. "I'm sorry, but there's something I think you should know about this war." He showed his arm, and the Owl Man was shocked to see there were no Command Seals.

"But why…?," the Owl Man asked. "A little precaution the church came up with," Kayneth explained, "Once a Servant is dead, their Master will lose their Command Seals. This was because there was a bit of tampering during the Third Holy Grail war, and both the Church and the Association wanted to prevent that for the Fourth Holy Grail war. Oh, and don't bother speaking to the Association about changing that now. By now your agents in the Association are dead men walking." The Owl Man gasped. "The phone calls you were making! Coded messages!"

"I know some powerful families in the Association!," Kayneth said, "And they know ways of weeding out traitors and spies! I only wish I could be there myself to see their faces as their machinations crumble around them!" The Owl Man grumbled. "Kill him! Then take the woman's Command Seals!" As several more Owl Men showed up with guns, the door burst open and several armed officers drew their own guns. As the two forces stood at stalemate, Evan appeared out of nowhere and cut down the lead Owl Man, throwing the others into chaos.

By the time it was over, most of the Owl Men were dead, those left being lead away in cuffs. Only one stayed behind, since that was the group's Magus and Kayneth wished to interrogate him personally. "Did you really think your plans would succeed?," he asked, "Tell me, what makes a Magus throw away his pride?" "They wanted the drugs the Court could provide them," Evan explained, "Jonathan mentioned it. Fraulein Eule, a highly addictive narcotic with mystical properties that can even affect a Servant. Jonathan got a full dose and only resisted thanks to his Hamon."

The Owl Man chuckled. "You may have won this battle… But the Count's war isn't over. There is still a source of Command Seals we have access to." "Father Risei," Sola-Ui realized. Kayneth chuckled. "Go ahead and claim you precious Command Seals then. Unless you can find a free Servant, they're useless. Besides… There's still Assassin's connections to keep in mind. Try to play the puppet master all you like. But if there's one thing I've learned in this War… It's that Lupin the Third is the true chessmaster in this game, and everyone else is just a pawn waiting to be promoted."

* * *

"Didn't think you'd go for sushi," Lupin said. He and Kirei had decided to hit up an izakaya, or Japanese bar, in the wake of Pycal's defeat. "So what's the story with that P whatever his name was?," Kirei asked. "Really forgettable, isn't he?," Lupin noted, "Honestly, he was just some two-bit magician who liked to intimidate to get what he wanted. And like most men, what he wanted most of all was Fujiko." "Ah, Assassin!," Rider called out as he and Waver walked over. "Hey Rider!," Lupin said, "To do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It seems for the time being there's a ceasefire in the War," Rider explained, "So I thought this would be a great chance to get together and talk about our reasons for being in this War in the first place. I intend to extend this invitation to all the remaining Masters, since our numbers are close to half what they were originally." Lupin chuckled. "Sounds fun. What do you say, Kirei?" Kirei smiled. "I don't see why not. It might be my only chance to meet with Kiritsugu, the way he likes to hide in the shadows." Rider grinned. "Excellent. Well, I'll be off to find All Might next. I believe by now his Master will have settled back in his apartment." And with that, he rode off.

**That's one thing that I wish had been included in "Just an Unorthodox Thief", the banquet scene from Fate Zero. So I decided to include it in my own story. Of course, since Evan has access to Evermore, it'll be even more extravagant than when Archer showed off the wine in his Gate of Babylon. After all, we're talking a kingdom that serves cuisine from **_**five**_** different countries. Read and review.**


	33. Chapter 33: The Banquet

**And now we get to the chapter with the banquet. I've really been looking forward to this. All the descriptions of the various dishes are from their appearance, what they're made from, and what the item description says of them. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 33: The Banquet

Kirei and Lupin were approaching the address provided by Rider. "I spoke with my father earlier," Kirei noted, "The Court of Owls visited him to acquire some Command Seals. For a good price it seemed. Curiously, a package that I remember you leaving him when we dropped of Sakura Matou was missing." Lupin grinned. "Seems he knew what to do with it. Those bastard owls are trying to salvage as much of their precious script as possible. I know it's a lost cause but it doesn't hurt to have a backup plan in case of the worst."

The address turned out to be a rather opulent restaurant, but the place was surprisingly empty, although the lights were on. "The place is still open," Kirei noted. "And I'm definitely smelling something good coming from the kitchens." The entered to see the other Masters and Servants had already arrived. "Hey Lupin," All Might said. From the looks of it, his One for All was turned off. It was definitely a stark contrast, and anyone who didn't know him would be hard-pressed to believe he had beaten the King of Heroes.

"So what's with the empty restaurant?," Lupin asked. "It was my idea," Evan explained, "This place is large enough to hold all of us, and I wanted to treat everyone. So I put my kingdom, Evermore, to work. I used some of the Kingsguilders I had just lying around to pay off the staff, and instead had my kingdom's expert chef, Floyd, work the kitchens here." Kirei looked to the kitchens to see a black-coated grimalkin busy going back and forth between the appliances. "Is he any good?," Waver asked. Evan chuckled. "Thanks to learning all about the cuisine of our neighboring kingdoms, Floyd is perhaps the best chef in all of Ni No Kuni. And to think when I first employed him he could only make bread. It was very good bread, though."

Floyd came out with the first set of dishes. "These are dishes popular in the land of my birth," Evan explained, "The kingdom of Ding Dong Dell. Please, enjoy." Evan hadn't been kidding about the Freshly Baked Bread. Kiritsugu took a bite of one of the Sardine Sandwiches. "This tastes a little more like carp. Still pretty good." "There's a good helping of fresh milk in this Country Corn Soup," Rider noted. "Go ahead and try the Om-Nom-Nomelet!," Sola-Ui said excitedly, "It's one of my favorites. The filling of peas and carrots is perfectly fresh."

There was also a delicious Fish Supper topped with tartar sauce. Kirei decided to try some of the Cozy Curry, which had the perfect blend of spice and savoriness. Lupin was enjoying the Steak Dinner. "Where do you produce the salt and pepper for this?" "We don't," Evan clarified, "Some of the ingredients we actually import from other countries, to maintain a commercial trade." He took a sip of Crabapple Tea, enjoying the sweet mint flavor beneath the spiced apple. Rider tried some of the Frothy Coffee and gasped in surprise and delight. "Is that honey you use in the coffee? Most splendid."

He then dug into some Milkmaid's Delight, a custard pudding mixed with applesauce. Jonathan was digging into a Pile 'o Pancakes, which had a heaping topping of fruit. "Say Jonathan," Lupin said, "We're all here to talk about what we want from the Grail. So what's your wish?" "Simply put," Jonathan said, "To sever myself from the Throne of Heroes." "Resurrection then," Rider noted. "Just the opposite," Jonathan clarified, "In truth, DIO didn't so much kill me as I _let_ him kill me, so that I would not become the bearer of my granddaughter's illness, and so that I could finally rejoin my friends in the afterlife."

"You want to return to the cycle of reincarnation," Sola-Ui realized, "I suppose a Heroic Spirit cannot reincarnate if they're needed for the War. What of the infamous Mage Killer, then?" Kiritsugu paused. "At first I wanted to bring peace to the world," he admitted, "I've only killed to prevent the deaths of the many." "But you're starting to feel you failed," Lupin noted, "Because you're worried you've killed more people than you've saved. Not every criminal causes deaths, Emiya. And most mages are careful with who and what they affect with their magecraft."

Kiritsugu nodded. "Instead, I've decided I want to use the Grail to make my wife and daughter real humans, instead of homunculi." Kirei closed his eyes. _'Looks like I have my answer. Kiritsugu and I are actually more dissimilar than I originally thought. Now I know what I want from the Grail…'_ Floyd came out with the next set of dishes. "These come straight from the gambling kingdom of Goldpaw," Evan said, "The first kingdom Evermore signed a treaty with. Fair warning, they like it spicy in Goldpaw." "No different than India then!," Lupin said excitedly as he dug in to the Dice Dumplings. "Mmm… Is that some kind of mushroom stuffed in there?"

"Lean meat and Bluesky Buttontops are the basis for all Dice Dumplings," Evan confirmed, "But like you'd expect with a nation that has gambling as a culture, every Dice Dumpling has different extra fillings. You won't know what you'll get until you dig in." Kiritsugu tried the Hot Streak Spicy Noodles. "The broth seems to have infused with a perfect portion of chili sauce. Made fresh from actual peppers too, instead of using a powder." "Floyd never cuts corners when it comes to good food," Evan explained as he stuffed his mouth with a pork-filled Potluck Potsticker, enjoying the pleasant garlic aftertaste.

Kirei sampled the soup dish called Victor's Volcano, a spicy and garlicky consomme with chunks of beef. "The kingdoms you've been to certainly don't lack for flavor." "Or portions either," Rider said excitedly as he dug into the Meat Jackpot. "That took the most effort to introduce to Evermore," Evan noted, "Floyd had been visiting Goldpaw for weeks to try and perfect the secret sauce that really gives the Jackpot its perfect flavor." Waver dug into the Lucky Lobster, which was served in a luxurious chili sauce, cooling his mouth down with the Peachy Player's Punch.

Sola-Ui tried the Hot-Tip Tea. "Hmm… Rather bitter, but not unpleasantly so." "The broth that makes up the base of the tea also had to be imported," Evan noted. Sola-Ui nodded as she offset the bitterness with the crunchy nuttiness of the Double-Down Dumplings. All Might was digging into a fruit cocktail called the Fruits of Fortune. "Say All Might," Waver asked, "What do you want from the Grail?" All Might looked at Waver. "The time I'm from is rife with both heroes and villains," he noted, "But at the time of my death it always felt like the word 'hero' was treated as more of an afterthought. Some of my fellow superheroes were honestly more heinous than the villains."

He sighed, thinking of Endeavor specifically. "There was this one hero capable of controlling fire. He literally forced himself on his wife hoping to breed the perfect hero for the next generation. He and others only got into this for either a paycheck or for fame. I wanted to be a symbol of peace for the world, but I'm starting to think I put too much on my shoulders. What I want from the Grail is a world where I'm not the only one shouldering that burden. I'm not saying getting paid to be a hero is a bad thing. That would be an insult to heroes like firefighters or police officers. What I really want is for heroes to remember that the people who can't defend themselves come first."

Lupin chuckled. "Well, that's arguably the least selfish wish I've heard. Still has some selfish undertones, but for the right reasons. What about you, Kariya?" Kariya looked up. "To fix whatever damage is left within me and Sakura. Now that we're both safe from Zouken's influence, that's all I really want." Floyd came out with the next set of dishes. "Ah, now these are very delectable," Evan said, "Straight from the oceans surrounding Hydropolis." "So we're at the seafood course, then," Kariya noted as he dug into the Siren's Salad, enjoying the salted fish.

Rider was in awe at the tenderness of the fish in the Mermaid's Delight pasta. "So are there real mermaids in Hydropolis?," Lupin asked excitedly as he dug into the Medusa's Hair pasta. "Yes," Evan said as he rolled his eyes, "Several were employed in Evermore. And yes, they are as beautiful as in this world's fairy tales." Kirei shook his head with a smile as he enjoyed the Ocean's Bounty stew. Waver tasted the Kraken's Catch. "Amazing. What sort of sauce is used in this?" "Sea urchin," Evan explained, "Evermore has a thriving fishing trade, with ships crafted from the best in Capstan-upon-Hull." He dug into the Hydropolitan Stew, still remembering his first real taste of Hydropolitan cuisine.

Rider drank from his cup. "Fantastic! This Centaur's Blood is actually one of the best wines I've ever tasted! It puts all the wines I sampled as I conquered across Greece and Persia to shame!" "It looks like not everything in Hydropolis is seafood," Jonathan noted as he sampled the chilled Zephyr Zabaglione. Waver tried the sorbet in the Ice Cream Cornucopia. "Both orange and strawberry flavors. And this Aquarium Jelly. It's slight salty but without interfering with the sweetness of the fruits." "So, King Evan," Rider chimed in, "You're the one treating us. Perhaps you could also share your desire from the Grail."

Evan nodded. "Well, I originally said that I wanted to see how my kingdom's doing now that I've passed the throne to my son Ferdinand. But there's actually something else I want." Sola-Ui looked surprised. "What would that be?" "There's a king without a kingdom named Doloran," Evan explained, "Because of his marriage to a dragonkin named Alisandra, who was also his Kingmaker, he was gifted with eternal life to match hers. But she couldn't be with him without giving up her power as a Kingmaker. This resulted in a terror called the Horned One, which caused the destruction of Doloran's kingdom of Allegoria, as well as the death of Alisandra."

"So you want to prevent that?," Lupin asked. Evan shook his head. "That might undo all the good that came about due to his later actions, horrible as they were. Rather, I intend to resurrect her. You see, until she and Doloran have a child, he is locked in eternal life. It could cause him to snap all over again. I would like to prevent that." Lupin raised a glass in respect. "Now that's a wise wish. What about you, doll face?" Sola-Ui glared at the term "doll face" but replied anyway. "As you're aware, my fiance is the heir to the Archibald family. Unfortunately, that family is currently in debt."

Waver nearly choked on his drink. "Are you seriously telling me my teacher's in _debt_? How does that happen?" "His father wasn't the wisest of spenders," Sola-Ui explained, "Anyway, since I don't wish to be made a marriage of convenience, I've decided to use the Grail to see Kayneth's debts all repaid. It's that simple." Floyd brought out the next set of dishes. "Now these are very interesting," Evan said, "They come special from Broadleaf, a kingdom of industry. You may find some familiarity in these dishes." He dug into the Gotta-Fly Flakes, cereal made from corn and mixed with fresh banana.

Rider chuckled as he tried the Bona Fide Fried Game. "Even in a kingdom of industry they still adhere to the classics. Most splendid." Waver looked oddly at the Shot-O-Salad. "Don't worry," Evan said, "You don't inject it. You squirt it into your mouth." Waver breathed a sigh of relief as he squirted the liquefied salad into his mouth. "Amazing. It still tastes like fresh veggies." Kirei felt himself warming up as he tried the Mom's Meat Pie. "That pie certainly brings back memories," Evan noted, "There was one woman who thought she knew the secret to efficient eating. Ironic that a robot knew more about proper eating than a human."

"Oh, they have robots in Ni No Kuni?," Lupin asked. Evan nodded. "We even hired one named Andy. He's quite the researcher, even if he is good at getting others to agree to his demands." Lupin chuckled, then grinned at the sight of a giant burger called The CEO. Evan laughed at his face. "The CEO in this case stands for Classy, Enormous, Outstanding. When it comes to anything, Broadleaf likes to do it big." "That certainly counts for the steak too," Kariya noted as he enjoyed the Executive Steak. "That's a personal favorite of President Vector," Evan noted. "I thought Broadleaf was a kingdom," All Might said.

"It started out as just a company," Evan explained, "But eventually they hired so many staff members they were considered a country in their own right. I think it was right around then that Vector took the trials and earned the respect of the Kingmaker Bastion. At least that's how Bracken tells it." He took a swig of Good Ol' Eggnog. "What's this Rocket Fuel?," Waver asked. Evan chuckled. "It's just a soft drink," he assured Waver, "From what I've experienced, the flavor is comparable to this world's Mountain Dew." "He's not wrong," Jonathan noted as he tried the Get-Up-And-Gonuts. Lupin finished off a Big Cheese Cake.

"So Lupin," Evan said, "What's your wish? You've already made it plain you wish to steal the Grail, but do you have an actual wish?" Lupin thought about it. "I suppose if I did need to make a wish… It would be for people to be free to live as they wish. I mean, I doubt it would change much. Most people are happy with the lives they lead right now." "What about you Kirei?," Kiritsugu asked, "Surely you must want something?" "Answers about myself," Kirei said simply, "To know why I was born evil. That is all. I thought I could answers from you, but I see know that was a fool's errand. We are less alike than I believed."

Floyd came out with the final set of dishes. "Ah, now these are rather exotic," Evan noted, "A few descendants of Allegoria remain, and are currently employed in Evermore. They brought along with them the cuisine of their fallen kingdom, brought to life again after untold centuries." Kirei tried the Mush Kebabs. "Amazing. The mushrooms have been marinated in a thick yogurt before being grilled. Perfectly crispy without losing any of the softness." Jonathan was similarly amazed at the Fruit Fried Rice. "I see… So the fruit was dried before adding it to the rice. It adds a perfect sweetness without offsetting the spiciness of the rice."

All Might dug into the Killer Kebab. "A perfect combination of bitterness and spiciness, cooked in a truffle broth as well." Waver eyed the Gooey Curry oddly, but despite its name it tasted delectable. "Is this a seafood curry? And it's blended well with salty seaweed." "This Gloopy Curry is more about pure meat," Rider noted, "And rather mellow, yet with the expected spiciness hidden just under the surface." Kariya winced as he tried the Molten Curry. "This is rather spicy." "Careful with how much you put in your mouth," Evan warned, "Floyd always takes great care to follow the recipe, lest the Molten Curry turn lethal. But it can still happen if you eat too much at once. After all, blowfish is one of the key ingredients."

He handed Kariya a Classy Lassi to cool himself off. Kariya breathed a sigh of relief as he sipped the drink. "Hmm… Melon and honey? It certainly mixes well with the yogurt." Sola-Ui tried the Genie Juice. "Amazing! Hints of fish juice and truffle juice, mixed with meat juice and some fruit juice. All without overpowering each other." She also tried some of the Rosehip Tart. "It took me forever to complete that request," Evan noted, "I'm amazed the dogfolk who asked me for it was so patient. He must have _really_ wanted something sweet."

Kirei was finishing off a custard-filled pumpkin called a Sultan's Crown. "What of Rider and Waver? What would you wish for?" "For me there is only one thing," Rider said, "To be resurrected properly. Now that I know that I have not truly conquered the world, my desire is to start anew. Unlike Archer, I do not condemn the ruination of my lands in my absence. That is simply the nature of time. My only regret would be the loss of the Library of Alexandria." He looked to Waver. "So young Master. Have you made your decision based on what you've heard so far?" Lupin realized the real reason Rider made the invitation was so that Waver could form his own ideas based on what other's wanted.

Waver took a moment to think. "To be honest, I've thought about it for a while. I thought I knew what I would wish for before, but it was a wish I could get even without the Grail. There are so many things I could wish for… But I finally settled on something just now. Rider said he regretted losing the Library of Alexandria. So I'll wish it for it to be restored. There's so much knowledge in there that could benefit the world, and move everyone forward, even magi." Rider laughed. "Now that's a wish worth making! It seems you're finally invested in this War!" He raised a glass. "In a few days this War will begin anew. And so, may the greatest Servant here prove victorious!" The others all accepted the toast, ready for the next phase of the War.

**We'll see how things continue come next chapter. Read and review.**


	34. Chapter 34: Time For Reflection

**This is gonna be a short chapter leading into a major fight, which I hope I can do justice. In the meantime, enjoy this quiet moment. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 34: Time For Reflection

Jonathan sat in Hamon meditation. Before long the War would be ready to continue, and he knew exactly what would be happening next. Lupin had already sent a warning to Rider about where to meet him, but had sent a similar letter to Evan. Evan was in on it, Rider was not. The reasoning was obvious. _'Both kings have access to their entire army. Normal only a mage or demon would __have __access to the prana needed for a Reality Marble. But with Evan and Iskandar, their followers provide them __with __all the prana they need. Evan even more so, since he also has access to his kingdom.'_

"Are you still in there, Jonathan?," Maiya asked, walking into the room. "Something on your mind?," Jonathan asked. Maiya nodded. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that a man like Lupin the Third was made a heroic spirit. Especially given his selfish, hedonistic nature." "No hero is perfect," Jonathan pointed out, "Especially me. Despite my desire to be a quintessential gentleman, I've killed, I've pulled off dirty moves in the middle of a fight, I've even gone outside the law on occasion. What makes me a gentleman is that I am honest about it, I strive to protect others, and I only kill those that truly deserve it."

He smiled in remembrance. "Take my old friend Robert EO Speedwagon, for instance. When I first met him he was just the leader of a gang living on Ogre Street in London. Me and Twilight, my adopted sister, could have easily killed the lot of them. But I knew they likely still had family to go back to, people who would be saddened by their deaths. On the other hand, I had no such qualms about killing Father Barlowe of the Order of Ecclesia. There was nothing redeemable about him. Same with DIO, who proved too much of a monster, or Baron Kelvin. In fact the only reason I _didn't_ kill any of them was because Barlowe sacrificed himself to resurrect Dracula at the last minute, DIO managed to save himself by removing his head before his body could be destroyed, and killing Kelvin would have stranded me in an alternate reality."

He got up from his meditation. "The reality is that the modern age needs heroes with flaws to them. Not only does that provide more entertaining stories, it also reminds us that we are human. I'm not saying that need can't go too far. Gilles de Rais and Lupin can be good examples. But even All Might and Evan, perhaps the epitome of paragon activity, have minor flaws to them. Evan was still naive during his journey, and All Might placed too much on his own shoulders." Maiya nodded. "So where is Lupin now?" Jonathan smiled. "I believe he's off to see his family."

* * *

Riko was ecstatic to see her dad again. "So how long are you staying, Dad?" Lupin grinned. "Just for the evening. I got something important to do." "Maybe you can at least stay long enough for dinner?," Fujiko suggested. "Don't see why not," Lupin said, "Never know when you're gonna get your last meal." Fujiko frowned. "Don't go talking like that now. You already died once." "Hey, that was just a fluke," Lupin assured her, "None of us could have seen that bullet coming. This time I won't make the same mistakes." Fujiko sighed. "You think that, and yet you're doing everything you can to spend time with your daughter. Well… I can't really complain."

* * *

"Only a matter of time before the tension snaps," Zenigata noted. Akimi sighed. "I hope they at least keep it quiet until the new chief can be installed. So who do you think will make the first move?" "Lupin, no question," Zenigata replied, "And when he does, he'll have two of his enemies go against each other while trying to take on a third. That's usually how he deals with these sorts of situations. This War will be ending within the next few days… You can be sure about that." _'My only concern is whether the city will still be around by the time the dust settles…'_

* * *

Kariya spotted All Might on the roof of the apartment. "Going to prepare for the War's return?" "Not yet," All Might said, "I don't think it'll be my turn until Lupin's done with his own plans. He's already set up Evan and Rider against each other. Now he's off to deal with Jonathan, perhaps the only Servant he could possibly take on head-to-head. It won't be easy though. Jonathan has had longer to live, after all. And he still has the benefit of that experience." Kariya nodded. "I guess we'll just have to wait our turn."

* * *

Jonathan had to chuckle when he felt the sudden presence of Lupin. "Of course he'd want to have a quick tussle. Well then, let's see how this will go." He stepped outside and saw Lupin smoking a cigarette. "Care for one?," he asked, offering the pack of Gitanes. Jonathan raised his hand in polite refusal. "My preference is a tobacco pipe. So, you already set a date for the big showdown, why come here now?" "We're gonna have to fight each other sooner or later," Lupin reasoned, "I figured we might as well get it over with. I would have come sooner, but I wanted to say goodbye to the family."

Jonathan chuckled. "I see. Well, I suppose we might as well get this over with. Unless you wanted to shoot the breeze first. You always loved the sound of your own voice." Lupin gave his usual grin. "You make me sound like a narcissist. Then again, if the shoe fits…" The two of them laughed at the joke. Jonathan then got out his sword. "So, care to pick your weapon? I'm sure that Kiritsugu has already made arrangements to get himself and his wife out of the house. Fair warning, the entire mansion is booby-trapped." Lupin chuckled. "All the more fun for me…" He drew his pistol. "Let's make this a fight for the ages!"

**And here's where the cliffhanger begins. I know I haven't dealt with Rider yet, but the four main characters were gonna clash at some point. This is a zero sum game, after all. Read and review.**


	35. Chapter 35: The Battle Begins

**This chapter has a quick fight between Saber and Assassin, but that's not how it will end. We still have a few chapters to go, after all. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 35: The Battle Begins

Explosions could be heard throughout the Einzbern manor as Lupin did his best to dodge Jonathan's sword strikes. _'I could barely keep up with this guy when he was an old man,'_ Lupin thought to himself, _'Now that he's got his prime back it'll be even harder. But I'm nothing if not adaptable.'_ The Saber class was considered the strongest of all the Servants, and Jonathan was showing that now. Even if the Sword of Luck and Pluck wasn't the strongest of blades, the arm behind the steel more than made up for it, giving Jonathan the strength to smash through solid brick.

Lupin quickly leapt into a nearby tree and kept firing with his Walther. Jonathan put up a Hamon barrier to reflect the bullets before slicing through the tree with little effort. "Timber!" "Took the words right outta my mouth…," Lupin whimpered as the tree toppled over. Jonathan dashed forward and sliced at Lupin, managing to create a gash across his face as the thief leapt back. "Gah! My eye!" Jonathan paused a moment. _'I'm pretty sure Lupin jumped back just enough to keep his eye from getting gouged out… Wait a moment…'_ Lupin grinned before tossing the eye-shaped smoke bomb at Jonathan, giving him breathing room to disappear.

"Ra!," Jonathan called out. Lupin screamed in shock as he was forced to dodge numerous light rays. "I hope you haven't forgotten that my sword is only one part of my abilities!," Jonathan quipped. _'Yeah, that was dumb of me,'_ Lupin said, mentally smacking himself, '_Of course he'd bust out the Stand when he realized I was planning to play the long range game.'_ "Come now Lupin," Jonathan said, "We fought once before when we both had true life, and in the time we've known each other I've gotten wise to your games. So don't expect me to play your little games so easily." Lupin grinned. "Beat still my heart…"

* * *

"How do you think the fight is going?," Kiritsugu asked. He was sitting with Kirei in the living room. "No denying Jonathan has the advantage in direct combat," Kirei admitted, "But Lupin can easily adapt. It's all about how well Jonathan can keep up." Just then, a sudden explosion happened elsewhere in the manor. "That was _not_ from the fight!," Kiritsugu realized. Two Kuken dropped in. The two former allies wasted no time. Kirei struck the first one with his Black Keys, overtaking her with ease. Kiritsugu aimed his gun at the second. "Time Alter… Double Accel!" The assassin was downed quickly.

"Maiya," Kiritsugu said into his comm, "What's the status on the manor?" 'We have a problem!,' Maiya said, 'Some of those Owl bastards broke in and hit us with a sudden surge of that drug! Iris got taken!' Kiritsugu cursed to himself. "We need to get in contact with the Servants. This battle will have to wait." "Agreed," Kirei said, "I'm sure they took her thinking she has the Grail. But the Lesser Grail can still manifest without a host. Either way, they'll kill her just to see if they can obtain what they want." The two of them hurried out.

* * *

Jonathan sighed in frustration as his next sword swing only cut a straw dummy. "Hope I didn't ruin your best jacket." "Nah," Lupin said as he came out with a rocket launcher, "Just my favorite one." Before Jonathan could put up his barrier, he heard a sudden hissing. "Well fuck me." "I believe that's your wife's job," Lupin quipped as the bomb inside the dummy exploded. Jonathan was sent sailing as the rocket hit him as well. Luckily Jonathan was able to apply his Hamon healing. Even more lucky, he had wound up in Kiritsugu's armory. And there was something that caught his eye. "Well well. Bard spoke highly of this little toy."

Lupin quickly got his sniper rifle, equipped with the special bullets made from Gae Buidhe. _'This is my only defense against Jonathan's Hamon healing. As soon as he comes out…'_ He got a sudden shock when a hail of bullets cut through the rifle, spilling the bullets. They nearly cut him down too, but luckily his Noble Phantasm kicked in. "Which means I need to be extra careful now. But where did that even come from?" He then gasped when he saw Jonathan coming out of the hole in the building toting a gatling gun. "Well that's not fair at all."

Jonathan cocked a grin. "I'm sorry… I don't give a fuck." _'God my grandson is rubbing off on me,'_ he thought as he fired the gatling gun, sending Lupin running. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" However, before the duo could move even further, a sudden flurry of white petals surrounded the area. "Shit…," Lupin muttered, "They were waiting for this chance. Damn… Owls…" Jonathan tried to stay awake with his Hamon, but the massive amount of Fraulein Eule overwhelmed him. Several Owls and Kuken arrived.

"Do we kill them here?," one asked. "We have nothing to kill them with," the leader reminded them, "Besides, we have what we need." He turned his head as several gunshots aimed at the group were fired off. "But it appears we will only get away with the Grail's container. The plan to kill the Masters failed. No matter, the Count already has the Command Seals. Leave at once." The group nodded, and they were gone in a flurry of feathers. Kiritsugu scoffed. "Damn… Now what?" "We'll find them soon enough," Kirei assured him, "Lupin already anticipated this."

* * *

Nearby, Jotaro was watching the fight. "So those bastards are getting more bold in their interference. You'd think they'd learn after having their original plans wrecked." "With DIO it was almost admirable," Polnareff admitted, "But here it just comes off as desperate and petty." "I'll contact the Speedwagon Foundation," Kakyoin said, "They'll need to know about this. Fortunately for us, the Court of Owls was not wise enough to have their claws everywhere." Jotaro nodded. _'You guys have no idea what you've awoken. This will come back to bite you hard.'_

**Yep, the Court of Owls is really interfering with the War now. Why? Well, you'll find out before long. Read and review.**


	36. Chapter 36: Saber Dragon and Saber Star

**This is something I wanted to bring up for a while after I conceived this story (with a box of scraps, don't ask). I wanted to show in the final chapter how different the Fifth Holy Grail War turned out, but to do that, I wanted to somehow have Jonathan teach Arturia some life lessons. However, given this story takes place in my Jojo New Universe, and readers of that story know Jonathan will eventually reincarnate into Danganronpa's Rantaro Amami, I wondered how I was gonna get that done. Enjoy my solution. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 36: Saber Dragon and Saber Star

Jonathan found himself in the middle of misty plain. _'Where in God's name am I? That drug really kicks like a mule…' "Failure,"_ came a soft yet curt voice. Jonathan whirled around. _"Failure as a human. Failure as a woman. Failure as a false man. Failure as a husband. Failure as a father."_ Jonathan was struck by the realization that the voices were not directed at him. He was more sure when a female voice screamed out, "Get away from me!" He spotted a young blonde woman in armor wielding a sword striking at a simple butterfly. Concerned, Jonathan approached.

The woman kept swinging her sword blindly, trying to quiet the voices. It was easy for Jonathan to tune them out. They were never meant for him. His combat instincts kicked in when he saw the woman swing the sword near him, prompting him to pull out the Sword of Luck and Pluck to block the attack, finally getting the woman's attention. Jonathan took one look at her sword and his eyes widened. "Excalibur. The Sword of Promised Victory. That would make you… Arthur Pendragon. The journals I uncovered in the remains of Camelot did make mention of Merlin disguising Uther Pendragon's daughter as a son."

The woman blinked, and stepped back. "My actual name is Arturia. But besides that, yes. I am… Was… The King of Knights, High Ruler of Camelot." She and Jonathan sat down. "So," Arturia said, "You were the one that was chosen as Saber over me. What is your Master like?" "Good-natured," Jonathan noted, "If a little misguided. He had a bizarre plan to rid the world of all evil. I told him, if there is no evil, then what is the use of good? The world exists not in spite of evil, because evil spurns good men to action." "It must be nice to think that way," Arturia said sadly, "Not being burdened by the role of leadership."

Jonathan laughed. "You think just because I am a mere archaeologist that I don't understand leadership? Leaders come in all shapes and sizes. For me my role as leader was head of the Joestar clan. A position I held for a hundred years following the death of my father. And when the Stardust Crusaders made their journey to Egypt to stop my villainous half-brother, it was me, my grandson, and my great-great-grandson that led the charge. Tell me something, what do you think a leader is?" Arturia looked confused. "One who strives to protect their people, and follows the rules and laws set forth before them."

"Now see," Jonathan said, "If that were true, then people like Joseph Stalin, Pol Pot, Benito Mussolini, Caligula, Count Vladimir, and Adolf Hitler couldn't be considered leaders. Those people were dictators, yes, but they were still leaders. No, what really makes a leader is that make they their choices and don't look back in regret. They make their own beds and lay in them. During my time I've had blood on my hands. Both living and undead. I don't subscribe to some arbitrary ideal of what a perfect gentleman should be. I _decide_ what a perfect gentleman should be, using that ideal as a base and working from there. A gentleman never harms a lady? What if the lady is trying to kill you? Things like that."

Arturia looked surprised. "What if it's something you never wanted to begin with? When Merlin first told me about my destiny, I thought it would be like a fairy tale. I'd become king and help everyone live happily ever after." "I'd say you have a lot to learn from Evan," Jonathan noted, "He had the same dream. But rather than expect it to be handed to him on a silver platter, he worked for it. He built his kingdom, hired the best citizens, raised an army and fought without regret. But he also knew the true path to a happily ever after was to get everyone to subscribe to peace, to make them _want_ to be ruled by him. How old were you when you took the throne?"

"Fifteen," Arturia replied, "Perhaps too young." "Not necessarily," Jonathan retorted, "Evan was twelve when he was forced into the wilds due to a coup in his homeland, forcing him to make his own kingdom from scratch." Arturia looked at Jonathan in shock, then her face fell. "Maybe my mind just wasn't ready for the responsibility. When I was told my father was expecting a boy in preparation for a prophecy, I was hoping that I wouldn't need to take up the role of king. That I'd be able to live my own life." "You could always wish for it," Jonathan stated. "That has been my goal," Arturia noted, "To remove my rule and make it so someone more worthy would take my place."

"I meant in the modern day," Jonathan clarified, "All my research into the various people around you suggests that, because of the chaotic time the world was in, you _were_ the most worthy. Power being given to the one who wanted power the least? You were always bound to use it wisely." Arturia looked surprised, then thought to all the people she knew. She started laughing and facepalmed. "I'm an idiot! You're right… There would be no one better than me… I always tried to do right by my people, fighting back Romans and barbarians…"

"Not to mention if you changed history, it could have some nasty repercussions," Jonathan said, "Like not being able to see the hilarity of Graham Chapman blowing up a killer rabbit with a 'holy hand grenade'." Arturia raised an eyebrow. "Monty Python and the Holy Grail," Jonathan explained, "Affectionate parody of your misadventures. You see, Arturia, whatever you may think of your reign, the world sees it as inspiring, even generations later. I myself gained fame as an archaeologist when I found your scabbard Avalon near where the famous lake is thought to have been."

Arturia smiled, tears flowing down her eyes. "Jonathan… Thank you… I've been so worried how others saw my reign… But now I know, that even with all the mistakes I made, they saw me as a true king." Jonathan smiled and nodded, then started to fade. "Looks like the drug is wearing off. Yet none of this felt like a hallucination." "I guess the Grail has plans for you," Arturia reasoned, "But thank you… For the lessons you have taught me. Hopefully I can keep them should I be summoned for a Holy Grail War." Jonathan nodded. "In the meantime, I have my own Holy Grail War to finish." And with that, he vanished from Arturia's place in the Throne of Heroes.

* * *

Jonathan opened his eyes, and found himself back in the Einzbern manor, a familiar hand waving in front of his face. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey, Jojo," came Lupin's voice. Jonathan grunted as he got up. "Took forever for that Fraulein Eule to leave my body," he noted. "Not that long, thankfully," Lupin said, "But we got big problems. Those Owl Bastards nabbed Iris while we were out like a light." Jonathan frowned. And grabbed his sword. "This time they've gone too far." "Kirei's already scanning the city," Lupin assured him, "Along with the others. Everyone's real tired of these interruptions. So we're gonna make this the last one." Jonathan nodded, and the two of them went to meet with their Masters.

**So yeah. For the record, that wasn't a hallucination Jonathan experienced. He really did meet with the original Saber. And she'll be carrying those lesson with her when she meets Shiro years later. Hope you enjoyed it, but I really should be careful writing emotional scenes while listening to emotional music. Liquid pride man… Liquid pride… Read and review.**


	37. Chapter 37: A Toast to the Ruler

**We have a few plot threads to rap up this chapter. And some big things to get out in the open as the heroes do their best to deal with the Court of Owls****,****who****are**** put****ting**** their plans into motion. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 37: A Toast to the Ruler

Kariya stood on the roof of his apartment, thinking to himself. _'It feels like everything went right in my life since I summoned Toshinori. I finally got Sakura free from my bastard grandfather, and was freed myself. And while I didn't want him dead, Tokiomi as good as allowed me to be together with Aoi again.'_ Kariya and Aoi had a long talk after Tokiomi's death. It turned out Aoi was carrying deep regrets that she held in for the sake of Magus tradition, but upon learning what her little girl had been going through, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Uncle Kariya?," came Rin's voice. Kariya turned to see her come out of the fire escape. "Mister Yagi said you might be up here." Kariya smirked. "I always come up here to think. It's just that I've been through a lot since the War started. So, you getting used to being around your sister again?" Rin nodded. "What ever happened to her? She doesn't like to talk about it." Kariya winced. _'Yeah, it would definitely still be a sore spot for her. Might as well be a bad dream now, but even little kids don't like to __think __about nightmares.'_ "It's probably better you not know. At least not until you're old enough to handle it. I'd give it five, maybe ten years. Maybe then Sakura will be comfortable talking about it."

Rin nodded. "I guess so. So… Do I have to start calling you Father from now on?" Kariya snorted. "I doubt it. I mean, for starters your mom and me aren't married. Not yet at least… Besides, you're still keeping your father's name, right?" Rin nodded. "Someone needs to maintain the Tohsaka name. For the next War." Kariya smiled. "That's probably why Sakura decided to keep the Matou name." "What about your family's magecraft?," Rin asked. "We're starting from scratch," Kariya replied, "What Grandfather did… It shouldn't see the light of day ever again."

* * *

Out of all the people Risei had gotten in his confessional, he never expected one to be his own son. "I apologize Father," Kirei said, "Somehow, I was born warped. I'm sorry for lying to you all this time." Risei sighed heavily. "It was more an absence of truth than any real lies. How long have you known?" "Since my wife died," Kirei replied, "When I thought back on her death, I was horrified to learn my only sadness was in thinking that I could not be the one to kill her. And I realized I never truly loved her. Thankfully the same does not hold true for Caren. I love her as a father should love his daughter."

Kirei raised his head. "And… The same holds true for you as well. It seems I can still feel familial love, but any other emotions…" "You seem to have made peace with that fact," Risei said, "I'm only sorry I did not see it sooner, though I suspect anything I could have done would only make the situation worse." Kirei chuckled. "Truth be told, it's because of Lupin that I was able to understand myself. I still feel that desire to see suffering upon others, but thanks to Lupin I can direct it. Aim it at those who deserve it. Criminals and the like."

He face turned stern. "I've just learned that the Court of Owls has kidnapped Irisviel von Einzbern, thinking her to be the host for the Lesser Grail. It's true that the Einzbern homunculi are capable of becoming containers, but that was only because the Einzbern family were preparing for if their plan went awry. It was certainly a catastrophe, but not so much that the Grail wasn't salvageable." Risei nodded. "And the Court doesn't realize this." "Forgive me for this," Kirei said, "But because of Lupin I have found myself wanting to turn again Tokiomi. I didn't even do anything to stop myself or Lupin. I… Wanted the Grail to understand myself."

Risei favored his son with a warm smile. "You are what God made you. Whatever your disposition, God clearly has a plan for it. But whatever that is… Should you obtain the Grail, I can only hope you are satisfied with the answers it gives you." Kirei nodded. "This will likely be the last time we see each other. From this point on there is no going back for me." Risei nodded in turn. "Be careful, my son." Shortly after Kirei left, Risei walked to the crucifix within the church and knelt down to pray. Pray for his son's soul, that it might someday find peace.

* * *

"You sure you're going to be okay with this?," Lupin asked, "This might lead to your death." Jigen chuckled. "Honestly, before I met you I was sure I wouldn't live to see thirty. But afterward? I saw both thirty _and_ forty. Heck, if I somehow hit fifty I'll use some of my savings to buy some Lotto tickets." He grinned sadly. "Truth is, I'm envious of how Goemon and Fujiko turned out. Sure Fujiko's not living the high life she always wanted, but she's satisfied living the life of a single mother. And Goemon gets the chance to pass his kendo skills on to the next generation. Me… I honestly got nothing to live for and nothing to lose at this point. Hell, maybe I'll be the one summoned in the next Holy Grail War."

Lupin chuckled. "I could definitely see you in the Archer class. Your skills are so sharp you'd put Robin Hood to shame." Kirei entered the building. "Everyone's ready. Even Rider and Waver." Lupin nodded. "The only reason this is even being allowed is because of the interference the Court of Owls is making in the Holy Grail War. Honestly, I was expecting this whole shindig to be straightforward. Maybe some surprises from the other Servants, but nothing like this." He and Jigen got up. "Alright, we'll meet them outside."

* * *

The Count addressed his court. "Before long, the remaining Servants will battle each other. When two are left, we make our move. The young lady has shown no signs so far of creating the Grail, but it is only a matter of time. But before we begin, allow me to make one thing perfectly clear." He raised a glass. "Some outsiders have stated that we could possibly be criminals. I wish to dash these rumors. We are not _possibly_ criminals… We ARE criminals. We willing subvert the laws of the government to get what we want. We lie, we cheat, we steal, we bribe, we even murder. To call us anything other than criminals is frankly moronic. We should not deny what we are."

The Court nodded in agreement. "However," the Count continued, "That is not to say we are evil. Criminals have existed since the dawn of civilization, and have had a number of reasons for their actions. Criminals desire power and wealth, and must go outside the law to get it. In the end, all a criminal is… Is a man that refuses to follow the laws of another man. Good and evil are subjective. Heroes are merely those who have managed to gain power while still remaining within the law. They impose their views on society, justifying their actions behind a veil of so-called righteousness."

He heard Iris giggling, having been bound to a nearby throne. "Some you wish to say, my dear?," the Count asked. "Only that you have a very narrow-minded view," Iris replied with a wry grin, "You think heroes are those who simply push their ideals onto others? That ignores so many legends it actually makes me laugh. What of Robin Hood, who stole from the rich and gave to the poor? He was a criminal, yes, but a hero at the same time who only sought to help others when it would have so easy to take all the gold for himself. And what of George Washington, who saw the injustice the British Empire was inflicting on the American colonies and chose to defy them and rise up to fight for freedom?"

She reveled in the anger the Count showed on what little of his face she could see. "The truth is that you're just a hypocrite. You speak of the truth of good and evil, but in the end you're doing the same thing as the heroes you deride so much." She barely flinched as the Count slapped her face. "Get her out of my sight!," he commanded, "I'd rather not hear more of her foolish platitudes before the finale. As I was saying, I'm sure many of you are concerned about our agents in the Church and Association being routed, but rest assured it is a minor setback. After all, they are just men in the end. And we have overcome men before." He grinned as he showed the glowing Command Seals on his arm. "The time for our goals to be achieved is at hand!" The applause from the crowd was just what he needed to get back in a good mood.

**The Count thinks he's got a good handle on things. And maybe he's thought ****up**** a ton of contingencies. But the problem is his plans have been going haywire for a while now. Basically he's making the same mistakes Tokiomi was. We'll see how this affects his plans soon enough. Read and review.**


	38. Chapter 38: Evermore Forevermore

**I've been hyping a battle between Evan and Rider for a while now, and it's finally here. I'll freely admit I don't know much about army on army combat, so for Evan's army formation I went with what seemed logical based on their weapons. Also, in light of the Coronavirus causing a quarantine in my area, I'll be trying to upload once a day so you all know I'm still alright. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 38: Evermore Forevermore

'Tokiomi Tohsaka was recently acquitted on charges of taking part of the sexual slavery of his own daughter. A cold comfort considering he was confirmed to have been one of the forty victims killed in the docks incident just last night. But right now the only thing on everyone's mind is just what Lupin the Third's next move is going to be.' Evan finished his burger as he saw the TV in the store across the street. He had decided to get some lunch at a local Burger King. By now he had heard from Kayneth about the kidnapping of Iris by the Court of Owls. _'No doubt their next move will be to try and whittle our numbers down until there are only two left. I still have my fight with Rider soon. Better to get it over with. They'll be easier for Lupin to deceive if they think their plans are working.'_

'And that was Queen Clarisse de Cagliostro, responding to accusations that her country has been harboring Lupin since his time dead,' the news continued, 'Meanwhile in America the Clinton administration…' Evan tuned the TV out, but did think back on his old friend Roland. It was thanks to Roland's own political career that he knew what it took to run a country, and Evan made sure to take his lessons to heart. It's why Evermore had prospered for so many years, even after his death. "Well, no time to sit around and think about things. I have a War to finish." He chuckled. "Never thought I'd say that…"

* * *

"Knowing Lupin he'll be ending things tonight," Zenigata noted. He was with Jotaro in his office. "So you think the war will end tonight then?," Jotaro noted. Zenigata nodded. "There's only five Servants left, and Avenger's flying dragon was seen heading for the civic center. Lupin sent him there, I'm sure of it. And even knowing the Grail is supposed to manifest at the Ryudou Temple, Evan decided to go. The reason? To take out the one Servant that Lupin would need him to take out. Someone only Avenger could possibly deal with." "Iskandar," Jotaro realized, "It'll be army against army."

"I've already ordered the immediate evacuation of Fuyuki City with help from the Church, the Association, and the Speedwagon Foundation," Zenigata said, "I'm just surprised the folks at Speedwagon are willing to believe all this." "Even without knowledge of Stands," Jotaro pointed out, "Speedwagon has verifiable evidence of the supernatural in the form of the Pillar Men, vampires, and the undead. It's not too much of a stretch to believe in magic, especially since the Foundation keeps several Hamon users on retainer."

* * *

"By now the Mackenzies are gone from Fuyuki," Waver noted. "So much the better," Rider said sadly, "The War is reaching a fever pitch. And knowing how Assassin operates, I've a feeling he intends to end this War tonight. As for his plan, first he'll try to eliminate me somehow. Then it'll be down to just him, Avenger, Berserker, and Saber. The four who struck up a friendship at the beginning will be forced to fight for the Grail." He then noticed a set of fireworks in the sky. "And sooner than we think. It looks like Assassin is sending us a message."

The fireworks spelled out a message. "THE FUYUKI CIVIC CENTER! THE GRAIL IS MINE!" "Do you think he really has it?," Waver asked. "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't," Rider noted, "Either way, we may have a chance to disrupt his plans here and now." Waver nodded. He hopped on the Gordian Wheel as Rider took off. However, it wasn't Lupin who was waiting for them, but Evan. "I've been waiting for you, King of Conquerors. Now is finally the time to for us to test our own might against each other." Rider realized what was going on and gave a good, hearty laugh. "For the chance to fight against the Once and True King? Even falling for one of Assassin's traps makes it worth the effort!"

He turned to Waver. "I'm afraid this is one ride you cannot take part in. Even if you can't restore my old library, you can still take this chance to become a great Magus." Waver realized what Rider was getting at. Iskandar might have been a mighty king, but Evan was likely mightier still. Reluctantly Waver hopped off the Gordian Wheel as Rider moved to confront Evan, who already had Mornstar drawn. As the chariot rode into the sky, Evan called forth Loftwind and hopped on, flying after the King of Conquerors. Blasts of lightning were met with gusts of wind as Loftwind moved to try and ensnare the oxen driving the chariot using his serpentine body.

Rider grunted as a blast from Loftwind hit the oxen causing them to tumble out of the sky and crash-land on the ground below. Evan quickly leapt off Loftwind and drove the blade of Mornstar into the neck of one of the oxen, killing it, before roasting the other with a massive fire pillar. "That should effectively take your Gordian Wheel out of commission!," Evan said. Rider laughed. "Well played, boy! You took advantage of the fact that my chariot, powerful as it is, requires the oxen to pull it! But I hope you haven't forgotten that which made me King of Conquerors in the first place!" Evan closed his eyes as the world turned white.

* * *

When Evan could see again, he was in the middle of a white dessert. "A Reality Marble… Which can only mean…" "Correct!," Rider called out from the edge of the dessert, "A king cannot conquer without an army behind him! And here we have the very battlefield on which my men marched! That hellish field in which they followed me so that we could reach Oceanus! Ionioi Hetairoi!" Evan watched as the entirety of Iskandar's army appeared, marching in through a cloud of dust. Evan chuckled. "You think you're the only king who came here with his army!? Our little banquet should have clued you in! You only brought your army… But I brought my whole kingdom!"

Now it was Rider's turn to shield his eyes as a second Reality Marble overlaid his own. He and his army gasped as they were now on a grassy field, a vast ocean on the other side. And completing the skyline was a fantastic city of marble and stone, the high walls making it clear that no army was getting through uninvited. Around Evan were several cannons and watchtowers with archers, behind him several tents manned by armed soldiers. And then the gates of Evermore opened, and out from it marched a vast army.

Rider noted that overall it was smaller than his own, thirty-one units with maybe ten men per unit. But they looked like they came from various walks of life. In the front were four shieldmen units. Glaucus from Hydropolis with his Glauconauts. Callianeira, a merwoman from Hydropolis with her Mermagi. Oz, a security guard from Broadleaf, with the Beta Corps. And Jared, also from Broadleaf, with the Covert Ops Unit Omega. Just behind them were six spearmen units. Rumpel, a grimalkin from Ding Dong Dell, leading the Bengal Lancers. Raxel, a mousekind mercenary from Ding Dong Dell, with his Black pack.

Yung Mein, a young dogfolk from Goldpaw, with her Power Pups. Yo Ho-Ho, a beautiful dogfolk woman from Goldpaw, with her League of the Patch. Lycorias, a merwoman from Hydropolis, with her Hydropolites. And Chip, a scientist from Broadleaf, leading his robotic Gamma Squadron. Just behind them were six hammermen units. Yung's brother Long Mein from Goldpaw and his Precocious Geniuses. Chi Pi, a dogfolk from Goldpaw, with his Woodworker's Guild. Bai Gon, an elderly dogfolk from Goldpaw, with his Silver Foxes.

Phorkys, a merman from Hydropolis, with Cetus' Chosen. Drew, a Broadleaf security officer, with his Lambda Force. And Tyran the Untamed, a former bandit king leading his Tyran's Terrors. Mixed in with them were six swordsman units. The sky pirate Chingis and his Scurvy Sky-Vipers. Tabbias, a grimalkin mercenary from Ding Dong Dell, with his Kitty-Catty Cutters. The mousekind soldier Grimm from Ding Dong Dell and his Moonless Knights. Ya Pi, a venerated dogfolk warrior from Goldpaw, and his Golden Wolves.

Brooke, a young female programmer from Broadleaf, leading her Alpha Females. And Kimmy, Drew's partner in Broadleaf, with her Sigma Battalion. Towards the back were five units of bowmen. Chingis' friend Khunbish with his Salty Sky-Serpents. Muriel, a young grimalkin from Ding Dong Dell with her Sisters of No Mercy. Moggie May, a grimalkin huntress from Ding Dong Dell with her Feline Firing Squad. Filippos of Hydropolis with Orion's Belters. And Helena, a cook and huntress from Hydropolis, with Helena's Hellraisers.

To one side of the army were a set of gunmen. One was Min Ti, a dogfolk soldier from Goldpaw, and her Howling Hunters. The other was Alexis, a Broadleaf special ops agent, and her Team Epsilon. On the other side were some staffmen, basically magic casters. First was Marlene, a beautiful mousekind woman from Ding Dong Dell, and her Wicked Witches. Next to her was Speio, a young mergirl from Hydropolis, with Speio's Sirens. Rider's army gasped as two wyverns flew overhead, roaring as if baying for action. "As you can see, Iskandar!," Evan called out from the front of the army, "I do not come unprepared! My army has won many a skirmish with just four units at a time! Imagine how powerful the army as a whole would be!"

Rider chuckled to himself. "That is no idle threat he boasts…" He gently patted the giant black horse that galloped up to him before mounting it. "This will be a glorious final battle! Let our armies clash, and the mightier prevail! Now men! CHARGE!" "ADVANCE!" The two armies collided with each other, Rider's forces smashing against the shieldmen with limited effect while getting impaled by the spearmen. Archers on Rider's side took aim and fired toward the back where the shields were less, only to find shield were not the only defense Evermore's army brought to bear as mystic and technological barriers were deployed.

The massive numbers from Rider's army proved an advantage, but Rider soon learned that Evan had the means to overcome numbers. His very body glowed with the power of his Kingmaker as fallen warriors got back up, ready to fight again. One soldier managed to get close, only to get clobbered by a massive hammer. The hearty laughter that came from the rescuer was a welcome sight. "Well Evan lad," said the familiar voice of Batu, the Pirate King, "Quite another big skirmish ye've gotten yerself into." "I suppose you just can't help yourself," said Tani, Batu's daughter and Evan's wife.

"At least you have to help back you up," Bracken said as she fired her gun at a nearby soldier. "And we will be there to help as always," Leander said as he stepped forward. Evan smiled as a familiar hand landed on his shoulder. He looked to see Roland. He took aim at Rider's horse. Waver, who could see inside the marble, called out, "Holy shit, that man has a gun-" He was cut off by the sound of Roland's pistol firing, hitting Rider's horse and toppling him. "The final blow has to be yours Evan," he said, "This is your War to fight, after all."

As if realizing the same, the Army of Evermore switched tactics to clearing a path for Evan to reach Rider. Seeing the boy king coming, Rider quickly drew his own sword. _'I've size and reach, but Avenger has stamina and agility on his side.'_ The two armies surrounded the battlefield of the two kings as they clashed steel against steel. Finally, Evan leapt into the air evading an attack from Rider, only to come down with the full weight of Mornstar embedding itself right into Rider's chest and through his heart. As if to confirm that it was the end for him, Rider's army started to fade.

And yet, he smiled. "This is how a King of Conqueror's should die. Not an ignoble death from poison, but slain on the battlefield in glorious combat… Well done… Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum…" And with that, Alexander the Great was dead, his body vanishing as Evan retrieved Mornstar and dispelled his Reality Marble. _'Just the __four__ of us left now…'_ He removed the small camera Lupin had given him to record the whole thing. "Alright Lupin, looks like from now on it's everyone for themselves. Chose your next opponent wisely, because none of us will fall for your tricks so easily."

* * *

In his hideout, Lupin grinned. "Duly noted. But man, what an army! Iskandar never stood a chance! I knew it was a good idea sending Evan after the big guy!" "To think Avenger could produce such a large Reality Marble," Kirei said, "The faith and loyalty his people have in him must be vast." "The guy's giving people happily ever afters," Lupin pointed out, "And keeping to his promises. Seriously, even I'd wanna follow him if I lived in his world!" He crossed his arms and frowned. "Still, what to do now? Evan's certain to use that army again if I go up against him. And I may be reckless, but even I wouldn't be so idiotic as to take on a entire army on my own. Not when I _know_ I'd get steamrolled."

"Perhaps you should try focusing on Saber instead," Kirei suggested, "Let Berserker handle Avenger. With his strength, victory might be possible." Lupin nodded. "Yeah. It'd be easier for me to handle All Might on his own than Evan and his entire kingdom. But first things first… We have a lady to rescue. By now the Court of Owls has caught wind of the fight, and they'll be sitting pretty thinking their plans are going as expected." He grinned, this time more maliciously. "Time to put _our_ plans into motion. One final fight as allies before we leap at each other's throat…"

**And so it's down to the final four. The Gentleman Saber, the Thief Assassin, The King Avenger, and The Hero Berserker. Read and review.**


	39. Chapter 39: Confrontation

**Sorry for putting up a notice yesterday. I underestimated how time consuming uploading three stories would be. Hopefully you guys will notice when this replac****es**** the notice. But anyway, we finally finish off the Court of Owls this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 39: Confrontation

Zenigata nodded as the buses started to fill up with passengers, overseen by SWAT units and uniformed officers. "Are we sure this isn't part of Lupin's scheme?," Akimi asked. "I'm sure as all hell," Zenigata said, "There's a lot that Lupin would do for the sake of a heist, but mass panic leading to an evacuation isn't one of them. He likes an audience, after all. I'm just glad the Speedwagon Foundation was willing to listen to us." "So they know about everything," Akimi realized. Risei approached. "Of course they do. If the Magus Association is the magic side of the world and the Holy Church is the religious side, then the Speedwagon Foundation is the human side."

"Father," Zenigata said as he tipped his hat. Risei nodded. "I've just confirmed the death of Rider." With him was a young boy Zenigata recognized as Shiro. "Why isn't he with his parents?" "It turns out the boy has a strong potential for magic," Risei explained, "I'm sending him to the Fuyuki Hotel with Kayneth, where he can be kept safe and perhaps learn a little. I've already gotten his parents' consent. Without hypnotizing them, for the record." He looked around. "Where is Mister Kujo?" "He's staying in town until the Court of Owls is dealt with," Zenigata explained, "Personally I intend to take the fight to them once the evacuation is over."

* * *

"So," Kariya said as he felt Rider's mana disappear, "Now you four fight?" "Not just yet," All Might clarified, "First there's one last detail to get out of the way. And a young lady to save." He engaged One For All's power, and Kariya noticed he had donned his superhero costume from when All Might had first been summoned. This was when All Might was at his best, when he was able to act as a real hero. And perhaps to go out with a blaze of glory. Their attention was turned toward the sky as more fireworks lit up the night, just like the ones that had drawn Rider to the civic center, and his demise at Evan's hands.

"Jigen's found them," All Might noted, "The Grail will be manifesting in the Ryudou Temple. Head there and I'll catch up." Kariya nodded as All Might leapt off. "I honestly never thought I'd survive until the end," Kariya muttered to himself, "Guess somewhere along the way, a god was looking over my shoulder. Well, the War ends tonight. I've already sent Aoi, Sakura, and Rin off. Now I just gotta make sure they can come back to their new home." He closed his eyes as they glowed, and several swarms of moths attached to his back in the form of wings, letting him fly off for the temple.

* * *

As Lupin drove to where Jigen had indicated, he heard the ominous sounds of gunfire. "Ah crap! Don't tell me he got made!" He hurried over to where the shots were coming from to confirm his worst fear. Jigen had been shot. He managed to take out his attackers, but he wouldn't be lasting the night judging from the placement of the bullet wound. "Jeez, Jigen, you didn't have to go and get yourself shot on my account." Jigen chuckled. For once there was no sign of joking, no jovial grin on Lupin's face. "I guess I was slipping more than I thought. But save the final cigarette for the finale. I've still got time. And you have a damsel to save. Again."

Lupin looked at the large warehouse where Jigen had found the Court. All Might landed next to him, Evan dropping in as well. Jonathan was already at the front door. "What kept you all?" Lupin grinned. "Do you know how many abandoned warehouses are in Fuyuki? But in all seriousness, let's end this farce and get back to our War." All Might walked up to the door and punched it, easily knocking it off its hinges. "Ding dong, Avon calling!," Lupin called out in a joking manner. Several owls were shocked at the arrival of the four Servants.

"You certainly know how to rip a script in half, Lupin the Third," said a voice from the very back. The man known as the Count walked into view. "My men haven't even located your Masters yet." He smirked as he held up his arm, the Command Seals visible on it. Lupin grinned. "What can I say?" He held up a detonator, giving the Count a bad premonition. "I'm at my best when I improvise." He hit the switch, and the Count's arm exploded, causing him to scream in pain. "Kill them! Kill them right now!" Several Kuken moved in. Jonathan, having fought them before, immediately pulled out his sword and struck down the first one to approach.

The other Owls were stumbling upon seeing how easily these men dispatched their assassins. "Don't just stand there!," the Count called out, "Use the Fraulein Eule!" However, the first Owl to pull out his supply suddenly found himself exploding in a spray of blood, the packet now floating in midair before burning up entirely. Of course, the four Servants could easily see what the reason was. Jotaro had shown up out of nowhere, with Avdol destroying the dangerous drug. A Kuken moved to attack, only for Polnareff to strike her down using Silver Chariot.

Several Owls tried to escape, only to get wrapped up in vines from Fluttershy's Stand and tendrils from Kakyoin's Stand. Lupin meanwhile was walking up to the Count, a big grin on his face. "Man, your plans are really crumbling all around you. And the best part is… Half of this isn't even because of me." "How…?," the Count muttered, "How could it go so wrong?" "You're a thousand years too young to try the whole shadowy mastermind routine," Lupin pointed out, "I've dealt with plenty like that. Sure, you caught me off guard the day you killed me, but even that didn't keep me down forever."

The Count growled. "I would have had everything if it hadn't been for your meddling Lupin! And your friends too!" Lupin snorted. "What are you, a Scooby-Doo villain? Well in that case, let's do the traditional unmasking." He grabbed the Count's mask and pulled it off, then blinked in surprise. Jonathan walked up and looked at the guy. The face was surprisingly feminine, but it was clear this was supposed to be a man. Lupin was looking at the young man in confusion. "Is this someone you know?," Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, which is surprising," Lupin said, "I was sure this kid was dead. This is Oscar, a former partner of Zenigata's. Last I saw of him, he was falling into a river with a bomb meant for a bridge. I guess he wound up falling in with Almeida. "But why go to all this trouble? Especially for the partner to such a venerated Interpol inspector." "Because I didn't want to drag the inspector into my filth," Oscar explained, "Not after everything Almeida's organization put my through. Including turning me into a brainless copy of that spittoon Fujiko Mine."

"Hey watch your mouth!," Lupin interrupted, "Fujiko may not be the picture of a perfect lady, but she's still far too classy to be referred to as a spittoon!" Oscar smirked. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I didn't do all this because of Almeida's obsession with her. All these years, it's been about _you_. Zenigata's obsession, Almeida's actions, all of it ties back to you." Jonathan shook his head. "Lupin may do a lot of heinous things, but but he would never influence a man's life choices. He may manipulate people in the short term, but he prefers men and women to be free to live their own lives."

"And it's not like every instance of danger Pops gets himself into is because of me," Lupin pointed out, "After all, I'm hardly the most dangerous criminal out there. Just the most notorious. But I really gotta ask, why did you want the Grail so much that you would be willing to interfere in the middle of the War?" Oscar smiled. "Simple. To wish for a world without you. One where Zenigata wouldn't have his obsession. And one where he and I might…" Jonathan scoffed. "I won't admonish you for your sexual preferences. That's not how a gentleman acts. But I will admonish you for confusing love with lust."

"He's right you know," Lupin said to the outraged Oscar, "You only saw a image of Zenigata in your mind and lusted after that. You knew nothing about Pops as a person, just as an inspector. Pops probably saw you as a son, and I doubt he'd be grossed out by your emotions. He wouldn't answer them, but he wouldn't be disgusted." He sighed. "So that's why you killed me. Y'know, I'm not mad that you killed me at all. I mean, it was bound to happen to me sooner or later the way I live my life. But for you to say that you killed me just for Zenigata? That's the ultimate insult, to me _and_ him."

* * *

Meanwhile, the four Masters had encountered a group of Owls at the temple, no doubt sent there to kill one of them and let their leader lay claim to one of their Servants. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be happening so quickly. The sound of sirens in the distance distracted the lead Owl. "Those are heading for the warehouse. But why would… No! The Command Seals!" A sudden rumbling could be heard within the depths of the temple, causing the Owl to whirl his head around. It was the last mistake he would make as Kirei slammed one of his Black Keys into the man's head.

The four Servants had arrived on Loftwind, having felt the rise in prana. "What's going on?," Evan asked. "I'm not sure," Sola-Ui replied, "But it's coming from beneath the temple." "That can't be good," Jonathan said. "Where's Iris?," Kiritsugu asked. "Safe in police custody," Jonathan assured him. The four Servants headed for the chamber where the Grail had manifested. The Lesser Grail was there, and it was spewing inky black gunk. "Is it supposed to do that?," All Might asked. "No…," Jonathan noted. He remembered what the voice had said shortly after he died. How the Grail had suffered corruption.

The bubbling continued to grow until it became a wave. "I don't like where this is going!," Lupin called out. The four of them put their guard up, but it didn't help as the blackness hit them at once, then began to spread further. The four Masters also saw it. "What is that!?," Kariya asked. "The Grail…," Kirei realized, "It must have become corrupted somehow. Where are the Servants? Did they get hit by that?" "They're not lost," Sola-Ui noted, "The connection is still there." Kiritsugu's eyes widened. _'This could have been inside Iris… What god was so merciful as to make sure that couldn't happen?'_

**The Infamous Man's story had Lupin be kinda villainous toward the end, and that's fine for his story. But for my story I wanted to highlight Lupin's more positive qualities, like what you see in the anime. It helps that he has three other people who, while not willing to turn to crime for his sake, are on his wavelength. Takes off some of the tension and gives him someone to fall back on. As for why the corruption got unleashed when there are still four Servants? The Court of Owls really set off a karma bomb with all their shenanigans trying to realign their script. The negative emotions triggered the corruption to awaken. And we deal with it next chapter. Read and review.**


	40. Chapter 40: Gentleman, Thief, King, Hero

**Now the heroes confront the true evil in this story. Each of them has the means to discern the true corruption of the Grail. Let's see how the idea of evil can handle these guys. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 40: Gentleman, Thief, King, Hero

Zenigata looked at the sight of the pulsing liquid that smelled like something burning. It seemed like mud, but it clearly wasn't. In the back of the squad car was Oscar, now in cuffs and looking horrified at the sight. "This… This is something that shouldn't exist… What in God's name is that substance…?" "Saber mentioned that the Third Holy Grail War was basically a wash in all the wrong ways," Zenigata noted, "This must be the reason why." Iris was nearby, feeling sick to her stomach. _'That could have been inside me… Father could have done that to me without even realizing it…'_

"Good thing we evacuated the city when we did," Akimi said, "It's already starting to spread." The Stardust Crusaders were also seeing the sight. "Mon dieu…," Polnareff muttered, "What sort of substance is that? It's like corruption in its purest form." "Mister Joestar mentioned that the Einzbern family summoned a Servant made of this stuff," Avdol said, "Hoping it would help them win the Third Holy Grail War. This is the result. It must have corrupted the Grail upon its defeat." "But where are the last four Servants?," Fluttershy wondered, "Considering the Ryudou Temple is at the epicenter of all this… I'm getting worried."

* * *

All Might opened his eyes. He found himself in a familiar city, with a familiar young man right in front of him. And yet, not familiar, if those dark eyes were any indication. "Who are you? And why do you take the form of Young Midoriya, my protege?" The figure chuckled. "So you know. I am the Grail. And right now you are inside me." All Might's signature smile faltered for the time since he could remember. The Grail soon realized why. "That sounded a lot less dirty in my head." "Now I know how Young Midoriya felt when I said he had to swallow some of my DNA to inherit my Stand," All Might said, "Good thing I was already holding a piece of my hair for that."

The figure of the Grail shrugged. "Well, regardless, I am here for one reason. The truth is, there is enough mana saved up within me for you to obtain a wish. The catch is… The other three are here as well, unseen, and I am offering them the same." All Might was struck by the realization that there was more than one catch. _'The War isn't even over yet. We haven't yet had the final confrontation. And yet the Grail is offering us a wish here and now? There is something very wrong with this situation… After all, I am more than familiar with the phrase "Be careful what you wish for".'_

* * *

Evan awoke to find himself in the throne room at Evermore, but it was clear it was only an illusion. There was nothing of the warm light he strove to give his kingdom, just an eerie darkness streaming in through the windows. And right in front of him was an image of Aranella, only with a darkness to her eyes that told Evan that wasn't his beloved governess. "Who are you that would dare take the form of a king's loved one so casually?" The figure smirked. "Very perceptive, Your Majesty. I am the Grail itself, here to grant your wish. There is enough mana within me to do so."

"And the catch?," Evan asked, not trusting this figure for one moment. "The others are within me just as you are," the figure said, "And they are being offered the same. The offer is only good for the first to accept my offer. So what do you say? You and I both know your heart's desire." Evan narrowed his eyes. The figure made it sound so simple, but he wasn't fooled for a moment. There had to be more to it. The figure offered its hand. "So… Will you allow me to resurrect Alisandra for Doloran, as you wanted?" Evan didn't move an inch, but he did wonder what was happening with the others.

* * *

Lupin shook his head as he stood up. He was back in Fuyuki, right in the center of the city. "Actually, probably not…" He looked around and smirked at the figure that had taken Fujiko's form. "You really got some nerve, taking the form of the woman I've loved for years." "I had to take a form you'd be comfortable with," the figure explained, "I am the Grail, here to grant your wish." "When the War's not even over?," Lupin asked, "Pull the other one, why dontcha?" The figure smirked. "Oh, but it's true. Now that I have enough mana to grant a wish. But only one may have it."

"And the others?," Lupin asked, "Don't try to fool me. I can easily see your true nature. In fact, the others can as well. There's a definite evil about you. So what are you really?" The figure smirked. "Who do you think I 'really' am?" Lupin tapped his chin. "Judging from what I'm seeing… Persian, perhaps?" "Why yes, in fact," the figure admitted, "My previous name was Angra Mainyu." Lupin smirked. "And you're just _giving_ away a perfectly good wish to the first one of us who decides they want to side with you?" Lupin couldn't help but laugh. "You really underestimate us."

* * *

Jonathan was not surprised in the least when he saw the image of Erina, only with a darkness to her eyes that clearly marked this as an illusion. "Don't bother wasting your breath," he said, "I know of you, Angra Mainyu. I am an archaeologist you know." The figure smiled. "Oh, you're good. But not to worry. I am still bound to the Grail, and can still grant a wish. All you have to do is accept it…" The figure offered its hand, but Jonathan slapped it away. "And what would the cost of that be!? Yes I'd be reborn, but you'd be piggybacking on my soul! I'd wind up no different from DIO, destroying all that my family has struggled to build!"

Angra, with his ability to see all in his domain, noticed the others were reacting similarly. "You would bring about the world of my dreams," All Might admitted, "But only by summoning and creating more and more villains that could bring the world to ruin! My dream is about preventing such a world to being with!" "Even if you did resurrect Alisandra!," Evan called out, "You'd just be possessing her, perhaps returning Doloran to the way he was before, or turning his kingdom into one of evil! There's no way I'll except such an ending!"

Lupin smirked. "The world you'd give isn't a world of freedom at all. Every acting all hedonistic and destructive? That's more being chained by your ideals! That's not the world I see in man at all!" Jonathan smiled. "You are nothing more than evil incarnate, and can't see any good in the world. And we all have the means to discern your true nature." Angra growled. "There is still your Masters! I can simply grant their wishes instead!" "Don't flatter yourself," Jonathan said, "They will reject you once they see what accepting your deal will bring them. You think the worst of humanity because you take on its worst aspects."

Angra saw All Might wind up for his ultimate attack while Evan was charging Mornstar. He turned to Lupin, only to have his throat grabbed. "Since the Grail needs a physical vessel to exist," Lupin said, "I can steal it using my Noble Phantasm. And kick you right out of it!" Angra screamed as Lupin ripped the Lesser Grail from Angra's body. Evan rushed in, his sword glowing. "Dazzleslash!" Another cry came out as Angra was practically bisected. All Might came in from above, his fist pulled back. "UNITED STATES OF SMASH!" Angra spurted out blood as All Might fist plowed through him.

He looked at Jonathan, trying to utter a curse, but his throat was blocked by his own corrupted blood. "This is over, Angra Mainyu!," Jonathan declared, "You've taken the worst parts of humanity and so think you know them! But let me show… Just how much virtue humanity has!" He channeled his Hamon, focusing it through his arms. "Blazing Heart!" He slammed his fist into Angra's head as All Might backed off. "Unrelenting heat!" He delivered a Hamon-powered kick to Angra's midsection, causing him to choke on his blood. "My soul resounds with pure symphony!," Jonathan called out as he put his Hamon into full power.

Angra was pummeled as Jonathan launched his ultimate attack. "Sunlight Yellow… OVERDRIVE!" As Angra was filled with the Hamon Jonathan exuded, his brain seemed to shut down. _'This… This is the virtue he was talking about… There's so much of it… Too much… How can a species filled with such evil… Be filled with so much more good…?'_ Without anyone answering his question, Angra dropped to his knees, crumbling into dust. Jonathan felt the world go white, not seeing what was happening to the others. "What happened?," he asked.

"_What happened is that you won the War?,"_ came a familiar voice. It was the same voice he has heard in the Throne of Heroes. "You again? What do you mean I won?" _"This was never a War to see who could beat who,"_ the voice explained, _'But to see who could remove the corruption from the Grail. Gilles de Rais obviously couldn't do it. He would take Angra's offer in a heartbeat. Diarmuid as well, giving how subservient he is to anyone and anything with more authority than him. Gilgamesh? He would simply have absorbed Angra to prevent him from infecting anyone else. That would not have solved the problem. Iskandar would have rejected him, but could never remove the corruption."_

"So only myself, All Might, Evan, or Lupin could have done it," Jonathan realized, "But we all beat Angra as a team. Doesn't that make it a tie?" _"It does,"_ the voice admitted, _"But you delivering the final blow was the tie-breaker. That means you are the one who gets their wish. Actually…"_ The voice paused. _"The Grail is rather full of mana from not having any Wars prior to this be successful. As such, it has enough mana stored to grant_ four_ wishes."_ Jonathan smiled. "Well, you know my wish. But I'd also like it if the others could have their happiness as well."

A subtle warmth came from wherever the voice was, and Jonathan was struck by the idea that if he could see the voice's owner, they would be smiling. _"You truly are a paragon of virtue, Jonathan Joestar. The Grail was right to choose you over Arturia. If you word it so that both Master and Servant are included in the same wish, that should be enough to fit within the four wishes."_ Jonathan nodded. _'So… This was my first and last War. Wait for me, Erina. I'll be with you again. Even if it takes years to find you…'_ He closed his eyes and began to fade away.

* * *

Kirei saw Lupin approaching him, Grail in hand. "Looking at it, it's a bit of a letdown," Kirei noted. "Well, it's all used up," Lupin explained, "Jonathan ultimately won the War. But apparently he was allowed to let all of us have our wishes. So… It seems I'm back for real now. A new body and everything." Kirei smirked. "I thought there was something odd about my recent epiphany." He closed his eyes, and his smirk changed into a regular smile. "I decided to go see my daughter. It's been far too long, and I've begun to miss her."

He looked around. "What of the other Servants?" "Probably gone," Lupin noted, "Jonathan's obviously moved on, now returned to the cycle of reincarnation. As for All Might and Evan, they're back in the Throne of Heroes. I mean, the War is over, and their wishes are granted as well. Just wish I could see what their futures look like now. Anyway, let's get out of here before-" "LUPIN!," came Zenigata's voice. "Before that happens!," Lupin said in shock. Kirei opened the door of the Fiat. "We'd better run for it." In spite of himself, Lupin grinned. "Like I never died in the first place…" The duo drove off, several police cruisers in hot pursuit.

**The story's not **_**quite**_** over yet. Actually, I had two more chapters planned, a final aftermath and an epilogue. Hope you all are staying safe and healthy out there. Read and review.**


	41. Chapter 41: Denouement

**Well, let's get into our final aftermath chapter. This one is the final cooldown**** to let**** everyone ****know ****how things are going and to set up for the finale. There's a number of off-screen events, but honestly, if you want some details for ****them ****read Just an Unorthodox Thief, the****y're**** more or less the same. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, or My Hero Academia.**

Chapter 41: Denouement

Zenigata sighed as he finished the paperwork. Unfortunately Lupin had managed to escape again, the empty grail in hand. _'It took longer than his early heists, but once again Lupin did as he promised.'_ The destruction of the entity corrupting the Holy Grail had caused a fire to erupt that burned down the Ryudou Temple and the surrounding area. Luckily with most of the city evacuated only a handful of fatalities occurred, all of them mages who stubbornly refused to leave and hypnotized the officers just trying to spare their lives.

Eventually the fire died down and firefighters were able to quell what was left of the blaze. "This could have been so much worse…," Zenigata muttered, "I wonder if Lupin knew it would end like this." "Probably not," Risei said as he entered the office, "He was expecting massive collateral damage. This was to be a war between legendary heroes after all. But what happened with the Grail was something none of us could have predicted. Not even the Einzberns, and they're ultimately the cause of all this." "Any chance we can hold them accountable?," Zenigata asked.

"I'm sure the Association will want them severely reprimanded," Risei admitted, "But getting to them might be difficult. They've placed a Bounded Field over their entire estate. And considering how old their family is…" Zenigata snorted. "I'm sure by now Lupin will have caught on and penetrated the field. He may be fully resurrected now, but he still has all his powers as a Servant. I confirmed it when trying to chase him down after the incident. Besides, they still have Iris' daughter." A quick medical examination proved that Iris was no longer a homunculus, but a real human woman. Since Kiritsugu's wish would have been for both her and Illya to become human, it was likely Illya was the same.

"You know keeping this quiet isn't going to be easy," Zenigata noted, "Even with Interpol's help." "I'm well aware Inspector," Risei admitted, "Humans cannot ignorant of their own ignorance for long. Eventually humans came to realize that the sun does not revolve around the Earth, that the world is not flat, that we were crafted through evolution rather than being created as is. Even we in the Church accept what has become common knowledge. And eventually civilization will start to become aware of the existence of true magic, rather than the stage illusions that entertain millions across the globe."

"At least they'll get a head start," Zenigata said with a grin, "There's also the fact that the growing internet will eventually become so vast that secrets will be harder than ever to keep. Are you aware that Time Warner Cable is developing a new provider that can access the internet through a cable modem instead of the phone lines? Such a hookup would allow people to access online faster than ever before." Risei nodded. "Yes, I've heard of that. They should have it completed by next year. And that's only the first step. Already we have wireless phones starting to become mainstream. Once the internet reaches that point…"

"There's still one thing I don't understand in all this," Zenigata said, "Kiritsugu said the strange corrupted mud came from Angra Mainyu, who was a Servant in the Third Holy Grail War. But how could the Idea of Evil become a Servant?" Risei stroked his chin. "I've no real idea. But if I had to guess, I'd say it was belief. That's how all the Servants are summoned. After all, these people all became legends in their own time, though not always for the right reasons. After all, this War saw Gilles de Rais get summoned, and he was hardly heroic. And of course, there's Lupin to consider."

"Let's just hope the Fifth Holy Grail War doesn't see anymore villains get summoned as so-called 'Heroic Spirits'," Zenigata said with a sigh. He leaned back in his chair. "That reminds me… We found Jigen's body in a bar late last night, a few hours after losing Lupin's trail. Autopsy reveals he had been shot through the liver. Guy was able to live for a few hours afterward, and the bartender revealed he had one last visitor before he breathed his last." Risei closed his eyes. "Lupin." Zenigata nodded. Akimi burst into the office. "Inspector! There's been a murder in the holding cells! The new suspect that was brought in has been found dead!"

Zenigata's eyes widened as he stood up. "Oscar… God damn…" He looked over to Rise. "Sorry for that Father." "You'd be amazed how often I hear that Commandment broken in my presence," Risei said with a chuckle, "But there's a reason Jesus of Nazareth argued against seeing them followed so strictly. Still, how could someone have slipped into the holding cells to silence Oscar so easily?" Zenigata scoffed. "Seems he had some powerful backers who knew he'd be taken out. This isn't over by a long shot." Risei nodded. It seemed that the Association wasn't the only group that needed to clean house.

* * *

When Goemon had heard that Jigen was dead, he immediately returned to Fuyuki for the funeral. He was surprised to see Lupin still around, but Lupin had explained everything. The tombstone on top of Jigen's grave was a simple one. "Here lies Daisuke Jigen. A beloved and loyal friend." "I doubt he would have wanted much more than that," Lupin noted. "He was always sure he would die be the time he hit thirty," Fujiko noted, "And then you came along." Lupin chuckled. "Well, I've got so much luck I always feel like spreading it around, y'know."

"Perhaps that explains why Fujiko got pregnant after only one session of you sleeping with her," Goemon quipped. Lupin and Fujiko were shocked. "You actually have a sense of humor?," Lupin asked. Goemon smirked. "It comes with age. Like many others things. So what now?" Lupin looked up. "Well, for starters I think it's about time Riko got to know her father better." Fujiko smiled. "I'll have her pack her things." Lupin chuckled. "And then I'm off to Germany. There's one little detail Jojo forgot when he decided to give us all our happy ending."

* * *

A few days later, Kiritsugu was sitting with Iris in her hospital room. "I don't know how many more tests those doctors need to perform," he noted, "It's not like you're a science experiment." Iris giggled. "I actually wanted to make sure everything was working. Because… By now Father's learned of what happened. I mean, by all rights we won thanks to Jojo, but without the Grail in hand…" Kiritsugu nodded. He was prepared for this. He knew Acht would put up a Bounded Field, but he was confidant he could find a way through. In the meantime he'd be teaching the new protege the Church had picked up, a young boy named Shiro.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Must be Maiya," Kiritsugu said. It was, but there was someone else with them. Kiritsugu gasped as the tiny form slammed into his legs, wrapping them up in a big hug. "Daddy!" Iris jolted up from her bed. "Illya!" Sure enough, it was their daughter Illyasviel. And she was smiling brightly. "Mommy!" She dislodged from her father and went to hug her mother as well. "Mister Thief said you'd be here! So he dropped me off with Miss Maiya and had her bring me here!" Kiritsugu was surprised. "Lupin did this?"

"Are you really so surprised?," Maiya asked, a smile on her face, "He was able to bypass the security of both the Tohsaka and the Matou. Why should the Einzberns be any different? Oh yes, he left this card." She handed Kiritsugu a card. "I realized that there was still one treasure left in the Einzberns possession. And where perishables are concerned, I prefer to leave them in the hands of those who can take care of them. No need to thank me. Lupin the Third." Kiritsugu couldn't help but laugh. Even though they had been enemies since they first met, it seemed Lupin was not one to hold a grudge against a man trying to do his best for his family.

* * *

Waver didn't know what to expect talking to his old teacher. But what he heard wasn't it. "I'm sorry, say that again." Kayneth chuckled. "I said I intend to retire after my marriage and pass my title on to you. I was able to look through a copy of your thesis, you see. Truth is… I never really read it the first time and simply dismissed it as utter nonsense. But having read it properly, I can see that was a mistake. You'll need some training to realize your potential. But given your magical knowledge exceeds some of the oldest families, I'd say the potential is there."

* * *

And so the Fourth Holy Grail War ended on a satisfying note. Aoi was soon walking down the aisle for her new husband Kariya. While he and Sakura never had their hair return to their original color, the rest of the damage had been corrected. The Archibald family's debt were all cleared, due in no small part to a mysterious transfer of money from an unknown benefactor. And while the future could not be seen, eventually it would come to pass that Evan and All Might had their wishes come true as well. One might wonder whether or not that would cause a paradox, since they had been brought back in time for these changes to be made.

But one thing to consider is that the wishes had already been granted prior to them being summoned. While Evan certainly would not have noticed, in All Might's case it's possible the Grail altered his memories to make him think this wish needed to be done. But rest assured the Grail agreed to grant all of Jonathan's wishes. As for Jonathan's wish, his would eventually come to pass. Lupin was especially looking forward to it, since they never really settled their earlier fight. In the meantime, the Fifth Holy Grail War would come fifty years early due to the Grail's reset. But that is for another story.

**And if you wanna read that story, let me know. But in the meantime we have one final chapter for **_**this**_** story. A nice epilogue to bridge generations. Read and review.**


	42. Chapter 42: Onward to the Future

**This here is the final chapter, and it'll bridge the time gap between 1994 and later arcs in my Jojo New Universe. It'll also show a few interesting characters. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the Fate series, Lupin III, Ni No Kuni, My Hero Academia, Danganronpa, or the Persona series.**

Chapter 42: Onward to the Future

It was early March of 2015. A familiar yellow Fiat was parked in Northampton, England. Lupin was inside, as was Kirei. Along with them were their daughters, Riko and Caren. "So," Lupin said, "Everyone remember the plan?" "We've only been over it a million times," Riko said with a laugh. Lupin gave a good-natured frown. "Hey, I like to live on the edge as much as the next thief, but plans are there for a reason." Caren smirked. "Don't worry. While I'm sure there will be complications, the plan has all the bases covered."

"Speaking of complications," Kirei said, "It seems ours wasn't the only calling card sent declaring the sender's intention to steal Southrye's Watch." Lupin nodded, holding up a copy of the calling card. "Harry Flowers, I am the Phantom Thief Joker. Today I will steal Southrye's Watch from your possession." "This has lead to another complication," Kirei noted, "An up-and-comer in the detective world named Goro Akechi. Apparently he's the illegitimate son of a Japanese secretary named Masayoshi Shido."

"That's not all," Lupin said, "I hear Interpol has pulled out all the stops for this. Teaming up with MI6, getting help from two prominent detectives from Hope's Peak Academy. Heck, they even hired a mage to account for my skills as a Heroic Spirit." "What sort of mage?," Caren asked. "She was the runner-up in the Fifth Holy Grail War," Kirei explained, "As for why the winner was not chosen... It's because her Servant gave her insight into our tactics." Lupin frowned. He had decided to look into the Fifth Holy Grail War. The two sisters, Sakura and Rin, had been chosen as representatives of the Tohsaka and Matou families respectively, with Illya joining for the Einzberns.

There was also a former assassin, two members of two rising mage families, and Shiro. Berserker this time had been Heracles, and while he was loyal to Illya he didn't have the same level of control over his Mad Enhancement that All Might did. Caster had been Medea, who had apparently fallen in love with her Master, Soichiro Kuzuki. Lancer was Cu Chulainn, who had similarly grown attracted to his Master, Bazett Fraga McRemitz. Rider this time was Medusa, who was with Sakura. Assassin, summoned by the young Luviagelita Edelfelt, was Ezio Auditore da Firenze, a well-known assassin who operated in Italy in the 15th and 16th centuries. A big surprise was Saber as Arthur Pendragon. Lupin could imagine the look of surprise on Shiro's face when he summoned a girl his own age.

But the real kicker was Rin's Servant, Archer. It turned out to be Daisuke Jigen, summoned to the War just like Lupin had ten years prior. "Well, that just makes things interesting. After all, I'm sure Rin has a grudge against me for what happened to her dad. I mean, not the fact that he died, but the fact that I pretty much wrecked his reputation." Lupin smirked. "And it looks like this will be a big race to see whether me or this new Joker character can snag the watch first." Kirei also smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. Shall we begin then?" They soon drove off for the museum where the watch was.

* * *

Rin stood at the party in her normal attire. The years she had spent in Fuyuki were nice, but when she heard Interpol was looking for individuals with supernatural abilities to track down Lupin the Third, she leapt at the chance. Plus, with so many girls in her boyfriend Shiro's life, it was nice to get away. _'Seriously, my sister, that Edelfelt girl, both Saber and Rider! Did he have to make a wish that allowed all our Servants to stay on this plain of reality? That just made him _more_ desirable!'_ She knew the only reason Caster and Bazett hadn't joined in was because they had their own love interests.

She looked around. With her was Zenigata and Akimi, as well as Kyoko Kirigiri from Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class. Nearby was Shuichi Saihara from the 79th class, as well as the young private detective Goro Akechi. The real question mark was Shuichi's classmate Rantaro Amami. "So...," Rin said, "What is he doing here?" Zenigata smirked. "Let's just say he came highly recommended from the Speedwagon Foundation. The real annoyance is Agent Nyx." He nodded over to the stern looking agent from MI6. He was here because Harry Flowers was more valuable alive, and if he lost the watch his shadowy backers were bound to erase him.

Rin shrugged. "Anyway, there's plenty we know about Lupin, but what about this Joker?" "He's not a complete question mark," Akimi said, "He and Goro encountered each other about a month ago, when Joker made his debut stealing The Star of Auldale from a New York mafia outfit. Thus far it seems he strictly targets criminals. And there's a connection between the two items Joker's set his sights on. This watch is believed to be the same one once owned by the grandfather of Jonathan Joestar, Reginald Southrye Joestar, and The Star of Auldale was a necklace owned by Renaissance noblewoman Auldale Joestar."

"The man is an enigma with skills equal to Lupin," Zenigata admitted, "It's been theorized that he thoroughly researches his target ahead of time before sending out his calling card. Also, unlike Lupin, who makes no attempt to hide his actions, he prefers to strike from the shadows, wearing a mask and concealing long coat and only using a codename. He's also a Stand user with the ability to phase through solid objects. That's why the bulletproof glass case for the watch has been retrofitted with a special weight sensor. If the weight is even slightly off it'll set off alarms."

* * *

Meanwhile, Caren had finished tying up Harry Flowers as Riko got to work on the computer removing the security alarms. Caren looked around. "Doesn't it feel like someone is watching us?" Riko narrowed her eyes and looked around. She noticed one shadow looked a bit bigger than it did when she came in and pulled out her own Walther PPK, a gift from her father. The barrel was silenced until further notice. After all, alerting the guards came later in the operation. She fired at the shadow, but nothing stirred. Caren relaxed. "Perhaps it was my imagination."

Riko wasn't so sure, but there was nothing to suggest anything was out of the ordinary. "Anyway, I'm almost done. Honestly, I could just strangle the guy who thought it would be fun to make hacking seem so exciting and tense in movies and video games. And... Done!" Just then, the shadow Riko had just been shooting at moved and sped out of the room, shocking the two girls. Riko glared at Caren. "Just your imagination, huh?" Caren sighed. "I'm guessing that was Joker." She pulled out her two-way. "Father, we have a complication. Joker's in the vicinity and he's just confirmed we shut down the security. You need to move fast." "Or you could stop altogether," Rin said as she entered the room. Riko sighed. "And the bad news keeps coming..."

* * *

Kirei sighed as he got off his two-way. "Well, I expected them to send someone specifically for me. Though I must admit, the Church is going easy on me." He turned and saw Agent Nyx standing there. "I suppose the Church wishes to let you keep your life for the sake of your father. He's still in good health, by the way." "That's good to hear," Kirei said as he summoned his Black Keys, "I wasn't sure about his physical health after what I saw in the Fifth Holy Grail War. He was looking rather haggard. Then again, when one of the Servants summoned needs to drain small amounts of mana from normal humans to stay on this plain because their Master doesn't have a sufficient amount..."

"Forgive the crude reply," Nyx said, "But I understand said Master found a different means of infusing her with mana until the War ended, if you understand my meaning." "Good for her," Kirei said, "Medea needed an honorable man in her life after being toyed with by pagan gods for much of her life. Speaking of names, I don't believe I caught yours. I like to get to know those sent to try and take me or Lupin out." "The only thing you need to know is that I am called Nyx," Nyx replied, "I'd imagine by now our new mage friend is dealing with your daughter and Lupin the Fourth."

Kirei grinned. "Yes, I'm aware the Tohsaka girl has taken on this case. To be honest I'm relieved. Dealing with more corrupt mages and members of the Church has gotten boring. A more honorable mage like Rin Tohsaka should make things more challenging. And I'm sure Zenigata himself is ready for Lupin. But here's something to consider... Are any of us prepared for this newcomer known as Joker?" Nyx raised an eyebrow. "So you know about him." Kirei smirked as he held up the calling card. "Hard not to notice. He left these all over the museum. So then, let's have our own little dance."

* * *

Zenigata was the first to react when the steel covering on the box started going up. "This is it!," he called out, "Lupin's about to make his debut!" "HELLO LONDON!," came Lupin's voice, as if one cue. A sudden burst of smoke drew everyone's eyes to the rafters, where Lupin was standing. "Man, it's lovely day for a heist, don't you agree?" "Ra!," came a young man's voice, causing Lupin to freak out and drop down to avoid a light ray aimed right at him. He blinked in confusion. "Jojo?" "Not quite," Rantaro said as he approached, "But close enough to finish what we started."

Lupin saw Ra floating next to Rantaro, and the familiar Sword of Luck and Pluck strapped to his back. He then laughed. "So he did it! Jonathan Joestar got reincarnated! So, what name do you go by in this life? And did you managed to run into Erina again?" Rantaro smirked. "Rantaro Amami, Hope's Peak Academy's 79th class, Ultimate Adventurer. And yes, her name in this life is Tsumugi Shirogane. But before we catch up..." He drew the sword. "We have unfinished business. I'm not one-hundred percent the same as Jonathan. Can't use Hamon, for instance. But I do have all his memories, including his actions during the Fourth Holy Grail War."

Lupin chuckled and drew his gun. "Then this just got more fun." "Have your little fight if you must," came another young male voice, "But don't let it distract you from the prize." All turned to the box to see a young man with black hair and a matching jacket, an avian domino mask across his face and one of his hands phasing through the steel box. Lupin gasped. "Joker!" "Thanks for the assistance," Joker said as he pulled out Southrye's Watch, "I wasn't sure if my Stand could precisely remove this from the weight sensor without jostling it and setting off alarms."

Zenigata realized what was going on. "Clever bastard. He deliberately planned his heist on the same day Lupin did." "But how did you know when the sensor would go down?," Lupin asked. "I was keeping on eye on your daughter," Joker explained, "Hidden in the shadows. She did notice me somewhat and tried firing on me. Luckily my ability to turn intangible has some defensive applications. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been hired by a special client to return this watch to its rightful owners. And I don't mean Mister Flowers."

He quickly slipped through the floor. Kyoko, Shuichi, and Goro hurried down after him, while Akimi went up to check on Rin. "Well...," Lupin said, "This is awkward." "Took the words right out of my mouth," Zenigata said, "I was so focused on you, Badge couldn't even pinpoint Joker's location." "Anyway, I'd love to finish our earlier fight," Lupin said as he reached into his pocket, "But maybe another time. I'm on a tight schedule and that little upstart just made off with my prize." He quickly threw something onto the ground, which turned out to be a smoke pellet. As Zenigata and Rantaro ran through the smoke, they saw Lupin had already vanished. Zenigata growled. "LUPIN!"

* * *

By the time Kirei had shaken Nyx, and Riko and Caren had given Rin the slip, Joker was racing away from the scene on his motorcycle. "Slippery little kid," Lupin said with a grin, "We'll need to step up our game if we hope to keep up with this new guy." He chuckled. "Y'know, it almost feels like going up against my grandfather..." "So we lost, huh?," Riko said, "First time for everything." Kirei nodded. "At least this loss did not lead to death. We have another chance to make up for it." Lupin laughed. "It's funny. When I died I lost so much... But now that I'm alive again, it feels like I gained so much more."

"So, think we'll be meeting Joker again?," Riko said, "Cuz he's kinda cute-looking. Maybe even cuter without the mask on." "Isn't he a little young for you?," Caren pointed out. Riko waved her hand dismissively. "He looks like the kind of guy that doesn't mind older women." "Either way," Lupin said, "It's good to have someone my equal in the game. With luck, I'll be able to improve from this. And maybe teach him a thing or two about what it means to be a thief." He revealed another calling card left at the museum. It read, "Arsene Lupin III, I am the Phantom Thief Joker. Before long, the title of Emperor of Thieves will be mine."

Next Story: Diamond is Unbreakable

**And so Ren Amamiya throws down the gauntlet. No putting his Stand in the Archives just yet since we didn't get its name. The idea in Phantom Thieves Origins is that Joker has been in the game for two years, and since that story takes place alongside Stars Are Eternal from Jojo New Universe, that story takes place in 2017. So this chapter takes place in 2015, two years prior to Phantom Thieves Origins and twenty-one years after the main story. If you guys want to see a story detain Joker's path to Phantom Thieves Origins, including whether or not he ultimately beats Lupin, how he encounters and defeats the Zodiac warriors, and how he meets his girlfriend Sumire Yoshizawa aka Violet, let me know. In the meantime, I intend to do a different Persona-based fanfiction coming up soon. Look for details in the next few as for this story, it is finally complete. I'll be adjusting my schedule for the next story. Read and review.**


End file.
